The Silent Death and The Scaly Warlock
by Merlin's Ghost
Summary: Dix ans après la disparition de l'héritier au trône de Beurk, Astrid dit la Mort Silencieuse rencontre un fantôme du passé qui va faire resurgir de douloureux souvenirs du passé. Sa place sur Beurk est menacée tandis qu'une guerre prend forme non loin et menace d'entraîner tout l'archipel dans un sanglant et terrible conflit mêlant dragons et humains. (Histoire abandonnée)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Fanfiction : How To Train Your Dragon**

 **The Silent Death and The Scaly Warlock**

 **Chapitre I :**

Harold le vit. Après qu'il ait couru vers Krokmou, lui murmurant d'un ton pressant qu'il devait s'enfuir, le jeune viking le vit. Le monde qui le séparait des siens. Alors que tout les combattant aguerri sautaient dans l'arène d'entraînement, pour soi-disant porter secours à Harold, il les regardait. Lui, debout à côté de son meilleure ami, un dragon… et eux, face à lui, les yeux rivés sur ce qu'ils semblaient voir. Un bête féroce.

Personne ne voyait son dragon comme il fallait le voir. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Le garçon avait échoué. Alors qu'il croyait que la paix entre son village et les dragons était possible, il constata que la population de Beurk était résolu à ne pas voir le lien qu'il avait réussi à tisser.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le temps s'arrêta. Harold tourna la tête vers Astrid, qui lui lança un long regard inquiet, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il comptait faire. Puis il pivota pour dévisager son père. Il ne voyait pas son fils, il se concentrait sur le Furie Nocturne. C'était un triste portrait.

Lui, le plus maigre des vikings de Beurk, aux côtés de celui qui lui avait donné sa confiance, un animal d'une grande force avec un grand cœur. Lui, fils du Chef, incapable de tuer ou même de combattre. Face à un homme puissant, d'une grande renommé, à la tête d'un royaume, qui dévisageait son seul allié de toute une vie comme un monstre, une horreur, une damnation. Un homme qui l'avait élevé, grondé, vu grandir. Un homme qui partageait son sang. Ces deux personnes face à face, séparé par un immense faussé.

Harold ne voulait pas être séparé de Krokmou, il ne voulait pas le voir mourir. Et il se voyait encore moins au côté des siens, si on lui arrachait son ami.

Le garçon attrapa un pan de la selle du dragon et grimpa sur celle-ci. Aussitôt, l'animal se ramassa sur lui-même en déployant ses ailes puis sauta en l'air. Il sortit par le passage qu'il avait créé en se précipitant dans l'arène. Alors que le sol de Beurk s'éloignait au fur et à mesure que le dragon battait des ailes, Harold recalibra le gouvernail et le vol se dirigea vers le Gouffre des Corbeaux. Après s'être posé, il récupéra le peu d'affaire qu'il avait laissé ici, puis remonta dans les airs. De là, il s'enfuit. On ne le revit plus jamais sur l'île.

Le Cauchemar Monstrueux fut renfermé dans sa cage, mais la tension ne redescendit pas. Astrid regarda partout dans le ciel. Elle ne voyait rien qui aurait pu ressembler à Harold et son dragon. Laissant ses amis et le village dans l'agitation, elle courut à la forêt pour voir si le jeune viking s'y était réfugié. Arrivée à la cuvette naturelle où elle avait rencontré Krokmou, elle regarda partout, mais ne trouva aucune trace de son éventuelle présence. Cela pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Si rien de ce qui lui appartenait n'était ici, alors son ami avait disparu.

Astrid s'effondra sur le sol. Si il n'était plus là, ou était-il partit ? Un sentiment de tristesse mêlée à la colère enfla soudainement en elle. Les avait-il vraiment quitté pour de bon ? Harold aurait vraiment pris sa décision et aurait délaissé tout Beurk derrière lui ? Il aurait abandonner une terre sans héritier au trône, et laissé la population à elle-même ? La jeune fille comprit alors que si il était plus ici, c'était sûrement à cause de la mentalité de gens de ce pays. Son père même, lui reprochait de ne pas être viking, tout les Hooligans le faisait. La jeune guerrière rentra au village et attendit qu'il revienne. Le soir venu, aucun signe de lui fut signalé, et le Chef commençait à peine à s'inquiéter. À vrai dire, il semblait avoir hâte de le voir rentrer pour lui mettre la raclée de sa vie. Bizarrement, tout le village s'était réuni dans la Grande Salle, pour discuter des événements de l'après-midi. La jeune viking décida de les rejoindre, et fit le tour des groupes de discutions.

\- Harold aurait pactisé avec les démons ?!

\- Je savais qu'il y avait un truc louche. Il devenait trop bon à l'entraînement.

\- Il chevauche ses bêtes féroces, l'imbécile. Faudra pas s'étonner si il rentre sans un membre ! Ni même sa tête, bougre d'âne !

Astrid s'approcha de ses amis. Kognedur la regarda, intriguée, penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Harold, lui dit-elle, ce qui sembla brusquer son interlocutrice.

\- Inquiète ? Mais tu pouvais pas le casé il y a encore une journée. T'as perdu la boule ?

\- Quoi ? Sous prétexte que je le détestais avant, je peux pas faire de lui un ami ? Vous tous aussi, vous vous inquiétez pour lui non ? fit Astrid en se tournant vers la bande. Sa voix insistante les avait légèrement surpris, et ils se turent, ne savant que trop répondre.

\- J'm'inquiéterai quand il rentrera. Vu la tête de son père, il risque de ne pas rester longtemps debout ! Fit remarquer Kranedur, ce qui fit rire sa sœur.

\- Mais on s'aime ce qu'on récolte, fit Rustik en tentant d'approcher la jeune guerrière. Si il se met du côté des dragons, il est devenu l'ennemi du village. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, Astrid. Mais si tu es triste d'avoir perdu un ami, je peux te consoler !

\- J'ai jamais vu Harold comme un ennemi, dit Varek comme pour lui-même.

\- Pour moi, Harold était un rival avant de devenir un ami, intervint Astrid. Si il a apprivoisé un dragon, il est sûrement partit avec parce que il savait que le village ne l'accepterai pas. De toute façon, personne ne semblait jamais l'avoir accepté. Même pas vous, ou moi. On lui parlais parce qu'il nous impressionnait et rien d'autre. Quelque part, c'est pas étonnant qu'il soit partit. Tout le monde, y compris son père, se comportait méchamment avec lui. » La petite tirade d'Astrid attira quelques oreilles dans la salle, et quand elle fut terminé, un lourd silence planait alors dans la grande salle. Même le Chef avait stoppé de parler à Gueulfor. La jeune fille fit mine de se détourner mais ajouta :

\- Personnellement, je m'attend pas à le voir rentrer. Pas même ce soir, ni un autre jour. Mais tout ça, c'est un peu notre faute.

Le motus perdurait tandis que la jeune viking disparaissait de la Grande Salle. La soudaine lourde et triste atmosphère fut ponctué par le claquement sonore de la porte d'entrée. Même quelques secondes après, personne ne bougeait.

 **Salut à tous ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Pour l'instant, c'est juste le prologue, mais la suite arrivera bientôt, et je serai contente que vous veniez y jeter un coup d'œil :)**

 **Pour l'instant, c'est ma première fanfiction. Si l'histoire vous plait, j'aimerai que vous me le dites, et cela m'encouragerai à continuer ! (Bah oui, si personne vient voir, ça sert à quoi XD ). En tout cas, gros bisous à ceux qui on bien voulu la lire, ça me fait ultra plaisir !** (ça rime...)

 **À bientôt ! ;)**

 **Merlin's Vision...**


	2. Chapter 2 - Le secret d'Astrid

**Salut ! Et voici le deuxième chapitre :) Si vous arrivez jusque là, alors je suis contente que le premier chapitre vous ait intêressé. Celui-si présente la transformation de Beurk et la métamorphose de Astrid pendant une ellipse de dix ans. J'espère que ce nouveau royaume vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre II : Le secret de Astrid**

Dix ans. Déjà dix ans et Harold était toujours porté disparu. Juste après qu'il soit partit, on avait attendu une semaine avant de lancer des recherches. Les équipages des drakkars envoyés étaient partit faire le tour des îles avoisinantes, les explorant de fond en comble. Pas une trace de lui. Pendant un an les recherches continuèrent, puis, au vu de la réputation du jeune homme, tout le monde s'arrêta d'explorer les terres alentours. En fait, beaucoup souhaitait de moins en moins le retrouver. Petit à petit, les vikings s'étaient découragés, et s'étaient portés peu volontaire.

Durant les premiers mois où était organisées la traque, certains demandèrent lors de réunion dans la Grande Salle, pourquoi ne pas fouiller dans les affaires de Harold, pour avoir une idée de là où il aurait pu aller ? Le Chef leur avait répondu, soucieux et triste :

\- Pour tout vous dire, c'est la première chose que j'ai faite. C'est seulement au début des recherches que je m'y suis intéressé et jusque là, je n'était pas monté dans sa chambre. Et elle est vide… Il a tout emmené, on a pas une seule trace de lui. »

En entendant ça, Astrid s'était sentit très coupable. Pourtant, elle s'était doutait que son ami veuille être retrouvé. Et si il avait voulu rentrer, elle était sûr qu'il l'aurait fait lui-même. Certes, de cette manière, elle l'avait couvert son ami. Mais elle avait eu une idée. Elle avait pensé qu'elle pouvait elle aussi, tenter de convaincre les habitant de Beurk de la non dangerosité des dragons. Cette idée était vite sortit de sa tête.

Quand elle avait entendu les commérages de la populace, ça lui avait semblait impossible. Non, c'était impossible.

Alors Astrid s'était demandée. Maintenant qu'elle avait volé toutes les connaissances sur les dragons à Harold – cahiers, dessins, notes… –, et qu'elles ne lui servaient à rien, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait en faire ?

Les dragons attaquait toujours Beurk. En dix ans, rien avait changé au final, mis à part qu'une personne ait disparue, il y a de cela longtemps. Le village devenait de plus en plus prospère, et s'étendait un peu sur la forêt, après avoir envahi le littoral. Plein de gens, venu voir le pays, s'étaient installés, et avaient fondés des familles. Le nombre d'habitant augmentait plus qu'il y a une génération auparavant. Alors le village était devenue une ville, et avait changé d'apparence : au lieu de voir l'herbe s'étendre dans les rues, on voyait des dalles parsemer le sol. Le nombre d'échoppe avait lui aussi grandit, et le port pouvait accueillir plus de bateaux, favorisant le transport de marchandise venu d'ailleurs.

Astrid avait décidé de rester une guerrière, et de combattre les dragons aux côtés des amis qui avaient suivi le même entraînement qu'elle. À présent que la population était importante, la communauté laissait aux gens le droit de décider de leur vie. Avant, tout le monde savait prendre une arme ou la manier, par manque de mains d'œuvres. Maintenant, le peuple se séparait en deux classes. Ceux qui protégeaient et ceux qui étaient protégés.

Oui, Beurk avait obtenue sa propre armée. Les grands guerriers comme Stoïck La Brute gardait une grande renommé – même si l'exemple donné était plus occupé à guider son peuple grandissant qu'à combattre. Ces combattants aguerris étaient soutenu par les vivats de la populace, encouragé chaque fois qu'ils patrouillaient au coin d'une rue.

Astrid avait réussi à se créer un renom particulier, qu'elle appréciait d'ailleurs. Comme Harold avait disparue et qu'elle gagnait jour après jour le respect dû à un Chef, elle entendait des rumeurs sur son ascension au trône de Beurk. Elle jouait les modestes quand on lui faisait remarquer, mais au fond elle aimait beaucoup l'intérêt qu'on lui portait.

Pendant plusieurs années, la jeune viking avait étudier les découvertes qu'avait fait son ami disparu, puis en avait acquis les connaissances. Elle avait peaufiné sa technique de combat durant cet période. À présent, elle pouvait gagner la confiance des dragons en quelques gestes, les attirer à elles… puis les tuer. On la nommait alors, la Mort Silencieuse, celle qui vient te voler ta vie avec une caresse.

Cette façon de se battre l'avait au début laissée perplexe, puis elle s'y était faite. Elle qui, avant, aimait se jeter sur ces bêtes féroces avec un hurlement viking, elle arrivait à se montrer assez froide et douce pour opter sur cette parade.

Du haut de ces vingt-cinq ans, la jeune femme resplendissait plus que jamais. Elle avait perdu son corps d'ado, avait gagné en forme et en charme, s'était musclé, entraînée. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux, qui atteignait à présent le bas de son dos, blond et soyeux. Maintenant élancée et attirante, elle savait comment s'y prendre pour acquérir ce qu'elle désirant. C'était une gagnante, dans n'importe quel domaine.

C'était un début de semaine comme les autres. Astrid patrouillait sur la Grande Place, marchant d'un pas détendu. Alors qu'elle saluait des enfants qui l'acclamait, Kognedur arriva.

\- Eh bien ma grande, je t'ai chercher partout. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? s'exclama la viking.

\- Tu pouvais demander quel schéma de patrouille je faisais aujourd'hui, si tu voulais me trouver. Ça t'aurait permis de me retrouver plus vite, lui sourit la combattante.

\- Bon, si t'as fini, il faudrait aller à la réunion pour la prochaine expédition de ressource. On est tous conviés, Kranedur, Rustic, Varek, toi et moi.

\- Cool, elle commence dans combien de temps, cette réunion ?

\- Il y a une demi-heure, répondit Kognedur en faisant mine de regarder ses ongles. Astrid lui lança un regard colérique.

\- Quoi ?! T'es sérieuse ? Et ça fait combien de temps que tu me cherches ?

\- Cinq minutes, ricana son amie en s'élançant vers la Grande Salle. »

Les gens de l'expédition avait déjà commencé la réunion, et son commandant expliquait déjà les détails. Quand il vit les deux jeunes femmes arriver, son regard s'assombrit.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, Astrid, Kognedur. Où vous étiez ? On a dû commencer sans vous !

\- Désolée, s'excusa la Mort Silencieuse. Je suis introuvable. » Elle lui lança un regard de louve et le commandant laissa l'affaire de côté, reprenant ses explications. À la fin de la briefing, elle rentra chez elle se préparer. Demain, elle prendrait la mer pour aller sur l'Île-Qui-Gronde, une terre pleine de ressources et autres convoitises, mais aussi empli de danger.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir daigné lire ce deuxième chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous aura inspiré un nouveau monde :) Attention, l'action arrive au chapitre suivant, et j'espère que vous êtes impatient de poursuivre l'histoire. Gros bisous ! ❤**

 **Merlin's Vision**


	3. Chapter 3 - Scaly Warlock

**Salut tout le monde, voici le troisième chapitre (et oui, l'histoire avance vite XD). J'espère que vous aimez l'étrangeté et que cette partie vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre III : Scaly Warlock… Légende sans origine.**

Le lendemain à l'aube, Astrid montait à bord d'un immense drakkar comportant une cale et de nombreuses cabines. Elle partit déposer ses affaires dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Kognedur, repoussant sans arrêt Rustik qui lui proposait de visiter la sienne. Elle sortit par la suite à l'extérieur pour aider l'équipage dans leurs préparatifs avant le départ.

Quand le navire fut prêt, il quitta le port d'où certaines personnes agitaient la main pour dire au revoir à leurs connaissances. Le trajet était prévu pour six jours, pendant lequel Astrid ne cessa de s'esclaffer au côtés de ses amis, qui enchaînait bêtise sur bêtise.

Arrivé à l'Île-Qui-Gronde, le drakkar de Beurk accosta sur un ponton en bois construit par les différents voyageurs qui venait sur ce grand bout de terre. L'Île-Qui-Gronde étant un territoire riche en ressource exploitable, un traité avait été signer entre plusieurs royaumes, pour qu'ils puissent chacun, sans querelle, le partager. Le travail des vikings combattants dans cette mission, était soit d'aider au transport des marchandises de leur point de récolte au camp, soit de protéger les gens présent sur l'île, peu importe son origine.

Astrid eu vite fait de rejoindre ce secteur avec ses amis, car à peine débarquer, le matin après une bonne nuit de sommeil et six jours sur un espace restreint en pleine mer, ils avaient besoin de se dégourdir les pattes. On leur donna une zone à quadriller et ils partirent du camps de Beurk, un immense terrain habité par des tentes immenses entre les premiers arbres d'une forêt de pins gigantesque. Juste avant que la petite bande disparaisse, quelques vikings étrangers vinrent les rejoindre.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes de Beurk ? Quel chance, on dit que la vie y est fantastique, depuis son apogée, fit un de leur compagnon.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Rustik. Mais il n'y a pas que notre royaume qui est génial dans tout ça. Ces habitants aussi !

\- Et vous, de vous venez ? demanda Varek en tentant d'éloigner la remarque arrogante de son ami.

\- De Gréminion, un petit pays sur de vaste terre. Il est discret, mais c'est tranquille. On a subi peu d'attaque de dragons alors nos guerriers les plus redoutables n'ont pas encore de renommée.

\- La renommée n'est pas si importante, non ? intima Astrid en se concentrant sur les alentours. Si votre royaume a une bonne survie mais que l'on en parle pas, c'est que ce doit être paisible. Tant mieux pour vous, personne viendra vous déranger.

\- Haha ! C'est bien vrai, fit le viking. Mais au fait, vous me dites quelqu'un, juste de description. Puis-je avoir un nom, jeune demoise…

\- Chut, le coupèrent Kognedur et Kranedur en s'immobilisant d'un seul coup, sur le qui-vive. On a entendu quelques chose… »

\- Quoi, si près des camps ? s'étonna un deuxième viking de Gréminion dans un chuchotement.

\- C'est pas impossible, rétorqua Astrid.

Alors que tout le monde se préparait à une quelconque attaque surprise, un silence, long, puis anormalement blanc se propagea autour de la patrouille. Certains sortirent leurs armes, d'autres s'apprêtaient à les lancer. Les bois sombres semblaient projeter un peu plus leurs ombres sur tout les alentours, plongeant les vikings dans une ambiance lugubre, instable. D'un coup, chaque repères cardinaux semblaient se confondre et partout autour d'eux, les espaces se ressemblaient. C'était comme se retrouver face un cercle de miroir transformant la forêt en étendu infini et identique.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Varek d'une petite voix, inquiet. On est perdu ?

\- Pas possible, fit Kranedur, presque joyeux de cette atmosphère macabre, rendant un sourire entendu à sa sœur jumelle.

Astrid plissa les yeux, puis elle s'aperçut que l'air autour d'elle blanchissait. Elle fit un geste ample de la main tandis que cet air semblait se matérialiser. Il présenta des remous sur le passage de la jeune femme.

\- De la brume, signala-t-elle au groupe derrière elle. Comme personne répondait, elle se retourna, juste à temps pour voir le brouillard engloutir ses amis. Elle se précipita vers eux et saisit le bras de Varek et Kognedur.

\- Tout le monde ! Regroupez-vous pour pas qu'on voit l'un d'entre nous disparaître. Tenez-vous si vous voulez pas être séparé. » Les vikings suivirent le conseil tandis que la brume les entourait de façon étouffante. C'est presque si elle pouvait se faufiler sous les vêtements, tellement elle était épaisse. Puis d'un coup, celle-ci se retira en grande partie pour s'enfuir loin dans la forêt redevenue normale. Il restait un léger drap de fumée, assez fin pour qu'on distingue n'importe quoi.

\- Tu crois que c'est ça ? demanda le premier viking étranger à son compère à voix basse, baignant dans une étrange peur.

\- Ça quoi ? s'énerva Rustik sans trop hausser le ton.

Une forme noire se tenait sur un promontoire de roche mousseuse juste à quelques mètres d'eux. Tout le monde sursauta et eu le réflexe de croiser leurs armes devant eux. D'où elle était apparu ? Astrid ne le savait pas, mais à en juger par l'apparence de cet personne soudainement survenu, cela ressemblait à tout sauf à un allié.

Une carrure mince, mais visiblement musclée mais aussi grande. Une armure en écaille noire sur des vêtements en cuir noir, un casque en museau de loup, une cape noir dont le capuchon était rabattu sur la tête, une longue épée à l'apparence complexe. Le porteur de ces vêtements avaient une présence brute, qui avait brusqués, même terrorisés les patrouilleurs, mais en même temps transparente, irréel. On aurait dit l'inexistence existante. (Je sais, l'explication est pas terrible, mais c'est pareil que de voir quelque chose auquel tu ne croyais absolument pas apparaître de façon très concrète devant toi. C'est clair, non ? Casseuse d'ambiance...)

\- Le sorcier écailleux… frissonna un des viking de Gréminion en reculant d'un pas. Astrid vit dans les yeux du guerrier une peur terrible se glisser.

\- C'est qui, ce type ? demanda Kranedur.

\- Un chevalier en armure noir qui peut créer des illusions si réels qu'elles auraient tué des hommes.

\- C'est pas des illusions alors, fit Varek. C'est des apparitions.

\- Il ferait fuir ceux qui s'approcherait trop de son territoire et il mangerait ses victimes après s'être transformer par un dragon. Un jour on a retrouver un de nos hommes disparu dans ce secteur à la mer. Il avait des morsures de parto… »

Dans un mouvement soudain, le sorcier fit apparaître une puissante vague de brume de dessous sa cape, qui le recouvrit entièrement sans laisser une ombre.

\- C'est pas une apparition alors, bredouilla Varek, la peur au ventre. C'est une métamorphose…

* * *

 **Fin du troisième chapitre, merci d'être venu le lire et j'espère que vous l'avez aimé, tout comme les précédents (et les suivants aussi). ;) Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, je suis ouverte. Bisous ❤**

 **Merlin's Vision**


	4. Chapter 4 - Combat entre amis

**Chapitre IV: Combat entre amis**

Le brouillard ramena une fois de plus ce silence angoissant, faisant disparaître la forme obscure du chevalier. Un rugissement faible et guttural parvint derrière l'écran de fumée. Le bruit recommença quelques fois avant que les vikings comprennent :

\- Un dragon ?

À ces mots, une tête de Charogneur jailli de la brume en hurlant au nez du petit groupe. Certains perdirent l'équilibre, surpris. Astrid glissa sa main dans une minuscule sacoche accroché à sa ceinture puis la ramena devant, entre le dragon et elle. Le dragon se pencha vers la main, méfiant et prêt à lui arracher, puis la renifla, toujours à distance. Astrid soupira de soulagement. C'était un dragon comme les autres, sauf si il s'agissait d'une ruse du sorcier, si il s'était vraiment transformé. La jeune viking fit un jeu de main, la faisant pivoter, ondulant ses doigts de manière souple, la mouvant de gauche à droite et de haut en bas. Les vikings de Gréminion furent étonnés par les effets de la gestuelle. Tandis que Astrid jouait sous les yeux intéressés de l'animal, ils murmurèrent :

\- La Mort Silencieuse. C'est un vrai guerrier alors…

Sans que la bête le remarque, la combattante se glissa au plus près de son cou, l'occupant toujours, puis sans mouvement brusque, leva sa hache au-dessus d'elle. Un étrange bruit de cloche au ton descendant résonna entre les bois, et le regard du dragon changea aussitôt. Vif, il manqua de croquer le bras de la viking, qui avait fait un bond en arrière.

\- Ce bruit étrange, là, c'était quoi ? frémit Varek.

\- Je crois bien que c'est un signal, lui répondit Astrid. Si c'est vrai, ce dragon est contrôlé ! » En guise de réponse, le chevalier émergea de la brume. Il y avait pas à dire, il était très intimidant.

\- Il ne s'était pas transformé alors ! s'écria un viking de Gréminion, paniqué par la suite d'événements incompréhensibles.

\- Dommage, bougonna Kranedur à l'intention d'Astrid. Si il s'était vraiment métamorphosé, tu l'aurais eu à ta merci. Pff, c'est pas drôle.

Une forme basse et sombre apparu dans la brume encore présente. Quand celle-ci en sortit pour venir se frotter à la main du sorcier, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Un Furie Nocturne, d'une taille d'environ un mètre soixante de haut à quatre pattes et long de quatre bon mètre. Le nombre d'ennemi augmentait à trois. Un homme, et deux dragons. Les deux bêtes rugissaient.

\- Humpf ! T'es qui, toi ? Lança Rustik en direction du chevalier.

\- Rustik, ta gueule, stressait Varek. Déjà, je le vois très mal te répondre, et ensuite, ARRÊTE DE LES PROVOQUER !

Astrid dévisageait le Furie Nocturne, qui lui renvoyait son regard en retour. Bizarrement, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Puis d'un coup, l'animal lui lança un regard amical avant de se tourner vers le sorcier, tout joyeux, qui lui caressa le museau. Maintenant, la jeune femme en avait la certitude. Mais le temps que la vérité enfle en elle, elle se murmurait que ce n'était pas possible. Elle connaissait ce Furie Nocturne, c'était maintenant trop évident. Elle zieuta alors le chevalier, dont la tête était tourné vers elle. Elle trouva soudain frustrant qu'il soit masqué.

Un lame effleura sa joue. La viking eut à peine le temps d'esquiver une deuxième que la troisième se planta dans sa cuisse. Elle grogna, soudain en proie à une vilaine douleur. Déjà le sorcier s'élançait vers elle, dégainant son épée qui s'abattit. Astrid contra avec sa hache, dévia le coup puis fit revenir son arme vers l'adversaire. Elle le rata et déjà, il lui envoyait un coup d'estoc dont elle s'écarta. La jeune femme en revenait à peine, il avait voulu lui transpercer le ventre.

Un échange de coup stratégique et mortel s'en suivit. Les vikings encourageait la jeune femme de loin, ne voyant pas qu'elle se trouvait en difficulté à cause de sa blessure qui l'empêchait de trop s'appuyer sur une jambe. Le sorcier balança un coup en balayette à cette dernière qui trébucha en arrière pour pouvoir l'esquiver, et tomba à terre. Aussitôt, Rustik se jeta sur le chevalier pour porter assistance à la viking qu'il aimait encore, mais le Charogneur le repoussa en lui crachant une boule de feu à ses pieds. Une petite ligne de flamme se déclara entre Astrid et ses compagnons, leur empêchant de venir la secourir. Elle pesta, sa cuisse lui faisait trop mal pour qu'elle se relève et du sang s'échappait en quantité de la blessure. Le chevalier s'approcha à grand pas d'elle. La jeune femme eu le temps de voir un bras revenir brutalement vers sa tête, puis se fut le trou noir.

* * *

Astrid se réveilla doucement. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était dans une pièce légèrement éclairé, au chaud. Elle se redressa, mais son action fut accompagné d'un violent mal de crâne puis sa cuisse gauche la lança. La jeune femme grogna en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. La douleur diminua, puis elle distingua la couleur de la couverture du lit sur lequel elle avait dormi. Relevant la tête, elle comprit avec stupéfaction qu'elle était dans une chambre, comportant une cheminée diagonalement opposé au lit, une table de chevet, au sol un grand tapis de fourrure. Une fenêtre au volets fermés laissait percevoir la nuit au dehors.

La viking entendit soudainement des bruits de pas venant de derrière la porte en face du lit. Elle chercha rapidement les éventuelles armes que pouvait comporter la pièce. Elle vit une barre en métal sur le rebord de la cheminée. À peine elle tenta de bouger sa jambe que la douleur revenait. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant un homme – grand, aux cheveux châtains rabattu en arrière, yeux verts profond, mince – entrer. Il avait un plateau à la main, qu'il alla poser sur la table de chevet à côté de la blessée. Cette dernière le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, tandis qu'il ramenait une chaise près du lit. L'homme prit la parole.

\- Comment tu te sens ? » Sa voix était posé, neutre, il n'y avait rien de méchant.

\- Comment je devrais me sentir ? répondit Astrid en dévisageant de haut en bas son interlocuteur. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je t'ai amené un médicament contre la douleur. Prend-le si tu veux.

\- Harold ?…

\- Oui ? » La réponse frappa la jeune femme de plein fouet. Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes puis déglutit. Elle se demandait si elle devait être contente, parce que à l'instant, elle était dérouté, stupéfaite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?… Enfin, … Où on est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Alors, déjà, je suis chez moi, ensuite tu es chez moi, sur l'Île-Qui-Gronde, et pour finir… Je t'ai kidnappé. » La combattante faillit éclater de rire devant la stupidité de la réponse, puis elle repris son sérieux.

\- Kidnappé ? Attends… C'est toi, le sorcier écailleux ?!

\- Apparemment. » Astrid se tourna vers le disparu et continua de le dévisager longuement.

\- Pas possible…

\- Si tu continue à me fixer comme ça longtemps, je vais finir par être gêné, répliqua Harold sur un ton détachée. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Sa voix, son apparence, son comportement, tout avait changé en lui.

\- C'est vraiment toi, Harold ?…

\- Qui d'autre ça pourrait être ? Tu crois vraiment que je kidnapperai n'importe qui sans aucun prétexte ? Qui plus est, tu n'es pas n'importe qui pour moi, Astrid. » L'intéressée fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as une raison de me kidnapper ?

\- Oui, même plusieurs, jolie demoiselle. Et j'avais beaucoup envie de discuter avec toi. J'ai entendu pas mal de rumeurs sur ton sujet, ses dix dernières années, et elles me font pas toute plaisir.

\- Et maintenant, tu vas me séquestrer en attendant que je te parle des trucs qui te font pas plaisir ?

 _-_ Seulement le temps d'un interrogatoire. Ensuite je te laisserai rentrer au campement de Beurk, pénarde et en un seul morceau.

\- Eh, minute ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais aussi près des campements ? » Harold mima un mouvement de recule face à la méfiance de la jeune femme.

\- Quoi, je suis si indésirable que ça ? J'avoue que j'ai déserté Beurk, et alors ? Vous avez envahi mon île il y a cinq ans, j'ai bien le droit de vous le faire payer en sac de café, non ? » Astrid lui lança un regard blasé. Bizarrement, elle se sentait mieux en sachant qu'elle était avec lui. Mais ça lui était aussi surprenant.

\- Tu étais venu pour du café…

\- Eh. Si il y a bien une personne à qui il faut reprocher des choses dans cette pièce, c'est toi. La Mort Silencieuse, hein ? Dis-moi… où sont passé les recherches que j'ai fait sur Beurk ? » Un silence mal à l'aise s'installa entre les deux individus. Au bout d'une minute, Astrid baissa la tête.

\- Je les ai toutes récupérées avant que ton père s'en aperçoive. Je pensais que tu aurais préféré que l'on ne te retrouve pas. D'ailleurs, sans indice, ta traque s'est terminé un an et demi après ta disparition.

\- Pour ça, c'est pas grave. J'aurai été mal si mon père m'avait retrouvé de toute façon. Mais au final, ces documents, tu en as fait quoi ?

\- …

\- …

\- Je… les ai lu.

\- Pour t'en servir contre les dragons. Franchement, je te remercie, Astrid. Tout le travail que j'ai fourni durant l'entraînement dragons, pour améliorer la façon de voir du village, tu l'a retourné contre moi ! » Harold s'était levé pour dévisager la viking de haut. Incapable de cacher sa colère, il faisait un allé-retour lent d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. La jeune femme tenta de bouger ma la douleur revint. Elle zieuta le médicament sur la petite table.

\- Non, Harold ! C'est faux ! J'ai pas voulu que ça tourne ainsi, je te le promet, je voulais pas en profiter. C'est… le déroulement des choses qui m'a poussé à… aller dans ce sens.

\- Eh bien, vas-y, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à tuer des dragons, alors que je t'avais montré que Krokmou n'était pas un danger ?

\- Alors, tout à l'heure, c'était bien Krokmou ! Il a grandit ! » Le changement de sujet semblait déplaire à Harold, alors Astrid s'expliqua.

\- Pour commencer, sache que la première fois que j'ai lu tes travaux, c'est parce que tu me manquais. Je ressentais un vide, quelque part, je savais pas pourquoi. Alors j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil. Et j'ai trouvé ça formidable, c'était épatant. Chaque soir je lisais ou relisais ce que tu avais écris, et bizarrement, plus j'avançais sur tes recherches, plus tu me manquais dans ces moments là. Je me suis mise à avoir des regrets. Comment avais-je pu être aussi jalouse d'un type aussi génial ?

\- Jalouse ? fit le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui. Tu t'étais amélioré trop vite à l'entraînement et tu étais devenu le centre de l'attention, ce qui avait été vexant. J'arrivais pas à savoir comment tu avais fait pour mettre à terre les dragons de l'arène. J'avais été très frustrée. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que ce que tu faisais à ces moments là, c'était fantastique. Je veux dire, tu dresses des dragons ! Je m'étais rendu compte que tu étais un gars très sympathique, et que tu avais plus de qualité que tout le monde voulait le croire. Rien qu'en lisant tes cahiers, je voulais de plus en plus être amie avec toi. Alors, je me suis dit que je pourrais m'inspirer de tes recherches et tenter le coup moi aussi. Et que si je réussissais à montrer ce que les dragons étaient, tu pourrais revenir. Mais je n'ai qu'à moitié réussi.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je m'entraînai avec les dragons de l'arène. D'ailleurs je le fait toujours. Mais j'ai réussi qu'à les dresser pour me combattre, car je ne leur aspirait pas la confiance suffisante et je les poussai à m'attaquer sans faire exprès. Le premier dragon que j'ai réussi à caresser est mort par ma faute. Le village s'était fait attaquer et j'ai tenté d'approcher un Vipère. J'avais à peine réussi à le distraire et à le calmer, que quelqu'un est arrivé et lui a tranché la gorge. On m'a dit alors que j'avais hypnotisé le dragon, ce qui avais permis de le tuer plus facilement. J'ai nier encore et encore, mais personne m'a cru. « Aha, mais quelle bonne blague, Astrid ! ». C'est ce qu'ils disaient tous.

\- Alors tu as renoncé, fit Harold d'un ton acerbe.

\- Toi aussi, tu as renoncé ! Et je pense que plus de gens aurait été au courant de tes intentions si tu avais tenté encore une fois de dresser un dragon devant le village entier ! Tu es le fils du Chef ! Et je te signalerai que beaucoup de gens sur Beurk te détestes, à présent, pesta la jeune viking. Tu as abandonné le trône, Harold !

\- Oh, mais il paraît que tu es prête à me remplacer à cet place. C'est génial, non ? » La blessé lui lança un regard qui mêlait l'incompréhension et la colère. Harold soupira.

\- Excuse-moi. Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose. Surtout pour toi. Et encore plus pour Beurk… » Un motus gêné planait maintenant sur la pièce. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux puis refit face à son invité.

\- Donc tu n'as pas réussi.

\- Non, et puis je pense que je comprenais moins bien tes recherches que toi-même. C'est pour ça, sûrement, que tout à foiré. Mais comme je devais avant tout protéger Beurk des attaques, mes efforts se sont transformés. Je suis désolé.

\- Bah… C'est pas la première fois qu'on constatera que les vikings de Beurk sont trop buté pour changer d'avis.

\- ... Et si tu revenais ?...

* * *

 **Salut à tous ! Merci pour les commentaires, qui m'ont aidés à réfléchir sur vos attentes ! Ce chapitre est donc un peu plus long ; et j'ai veillé à ce que Rustik s'écrive avec un K ^^ Aussi, je souhaite maintenir un rythme assez rapide pour la publication (j'ai publié le premier chapitre y'a pas si longtemps que ça, après tout).**

 **La mort Joyeuse: Merci pour ton com, ce chapitre contient plus de dialogue, justement parce que quand deux personnages s'expliquent, on peut pas le faire autrement que par la parole (à moins qu'on pratique une langue corporelle). La longue partie narration des premiers chapitres servaient surtout à mettre en place la situation en dix ans, et c'est vrai que maintenant, cela ressemble à une explosion de dialogues (y'en a partout XD). Aussi je n'avais pas écrit beaucoup de conversation parce que cela risquait de faire traîner l'histoire. Voilà !**

 **didi59:** **Merci à toi aussi pour ton com, et je tenais à te dire que moi aussi j'adore ma fic ! x)**

 **Plein de gros bisous à ceux qui restent fidèles à ma fiction, ça me fait plaisir ❤. En espérant que cette partie ne vous ai pas déplu, et que je n'étais pas été trop sadique en coupant le chapitre à ce moment de l'histoire, je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre !**

 **Merlin's Vision**


	5. Chapter 5 - Capture d'un fugitif

**Chapitre V: Capture d'un fugitif**

Harold soupira et se tourna vers la porte de la chambre. Il frotta sa nuque puis dit d'une voix grave :

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Tu n'as rien avalé depuis ce matin, pas vrai ? » Astrid s'énerva et tapa du poing sur la table de chevet.

\- Harold, je suis sérieuse !

\- Bah, moi aussi ! Tu veux manger ou pas ?!

\- Reviens sur Beurk, s'il te plaît ! Après toute ces années, tout le monde devrait te pardonner de les avoir lâchés. Tu ne sais pas le nombre de fois où je leur ai reproché d'être la cause de ta fugue ! Ils savent qu'ils sont fautifs, quelque part !

\- Oui, certes, et tu crois qu'ils vont quand même venir s'excuser ?! Depuis le temps que je suis partit, ils doivent plus vraiment s'en soucier, de faire des excuses. Pour eux, je devrais même pas revenir, logiquement ! Si j'ai déserté de façon définitive, c'est bien parce que je le voulais, Astrid. Personne ne m'en a empêché, de toute manière. Maintenant, je suis libre ! Et heureux de l'être. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie et ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Si ta vie ne me regarde pas, alors ne vient pas me kidnapper pour que je te raconte la mienne ! Si maintenant que tu sais que mes efforts ont été vains pour amener la paix sur Beurk, pour quelles raisons je suis ici ? J'apprécie énormément le fait de te revoir en ce moment, mais si c'est pour que tu me disputes, je préfère encore m'en aller ! Et maintenant ! » Astrid glissa ses jambes en dehors du lit et se leva aussitôt. La douleur se manifesta violemment dans sa cuisse et elle perdit l'équilibre. Harold la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne percute le sol, puis la redressa pour la rallonger sur la couche. La jeune viking se laissa faire car elle n'était pas en état de marcher, et parce qu'elle regrettait déjà d'avoir voulu mettre fin à leur retrouvailles.

\- Pardon… fit-elle en baissant les yeux, s'appuyant sur son ancien camarade pour se caler.

\- Pas grave. Ça me fais très bizarre de revoir quelqu'un comme toi. Vraiment bizarre… » Elle vit aussitôt qu'il était gêné, même nostalgique. Alors qu'elle était à nouveau allongé, Harold ne lâchait pas ses bras par lesquels il l'avait soutenu pour la ramener au lit. Astrid regarda les yeux de ce dernier : ils étaient brillant de tristesse. Elle lui parla d'une voix plus douce :

\- Est-ce que Beurk te manque ? Et ton père ?

\- Bien sûr, qu'ils me manquent. Mais j'ai appris à vivre sans, jusqu'ici. Je me porte bien, maintenant.

\- Est-ce que Rustik, Varek et les jumeaux te manquent aussi ? » Le concerné sembla réfléchir.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir eu de relations plus ferme avec eux. J'aurai eu des amis sinon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, en dix ans, dis-moi ?

\- J'ai voyagé. J'ai cartographié le monde entier, visité pleins de terres différentes. J'ai étudié les dragons et tout ce qui les concerne. J'ai fait des tonnes de découvertes, et j'ai construit cette maison.

\- Sérieux ?! C'est toi qui a tout fait, même les meubles de cet pièce ? s'exclama la combattante, agréablement surprise. Son ami hocha la tête avec un air satisfait. Elle siffla. À bien y regarder, la pièce était très bien faite. Même trop.

\- Comment tu as fait ces tours quand tu nous as surpris dans la forêt ? Avant qu'on voit le sorcier écailleux.

\- Le premier tour était un gaz hallucinogène qui est sécrété par le mélange du nectar d'une fleur et de la salive de Terreur Terrible. Mais il n'est que temporaire, juste une minute.

\- Assez pour mettre en place un brouillard épais ? demanda Astrid en lançant un regard entendu, accompagné d'un sourire. Harold la signala du doigt pour lui dire qu'elle avait compris, lui aussi légèrement souriant. Il avait enfin l'occasion de crâner devant elle, et elle s'intéressait.

\- Mélange de poudre d'écaille d'Écrevace et d'épices. Tu craques une allumette, tu la jette dans la fiole, tu la referme le temps que ça réagisse, et avant que la brume face exploser le verre, tu peux discrètement la faire rouler jusqu'à tes cibles. Et ça limite leur vue.

\- Harold, tu te rend compte de tout ce que tu pourrais enseigner aux habitant de Beurk, à présent ? Tout le savoir que tu as acquis, tu pourrais le partager avec tout le monde, et par la même occasion nous aider à faire la paix avec les dragons.

\- Pourquoi je devrais revenir, Astrid ?… Personne ne m'acceptera, pas avec ce que je suis devenu. Pareil pour Krokmou. Je risque plus de les dégoûter qu'autre chose. Qui plus est, le royaume a tellement grandi depuis mon départ…

\- Ça veux rien dire, Harold. Tu as le droit de revenir. Tu es né sur cette île, tu as grandi sur cette île, tu as entièrement le droit d'y retourner, pour les convaincre.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu es né pour monter sur le trône de Beurk, Harold. Pas moi, ni personne d'autre ! Peu importe ce que tu as accomplie. C'est ton destin. » Le jeune homme secoua la tête. La jeune viking voyait bien qu'il était perturbé par sa proposition. Et qu'il avait peur de revenir.

\- Le royaume a grandi pendant ton absence, fit Astrid avec enthousiasme. Et alors ! Je suis sûr et certaine qu'il le sera encore plus si tu revenais. » L'optimisme de la jeune femme ne l'atteint qu'à moitié. Ses paroles avaient de quoi faire plaisir, mais il doutait de leur vérité. Elle libéra un bras de l'emprise d'Harold pour poser sa main sur celle qui retenait son autre bras. Espérant que sa sincérité touche le jeune homme, elle le dévisagea patiemment. Il dit alors :

\- Je… je vais y réfléchir. Avale ton médoc, et je te transporterai en bas pour que tu puisses manger. Demain je te ramène au camp de Beurk, d'accord ? » La jeune femme hocha la tête, appréhendant seule la réponse de son ami. Il remit aussitôt de la distance entre eux et elle put se pencher sur la table de cheveux pour avaler le médicament. Alors qu'elle l'engloutissait, une idée lui vint.

* * *

\- Tu peux marcher, de là à ton camp ? demanda Harold tandis que Astrid s'appuyait sur la tête de Krokmou pour descendre de son dos. Elle hocha la tête et fit quelques pas, non sans avoir mal. De retour en pleine forêt, au petit matin, elle avait pu profiter d'une balade sur le dos du dragon, qui semblait assez content. Ce vol lui rappela des souvenirs fous.

\- Alors tu as réfléchi ?

\- Non.

\- Harold, c'est sérieux, reviens. Essaye, t'as rien à perdre, je te promet. Aide-moi à aller jusqu'au campement, s'il te plaît.

\- Ah non. Déjà je t'ai vu marcher plein de fois. D'ailleurs je me suis toujours pas excusé pour ta jambe.

\- Puisque tu en parles, c'était quoi l'intérêt de m'avoir enlevé, au final ? » Harold lui lança un regard blasé et soupira.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Te parler et te revoir.

\- Dire que tu nous a fui pendant dix ans, et maintenant tu dis que tu veux me parler. Tu me cloîtres chez toi et quand je te propose de revoir tout le monde, tu dis non. Franchement, je suis flatté du privilège, mais c'est pas sympa pour les autres, tu ne crois pas ? marmonna-t-elle. Et si je veux, je peux jouer les tête de mules…

\- Tu viens de Beurk, j'en suis sûr !

\- … et m'asseoir par terre jusqu'à ce que tu craques et me portes jusqu'au campement pour que tu puisses voir Varek, Kognedur et Kranedur, et Rustik.

\- Ce sera bien la première fois que je te verrai afficher une faiblesse, mais non, tu ne m'aura pas. J'ai qu'à partir d'ici et tu te retrouveras toute seule, puis qu'en tu en auras marre, tu te lèveras et tu iras jusqu'à ton campement avant de te faire réprimander par tes chefs de missions parce que tu les as inquiétés. Au revoir, jolie demoiselle. Ce fut un réel plaisir !

\- N'empêche que si je reste ici, il m'arrivera sûrement quelque chose. Il y a pas mal de choses dangereuses qui rodent par ici. Je suis blessée et je n'ai pas d'armes.

\- Astrid, fit Harold avec un sourire carnassier. Tu sais pourquoi vous croisez très peu de dragons dans le coin ? Non ? Parce que je les ai tous dressés. Il ne t'arrivera rien. » Il se détourna et marcha vers les profondeurs de la forêt. Krokmou sautillait autour de lui en regardant alternativement les deux humains, avec un sourire sans dents. La jeune viking le regardait s'éloigner, énervée. Un peu plus loin, elle vit le dragonnier grimper sur la selle du Furie et s'envoler entre les arbres.

\- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, Harold. Puisque tu ne veux pas revenir, je vais t'y forcer. »

* * *

Krokmou laissa son maître descendre de son dos puis marcher à coté de lui. Alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin de leur maison, le dragon lui lança un regard interrogatif avec un petit roucoulement. Comme ce dernier ne réagissait pas, l'animal se faufila sous sa main en faisant mine de demander des caresses, le questionnant sur la personne qu'ils avaient laissés derrière.

\- Non, Krokmou, personne ne nous acceptera là-bas. Moi aussi j'aime Astrid, mais on est définitivement pas du même monde. Je ne peux pas l'arrêter elle toute seule et l'obliger à abandonner Beurk. Me demander de revenir voulait clairement signifier qu'elle souhaite y rester… » Le dragon baissa la tête avec un air boudeur. Le jeune homme soupira.

\- Je sais, moi aussi ça m'attriste mon grand. » Les deux amis atteignaient leur maison, une grande bâtisse à plusieurs étages où des détails et des décorations minutieuses étaient apparus au fil du temps. Ils rentrèrent, le chevalier défit son manteau et le percha sur le porte-manteau, puis s'affala sur son fauteuil avant de se remettre à écrire dans un ouvrage. Le silence qui régnait habituellement dans la maison revint, et il se détendit. Du temps passa.

Un bruit énorme et prompte résonna dans la maison puis des pas se firent entendre. C'est avec surprise que le sorcier vit pénétrer dans son salon Astrid, suivit de Rustik, les jumeaux et Varek. Sur un ton triomphant, la jeune viking déclara :

\- Harold Horrib' Haddock III, nous vous arrêtons pour avoir envahi un territoire de l'Union des Royaumes. Veuillez nous suivre sans faire d'histoire !

\- C'est ça ta technique pour me faire revenir ? pouffa le concerné. Ce que tu es têtu !

\- Harold, ça fait une plomb ! s'écria Rustik.

\- Même deux, s'esclaffa Kranedur. À côté des gaillards enjoués d'avoir retrouvé un disparu, Kognedur regardait le jeune homme avec intérêt en lâchant un '' Ouh… Woaaw…'' langoureux.

\- Oh, Harold, ça fait plaisir de te revoir, fit Varek en s'approchant de l'interpellé. Tu es méconnaissable ! » Astrid hocha la tête, de même que Kognedur. En entendant le raffut, Krokmou descendit au rez-de-chaussé, faisant sursauté les nouveaux venus. Le chevalier se leva et attira le dragon à ses côtés en lui tapotant le museau. En voyant la docilité de l'animal, les vikings se détendirent.

\- Je vous préviens, je refuse d'aller sur Beurk pour être jugé, plaisanta Harold tout en gardant son air sérieux.

\- Ah, mais on demande pas l'avis aux prisonniers, répliqua Astrid en s'approchant de son ami. Un bateau embarque dans trois heures. Ça te dirait une balade en mer ?

* * *

 **Salut à tous ! Si vous lisez ce petit post, c'est que vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici et je vous remercie de l'intérêt que vous portez à l'histoire. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un commentaire, je suis toujours ouverte à vos avis, de plus qu'ils m'aident à avancer. Et donc, voici venu le 5ème chapitre de The Silent Death and The Scarly Warlock et j'espère franchement qu'il vous aura plus ! Les premiers chapitres ne doivent plus ressembler à une intrigue, maintenant ^^ En tout cas, espérons que cette suite n'aura pas brisé vos attentes. Bisous à tous ❤ !**

 **Merlin's Vision**


	6. Chapter 6 - Le mal du pays

**Salut à tous ! Voici le 6ème chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. C'est sûrement le plus long de tous, si je ne dit pas de bêtises. Pour l'instant, vous assisterez au combat interne que mène Harold. J'espère que ses tourments ne vous ennuieront pas ! ^^ Si vous avez quelque chose à dire concernant ce chapitre, je suis ouverte à vos critiques. Je trouve moi-même que l'ambiance à changer, alors dites-moi si c'est dans le bon sens :) Bonne lecture ! Bisous ❤**

 **Merlin's Vision**

* * *

 **Chapitre V** **I : Mal du pays**

Harold hésitait affreusement entre se laissait conduire à l'embarcation pour Beurk et refuser catégoriquement son rapatriement. Enfin, pour l'instant, il se laissait docilement emmener par la petite bande à Astrid. Il zieutait par moment Kognedur qui tournait autour de lui avec un profond intérêt dans les yeux. Krokmou restait à porté de main de son maître en regardant ce beau monde les escorter.

Une fois arrivé au campement, le jeune homme eu tout le loisir d'observer les installations sans émettre le moindre étonnement. Étant donné qu'il avait été apprenti forgeron, il s'était aussi désigné comme inventeur. Les progrès que Beurk avait fait ne l'impressionnait outre mesure mais admettait tout de même leurs ingéniosités.

\- Ah… Serait-ce un nouveau modèle de catapulte ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers Varek. Le viking dodu sembla d'un coup se réveiller et montra brusquement une grande attention à ce début de conversation.

\- Oui ! Bien vu. C'est un modèle qui a été bâti avec la coopération d'un peuple d'artisan à l'Est. Ceux-là ne vive que pour construire ! Avec leurs travaux et leurs recherches, on a pu concevoir une catapulte qui a maintenant une plus grande porté et peut tirer trois boulet en même temps. Note aussi que… » Harold laissa Varek déblatérer tout son soul en écoutant d'une oreille distraite, répondant à ses explications par quelques compliments. Il n'avait pas changé. Alors que la petite troupe se dirigeait vers la plus grande tente du camp, Rustik intimait au bavard de se taire, car il l'avait déjà expliqué ces anecdotes bien une dizaine de fois.

À peine arrivé au centre du camp, le chevalier se renfrogna d'un coup. L'air était soudainement chargé de sentiment négatif, car les vikings observait Krokmou du mauvaise œil. Le jeune homme porta la main au pommeau de son épée qui tenait à son flanc gauche mais constata qu'aucuns combattants ne tentait d'attaquer. Au contraire, ils dévisageaient Astrid avec insistance, comme si ils lui demandaient silencieusement quelque chose. Harold comprit que tous comptaient un peu trop sur sa capacité à contrôler les dragons, piètre et de mauvaise augure soit-elle à son goût. Son dragon plissa du nez, se sentant menacé. À force de vivre à ses côtés, le sorcier avait appris à reconnaître et à distinguer le bruit que faisait les dents de l'animal quand elles sortaient de leurs gencives.

\- Tout doux, mon grand, fit le maître en caressant la crête dentelée de ce dernier. Astrid emmena le groupe vers l'embarcadère terreux. Elle avança sur le ponton en faisant signe à ses acolytes de rester sur terre. Le dragonnier la vit échanger quelques mots avec le capitaine du grand drakkar puis revint peu de temps après sa minuscule entrevue. Elle s'adressa directement à l'ancien disparu.

\- Harold, monte à bord avec Krokmou. » Le concerné ne bougea pas d'un poil, ses yeux dans le vide pointait vers la jeune femme. Elle eu un certain mouvement de recul quand elle cru qu'il la reluquait avec assiduité, concentration. Puis sans dire un mot à cette dernière, s'engagea sur le ponton, le dragon à sa suite.

\- Et il dit même pas au revoir, s'indigna Kranedur avec une grimace de dégoût.

\- Pas besoin de lui dire au revoir, s'énerva Rustik. Puisqu'on embarque avec lui ! » Déjà sur le bateau, les marins poussaient des cris à la vue du Furie Nocturne, exigeants qu'il soit attaché pour le trajet si cet ''cargaison'' montait à bord. Astrid se retint de pouffer quand elle vit l'air blasé et ennuyé qu'accordait Harold aux navigateurs.

* * *

\- Larguez les amarres ! cria le capitaine. À l'aide de longues perches, des hommes repoussaient le bateau du port et jusqu'à temps que le navire ait prit une certaine distance, on ordonna de descendre la grande voile. Le vent vint aussitôt gonfler le large drap et la proue se mit à glisser vers une mer calme et brumeuse, celle qui entourait sans arrêt l'île tel une muraille. Harold se tenait près du bastingage accompagné de son dragon, muselé et attaché à une patte arrière. Il fut rejoint par Astrid quelques minutes après que l'Île-Qui-Gronde ait disparu après un kilomètre d'écart. Il faut dire que cette terre était immense.

\- Je suis contente que tu ais accepté de venir, lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Le jeune homme ne prêta aucune attention au visage illuminé de la jeune combattante et répliqua froidement :

\- Te fais pas d'idée, Astrid. Je m'envolerai à la seconde où on me fera regretter d'avoir embarqué dans cette galiote. » Le silence revint d'un coup entre eux. La jeune viking ne savait plus comment parler sans trop pouvoir le contrarier. Elle avait envie de lui poser des questions auxquelles il aurait sûrement répondu s'il était encore chez lui. Ne préférant pas l'ennuyer, de plus qu'il rechignait en voyant Krokmou agiter sa patte menotté, elle s'éloigna à contrecœur. Il hésitait vraiment à retourner à son pays natal et à tout moment, il avait la possibilité de rebrousser chemin. Déjà, elle s'imaginait à le voir abandonner sa maison pour éviter qu'on le retrouve à nouveau. L'idée la contrarie tellement qu'elle revint à la rambarde à côté de son ami et, chose rare, se mit à fulminer en silence.

Plus le bateau avançait vers le large, plus Harold sentait son cœur battre. Déjà des heures s'étaient écoulés, et Astrid avait de temps à autre regarder dans sa direction, mais elle n'avais pas osé lui adresser la parole. On aurait dit qu'elle avait pris au mot son avertissement. Comme il l'avait connu, sa présence en disait à chaque assez long sur elle et la moindre présentation semblait inutile. Au cours des années, elle semblait s'être ouverte aux autres. Le fait qu'elle côtoie le monde des vikings avec un orteil dans celui des dragons, montrait quelque part qu'elle avait une petite face cachée. Bien que même exposé devant les habitants de Beurk, les ruses que Harold avaient inventés ne s'étaient pas vu lors de l'entraînement dragons. La jeune viking savait duper les gens. Une idée traversa l'esprit de Harold : est-ce que lui aussi allait duper Astrid s'il s'enfuyait ?

\- Encore une fois, qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec un dragon à bord ?! s'énerva le capitaine.

\- On l'a cap-tu-ré ! répéta la combattante. On l'emmène à l'arène de Beurk, rien d'autre ! » Le chevalier regardait, flegmatique, les réactions des marins.

\- C'est bon, vous l'avez déjà attaché, grommela-t-il pour lui-même, tandis que Krokmou se penchait sur la rambarde pour écouter ses lointain congénères marins. Les heures de navigations commencèrent à s'écouler lentement pour les deux amis. À la nuit tombé, Astrid proposa au sorcier de la suivre pour qu'il dorme dans un hamac. Il refusa gentiment, ce qui la laissa coin.

\- Quoi ? fit-il en regardant son air consterné.

\- Rien, je me demandais juste… tu me fais la tête ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Depuis qu'on a embarqué, tu rechignes, tu lances des regards noir par-ci par-là, tu parles pas et tu menaces de quitter le navire si on t'adresse la parole.

\- J'ai pas dit qu'on ne pouvais pas me parler, s'expliqua le jeune homme. J'ai dit que si ma visite tourne au vinaigre, je m'en allais.

\- Oui, bon, c'est presque pareil. N'empêche que tu devrais rentrer pour dormir. Les nuits sont très froides en mer.

\- Je peux dormir sur le pont avec Krokmou. Je me calerai sur son flanc, j'aurai assez chaud, t'en fais pas. Et puis, qui c'est, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un se débarrasse de lui dans la nuit parce que vous flippez tous face aux dragons. Il ne sait pas nager et ne peux pas voler tout seul.

\- Mais si quelqu'un s'en prend à vous, ou autre… tu… vas partir ? Tu vas aller où ? » Le ton de la jeune fille était empreint d'inquiétude. Subitement, le chevalier hésitait à lui répondre. Même embarqué depuis une journée à bord, il hésitait encore à rester ou à rentrer. Puis il se demandait pourquoi il se laissait entraîner. Il avait quand même sa petite idée sur la question même si ce n'était pas une certitude. Astrid avait le don d'exercer un sacré pouvoir sur lui. De toute façon, il était en route. Mais jeté un coup d'œil à Beurk lui ferait-il vraiment rien de mal, comme le prétendait Astrid ?

* * *

 _Ding ! Ding ! Diing !_ La cloche du drakkar sonnait au matin du quatrième jour que l'équipage passait en mer. Les marins et passagers s'étirèrent, se levèrent, pour certains s'habillèrent, puis rejoignirent le cuisinier sur le pont qui distribuait les rations du petit déjeuné. Harold se leva, ankylosé par le froid. Il prit une ration, qu'il partagea avec Krokmou. Le repas avait une couleur gris chaud et était pâteux. Le dragonnier ne parvenait pas, jour après jour à deviner ce que composait ce mélange. Ça ressemblait vaguement à une céréale mis en compote, mélangé à on ne sait quel aliment liquide. Pourtant, ça restait bon. Astrid s'assit sur le sol à côté de Harold.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans ces bols ? demanda le jeune homme. Il fit une grimace quand elle le regarda, surpris par la question, la bouche pleine de mélasse qui dégoulinait un peu sur son menton. Il attendit qu'elle avale et elle lui dit après avoir déglutit avec difficulté :

\- Vaut mieux pas que tu saches.

\- Pirates à bâbord ! Pirates à bâbord ! » Astrid s'étouffa avec une nouvelle bouché tout juste enfourné. Harold se leva en donnant une tape dans le dos de la jeune viking et couru vers le côté gauche du bateau. De la brume sortit un bâtiment comportant deux voiles rapides et une multitude de pointe longues et aiguisé sur leur coque ressemblant à des épées. Un étendard noir flottait légèrement en haut du mât. La proue du vaisseau pirate fonçait directement vers le milieu du drakkar. Déjà la panique gagnait l'équipage qui courait en lâchant leur déjeuner, engendrant des glissades à cause de la bouilli qui se rependait sur le sol. Les matelots sortaient déjà les voiles pour faire avancer l'embarcation viking quand un boulet en provenance du bateau ennemi vola dans les airs avant d'enfoncer une partie du garde-fou.

\- Ils ont des catapultes !

Un autre rocher fut immédiatement envoyé. Harold se précipita vers Krokmou en dégainant son épée et trancha net la chaîne qui retenait celui-ci. Le temps qu'il monte sur son dragon, le second projectile s'était enfoncé dans le planché du pont arrière. Au moment où il s'envola, quelqu'un lui agrippa la taille.

Le vaisseau pirate percuta avec violence sa cible et il pivota pour éventrer la coque avec ses lames. Un rugissement se fit entendre puis les pirates sautèrent sur le pont du drakkar. Commença une bataille féroce, mêlant agile pirate contre brute viking. Varek fuyait dans tout les sens, ne manquant pas d'assommer deux trois personnes dans la panique. Les jumeaux se disputaient un adversaire en le tirant par les bras, et Rustik cognait chaque chose qui lui passait sous la main avant de se vanter du travail qu'il accomplissait. Alors que la bataille fit passer des hommes par-dessus bord, imposant un vacarme infernale à une mer tranquille, l'air dans le ciel se mit à siffler. Une flèche noir passa dans la brume à ras de l'eau et une boule de feu bleu traversa l'affrontement pour déloger la proue du bâtiment ennemi.

L'avertissement arrêta quelques pirates, puis une autre attaque plasma fit sauter la paroi de la cale. De l'eau commença à s'infiltrer dans le navire ennemi, et déjà il commençait à pencher avec le poids de l'eau. Une autre boule de feu aggrava la brèche, puis une autre détruisit un des mâts. Les pirates mirent des chaloupe à l'eau et procédèrent à une retraite. Les ennemis désertaient le drakkar, sautant à l'eau pour rattraper les barques.

\- Remettez-vous à votre poste, hurla le capitaine. Il faut s'éloigner du bateau ! » En effet, en coulant, le vaisseau ennemi entraînait ce qui se trouvait aux alentours dans un tourbillon ou des courants ascendants. L'embarcation viking s'éloigna en regardant un étrange spectacle : l'immersion d'une immense goélette et la disparition d'un équipage pirate derrière un brouillard devenu inquiétant.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? lança le capitaine en vérifiant si tout le monde était là. Varek tourna sur lui même puis demanda :

\- Où sont Harold et Astrid ?

Sur ces mots, un poignard tomba du ciel et se planta dans le planché aux pieds des jumeaux qui tentaient encore de foutre l'un d'entre eux à l'eau. Cela suffit à les séparer. Rustik enleva le couteau du sol et remarqua la note qui y avait été empalé. Il fronça les sourcils puis lu la lettre à voix haute à l'équipage :

\- _Nous vous retrouverons sur Beurk._

 _Harold et Astrid._

\- Sur Beurk ? Fit Kranedur en criblant sa sœur de coup de poings. Mais comment ils vont faire ?

* * *

\- Tu ne compte pas t'enfuir, Harold, non ?

\- Maintenant que je t'ai aux basques, je suppose que je vais pas m'y tenir, soupira le concerné. Un silence tendu se profila entre les deux cavaliers. Krokmou les zieuta un instant puis se concentra sur sa vision au travers de l'embrun. Harold lui ordonne de monter au-dessus des nuages. Une fois à la surface de cette mer de brume, les rayons du soleils encore matinaux vinrent réchauffer le trio. Déjà l'atmosphère devenait meilleure et sentait moins l'humidité.

\- On arrivera dans combien de temps, d'ici à Beurk ? demanda Astrid en regardant avec intérêt le jeune homme.

\- Un jour, grommela-t-il. Peut-être même plus. » La combattante hocha la tête et commença à profiter de la vue. Le dragonnier regretta un peu d'avoir laissé Astrid monter sur Krokmou lors de l'attaque. Maintenant, elle le surveillerai de près. De très près même. Si le bateau n'avait pas était attaqué, le jeune homme y serait encore à réfléchir sur quitter le bateau une nuit sans laisser de trace ou faire confiance au pressentiment de son amie et retourner sur Beurk. Et il aurait eu tout le temps pour y penser, sans avoir à se soucier d'un long vol.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi je me suis laissé entraîner dans cet galère ? fit Harold, exaspéré, essayant de se convaincre d'une autre raison que celle qui s'accrochait fermement dans son dos.

\- Ben, commença Astrid. Pour voir Beurk, ses habitants et ton père, non ? Et peut-être tenter de les faire changer d'avis, non ?

\- Et comment je devrais m'y prendre pour faire un truc pareil. En faisant un numéro de cirque ? Mon père a toujours détesté les clowns.

\- Je sais pas, moi, répondit la jeune femme. C'est pas moi le dresseur. » _Mais c'est toi qui m'a forcé à revenir,_ pensa Harold. Les mots ne sortirent pas de sa bouche. Même après avoir laissé le motus perdurer, il lui sembla qu'il était trop tard pour lui répondre.

Ils firent deux pauses au cours de la journée, une pour se reposer à midi sur une petite île, et l'autre pour organiser un camp pour dormir la nuit. Ils repartirent le lendemain après avoir collecter un maximum de provisions pour la traversée, notamment de l'eau. Harold fit exprès de perdre du temps, s'éloignant le plus possible de sa camarade pour éviter qu'elle le presse. C'est au matin du deuxième jour, vers le milieu de la matinée, que les nuages se dissipèrent dans le ciel. Krokmou fit une descente en biais vers l'océan. Les voyageurs franchirent deux géants de pierres qui émergeait de l'eau, la gueule béante et agité de flammes, représentant de vaillant vikings. Devant eux se dressait alors l'Île de Beurk, plus coloré que jamais à présent que les maisons s'étaient répandus sur les côtes. Aussitôt, Harold redirigea son dragon pour qu'il longe les falaises et contourne la grande île. Ils survolèrent alors l'immense forêt de pins. Rien qu'à la vue de cette gigantesque pinède, le cœur du chevalier se serra et la boule au ventre lui vint. Il était de retour à son berceau.


	7. Chapter 7 - Un échec

**Salut à tous ! Déjà, petite annonce, j'ai modifier deux mots dans le chapitre précédent pour que le récit regagne en logique. Dans le chapitre 3, il est dit que le voyage en navire de Beurk à l'Île-Qui-Gronde se fait en six jours, et Harold décolle du drakkar au 4ème jour de navigation pour faire trois jours de vols. Autrement dit, Krokmou aurait été plus lent que l'équipage ^^' J'ai réduit la durée de voyage de nos deux héros pour brancher les événements à la suite de l'histoire.**

 **Ouais, et alors ?! Tout le monde n'est pas hyper attentif ! (surtout moi, en classe…)**

 **Bref, j'aimerai remercier les reviewers manifestant depuis le début de l'écriture de la fanfic et vous dire merci :) Vos commentaires, qu'ils soient critiques ou autres, me font plaisir, vraiment. Aussi je prendrais plaisir à répondre à certains qui m'ont écrit, quelque chose que j'aurai dû peut-être faire dès que je recevais la review. Mais se sera fait à la fin de ce chapitre.**

 **Aussi je serai reconnaissante à ceux qui me diront ce qu'ils ont pensés de ce chapitre et de la tournure que prend l'histoire quand il viendra s'emboîter dans tout les autres. Vous réussirez peut-être à me diriger sur un avis extérieur :)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre VII : Un échec**

Astrid sentit l'excitation poindre en elle quand elle survola une nouvelle fois dans sa vie l'île. Elle n'avait que rarement vu de spectacle aussi incroyable. Alors qu'elle souriait de ravissement en regardant le sol défiler sous elle, cette dernière sursauta quand elle ressentit les muscles du dos de Harold se développer contre elle. Elle tenta de guetter son expression sans succès. Il s'était crispé avec une force assez surprenante. La musculature du jeune homme était discernable sans qu'on soit obliger d'être pourvu d'yeux. Un crainte retentit dans la tête de la jeune fille. Une crainte qui justifiait l'hésitation. _Comment réagirait le père face au garçon ? Comment le garçon réagirait-il face au père ?_

« Et comment je devrais m'y prendre… ? » Le sens de la phrase résonna bizarrement dans la tête d'Astrid. Alors qu'ils atterrissaient sur une corniche spécifique de la forêt – une dalle pointu et étroite planté de travers dans le sol, se projetant vers un ciel lointain – la cage thoracique de l'ancien disparu se gonfla avec lenteur. La jeune femme descendit en observant son camarade de voltige, qui posa les pied à terre peu de temps après elle. Puis d'un coup, il s'arrêta de bouger. La nature d'habitude sereine et froufroutante, était d'un calme assourdissant. Elle semblait respirait de la même façon que le dragonnier. Soudainement troublé par cet accalmie, la viking mis l'étrange l'ambiance sur le compte de la présence d'un intrus dangereux dans la forêt. Un dragon. Rien de plus habituel en somme.

\- Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle à Harold, qui se tenait toujours dos à elle. Il ne parla pas. La valkyrie trouva étrange qu'il arrive sur Beurk sans rien dire. À vrai dire, pendant qu'ils avaient réduit l'écart qui les avaient séparés de l'archipel, il n'avait pas pipé mot. Elle fit quelques pas pour regarder le visage du sorcier puis se figea. Le silence de ce dernier soulevait une chose. La distance qui le séparait toujours de son ancien peuple depuis dix ans. Son expression, elle, démontrait à quel point il était ahuri. Ahuri ? Pourquoi ?

Tout à coup, Astrid voulu se rassurer elle-même. Le chevalier revenait vraiment, hein ? L'angoisse lui noua la gorge et elle attrapa avec empressement la main du concerné avant de tirer sur celle-ci sans ménagement. Entraîné dans la décente du rocher, le maître dragon fit un signe de main à Krokmou pour lui signaler qu'il reviendrait plus tard et qu'il devait attendre. Puis se détacha de l'emprise de la combattante. Un peu trop sèchement.

\- Par tout les trolls, Harold, viens. Ça ne te servira à rien de rester planté là. Tu ressembles à un enfant qui boude. » Elle tenta de saisir à nouveau le jeune homme qui, d'un pas en arrière, échappa à l'emprise. Une moue mécontente se dessina aussitôt sur le visage de la viking.

À travers les pupilles de l'ancien disparu brillait de la méprise, car Astrid ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Elle se planta devant lui, les épaules dirigés en face, droite.

\- Si tu me disais ce qu'il ne va pas, on pourrait y remédier. » Au moins, elle avait compris qu'elle ne le comprenait pas à l'instant. Elle lui demandait alors de communiquer. Harold baissa les yeux. Un coup de poing dans le bras le surprit.

\- Ça va ! J'ai compris. Je ne suis pas sûr que me pointer comme une fleur dans le village soit une idée génial.

\- Tu proposes quoi, alors ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je peux en savoir ? J'ai déserté cet île ! Je ne suis pas censé revenir ! Pas avec ce que j'ai fait !

\- Harold, je t'assure qu'à deux, on va arranger la situation de Beurk. Si tu m'as prouvé que la paix était possible, il faut tout faire pour y remédier. On peut pas laissé Beurk se battre dans une guerre éternelle.

\- J'ai déjà laissé Beurk dans cette guerre une fois…

\- Et tu ne l'as pas reprit toi-même. Il faut que tu me dises, que tu nous dises à tous comment s'y prendre. Parce que, personnellement, j'émets à chaque fois que j'abats un dragon tellement de doute sur le bon chemin que Beurk doit prendre que je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai tellement peu de savoir et de pouvoir comparé à toi pour prendre cette décision qu'il vaut mieux ne pas me laisser faire.

\- Oui, ça je l'avais remarqué. Aïe ! » Harold se tint le bras qui s'était pris un nouveau coup de poing de la jeune femme.

\- Tu l'as dit toi même ! Viens pas m'agresser !

\- Bon, écoute. Je t'ai ramené ici, parce que tu es un espoir pour Beurk. Et je trouve ça bête que personne le sache.

\- Je ne le savais pas moi même.

\- Bha tiens, on commence bien. Allez en route.

Les deux combattant se dirigèrent vers la ville. Astrid observait son compagnon du coin de l'œil. Il était devenu si différent du petit garçon maladroit que tout le monde avait connu. Si quelqu'un réussissait à reconnaître leur ancien chasseur de troll, elle serait surprise.

La forêt s'arrêtait brutalement aux abords de la ville. Les deux jeunes gens se faufilèrent dans une ruelle. À peine des gens saluèrent la viking que Harold se renfrogna. Il rabattit aussitôt la capuche de son manteau sur sa tête. Elle le remarqua et lui fit un sourire amusé.

\- Pourquoi tu te caches ?

\- On va dire que tu n'es pas très discrète, répondit-il. La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

L'ancien disparu regardait avec méfiance tout les changements qu'avait subi Beurk. Une métamorphose de dix, ça pouvait améliorer des choses, parfois. Ou pas. Astrid commença à lui faire une visite de certains lieux qui lui étaient inconnus. Une fois qu'ils aient fait la moitié du village à pied, la viking s'arrêta pour lui dire que jusque là, c'était pour lui la partie neuve de la ville.

Harold s'avança alors vers les ancienne rues. L'ancien Beurk. Il descendit un escalier, contempla un endroit familier. Tourna sur lui-même, regarda de loin, dévisagea quelques passant. Frôla un mur de vieilles pierre de ses doigts, buta dans une vieille lame qui rouillait sur le sol, évita un gamin, s'arrêta. Contempla une nouvelle fois. Mais pas avec nostalgie. Non, avec méfiance.

\- Astrid ! »

Le chevalier sursauta. L'interpellée se retourna après un rapide coup d'œil à l'ancien Hooligan, pour regarder un viking massif, grand, barbe rousse, cheveux roux, qui se tenait derrière elle.

\- Le bateau est revenu ? Tout ce passe bien sur l'Île-Qui-Gronde ?

\- Stoïck, fit-elle avec une voix tendu et un faux sourire. Vous m'avez surprise. Euh…

\- Le drakkar est au port ?

\- Hum… non. Je… je suis partit sur un bateau marchand qui passait… à proximité de l'île. On m'a prêté une barque… et je suis rentré quand on est passé à proximité. Je suis rentré hier. Les autres sont partit seulement un jour après mon départ.

\- Pourquoi être monté sur un autre bateau marchand ? lui demanda le Chef, sceptique.

\- Je devais régler un truc ici au plus vite… Euh… c'est personnel. Je vous laisse, j'ai un tour de garde à faire avec mon… partenaire. » Astrid fit volte-face et se figea. Harold avait disparu. Elle se précipita au coin de la rue pour voir s'il s'était caché en l'attendant. Non. Le jeune homme était absent. Elle s'enfonça dans l'ancienne ville pour chercher aux rues alentours. Rien. Il avait disparu tout seul dans Beurk.

\- Astrid. Tu es rentrée ? Où sont tes amis ? l'interpella un de ses supérieurs, qui surgit sur la place où elle cherchait

\- Je suis rentrée plus tôt dès que j'ai pu, résuma la jeune femme, dont la colère grimpait peu à peu. Les autres ne sont pas encore là. » Stupide Harold, où allait-il, comme ça ?

\- Je vois. J'ai un service à te demander : il faut que tu surveilles la partie falaise de la ville. Il paraît qu'un voleur y rode.

\- Vous pouvez pas demander ça à quelqu'un d'autre, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton pressent. Je dois chercher quelqu'un. »

\- Tu le ferras plus tard. On manque de guerrier dans les rues. Pratiquement tout le monde est en expédition. » Et sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de protester, le supérieur s'en alla. Astrid serra les dents. Où était cet empoté ? Elle se dirigea vers le secteur de la falaise, espérant y trouver Harold.

Au-dessus de la ville, sur un pilier de catapulte, Harold regarda la valkyrie s'éloigner de sa position. Il tourna la tête pour regarder l'immensité de la ville de Beurk. Des nuages menaçant se profilaient aux abords de l'île. Un peu plus loin sous ses pieds, le Chef du village se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Bientôt, l'air autour de jeune homme se chargea en électricité et en aversion. Son père ne semblait pas avoir changé.

* * *

Midi était passé depuis longtemps tandis que Astrid allongeait son tour de garde, regardant partout autour de la ville. Parcourant les ruelles sombres et les coins calmes et isolés du petit royaume, elle finit par comprendre que celui qu'elle recherchait se cachait. Elle décida de sortir du périmètre habité et s'aventura dans la forêt. Remontant le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir, elle atteint la corniche sur lequel Krokmou avait atterrit après une longue course. En jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction, elle vit le gouvernail de l'animal qui pendait mollement dans le vide. Le dragon dormait. Elle fit un rapide tour du lieu pour voir si il se cachait derrière un tronc des environs.

Rien. Harold était nulle part. La combattante fut tout de même soulagé de la présence de l'animal. Son maître n'était pas partit, c'était déjà ça. Elle se remit à chercher, toujours plus activement. Des recherches veines. Résignée après deux trois heures, elle alla demander un peu d'occupation à ses supérieurs. Si Astrid ne le trouvait pas, c'est lui qui viendrait la trouver. Cette décision la laissa tout de même dubitative. Et si l'ancien disparu profitait de ce moment d'inattention pour s'envoler loin de l'Île ? Et devenait-elle parano ? Entre temps, le ciel s'était tellement assombri que certains habitants ouvraient en grand leur maison pour bénéficier de plus de lumière, tant qu'il ne pleuvait pas.

La viking finit de décharger un bateau de son stock de pêche. Elle déposa deux barils de provisions dans un entrepôt puis se précipita pour aller en chercher d'autres.

Un immense cor retentit soudain dans le ciel et toute la populace se figea. Un silence pesant se profila sur les habitations. Les gens regardaient de partout, alerte. Un deuxième coup de cor retentit, cette fois, quelqu'un hurla par-dessus les toits :

\- DRAGONS !

Immédiatement, la foule d'habitants se mouva dans un mouvement intelligent vers les différents édifices construit pour leur donner un refuge. Les guerriers se rassemblèrent avec leurs armes alors que dans le ciel, des silhouettes pourvus d'ailes survolaient la ville. Une explosion retentit et un cri de guerre signala que les hostilités étaient lancés. Astrid n'eut plus qu'une pensée : défendre. Elle attrapa sa hache, sentant l'adrénaline monter à son contact.

Un Gronk se posa non loin d'elle et aussitôt, elle se dirigea vers lui avec silence mais vitesse. Le dragon, alerté par la présence de mouvement, lui lança une boule feu, qu'elle esquiva en faisant un écart. Alors qu'il lui en lançait une deuxième, la jeune femme sauta par-dessus la tête de l'animal, et pendant sa chute, enfonça sa lame dans sa gorge. Du sang gicla de la plaie béante et le dragon s'effondra. Quand elle se désintéressa de sa première victime qui baignait à présent dans une marre d'encre rouge, elle fut stupéfaite par le nombre de dragons qui survolait la ville. À croire qu'ils avaient fait une énorme coalition pour mieux s'attaquer aux vikings.

Elle courut vers le prochain adversaire en remontant une grande rue. Un Vipère s'était posé sur un toit et incendiait une fortification. La combattante pris appui sur un chariot délaissé en pleine rue et sauta en l'air. Le dragon ne la perçut qu'au dernier moment, avant qu'elle ne s'accroche à sa mâchoire et l'entraîne vers le sol avec son poids surprise. La bête perdit l'équilibre et se ramassa au sol. Astrid bondit à temps loin de ce dernier pour éviter qu'elle ne l'écrase. Vif tout les deux, chacun s'étaient déjà relevé.

\- Approche, lui intima la guerrière avec un sourire conquérant. La bête n'eut pas besoin de ce conseil pour se jeter sur elle, la gueule béante, prêt à lui arracher un membre. Elle s'élança elle aussi vers l'adversaire puis au dernier moment glissa sous le ventre de la bête pour lui entailler l'abdomen et une patte profondément. L'animal hurla de douleur avant de s'effondrer dans sa course. Pourtant invaincu, il se redressa puis s'envola dans le ciel, fuyant le combat. Deux explosion retentirent dans le dos d'Astrid. Elle se remit à courir, se précipita sur le lieu de combat, portant secours à bien des siens.

Elle ne comptait déjà plus les coup de haches qu'elle avait donné. Dans sa tête, un ordre fut proféré. Protéger Beurk. Une chose qu'on lui avait mainte et mainte fois rappeler.

Les viking continuèrent de défendre leur territoire. Puis après que le rapport ait diminuer dans un camp – ce qui prit un moment –, la bataille devint moins intense. Les dragons fuyaient, avec les moutons et les choses qu'ils avaient pu emmener. Quand les créatures ne furent plus qu'un nuée lointaine, le silence plana sur la ville. Seul les souffles perdus des guerriers, la plainte coite des blessés et la présence des morts résonnaient dans les rues.

Astrid se servit de sa hache pour se tenir, épuisée. Elle portait quelques blessures, très légère. Certains compagnons s'approchèrent pour lui donnèrent une tape dans le dos et lui adressèrent quelques mots, trop fatigué pour faire une grande phrase.

\- Bien joué, la muette !

\- Encore une fois t'es la meilleure. » La jeune femme sourit avec satisfaction devant les compliments. Un sourire qui se perdit quand elle vit une ombre se poster à une vingtaine de mètres devant elle. Elle blêmit. Camper en face, Harold. Harold, qui lui communiquait absolument tout son dégoût, toute son horreur. Une expression qu'elle avait déjà vu mais pas relevé, lorsqu'il l'avait recueilli chez lui. Une flaque de sang vint lécher les bottes de la valkyrie. Elle prit conscience du spectacle qu'elle montrait à l'ancien disparu. À ses pieds, derrière elle, une tête de Cauchemar Monstrueux gisait sur le sol.

\- Beau travail, Astrid.

La voix de Stoïck la Brute retentit derrière la concernée, qui déglutit sans le voir. Quand le grand homme vit que elle ne répondait pas, il jeta un regard en direction d'où pointait le sien. Un jeune homme s'y tenait. Un jeune qui l'intrigua aussitôt, puis qu'il reconnu bien des secondes après. Son visage laissa paraître la surprise et la méfiance. Cela semblait tout bonnement impossible pour le dirigeant. Le sorcier fixait à présent l'homme qui se tenait derrière Astrid. Certains vikings, venu assister le Chef, comme par exemple Gueulfor ou le père de Rustik Spilout, constatèrent qu'un échange n'était pas encore terminé. Les guerriers débarquant pour voir leur meneur, devinèrent peu de temps après à qui il se confrontait.

Stoïck ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Il ne pouvait que dévisager cet personne, d'apparence mince et robuste, aux cheveux châtains foncés, aux yeux verts profond et magnifique. Les yeux verts d'un Haddock. Tout le monde se posa cet question : pourquoi était-il là ? Le déserteur, le traître… La honte pour le trône de Beurk.

\- Harold.

Astrid ne déglutit même pas. C'était trop difficile. Elle avait commis une erreur, celle de ne pas réfléchir face à ses actes devant celui qu'elle avait appelé un « espoir ». Celui avec qui elle lui avait parlé de « paix ». Elle avait pensé à un moment donné que la confrontation de Harold face à son père risquait d'être mouvementé. Que leur opposition pouvait tout aussi bien dégénérer. Mener leurs idéaux à un échec. Elle n'eut même pas besoin du Chef pour mener cette entreprise à une conclusion. La viking l'avait fait elle-même. Tout ce que le chevalier vit, c'est qu'elle n'avait au fond pas changé.

Elle était de Beurk. Elle était née viking.

Elle aussi, au final, était différente de lui.

...

* * *

 **Des fois, je me dis que je suis un peu bête de vous dire que ce chapitre-ci est plus long que l'autre, et bla, bla, bla... Quand je lis d'autres fanfic, je me rend compte que les chapitres pèsent 20 tonnes alors franchement...**

 **Ouais, mes chapitres ont la taille des remerciements qu'on voit à la fin des livres. XD _Je vous en priiie, ne me tuer pas !_**

 **Hum hum... Bien.**

* * *

 **Réponses face aux commentaires:**

 **scorpon: Mon premier reviewer XD Merci ! Tu as commenter deux fois en plus. La première fois, tu m'as reproché de ne pas faire de chapitres assez long. Et c'est vrai :| C'est bête hein ? J'ai tapé ce chapitre en une demi après-midi, et j'ai pas pris la peine de faire plus long. Excuse la feignasse que je suis, pitié. ****Aussi je fais attention aux fautes d'orthographe, j'espère que tu as moins mal aux yeux. Je suis heureuse qu'Astrid t'ait plus sous ce nouvel angle (sexy, je te site), mais même avec ce qu'elle est devenu... elle vient de Beurk après tout.** **Ben oui, si il y a pas de hic dans l'histoire c'est nul x)**

 **Pour ta deuxième review, oui, je confirme. Oui. Les femmes peuvent aussi être myope vis-à-vis des sentiments des hommes. (si je porte des lunettes, c'est rassurant non? XD) Et oui Harold s'est laissé faire trop facilement et il a une mauvaise surprise. Pour l'instant, j'hésite entre deux fins, par rapport à l'embrouille.**

...

 **mordicus18: Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise, même si tu as commenter qu'au chapitre 2 :) En tout cas, j'espère que tu suis l'histoire et que tu l'apprécie. Oui, Astrid a en un sens villifié les recherches d'Harold, mais cette Astrid manque peut-être de volonté en comparaison avec les films. Elle n'est pas le maître du jeu en quelque sorte, et comme Harold, se retrouve seule face à son peuple.**

 **Et puis Astrid avait plus de mal à sortir du lot comme le faisait Harold, qui est différent et marque la différence. Elle se fond plus chez les vikings.** **Le village est devenu une ville parce que les viking ont gagné en force, surtout la génération d'Astrid, et ce petit plus à suffit à développer Beurk. J'avais envie de changer un peu toute les apparences, et puis au moins, Harold pouvait passer inaperçu dans la ville ^^**

...

 **Cx: Le deuxième a me reprocher la grandeur de mes chapitres x) Eeet... Deux fois en plus. Et voilà, je m'excuse, encore. Le rythme de publication devrait être un chapitre par semaine, je pense. Sauf si je m'ennuie !**

...

 **mc arno: Salut, fidèle confrère ! Merci pour les compliments, bien que ce soit ma première fic, ce n'est pas la première histoire, et heureusement que j'écris bien, parce que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurai préféré qu'on me le dise et que j'arrête XD (attention les chevilles...) Et bien tu vois, Astrid a fait une gaffe. Qui est pas forcement une puisqu'elle a aussi défendu son peuple. Ah, quel dilemme... elle a perdu un copain. Niark x)**

 **...**

 **Les trois filles: Euh... vous êtes vraiment trois ou...? Bref :) Je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'essayerais de faire en sorte que ce soit le cas jusqu'au bout.**

 **...**

 **Faylda: La première fois que j'ai lu ton commentaire, j'ai eu peur. Quand quelqu'un t'écris "RAAAAH" en premier, t'as l'impression qu'on veut t'engueuler (frapper c'est pas possible puisque sinon c'est l'écran qui y passe). Mais ça m'a fait rire XD J'espère que mon histoire a bon goût en passant ! Mais t'avais pas l'air d'être rassasié par la taille des chapitres. Dites donc, vous êtes tous contre moi à ce sujet...**

 **...**

 **Guest: La suite arrive, ne t'en fait pas :) tu l'as même eu sous les yeux !**

* * *

 **Merci aux autres reviewers auxquels j'avais pris la peine de répondre lors de la publication d'un ancien chapitres : La mort Joyeuse et didi59. Et encore merci à l'ensemble d'entre vous, aux followers et à ceux qui mettent cette histoire dans leur favoris !**

 **Gros bisous et à la prochaine ! ❤**

 **.**

 **Merlin's Vision**


	8. Chapter 8 - Humiliation

**Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous passer de bonnes vacances ! Merci à mc arno et à Les trois filles (qui sont deux mais en fait pratiquement une...) d'avoir laisser une review et aux gens qui suivent mon histoire. Chapitre 8 donc, pas aussi long que certains l'espère, je suppose :/ Mais je pouvais pas terminer autrement ! D'ailleurs si je vous dis que c'est le dernier chapitre, vous réagirez comment ? ^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Humiliation**

Stoïck avait les yeux rivés sur son fils, tout comme la totalité des combattants qui s'étaient réunis. C'était un silence stupéfait qui enveloppait l'air. Stupéfait et outré. Alors que le motus perdurait, Harold sentit la pression monter petit à petit en lui. De toute évidence, on ne s'attendait pas à son retour, ni même qu'on le voit en vie. Il dévisagea toute l'assemblée ; il ne savait quelle grimace il offrait aux combattants de Beurk, mais elle suscita des mouvement. Des mouvement de gêne, de colère, et de méfiance.

\- Que fait-il ici… ?

\- Impossible…

\- De quel droit ?

Le grondement des Beurkiens se fit alors plus sourd et vif.

\- Qui l'a laissé entrer sur l'île… ?

\- Déserteur…

\- Traître… il devrait avoir honte d'être ici. » Mille murmures se sont répandu sur l'avenue, noyant le sorcier sous une mer de reproches. Comme pour soutenir les vikings, l'orage gronda au loin. Harold les zieutait tandis qu'ils continuaient à vomir leur dégoût. Il afficha un rictus et baissa le menton sans cesser de regarder cette foule. Il devait se rendre compte qu'il affichait un air de fou, mais il s'en fichait. Certains habitants se rétractèrent à la vue de son expression ; plus que tout, à cet instant, le chevalier se sentait seul, mais menaçant. Et très en colère.

\- Harold. » Cette voix lourde et grave résonna par-dessus les têtes. Stoïck avança de quelques pas. Son fils leva brusquement une main et il stoppa net l'avancée de ce dernier. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. L'atmosphère ne pouvait pas être plus hostile.

\- Comment oses-tu poser un pied sur Beurk ?

\- Comment j'ai osé… ? répéta le concerné d'une voix sifflante. T'es sûr de poser la bonne question… ? C'est pas toi qui avait lancé un an de recherche pour me retrouver après mon départ… ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

\- C'est une bonne question », marmonna l'ancien disparu après avoir regarder Astrid. Elle était pâle, on aurait dit qu'elle allait vomir. « Je pense néanmoins ne pas m'attarder ici. Je ne voudrais pas déclencher une quelconque méprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu complotes ? lança un viking dans la foule. Il déglutit quand le chevalier se tourna vers lui avec une nonchalance assez effrayante ; on aurait dit que ses bras s'étaient allongés contre son corps et qu'il pouvait saisir une gorge à n'importe quelle distance.

\- Rien en particulier, fit-il alors que son rictus refaisait surface. Vraiment. »

Une explosion d'injure coupa net le silence tendu. Harold soupira en entendant son ancien peuple hurler contre sa venue. Les premières expéditions envoyés pour le retrouver avait été nombreuses, puis le nombre avait diminués. Pourquoi ? Parce que tout le monde s'était fait une raison au fil du temps. Évidemment ! Qui voudrait d'un gringalet possédant la force d'une cuillère pour futur chef ? Quel avenir il aurait réservé au village ? Beurk aurait-il prospérer avec un fauteur de trouble dans ces rangs ? Résultat, sa fugue avait été la bienvenue. Après tout, s'il partait, plein de choses s'arrangeait. Franchement à quoi pouvait-il servir sur cet île, si ce n'est qu'inspirer la rage et attirer les ennuis ? Le village devait bien mieux se porter sans lui, s'il méritait l'accueil qu'il recevait à l'instant.

Il leva une fois de plus les yeux vers Astrid. Elle se contentait d'observer, elle ne chercher même pas un moment opportun pour calmer la foule. Il croisa son regard. La rage le prit à la gorge quand il vit qu'elle lui demandait silencieusement de l'aide. Croyait-elle être de taille à rester une alliée après ce qu'elle lui avait montré ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? lançait les villageois.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? On a pas besoin de toi !

\- Dégage ! Tu nous fait honte !

Le raffut attira une bonne partie des habitants de la ville qui se joignirent à ce concert d'insultes. Harold évita un projectile de justesse, puis un autre. On commençait à lui jeter des pierres. Le sorcier se demanda quel auraient été les arguments de Varek, Rustik et les jumeaux pour avoir agis aussi différemment que les autres Beurkiens. Et même si Astrid était de son côté, en ce moment, il était seul face à son ancien village.

Il se mit à marcher. Il évitait les pierres sans problème et quand il eut dépasser son père, la foule s'écarta pour le laisser sortir. Quelqu'un tenta de le retenir par sa cape, mais il continua de marcher. Les vikings le suivaient pendant qu'il remontait l'allée, continuant à le cribler de pierre. Quand il fut pas loin de la forêt, on arrêta de le poursuivre mais on le força à s'éloigner des rues à l'aide des projectiles. Alors que l'ancien disparu quittait la ville, l'orage gronda pas très loin de Beurk, angoissant.

Astrid s'en voulait. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. Harold était partit et comme une idiote, elle avait suivi le cortège en espérant qu'il se retourne pour calmer la situation. La ville entière était en furie, et déjà des rumeurs indignées se propageaient dans les rues et les maisons.

* * *

Astrid avait fait une connerie. Elle avait opté sur la défense du village. Cela aurait pu être le moment parfait pour montrer au village que les dragons n'étaient pas si dangereux. Au lieu de ça, c'était d'elle que les dragons auront dû se méfier. Elle voulait que la paix vienne, elle en avait marre de voir deux camps s'entre-tuer sans qu'ils n'arrivent à se comprendre.

Et elle avait tout gâché. Absolument tout.

Elle courut. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put vers la forêt. La valkyrie quitta la ville en trombe, parcourant un chemin escarpé à toute vitesse. Un peu plus loin, elle vit la silhouette noir de l'ancien disparue et la rejoignit.

\- Harold ! » Un violent coup de tonnerre couvrit son appel. Aussitôt après une averse tomba du ciel, rendant instantanément le sol boueux. La jeune viking rattrapa le sorcier et agrippa sa cape pour l'obliger à s'arrêter. Il se retourna.

\- Harold, je suis désolé ! » Elle dû hausser le ton tellement le bruit de la pluie était fort. Son interlocuteur la regarda avec sévérité.

\- Désolé ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Oui, beau travail, Astrid, dit-il sur un ton sarcastique. Tu crois pouvoir tenir un discours contre l'exécution des dragons après ça ? Tu crois pouvoir _leur_ tenir ce discours ?!

\- Harold, comprend-moi, je dois aussi protéger le village ! J'ai pas réfléchit et j'ai foncé dans le tas ! S'il te plaît, reste ! Aide-moi à les convaincre !

\- Non ! Je n'aiderai plus Beurk et je ne t'aiderai plus. Jamais j'aurai dû venir ! Si tu veux régler ce problème tu le feras seule ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Je vais te donner un avis : n'essaye même pas. T'es plus doué pour tuer que pour amener la « paix » ! »

Le jeune homme se détourna, laissant la combattante sous la pluie torrentiel. Les yeux de la combattante s'embuèrent et son cœur battit plus vit.

\- Hé ! HÉ ! Où tu vas ?! Tu compte me laisser seule ?

\- Parfaitement ! cria-t-il pour couvrir le vacarme de la pluie et de l'orage. Il s'était retourné. « Mais tu n'es pas plus seule que moi je l'étais, rassures-toi !

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Ils t'ont tous accepter, Astrid !

\- Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches au juste ?! » Elle fit quelques pas pour mieux l'entendre.

\- Ce que je te reproche c'est de vouloir briser les liens que tu as établis avec toute la ville ! Tu sais ce que signifie faire la paix avec les dragons sur Beurk ?! C'est faire disparaître un sentiment de haine envers eux que les vikings ont depuis des générations ! On ne peut pas le faire disparaître comme ça ! Tout ce peuple m'a haït parce que j'étais faible, et uniquement parce que je l'étais ! Parce que je n'avais pas la carrure d'un viking ni celle d'un fils de chef ! Est-ce que tu veux qu'il te haïsse parce que tu es de mèche avec des « monstres » ?!

\- Et toi, t'essayerais pas plutôt de me faire renoncer à mon objectif ?!

\- Renoncer à ton objectif, c'est pour toi une chance ! Tu as une place sur Beurk, tu as peut-être l'accès au trône, et tu possèdes toute l'attention de tes camarades et tu t'intègres ! Et maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de vivre la vie que je n'ai jamais pu avoir !

\- Harold !…

\- Va-t'en !

\- Mais… !

\- Astrid, va-t'en, maintenant ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! » Harold vit les larmes couler sur les joues de Astrid alors que la pluie ruisselait sur elle et lui. Ses joues prirent une couleur vive, colérique et elle se mit à lui crier avec une voix déformée :

\- Alors tu t'en fous du sort de Beurk ?! Tu t'en fous de ce qu'il pourrait un jour nous arriver à tous, par la faute de ce conflit ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passera si ton père meurt à cause de ce problème ?! Qu'est-ce que ça te fera si _je_ meurs ?!

\- Tu compte vraiment me retenir avec ça ?! Je vais te dire une chose : dorénavant. je. m'en. fout ! Tu crois que il y a que moi pour régler un problème pareil ?! Je te préviens, je ne reviendrai pas ici, plus jamais ! Vous m'avez tous humilié ! Tu crois que j'ai envie de faire affaire avec vous après ça ?! T'as essayer de dresser des dragons et tu n'y es pas arrivé, et bien tant pis ! Tu devrais plutôt dresser les Beurkiens tant que t'y es ! Si t'es incapable de changer la situation, t'as qu'à laisser tomber ! Mais si ça te fait tant de peine que ça de devoir tuer des dragons, je vais te faire plaisir, je vais t'en débarrasser ! Je vais en débarrasser de Beurk ! Et on verra ce qu'il se passera quand vous n'aurez plus rien à décapiter sous une hache ! »

Sur ce, il fit volte-face, s'enfonçant à pas lourd et rapide dans la pinède inondée. Astrid ne pu retenir un immense flot de larmes en le voyant s'éloigner. La tristesse et rage la prit à la gorge et elle éclata en sanglot. Elle avait froid, elle était trempée, et elle avait mal de le voir s'éloigner.

\- Attends ! cria-t-elle d'une voix éraillée. Il ne s'arrêta pas mais à la distance où il était et avec le son de la pluie, elle doutait qu'il l'ait entendu. Elle s'élança après lui en lui criant à refrain de l'attendre.

\- Attends ! » Elle lui saisit le bras et l'obligea à se retourner. Ils se regardèrent. Il était en colère, et elle pleurait, elle n'osait pas le lâcher. Pendant longtemps, le seul son qu'on entendit était l'énorme averse qui déferlait sur l'île tel un déluge et le grondement du tonnerre qui déchirait les cieux juste au-dessus de Beurk. Un éclair s'abattit avec fracas.

Harold ne comprit pas les mots qui se formèrent sur les lèvres d'Astrid. Ils avaient été murmurés, et le bruit de la tempête avait couvert sa voix. Alors qu'il se résignait à lui dire adieu, il se pencha vers elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreilles. Il saisit ses lèvres entre les siennes en l'attirant à lui, sa main sur la nuque. Elle sursauta. À travers la pluie glaciale, ce contact le réchauffa et il détendit tandis qu'elle se rapprochait. Quand il sentit qu'elle répondait à son baiser, il rompit l'étreinte et se détourna, pour s'enfoncer à nouveau dans la forêt.

* * *

Harold s'enfonça dans la forêt, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il marchait vite et rageusement pour s'empêcher de s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas penser, il voulait simplement s'en aller. Il rejoignit la corniche après quelques minutes de marche sous une pluie cinglante. Krokmou l'attendait sous le rocher, à l'abri. Il interrogea son maître avec un petit ronronnement, mais il lui répondit en agrippant la selle, prêt à monter dessus.

\- T'es prêt pour une douche ? demanda le sorcier sans entrain. Le dragon observa le déluge sans grande envie, mais on le chevauchait déjà. Le jeune homme caressa un peu la tête de son ami, regardant vers le chemin qu'il avait pris. Peut-être il espérait qu'Astrid apparaisse devant lui et monte derrière lui, après quoi ils se seraient envolés. Puis il se traita de mufle en pensant qu'il l'avait abandonnée après l'avoir embrassée. Mais il s'était dit une chose. Il regretterait de ne pas l'avoir fait si ils ne se revoyaient plus. Peut-être qu'elle ne comprendrait pas son geste.

Quelque part au fond de lui, il éprouverait un malin plaisir à savoir qu'il l'avait brisé en l'embrassant ainsi. Ça aurait sonné comme une revanche. D'un autre côté, il trouvait ça cruel d'avoir de pareils pensées à son égard. Mais c'était parce qu'il l'aimait.

\- Quel gâchis, marmonna-t-il avant d'éperonner Krokmou, qui se ramassa et s'élança dans le ciel obscurci de nuages noirs.

* * *

 **Ah. Déjà j'ai peur de la réaction de certains. C'était pas une fiction sur la romance, certes, mais ça pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas être présente. Et puis c'est qu'un bisou. Ensuite... c'est pas le dernier chapitre ! J'espère vous avoir fait une frayeur à certains, niark !**

 **Je sais que j'ai pas écrit beaucoup (comme d'hab' quoi) mais j'ai essayé de faire un effort sur l'orthographe... comme d'hab' quoi (signalez-les, si vous voyez les fautes). Sinon, je tenais à vous dire que je pourrais peut-être pas publier le chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine. Et oui, je pars en voyage, et je ne suis absolument pas sûr de pouvoir le publier là où je vais. Sauf si il y a un poste wifi :)**

 **Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, il sera édité à mon retour et je tenterai de le faire long, parce qu'il est possible que je ne puisse pas publier celui d'après. Si je n'ai pas internet là non plus (et dans ce cas, se sera à la rentrée ou si j'ai la wifi) ^^ Dans tout les cas, je tiendrais au courant ceux qui me suivent ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce dernier chapitre, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Gros bisous, et bon vent !**

 **Merlin's Vision**


	9. Chapter 9 - Réflexions impétueuses

**Hey, salut à tous ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du retard, j'avais promis que je publierais ce chapitre à une certaine date, c'est-à-dire, y'a plus d'une semaine, et j'avais malheureusement pas fini d'écrire le chapitre 9. Et c'est alors que je vous l'ai annoncé avec un teaser, qui m'a valu une menace de mort ^^ (oui Timothe, c'est de toi qu'on parle).**

 **Teaser : ALORS QU'IL S'EN TIENT À SA PROMESSE... ALORS QU'ELLE NAGE DANS LES MÉANDRES DE L'INCOMPRÉHENSION... IL AFFRONTERA UN ENNEMI, TANDIS QU'ELLE ÉCHAPPERA À D'AUTRES...**

 **J'en avais également profité pour vous troller. Je pense que vous verrez de quoi je parle une fois le texte ci-dessous lu. D'ailleurs, le teaser ressemble à une prophétie pas encore accomplie. Bon enfin, bref.**

 **Maintenant que j'ai la wifi (même si elle est en carton), j'en profite pour publier le chapitre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Perso, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre IX : Réflexions impétueuses**

Astrid s'était tenu sous la pluie tellement longtemps que quand elle était rentrée chez elle, plusieurs passants ne l'avait pas reconnu. Depuis, un goût amer hantait sa bouche. Elle avait mal à la tête, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, s'énerver. Pourquoi trouvait-elle ça frustrant qu'il soit partit en la laissant ? Ne l'avait-il pas entendu ? Certainement que non…

Elle n'avait compris qu'à l'instant où il avait posé ses les lèvres sur les siennes à quel point il comptait pour elle, qu'elle s'était berné en voulant son amitié toutes ses années. Et elle s'en voulait. Elle avait voulu qu'il revienne, elle lui avait dit que c'était possible, pourtant il a suffit que les habitants de Beurk le voit pour qu'il provoque le dégoût général. Tout le monde s'était fait à l'idée qu'il était un intrus. Absolument tout le monde s'était résolu à ça.

Pour elle, il n'y avait pas plus désespérant de voir aussi peu de lucidité chez les siens. Et même si Varek, les jumeaux Kognedur et Kranedur et Rustik ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce que pensait les siens par rapport à Harold, c'était surtout parce qu'ils croyaient l'avoir capturé. Encore, elle n'était pas sûr qu'ils aient compris le sens de son rapatriement ou bien comment ils avaient fait pour partir d'un drakkar en plein océan.

La jeune valkyrie avait l'impression d'avoir berné tout le monde. L'espoir l'avait trop aveuglée, et maintenant, elle se retrouvait seule, avec de nouveaux sentiments qui pesaient sur son cœur. Comme l'affection qu'elle voulait porter à Harold. Un Harold disparu sous une pluie battante avec pour seul amis, l'ennemi du village.

Et c'est effondrée sur son lit, trempée jusqu'aux os, les yeux larmoyant et la poitrine prise dans un étau qu'elle s'endormit. Son sommeil s'acheva quand une vague de froid la réveilla et l'étreignit de la tête aux pieds. Elle éternua, et déjà, quand les événements de la vieille refirent surface, Astrid savait qu'elle devrait se préparer à une dure journée, toute aussi ennuyante que les autres, mais sûrement ponctuée par des remontées de chagrins. Bizarrement, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes, mais ces vêtements gelés lui chuchotaient sur tout son corps de cesser de les porter. Ils se défirent rapidement d'elle et furent jetés en vrac sur le dossier d'une chaise.

La jeune fille se sécha avant de s'emmitoufler dans des vêtements propres. Elle renifla plusieurs fois, et jura contre elle-même. Elle avait attrapé un rhume. Une fois prête, la valkyrie sortit en direction du port, l'air maussade, les pieds traînant. Sur les passerelles de bois qui reliait la ville au port, elle vit Varek.

\- Vous êtes arrivés, lui dit-elle d'une voix enroué.

\- Ouais, mais avec un jour de retard, dit-il en posant son sac d'affaire comme pour se préparer aux longues discussions qu'il s'offrait avec Astrid.

\- Je vois ça.

\- On a dû faire des pauses pour colmater et recolmater les brèches que les pirates ont fait. J'en ai mal aux épaules. Et toi ? Ton prisonnier ?

Varek vit l'intéressée baisser la tête avec une expression décomposé. Il soupira et reprit la parole en faisant craqué ses os.

\- Je sais ce que tu as essayé de faire, Astrid, et je sais comment tu as voulu t'y prendre. Sur le port j'ai déjà entendu de sales rumeurs sur un _revenant._ Et ça fait trop longtemps qu'on se parle pour que je ne comprenne pas ce qui ne va pas chez toi. » Comme elle ne répondait pas, il poursuivit :

\- Ça fait, quoi… dix ans ? Depuis tout ce temps où il était introuvable, on a parlé et tu vois bien que on est presque les seules du village à penser que… Harold n'aurai pas dû subir un traitement aussi défavorable. Il t'a hanté pendant dix ans. Et rien qu'en voyant ta tête, je me dis que tu viens de le découvrir. » Nouveau silence. Les marins défilaient sur la passerelle en portant des sacs mouillés et rageusement recousus en râlant sous l'effort et les nouvelles. La combattante était presque méconnaissable. Fatiguée, un peu négligée, sans sa tenue de combat, le nez rouge et sans sa fameuse hache.

\- Il est partit, c'est ça ? lâcha Varek. Il perçu le léger hochement de sa tête. Même si le jeune homme avait envie d'une réponse plus net, il n'insista pas. Même une viking ne devait pas montrer qu'elle pleurait. C'est presque s'il voyait son cœur se serrer avant de se briser derrière sa cage thoracique. L'érudit soupira, reprit sa besace avec énergie et poussa son amie vers la ville.

\- Viens, les bateaux marchands ont ramenés pas mal de trucs. Je pense que tu as besoin d'un remontant.

* * *

Assis à une table de la Grande Salle, Varek et Astrid partageaient un pichet de liqueur. Une personne en particulier y toucha, l'autre s'abstenait puisque la matinée avait à peine commencé. La jeune fille prenait régulièrement des gorgées sans parler, et bientôt quand elle eut vidé les deux tiers de la carafe, Varek la retint de faire cul-sec en la portant à la bouche.

\- Je pensais pas que tu prendrais autant de plaisir à boire un truc aussi fort, lui dit-il en grimaçant.

\- J'ai froid, et ça réchauffe…

Il ne réussi pas à la retenir d'engloutir un autre verre. Mais il ne consentit pas à en lui laisser un dernier. La jeune femme commençait déjà à virer sur le rose, et ne lâchait pas une seconde sa chope. Elle semblait sonné par l'ambiance, le bruit, les événements passés et maintenant l'alcool. Et bientôt, si elle n'y prenait pas garde, la maladie. Astrid s'effondra sur la table, sa tête heurtant le bois dans un bruit sourd.

\- Je lui ai demandé de m'emmener…

Un sanglot s'éleva de la forme avachit sur le meuble tandis qu'elle repliait ses bras sous son crâne. Le viking attablé en face d'elle baissa les yeux, désolé pour elle. Si elle était encore là, c'est qu'il avait refusé de la prendre avec lui.

\- J'ai était horrible… !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda son ami en croisant les bras sur la table. Heureusement pour elle, il avait eu l'idée de prendre une place au fond de la salle, un coin sombre, pour lui laisser de l'intimité. Ils seraient à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Je lui ai promis une chose, et je suis allé à l'encontre de ce que j'ai dit. Il a tout vu, je l'ai dégoûté. Il a chassé les habitants de Beurk en les criblant de pierre… !

\- C'est pas plutôt l'inverse ?

\- C'est pareil ! fit Astrid en tapant du poing sur la table, se redressant vivement. Varek leva les mains en signe de capitulation. Puis elle retomba aussitôt dans un bruit sourd avant de continuer.

\- Tu l'aurais vu, il était tellement en colère… On s'est disputé et… il nous a insulté. Puis il a… » Le viking vit que le débit des larmes augmentait soudainement et elle rougissait furieusement. Quand elle tenta de lui en parler encore une fois, il la stoppa.

\- C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris. T'es pas obliger d'en parler. » Il soupira. « Et tu lui a demandé de t'emmener ? » Elle hocha la tête en faisant une étrange moue plaintive. C'était perturbant de voir Astrid faire des yeux de chiot battu. Ça lui ressemblait pas.

\- Il a pas répondu, il a juste… » Le flot de larmes reprit de plus belle.

\- Du calme, t'es pas forcé de le dire. Je vois bien que tu te fais mal. » Il laissa son amie pleurer et renifler en silence pendant un moment, et quand il lui sembla que dix minutes étaient passés, il fut étonné qu'elle larmoie toujours avec la même intensité. Il hésita longuement à lui poser des questions. Puis céda à sa curiosité, en dépit de l'état de la valkyrie.

\- Tu compte faire quoi ?

\- Quoi ? fit-elle, surprise par cette question.

\- Tu compte faire quoi maintenant que tu as échoué… euh, sur tout le plan ?

Elle l'incendia du regard et il se recala, craintif, sur sa chaise. Elle soupira, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait remporter une défaite totale. Harold l'avait renié, Beurk avait renié Harold, et Astrid n'avait rien obtenu de son objectif, ni d'elle. En conclusion, elle s'était ramassé. Il l'avait rejeté et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.

\- À quoi tu penses ? demanda Varek, voyant qu'elle mettait du temps à répondre.

\- Tu crois… qu'on le reverra ? fit-elle d'une voix enrouée par les pleures, après hésitation.

\- Harold ? Non, pas ici.

La jeune femme ne regretta pas le franc parlé de son ami et hocha la tête, néanmoins dévasté par sa réponse. Elle ne pouvait naturellement pas s'attendre à une autre. Celle-ci était une évidence.

\- Mais toi, tu veux le revoir ?

\- Hum, acquiesça-t-elle aussitôt. Rien que l'idée de le revoir fit battre le cœur de la jeune fille. Elle l'imagina aussitôt, ne se doutant pas une seconde que sa pensée avait attendrit son expression. Encore une fois, son manque revint la torturer. Il apparaissait, elle le revoyait, et déjà l'envie de le regarder droit dans les yeux la titilla. Sauf qu'il n'était plus là pour lui permettre ce plaisir. Cette réflexion alourdit son cœur dans sa poitrine, et elle sentit les larmes revenir instantanément.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'irai pas le retrouver ?

* * *

Le temps devenait violent dehors. Le vent devenait puissant, et les feuilles qui étaient pris dans ce torrent d'air devenait des lames tranchantes, fouettant ce qu'elles frôlaient de près. Les nuages étaient presque noir et lourd de menace. La tempête se déchaînait sur la mer, englobant des îles entières dans sa cruauté. La houle devenait immense, faisait des creux de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Elle n'était pas dangereuse à première vue parce que il n'y avait pas de remous ni de tourbillons, mais elle ondulait en un seul corps avec beaucoup de puissant. Elle broyait les falaises et les bateaux qui se trouvaient à proximité des côtes étaient voués à finir en un tas de bois explosé, prêt à se noyer sous des muscles d'eau. Les arbres s'abaissaient devant l'ampleur de cet orage impétueux, hurlant quand le vent tiraient sur leurs branches et arrachait leurs plumages comme si ils étaient leurs doigts.

Au plus près des racines de cette forêt hurlante, une maison de bois solide comme un fort grinçait, combattant l'obscurité en émettant de la lumière par ses fenêtres, refusant de ployer comme le bois dans lequel elle était faite. Le hurlement de l'un de ses habitants retentit, semblable à un rugissement. Une porte s'ouvrit brutalement pour claquer avec puissance contre le mur, laissant deux silhouette sur son pallier. Les lumières disparurent soudainement, et un homme apparu en luttant contre la nature.

L'animal noir et menaçant qui l'accompagnait se courbait pour se donner de l'aérodynamisme. Sa queue à demi métallique résistait pour ne pas se tordre. L'homme, enveloppé dans un manteau noir volant au vent et revêtu d'une armure, s'approcha de son acolyte et trafiqua son corps avant de grimper dessus. La bête poussa un rugissement que la tempête amplifia, le propageant sur toute l'île. Puis elle déploya ses immenses ailes noires, qui se gonflèrent instantanément et prirent appuie sur la bourrasque. Elle l'emmena vers les hauteurs typhoniennes et édentés de l'île avant de la laisser courir dans le ciel, sur un courant d'air.

L'animal et le maître, tantôt semblaient happés par la tempête, tantôt semblaient l'accompagner. Alors que la voûte nuageuse grondait furieusement, elle se mit à cracher des litres d'eau, qui cingla chaque millimètre carré de la nature, fusillant avec férocité le sol et la mer, qui elle, devint une vaste étendu d'aiguilles. Les deux êtres filaient en ignorant la frappe de la pluie, regardant où tomberait le prochain éclair, qui partait se canalisait dans l'océan.

Au loin, une immense colonne d'air tourbillonnant en colimaçon apparaissait. Elle avalait les nuages et le large ; le ciel et la terre. L'homme fronça les sourcils devant la catastrophe, agrippant de toutes ses forces la selle pour ne pas se faire enlever par la nature. Un sourire s'étendit sur son visage. Il trouvait ça beau. Beau et terrifiant. Le dragon qui le portait rugi. L'homme comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était un beau jour pour affronter la Mort. Et pas n'importe laquelle.

En regardant cette tempête déchirer tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre, il se dit qu'il ne la détestait pas, et il ne la craignait pas non plus. Alors qu'il volait avec son ami en son sein, il se sentait aussi vivant qu'elle. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, compressé par l'air qui s'écrasait sur son buste, compressé par le poids de ces propres épaules, par le poids de son armure, par les émotions, par la peur, par l'extase, l'adrénaline, et la fierté de tenir parole. Le poids d'une responsabilité qu'il avait accepté d'assumer.

* * *

\- Le rejoindre ? Pourquoi je laisserai Beurk pour lui ? demanda Astrid, perturbé par le taux d'alcool qui affluait en elle.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as demandé de t'emmener, alors ? Tu peux pas me dire que la situation n'exigeait pas que tu le dises, je sais qui tu es. Tu es parfois impulsive, ce qui te pousse à dire tout haut ce que tu penses la plupart du temps, comme ce soir où tu as dit que Harold n'avait pas mérité qu'on le traite comme un incapable, devant son propre père, comme quand tu t'es mise un soir à me parler de lui alors que tout le village l'avait presque oublié, comme tu as crié sur Rustik en le comparant à Harold indirectement. Quand la situation te l'exige, tu parles en toute honnêteté. Et je pense que hier, tu l'as fait.

\- Si tu penses que j'étais honnête, alors pourquoi ai-je dit que je voulais laisser Beurk pour lui alors que c'est ma maison ?

\- Si tu ne veux pas te le dire à toi-même, Astrid, c'est vraiment innocent de ta part.

\- Mais qui tu traites d'innoce…

\- Tu l'aimes, Astrid. Plus qu'il ne le faut. Je vois bien que tu es effondrée en ce moment. Alors pourquoi tu n'irais pas vivre la vie que tu entends de vivre ?

\- Tu veux me pousser à quitter Beurk ? T'as une idée en tête ?

\- Je n'ai rien en tête et oui, je peux te pousser à quitter Beurk si c'est pour que tu te sentes mieux. Je vois bien que tu es malade. Pour être plus précis, malade de lui. Tu te caches tes propres sentiments et au final, tu ne vas pas bien. Pendant dix, subitement après son départ, tu as changé. Tu es devenu plus réfléchit, et je pense que c'est la disparition de quelqu'un qui t'as poussé à changer. J'ai su qu'il s'est passé un truc entre lui et toi juste avant la fin de l'entraînement dragon. Qu'un truc s'était déclenché.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire ni quoi penser, Varek, s'emporta la jeune fille. Je voulais qu'il revienne sur Beurk, pour tant de raisons. J'étais loin de me douter que ça partirait aussi loin. On l'a humilié, il ne voudrait pas revenir. Et j'ai trop peur de partir de l'île. Tu sais à quel point le monde est dangereux quand on est seul, non ? » La hooligan poussa un soupir puis ajouta en baissant les yeux : « Enfin… pas pour lui. »

\- C'est pour ça que c'est un bon coup de le rejoindre.

\- Qui t'as dit que je voudrais quitter Beurk pour lui ?

\- Avoue que, depuis tout à l'heure, tu hésites. » Quand la valkyrie reposa sa tête avec un soupire, Varek comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Après un silence, elle lui demanda d'une voix pâteuse, alcoolisée :

\- Pourquoi j'hésite, d'ailleurs ?

\- Je ne sais pas, moi. On dit que les choix sont des ennemis, ici…

* * *

 **Quand j'ai écrit le passage de la tempête, j'étais assez fier de moi. Je pense avoir rassemblé tout les éléments pour montrer qu'elle était violente, mais rien quand l'imaginant, je la trouve belle. Je sais pas pourquoi. Pour moi, le phénomène le plus impressionnant, qui montre une certaine puissance, c'est la tempête.**

 **Et pour l'anecdote, c'est la soundtrack Marathon du film 2 de 300 qui m'a inspiré. Ce qui va plutôt bien ensemble puisque la plupart des affrontement dans ce film sont navales.**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que le chapitre 9 vous aura plu, je suis toujours ouverte à vos avis et vos questions si vous en avez. Je publierais la suite un peu après la rentrée, en espérant vous faire attendre (niark!).**

 **Sur ce, bon vent !**

 **Merlin's Vision**


	10. Chapter 10 - Masquer un confrère

**Hey, salut à tous ! Je peux enfin me montrer de nouveau en public XD ! La dernière fois que j'ai publié mon chapitre, j'avais joué les trolleuses et je vous ai dit que j'espérais vous faire attendre la suite. Ben finalement, je pense que c'était pas une blague. Mais j'ai pas menti non plus ! Je publie bien mon chapitre après la rentrée ;) Rentrée qui a d'ailleurs été une surprise, parce qu'elle s'est bien passé (oui...!), et qu'elle m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu.**

 **J'ai plus de travail et par conséquent moins de temps libre, et donc le rythme de publication risque de ralentir, et je pense que ça se fait déjà sentir ^^** **Mais c'est pas seulement ça qui m'a retardée.** **À vrai dire, j'étais en manque d'inspiration (ça arrive à tout le monde, hein). Mais finalement, il a suffit qu'un confrère me souffle une idée, et que je m'y mette pour que ça reparte !**

 **Merci aux reviewers d'avoir laisser un avis, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir, et je répondrai à vous tous avant ce chapitre 10 ! EH OUI, on a atteint la DIZAINE ! CHAMPAGNE (ploc) !** **Et sans plus tarder, je répond aux reviews posté sur le chapitre 9 !**

 **Sweetylya : Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'es plu au point de dévorer les chapitres en 30 minutes. Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que mon histoire est aussi courte ?** **Et je sais que tu n'ais pas du tout fan de Hiccstrid... non pas du tout... c'était pas vu ;)**

 **cyclonedragons : Merci pour la review, contente que ça t'es plu ! Je me suis déjà excuser plein de fois pour la longueur des chapitres. Mais pour info, sur Office, le chapitre 9 et 10 faisaient quatre pages bien rempli... Mais si je suis pardonné alors ça va !**

 **Guest : À quand le prochain chapitre ? Maintenant.**

 **volay : Es-tu un oiseau en particulier ? Parce que... non j'arrête x) Merci d'avoir qualifier mon travail de chef d'oeuvre, j'espère sincèrement qu c'est vrai et je te dis MERCI !**

 **Et je redis MERCI à tout le monde en passant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas, j'essaie d'avancer l'intrigue au maximum pour tenir en haleine !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre X : Masquer son confrère…**

Harold chevaucha Krokmou, longtemps. Contre le vent, contre le temps, contre la fatigue, contre la pesanteur… C'était un long voyage en direction d'un territoire très peu fréquenté, et très peu fréquentable. Enfin pas pour eux. Ça faisait quoi, un an qu'il ne les avait pas vu ? Ils leur avait dit qu'il prenait le large, puis il revenait sans prévenir. Mais ils avaient compris son départ. Ils comprendraient forcement son retour. Eux aussi étaient libre, et comme Harold, ils seraient libre de l'aider ou pas, à faire son salut à son ancienne vie. Celle qu'il avait vécu pendant les quinze premières années après sa naissance. Cette pensée fit sourire Harold. On aurait dit que, quelque part, il accomplissait un rite.

* * *

Astrid se leva une fois de plus les yeux embués de larmes, le nez rosie. Elle se moucha, s'apprêta à renoncer à une douche. Finalement, l'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou, même si il ne rinça en rien son chagrin. Elle sortit, délaissant sa hache pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait été marqué du sang qui avait coulé, le jour où Harold était partit de manière définitive. Elle changeait son arme de prédilection par un simple poignard qui pendait à sa ceinture. Sa tenue et ses habitudes devenant lassante alors elle changeait tout.

Et ça obsédait Rustik, qui revenait sans cesse lui demandait pour qui elle se faisait belle, attendant plus qu'autre chose qu'elle sorte son nom. Astrid se sentait tout le contraire de belle en ce moment. Elle arrêtait de manger, se forçant tout de même un peu, mais même le sanglier qu'elle avait chassé il y a deux jours ne lui avait pas ouvert l'appétit. Non, même si il était délicieux, la jeune femme aurait pu le recracher. Parce qu'avaler ne serait-ce que la mis du pain lui semblait douloureux et pas nécessaire. À croire qu'Harold embrassait pour couper l'appétit.

Elle changeait de tenue, de manteau, de couleur de jupe. Et plus elle se regardait, plus elle se demandait si elle essayait pas de lui ressembler en assombrissant ses vêtements. Le passage du jeune homme avait suscité du changement, parce qu'après sa venue, plus rien ne serait pareil pour elle et elle ne voulait pas que se soit pareil. Grâce à Varek, elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait comptait que sur elle-même pour cacher ses sentiments aux autres vikings. Depuis la visite du sorcier, elle changeait. N'était-ce pas un peu bizarre ?

Les dragons n'étaient pas réapparus depuis, alors qu'il arrivait que des attaques surviennent trois jours après les précédentes. Astrid en remerciait Thor lui-même. Les catapultes étaient actuellement en réparation, et certains toits avaient flambés, mais pas assez pour empêcher les vikings de se déployer un peu plus sur l'île. La forêt était redevenu silencieuse après la dernière attaque, n'indiquant pratiquement aucune traces du gibier, tapis par la peur. Mais la jeune valkyrie aimait cette difficulté, et chassait. Elle chassait pratiquement tout les jours, se contentant d'un arc et du poignard qui ne la quittait plus. Sa hache était dorénavant maudite.

Une nouvelle aube, cette fois grise, se réveilla avec la viking. Tarder au lit alors qu'elle était encore triste ne résolvait pas son problème de cœur. Il l'aggravait parce qu'elle pensait à lui. Bizarrement, ses sentiments pour Harold lui faisait porté un regard totalement différent sur certaines choses. Plus sombre mais différent. Ses objections au Conseil devenait plus réaliste, plus réfléchit, et surprenait pas mal des vikings présents. C'était illogique, son chagrin pour Harold lui valait les compliments de ses camarades. Elle quitta sa bicoque avec empressement, se dirigeant d'emblée vers la forêt. Rustik croisa son chemin.

\- Toujours en beauté, chérie ! Je peux t'accompagner dans la forêt, si tu veux. On se sentira moins seul… » L'œil au beurre noir devint la conséquence de son sous-entendu. Pendant que Rustik se roulait sur le perron de la Grande Salle les mains au visage, Astrid atteint rapidement la forêt. Elle y entra comme si elle se sentait mieux entre les arbres plus qu'entre les quatre murs de sa maison. La Mort Silencieuse se réveilla, du silence elle devenait reine. La chasse commença, perdurant pendant plus de une heure sans qu'aucun animal ne montre le bout du nez. La forêt était vraiment tranquille.

Quand, en glissant entre les branches hautes des arbres, elle repéra un chevreuil, elle sortit une flèche et banda son arc, la pointe vers le cou de l'animal. Elle n'eut pas besoin de retenir son souffle pour paraître plus discrète ou diminuer les mouvement de sa visée. Sa lassitude le faisait pour elle.

Elle lâcha la flèche. Une bête d'une envergure monstrueuse sauta sur le chevreuil qui n'eut pas le temps de protester. La flèche se planta dans la terre en même temps que le cou du gibier se brisa.

Les dents du prédateur s'enfonçait déjà dans la chair et le sang se répandit sur la fourrure suave du bétail. Astrid regardait avec horreur le dragon Vipère aux écailles inhabituellement sombre dévorer sa proie. L'attaque surprise l'avait littéralement tétanisée. Elle aurait dû crier, tomber en arrière, tenter de s'enfuir. Non. Ses membres n'avait pas fait un mouvement sauf quand elle s'était raccroché à sa branche quand le monstre s'était jeté sur sa cible. Depuis la peur rugissait dans son ventre, pourtant elle semblait l'ignoré.

Au moins sa discrétion lui avait permis de ne pas se faire repérer. Le Vipère finit son repas le temps que la viking reprenne ses esprits. Elle se trouvait face à un dragon. Malgré le nombre de réflexe qu'elle avait acquis pendant une quinzaine d'années, elle n'avait pas envie d'attaquer le dragon, ni même de se sentir en danger face à lui. Il restait quand même des miettes de la frayeur qu'il lui avait faite. Avec le plus de souplesse et d'agilité qu'elle possédait, elle descendit de l'arbre et posa un pied à terre. Le prédateur releva d'un coup la tête en la voyant, il semblait aussi surpris qu'elle. Pourtant le calme de son opposant le perturba. La jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir quoique ce soit à part se présenter à lui, et c'est pour cela qu'il rugit, montrant ses dents pointus et ensanglantées. _Il se croit en danger._ Astrid le compris quand le Vipère décida de faire un pas en avant pour l'intimidé. Elle avait presque envie de lui dire que c'était réussi, mis à part le fait qu'elle n'avait pas bouger d'un poil. En voyant l'animal se débattre dans son langage, la valkyrie se dit une chose. Si elle voulait rejoindre Harold, et si elle s'en sentait capable, elle devait avoir un allié. Un allié volant.

* * *

Varek s'était réveiller à une heure inhabituelle. Il était en retard au conseil. Il enfila son manteau de fourrure, son pantalon et ses bottes avant de sangler ses armes à lui, puis se précipita à la réunion. Il arriva au moment où Stoïck disait à tout le monde de la fermer. Les portes se fermèrent derrière le jeune guerrier en même temps que le brouhaha prit fin. Le discours commença.

\- Nous allons répartir les patrouilles sur l'île, dans la ville et la forêt, et certains iront surveiller les bateaux de pêches ainsi que les réseaux marchants que nous risquons de croiser. Je dirai aussi qui par…

\- Pourquoi continue-t-on comme si de rien n'était ? coupa quelqu'un avant que les exclamations de la populace amplifie la déclaration.

\- Trois jours, et tu n'as pas daigné parler de ce traître qui revient sans crier gare ! » _Ils sont longs à la détente,_ pensa Varek en reprenant son souffle.

\- Stoïck, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, explique toi ! » Les Beurkiens criaient en protestant. Certains parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, d'autres par ce qu'ils trouvaient ça inadmissible, et d'autres parce qu'ils cherchaient avant tout qui avait pu faire entrer Harold sur une île, et apparemment, semblait être repartit sans laisser de traces.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! » Le rugissement de la Brute stoppa derechef les protestations qui inondaient la salle. Varek dévisagea son Chef, à la fois craintif et surpris. On pouvait lire sur ce visage un mélange d'incompréhension, d'animosité et d'agacement.

\- Je ne suis pas… responsable, commença-t-il avec une voix portante, de la venue de Harold. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu rentrer sur l'île, et comment il a pu en réchapper. Je suis aussi ignorant que vous tous. Et moi aussi je me pose des questions ! Qui ? A eu l'audace d'aider un revenant à pénétrer Beurk ? Je pense que seule la personne qui l'a fait le sait. Pourquoi ? Je pense que cet même personne le sait aussi. Alors… Sous prétexte que j'étais responsable d'un gamin il y a dix ans de cela, je vous interdit de douter QUE J'AI QUELCONQUE RAPPORT AVEC CETTE HISTOIRE ! Aussi, je demande à l'audacieux et l'impertinent qui a violer les Lois de Non-retours de ce déclarer sur le champs ! Et je promet sur ma tête, que les représailles seront deux fois plus marquantes s'il ne se déclare pas lui-même ! »

Tout le monde, absolument tout le monde ne faisait un seul bruit. Pire, pas un souffle ne dépasser la barrière des lèvres. Aucun vikings ne proféra quoique ce soit. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jaloux déclare avec étonnement :

\- Où est Astrid ?

Les murmures remplirent d'un coup de la Grande Salle. Le cœur de Varek avait bondit à l'annonciation du prénom de son amie. Déjà, les vikings se posaient des questions, et c'était certainement les mauvaises. Il parcourut la salle à la recherche de toute les personnes qu'il connaissait et déclara avec la voix la plus sonnante qu'il possédait :

\- Attendez ! Astrid n'est pas la seule personne manquante, Chef. Il y a par exemple les jumeaux, Gueulefort et les frères et sœurs Hert ainsi que l'Oncle Corbo qui ne sont pas ici. » Quelqu'un dans l'assistance ajouta l'absence de plusieurs vikings que Varek ne connaissait pas pour alimenter, sans le savoir, l'alibi d'Astrid, et il l'en remercia secrètement. Parce que le blond savait, lui, que c'était elle qui avait fait entrer Harold sur l'île. Le jeune homme faillit soupirer de soulagement et continua :

\- Astrid part chasser ses derniers temps. Les attaques des dragons repousse le gibier dans les coins sombres de la forêt. C'est peut-être grâce à elle que vous aurez un ragoût de lapins ce soir, d'ailleurs. Le fait qu'elle soit absente ne justifie en rien qu'elle est coupable. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'elle ne l'ai pas. Alors évitons de faire toute conclusion hâtive.

\- Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'Astrid est vraiment partit chasser ? continua le jaloux, sur une voie qui ne prouvait en rien la culpabilité de la concernée. Varek trouva un argument pour démonter avec facilité la parole de son interlocuteur.

\- J'étais avec elle il y a une heure, mentit-il. On a discuter. » Le Chef, qui semblait presque trouver le débat intéressant, demanda :

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu arrivé en retard tout à l'heure ?

\- Je rêvassais, Chef.

\- Voilà qui n'est pas correct. » _Pour la plupart des vikings, certes,_ faillit sortir le blond. Mais la Brute mit fin à ce quiproquo comme il avait commencer. Simplement.

\- Varek dit vrai. Ce n'est pas parce que certaines personnes s'absentent qu'elles ont forcément de l'implication dans quelque chose qui ne les concerne peut-être pas. Elles n'ont même pas connaissance du sujet de la réunion si elles n'y sont pas. Jeune homme, dit-il en se tournant vers le fauteur de trouble. Tu aurais dû laisser le coupable se manifester si il avait été dans cette salle, ou si il y est encore, d'ailleurs. J'ai ordonner au coupable, de se manifester. Si il avait pu le faire, ici et maintenant, tu viens juste de le sauver et d'empirer sa sentence. »

Le fauteur de trouble ne répliqua pas, personne d'ailleurs ne répliqua. Dans son coin, Varek décompressait après avoir pris la parole, se qu'il faisait occasionnellement. Et il était toujours aussi content qu'on l'écoute, même si ça lui mettait une pression incroyable. Stoïck reprit :

\- Les Lois de Non-retours sont clairs comme l'indique le nom. Une personne ayant été banni ou déclaré traître, n'a plus aucuns droits sur cette île, ni aucune possession. Un traître n'ayant pas de place à la ville, celui ou celle qui l'a fait rentré est par conséquent son complice, et selon le jugement des habitants, des dieux ou du Chef, il peut être puni, banni pendant quelques années ou pour toujours. » Toujours aucun bruit. Les mouches en étaient mortes.

\- Je mènerai une enquête, moi et plusieurs personnes que j'aurai sélectionner. Quand on aura trouver le complice, que ce soit alors qu'il tente de s'échapper ou de se cacher par les moyens les plus malhonnête, parce que c'est déjà arrivé, il peut être sûr qu'il passera un sale quart d'heure sur la Grande Place. » Varek avait blêmi à l'annonce du châtiment. Le Chef avait décidé que si le coupable serait retrouvé, il ferait payer sa traîtrise devant la totalité de Beurk. Une humiliation cuisante et certainement à vie. Alors que chaque guerriers acquiesçaient dans ce motus perpétuel, la pluie frappa le toit de l'assemblée, comme pour accompagner les sombres nouvelles. Stoïck boucla le chapitre en relayant les patrouilles à la populace.

* * *

Astrid se pencha, en signe de soumission. Le Vipère rugissait, les yeux réduits en deux fentes. Son grondement éraillé menaçait la hooligan comme jamais. On aurait presque dit que c'était le chant d'un horrible présage. Elle ne voulait pas se conduire comme la vile Mort Silencieuse, alors elle tenta une autre technique d'approche : montrer qu'elle n'était pas le danger que le dragon croyait. Elle fit un pas, une main vers l'avant, le plus bas possible. Le monstre rugit à cette minuscule approche et la jeune femme se stoppa net. Il montra ses dents ensanglantés, dévoilant un petit bout de chair coincé entre.

Soudain, l'animal sauta sur Astrid qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et entailla le bras de la jeune femme. Il débattit pour l'emprisonner correctement tandis que l'humaine roulait sur le côté et déviait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les attaques. Énervé, le Vipère lui asséner un coup de patte vers l'avant et elle profita de la violence du coup pour se projeter loin de son opposant. Astrid roula dans la terre. Quand elle se redressa, l'humidité collait la boue à son visage et ses vêtements, lui donnant un aspect pathétique et pauvre. L'entaille à son bras droit commençait à saigner. Se mettant sur ses deux pieds, la jeune femme tenta de jauger le moins sévèrement possible le dragon.

Dérouter par l'attitude insistante mais peu dangereuse de l'humaine, le Vipère referma sa gueule et se mit à gronder dans sa gorge. Les alentours redevinrent un peu plus calme, et Astrid en profita pour reprendre un peu de son souffle. Pourtant, le monstre continuait de la jauger avec méfiance. Les premières gouttes s'écrasèrent simultanément sur leurs fronts. Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel quand d'un coup la bruine devint averse en moins de trois secondes. Déjà l'eau pénétrait dans les vêtements de la viking et les alourdissaient en plus de les rendre glaçant.

Le dragon regarda, intrigué, l'eau dégouliner des cheveux et des étoffes que portait la guerrière. Son apparence devint aussi sombre que ses écailles. À présent, le bruit ambiant fut seulement la pluie, le grondement dans sa gorge s'était arrêté. L'humaine leva la tête vers lui, ses yeux bleus clairement visible. Les deux opposants se jaugèrent pendant ce qui sembla être une minute. Puis le Vipère grommela et passa son aile par-dessus sa tête pour faire une protection contre la pluie. Il se détourna pour s'enfoncer sous les sapins, disparaissant dans la densité de la forêt. Ainsi la tentative d'approche d'Astrid prit fin.

\- Moi aussi j'aimerai une aile pour me couvrir la tête avec un temps pareil, fit-elle au dragon déjà partit loin.

* * *

Varek sortait du conseil dans une espèce de transe. Il salua tout les gens qu'il connaissait tout en sortant de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers les hauteurs de Beurk, en direction de la forêt. Et c'était à peine s'il s'en rendait compte. Il réfléchissait avec une tel intensité qu'il en oubliait partiellement le réel qui l'entourait. Sa marche était rapide, il maugréait.

\- Varek ? » Il devait rejoindre Astrid.

\- Varek ! » Il fallait qu'il lui dise ce qui c'était produit lors de la réunion.

\- Eh Varek, tu m'entends ?

\- Chef ! fit le viking en sursautant avant de se retourner vers Stoïck. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Ce que tu as dit lors de la réunion était assez réfléchit et plus pertinent que la plupart des dires et des rumeurs qui traîne dans la ville. » Le jeune homme regarda son supérieur prendre un air décidé en joignant ses mains. _Où il veut en venir ?_ pensa le concerné.

\- J'aimerai que tu prennes part aux recherches. » Varek arrêta toute activité cérébrale à l'annonce de la requête. Il pâlit et bafouilla. Le Chef le regarda se débattre avec sa propre langue.

\- M… mais v-vous croyez que j'en suis capable ? demanda le jeune viking pour cacher sa panique par de la surprise. Son interlocuteur éclata de rire devant cette hésitation.

\- Mais bien sûr que tu en es capable ! Tu es plus intelligent que les trois quart de Beurk ! C'est pour ça que je te demande ton aide, parce que je sais que tu pourrais y arriver. Varek !

\- O-oui, m'sieur !

\- On compte sur toi pour trouver le coupable ! J'espère que tu en ferras pas une course à celui-qui-démasquera-le-malfrat-le-premier-à-gagner avec les autres enquêteurs, hein ! C'est pas de la compétition, non, c'est de l'entraide ! Allez, à plus bonhomme !

\- Ah… à plus, Chef ! » Varek regarda la Brute s'en aller, satisfait d'avoir eu sa recrue. Le besoin pressant de retrouver Astrid reprit le blond, et il se mit à claquer des dents et poussa un gémissement paniqué avant de sautiller à toute vitesse vers la forêt. Il devait la prévenir le plus rapidement possible.

.

* * *

 **J'ai bossé dur pendant une semaine (en particulier le matin, parce que l'aprèm j'ai envie de dormir) pour sortir ce chapitre... J'ai vérifier que la plupart des phrases sonnaient françaises, et qui sais que c'est pas ma spécialité ! Hier soir, j'étais " Yes, j'y suis !" mais il a suffit que le poste wifi se mette à dormir pour me gâcher cette joie. À bas la cruelle ironie du sort.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, franchement, je m'attendais pas à ce que l'histoire prenne cette direction ^^ Merlin vous dis à bientôt, je ne sais pas exactement quand sortira le prochain chapitre, se sera sûrement ce mois-ci.**

 **... 'tite review ? :3**


	11. Chapter 11 - Lettres de mauvaises augure

**Salut tout le monde ! Tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire un truc. JOYEUX HALLOWEEN !**

 **Voilà c'est fait. Reprenons. Ce chapitre, je vous l'avez promis dans le mois même où je publiai le précédent. Et je suis contente de pouvoir le sortir rapidement alors que j'avais pris énormément de retard la dernière fois. Mesdames et messieurs, voici le chapitre 11... Et sans plus attendre, je répond aux reviewers !**

 **mc** **arno : Cher confrère, je sais que tu aimes voir Astrid en bavait comme c'est pas possible. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras servi ! À l'avenir... Pour l'instant, les "personnes" comme tu dis ne sont pas arriver, et je fais avancer un autre point de mon histoire, encore jamais effleurer... Voilà, c'est tout pour le suspense. Merci pour tes compliments qui font toujours très plaisir ! :)**

 **Sweetylya : Je n'ai pas été vexé par ton commentaire, au contraire je te narguais juste ! Et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce que je te sers dans ce chapitre à propos de Harold et de Astrid. Merci pour le compliment et je te souhaite aussi une bonne lecture !**

 **Voilà, j'espère que l'intrigue vous plaît telle qu'elle avance, et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture. On se revoit en bas de la page !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XI : Lettres de mauvaises augures…**

La pluie tombait en trombe sur Astrid qui marchait en se tenant le bras vers la ville. Du sang coulait doucement de sa blessure, ce qui n'était pas mauvais signe, et la pluie nettoyait la plaie. La Hooligan atteignait les abords de la forêt quand elle vit quelqu'un foncer vers elle. Elle reconnue Varek juste avant qu'il s'arrête en dérapant et s'appuie sur ses genoux pour souffler.

\- Astrid… ils…. Haleta le viking qui s'essuyait le front tandis que son amie le regardait, intriguée.

\- Respire, Varek. On dirait que tu as perdu tes poumons pendant ta course. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Le guerrier leva une main pour lui dire d'attendre, puis après une dizaine de secondes, il déclara :

\- Tu es recherché. » La jeune femme regarda son ami prendre l'eau. Elle savait qu'elle avait raté la réunion des vikings dans la Grande Salle, ce qui c'était passé devait paraître plutôt intéressant pour que Varek se mette à courir aussi vite.

\- Et donc ?

\- Stoïck soupçonne quelqu'un d'avoir violer les Lois de Non-retours et aider Harold à pénétrer l'île. Il pense aussi que le coupable se trouve encore sur Beurk.

\- Et il a totalement raison, soupira Astrid qui se sentait déjà nerveuse.

\- Il a désigné des enquêteurs pour te retrouver. Et quand on lui amènera le complice du traître, il a juré sur sa tête qu'il le punirait sur la place devant tout le monde. L'enquête est déjà en cours. Aussi, il m'a désigné pour te chercher avec huit autres personnes. Pratiquement tout le monde sur Beurk risque d'être interroger, et le pire c'est que toi aussi ils vont te questionner.

\- Ça promet, commenta Astrid en soupirant en se caressant le menton. Et donc ? Tu compte me mener à Stoïck ? » Le viking releva la tête, comme brusqué.

\- Tu plaisantes ! Jamais je ne te dénoncerais. Je suis trop ami avec toi pour obéir à un ordre pareil. Comme tu aimes trop Harold pour envisager de rester sur l'île.

\- Ne… ! » Astrid s'arrêta à temps pour ne pas faire valser son ami. Son propos l'avait surpris et elle rougissait déjà violemment. Elle détourna le regard. Varek continua :

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Tu n'es pas en faute de quoique ce soit. Tu aimes juste quelqu'un et tu as juste voulu revoir cette personne, tu t'es leurrer avec un faux objectif pour la faire revenir. Astrid, on veut te condamné pour avoir aimé et parce que ton amour va à l'encontre des lois. Voilà pourquoi je ne te trahirais pas.

\- Pas même si c'est pour un traître… ? » Varek soupira et fixa un point, comme il le faisait quand il réfléchissait.

\- Je n'ai pas conçu qu'Harold était dangereux comme un traître jusqu'ici. Au contraire, je pense qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Il y a dix ans, il était juste maladroit mais c'était pareil. » Un silence entendu se fit entre eux et seul le rugissement de la pluie le perturbait. Astrid désigna la ville du doigt et après que son ami acquiesce, ils se dirigèrent vers la ville pour se réfugier.

* * *

La petite taverne de l'Oncle Corbo offrait un endroit parfait pour se réchauffer, discuter en privée dans un cadre sombre et chaleureux et boire le meilleure rhum de tout l'archipel. Varek et Astrid prirent une table après avoir confié leur veste trempée à la tavernière qui leur avait gentiment proposé de les sécher. Aussitôt, Corbo s'approcha d'eux et leur servi du lait chaud pour les dégeler.

\- Astrid, tu es trempé comme une soupe ! Tu es au courant qu'il pleut ?

\- Non, Oncle Corbo, j'avais pas remarqué. » Le bonhomme se mit à rire franchement ce qui détendit la Hooligan. Corbo était un viking brun robuste et à la longue barbe, qui après avoir perdu un pied avait décidé de sa retraite. Vétéran des guerriers du village, les jeunes et les enfants l'adoraient pour ses talents de conteur farci d'expressions et son étrange aptitude à détendre les gens. Astrid et Varek étaient ses amis et il les accueillait toujours avec le sourire. Il était toujours vêtu d'un pantalon marron clair très large qui retombait sur ses bottes fourrées et d'une tunique noir ceinturé, avec des cuirasses aux bras. Il se tourna tour à tour vers les deux compagnons d'armes.

\- Alors, du nouveau dans la réunion ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'il bandait la plaie de Astrid avant de repoussait son matériel médical vers la tavernière.

\- Oui, si tu voulait enfin savoir ce qu'il y avait d'autres que les patrouilles de chasses et de surveillances, c'était aujourd'hui qui fallait y aller.

\- Ah, ils ont enfin parlé d'Harold je parie. » À peine Corbo prononça ce nom que les clients stoppèrent leurs discussions pour le dévisager comme s'il avait arraché le comptoir au sol. Après un silence lourd en mépris, Corbo s'assit avec les deux jeunes pour se faire discret.

\- Tu es bien un des seuls qui ose l'appeler ainsi, bougonna Astrid, dont le prénom avait évoqué plus de douloureux souvenirs que de la méprise.

\- Mais, on a bien appelé Alvin le Traître. Harold ne détient pas autant d'honneur à ce que je vois. En fait non, c'est l'inverse, on lui fait l'honneur de pas être nommé, se reprit l'Oncle. Personne ne l'appelle avec autant de dédain que Alvin s'est fait nommé. Même si Harold l'a de loin remplacé depuis. » Comme personne ne répondait, Varek s'abstenant pour Astrid et Astrid parce qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, le tavernier reprit sans cacher le peu de sa joie.

\- Personnellement, je remercie Harold. Ça faisait longtemps que cette routine devait être briser. Pour une fois qu'il y a de l'animation dans cette ville… Sérieusement, j'ai presque envie de fêter ça.

\- Tais-toi, Corbo, fit Astrid après un petit sourire en portant son verre aux lèvres. Tu vas te faire caillasser si on t'entend.

\- Astrid est recherché, déclara soudainement Varek. La jeune femme en perdit aussitôt le sourire et fracassa sa chope contre la table avant de regarder son ami avec toute la colère qu'elle pouvait posséder dans son état actuel. Corbo, lui, semblait tomber des nues, comme un acteur qui saurait trop bien jouer.

\- Par la plupart des hommes de la ville, mais ça on le sait tous, Varek, plaisanta le tavernier ce qui faillit faire mourir d'exaspération la viking. Trop d'émotion la parcourait en ce moment et elle se frappa la tête contre la table pour voir si le vide y reviendrait.

\- Ça a marché ? demanda Corbo sans savoir la raison pour laquelle Astrid s'était frappé.

\- Non, répondit-elle en repliant ses bras sur sa tête.

\- C'est pas drôle, fit Varek en soupirant pour échapper au fou rire. Stoïck recherche la personne qui a fait entrer Harold sur Beurk, son complice. » L'infirme se tourna avec lenteur vers Varek, les yeux écarquillé, puis vers la jeune femme, et le temps qu'il comprenne il alterna son regard entre les deux. Puis il reposa les yeux sur le blond et désigna dans un gémissement Astrid pour lui demander s'il avait deviner de qui on parlait. Varek hocha la tête.

\- Santé, Astrid, fit Corbo d'une voix mue par la stupéfaction à la Hooligan, en levant son verre pour en boire le contenue. Tu t'attires plus les soucis que les hommes, à présent.

\- C'est parfait, je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de Rustik.

\- Corbo, je veux te demander quelque chose, fit Varek en baissant la voix et en se penchant vers le tavernier. L'autre se rapprocha pour écouter, attentif.

\- Le Chef a désigné plusieurs personnes pour retrouver Astrid, neuf en tout et j'en fais malheureusement partit. Personne ne sait encore que c'est elle, et c'est pour ça que je veux l'aider à se cacher. Je veux que tu m'accordes une faveur, si Astrid se fait retrouver, est-ce que tu pourras la cacher dans la taverne le temps qu'elle s'en aille de l'île ? Si jamais ils la retrouvent…

\- Nous trois contre Beurk tout entier ? Ça me plaît beaucoup Varek, fit le tavernier.

\- Je dirais le contraire, fit Astrid en regardant le brun. T'as l'air de vouloir vomir. Écoute, ce que j'ai fait me regarde moi, et je ne veux pas que mes amis y soit mêler. Tu peux oublier ce que Varek a dit…

\- En général, c'est les amis qui se mêlent aux problèmes de l'un d'entre eux, l'interrompit Corbo. Je ne dirais rien, je vous le promet. Astrid, mon seul rôle dans cette histoire sera de te cacher si quelque chose t'arrive. Si on m'accuse d'être complice j'aurais qu'à dire que tu m'as menti et qu'apparemment c'est Rustik qui te poursuivait pour… enfin peu importe. En tout cas, je suis fier de vous les jeunes, vous vous montez à deux contre une ville entière… Vous êtes des génies.

\- De quel côté es-tu, Corbo ? soupira Astrid, dépassée.

\- Du côté de personne puisque personne n'est du mien, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Gueulfort rejoignait Stoïck en clopinant. Il l'interpella et ce dernier s'approcha après avoir renvoyé les guerriers avec qui il parlait. La Brute commença :

\- Tu tombes bien, il faut que je te parle de ce qui a été dit à la réunion.

\- Les habitants ont dû protester contre le calme des dernières assemblées. Pas assez de problèmes, je suppose ? » Stoïck en soupira.

\- On cherche quelqu'un.

\- Tu m'expliqueras plus tard, Stoïck. Moi je viens te chercher car j'ai une urgence plus grave que je ne pourrais pas régler même si j'étais ton second. Au port ce matin, est arrivé un émissaire Berserk. Il veut délivré un message au Chef de Beurk, et ça semble plutôt sérieux.

\- Il manquait plus qu'eux… Bien, allons-y. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent, enfin_ … » Les deux hommes prirent leur temps pour descendre au port. Les Berserks, ces fous, étaient des vikings complètement amoureux de la mort. Ils tuaient tellement de dragons que cela venait à dégoûter les Royaumes alentours. Un émissaire ne représentait rien de bon. Quand ils arrivèrent sur les pontons, ils virent tout de suite où se trouvait l'intrus. Grand, habillé de noir, étonnamment mince, mais d'une stature effrayante. Son corps longiligne était son caractère physique le plus atroce. On aurait dit qu'il avait été étiré, et que ces articulations étaient des os cassés. Ses yeux étaient sombre et transperçant, mais sage.

\- Présentez-vous, Berserk. Le Chef est là, dit Gueulfort non sans méfiance au nouveau venu. L'homme au visage tatoué de griffures bleues fit une légère courbette, ce qui étonna les spectateurs.

\- Je suis Ean Burnett, émissaire de Dagur notre Chef. Il veut vous faire part d'un projet qu'il souhaite mettre à profit. » Stoïck était abasourdi. Bien sûr il ne le montrait pas, pas face à ce nouveau venu qui se tenait plus droit que la plupart de ses compagnons qui le regardait sur leur bateau. Mais déjà, projet et Dagur, ça sonnait faux.

\- Eh bien, parle, l'encouragea la Brute avec un signe de la main qui le désignait. L'émissaire leva les yeux au ciel et dit comme si pour lui cela paraissait évident, mais à voix basse pour ne pas que les quelques spectateurs l'entende :

\- J'aimerais m'entretenir en privé, si cela ne vous dérange. Je ne voudrais pas que les citoyens s'offusquent devant de tels révélations je ne tiens pas à être tenu responsable des protestations. Cela a déjà mal terminer dans un autre royaume. » Aussitôt, il abaissa le col de sa tunique pour dévoiler de longues traces bleuâtres qui lui sanglaient le cou. On avait essayé de l'étrangler. Stoïck hocha la tête et sans rien dire, invita l'émissaire à le suivre. Alors qu'ils montaient sur les pontons, le Chef Beurkien se confia à Gueulfort.

\- J'aime pas du tout ça. Si ce qu'il a à dire mérite qu'on l'étrangle, c'est que c'est pas bon signe. Chaque fois qu'un Berserk se pointe sur cette île les malheurs le suivent comme son odeur.

\- Moi je dit que Dagur n'a pas choisi d'envoyer ce gars-là pour rien. Tu sais qu'un Berserk ne se laisserait jamais battre et encore moins étrangler. Ce type a des bras immenses, je l'imagine très bien balayer dix personnes comme un balais. À mon avis, il ne s'est pas défendu.

\- Tu penses ?

\- C'est ce que je penses en effet. Tu me diras ce qu'il s'est passé à la réunion plus tard, j'ai à faire à la forge, conclut Gueulfort avant de se séparer de son ami qui traîna l'émissaire jusqu'à une table dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'assirent et Ean Burnett sortit aussitôt un parchemin soigneusement roulé. Il le déposa devant le Chef avec un regard averti, ses longs doigts effleurèrent le papier avant qu'ils se retirent.

\- Vous ne ressemblez pas vraiment à un combattant, commença Stoïck avec lenteur et méfiance. Burnett replia ses coude et posa sa tête sur ses deux mains.

\- On me le dit souvent, fit-il comme résigné. Je ne suis pas un guerrier de métier, mais j'ai toujours été un bon combattant et un diplomate. Les conseillers de Dagur me désigne souvent pour ce genre de missions. La parole est, en quelque sorte, mon arme. » Un silence tendu se profila entre les deux hommes, mais le seul qui semblait être dérangé par ce dernier était la Brute. Comme celui-ci ne parla point, l'émissaire reprit.

\- Vous sembliez avoir déjà des problèmes, alors j'ai préféré ne pas agiter les gens au dehors, ils le semblaient bien assez. » Toujours aucune parole du Hooligan. « Harold, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que vous le connaissiez bien, continua Burnett avec une pointe de sarcasme. Apparemment, les revenants existent…

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit de ça dont vous êtes venu me parler, Ean. Les problèmes de Beurk concernent Beurk et personne d'autre. Venez en au fait. Et je promet de pas vous étrangler. » L'émissaire leva un sourcil moqueur devant la contre-attaque du Chef, puis il baissa les yeux sur le rouleau posé entre eux.

* * *

Astrid sortit de la taverne de Corbo et après avoir croisé Kognedur qui lui appris que son prochain poste de surveillance se trouvait près de la randonné aux catapultes, elle se sépara de Varek pour faire son travail. Le viking s'inquiétait pour elle et elle lui en était reconnaissant. Mais plus de monde devenait au courant de sa folie d'il y a quelques jours, moins elle avait confiance en eux. Et plus elle perdait confiance face au danger, plus elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'Harold. La panique la gagna à cette pensée, abandonnant sa patrouille, elle courut chez elle et se réfugia dans sa chambre. L'envie de le revoir lui tordait le cœur et les poumons, sa cage thoracique devenait un poing acéré de griffes osseuses, tordant ses organes qui la laissait en vie. Elle ouvrit un coffre, tandis que la moutarde lui montait au nez, et sortit un immense bloc de vieux papiers et de carnets qu'elle serra fort contre sa poitrine, fermant les yeux. Les recherches d'Harold.

La jeune femme défit la ficelle qui maintenait le tout et pris les dernières feuilles sur lequel il avait écrit et griffonné. Quand elle se rendit une nouvelle fois compte que c'était son écriture, ses yeux s'embuèrent et son cœur lui fit mal. Se retenant d'éclater en sanglots, elle se mit à les lire :

« _Mon père donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour trouver cet endroit. Une île aux rochers noirs entouré d'une mer sombre et trop calme, où au centre se dresse un volcan aux sommets gigantesques._ _La montagne comporte un brèche que Krokmou m'a permit de passer. Il y a avait_ _ensuite_ _un tunnel si sombre que je ne voyait même pas mon propre nez._ _Puis le rouge a envahi l'atmosphère et la chaleur m'a empoigné._ _Krokmou a atterri derrière un pilier en roche coulé._ _Dans le gouffre était jeté les vivres du village. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi les dragons se débarrasser de leur butins._ _Jusqu'à ce que je vois ce qu'il y avait en dessous de moi… »_

Il lui fut difficile de rester concentrer tout aux longs des passages. Elle ne sut pas quand elle s'était mise à pleurer, mais elle éloigna prestement les feuilles quand une goutte d'eau salée tacha la première du paquet. Elle l'essuya méthodiquement pour ne pas mettre de l'encre de partout. Abandonnant les recherches contre elle, Astrid se recroquevilla ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête entre ses deux genoux. Elle en avait marre de pleurer mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Une douleur revenait quand elle repensait à l'humiliation de Harold et la sienne. Une douleur revenait quand elle repensait aux méchancetés proférés dans leur dispute. Une douleur revenait quand elle repensait à l'effet que faisait la pluie mêlé à la chaleur humaine. Quand chacune la rattrapait, tout devenait insupportable, et tout ce qui traînait aux alentours devenait une source de conflit. Un sourire ou une discussion entre deux amis devenait une insulte pour Astrid mais aussi un conflit intérieur. Une insulte parce qu'elle voulait aussi être heureuse. Et un conflit parce que même si elle en voulait à tout ces gens parce qu'ils souriaient et elle ne devait pas leur en vouloir.

Elle voulait se sentir normal comme avant. Mais en même temps, elle aimait la sensation que ses sentiments lui apportait. La sensation d'être vivant, de subir et de ressentir. Cela devenait merveilleux et insupportable. C'est alourdie dans le cœur par toutes ses pensées désordonnées mais aussi équilibré qu'une harmonie que la jeune Hooligan ferma les yeux. Et s'endormit.

* * *

 **Et oui, Astrid fait une sieste et vaque à ses obligations. Ah, la vilaine !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me le dire. J'ai décidé de respecter la longueur actuelle de mes chapitres** (ou pas, à voir) **,** **puisque j'ai des journées plutôt chargé quand je ne suis pas vacances (évidemment) et je vais voir si je peux stabiliser un rythme publication. Tout ça pour vous, et oui !**

 **Bande de veinards ! J'espère avoir fait vaciller votre petit cœur devant la peine de Astrid, car ressentir de forte émotion à travers la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, je trouve que c'est énorme. Je sais pas si vous êtes d'accord. Bon ! Encore une fois je vous souhaite un joyeux Halloween, puisque oui, vous l'aurez deviné, j'adore cette fête, et je vous dis à la prochaine ! C'est à dire, le mois prochain !**

 **.**

 **Signée :**

 **Merlin's Vision**


	12. Chapter 12 - S'immiscer et se fondre

**Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! J'arrive enfin avec un nouveau chapitre, le suivant (eh oui). Quel surprise ! Bon, trêve de plaisanterie. Dans ce chapitre, que j'ai mis un bon moment à mettre en place à cause des dialogues, il y aura une révélation et une décision à prendre. Beurk est en effervescence et c'est la fête. Tout le monde s'éclate, vous allez voir. Je répond mes reviewers, et ô tristesse, il n'y en a qu'un ! x)**

 **Merci mc arno d'avoir laisser ta review et j'y répond: Oui Dagur met son grain de sel, et il arrive avec d'importantes nouvelles, rien que ça ! Je suis contente que tu es été à fond sur ce chapitre, et je prie pour que se soit le cas sur celui-là aussi. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de voir Astrid souffrir, et à ne t'en fais pas, elle souffrira à l'avenir, c'est inévitable...**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, et je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps!**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : S'immiscer et se fondre**

\- Une réunification ? Il est tomber sur la tête ?

\- De toute évidence, non. Si il vous le propose, ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien.

\- Et ces marques dans votre cou prouvent que je ne suis le premier Chef à qui vous parler de ce projet.

\- Non, c'est vrai.

\- Combien on était sollicité avant moi ? Demanda Stoïck, contrarié par cette proposition. Burnett mis un petit moment à répondre.

\- Vous êtes le cinquième Chef que je rencontre, déclara-t-il comme s'il avait pris son temps pour compter. La Brute resta de marbre pendant un moment. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. L'émissaire fixait, dans un silence ennuyé, les pouces du Chef se croiser et se décroiser encore et encore, signe de nervosité et de réflexion.

\- Avez-vous lu la lettre ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, je l'ai lu ! Explosa Stoïck. Je l'ai lu trois fois pour vérifier si ce qui était écrit était vraiment écrit !

\- Dans ce cas vous devez me donner une réponse avant mon départ. Mon Chef veut un topo de mon voyage et des réponses des Chefs à mon retour. Il me reste encore quatre îles de l'archipel auquel je dois me rendre, avant de revenir à Berserk.

\- Une réponse ? Maintenant ? Fit le Hooligan, choqué.

\- Oui.

\- Je ne peux pas vous donner une réponse maintenant. J'ai essuyé une attaque de dragon il y a quatre jours, je dois aidé à retaper un peu la ville, j'ai lancé une enquête il y a pas longtemps et elle ressasse pas mal de souvenirs, surtout des mauvais. Si Dagur veut une réponse, il va falloir que la situation de Beurk s'améliore. J'ai déjà beaucoup de travail en ce moment et je dois penser à déjà beaucoup de chose. Je ne veux pas m'encombrer encore plus que je ne le suis déjà. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas non plus donner une réponse sur un coup de tête. Vous allez devoir attendre.

\- Je comprend parfaitement, Chef Haddock, marmonna Burnett. Écoutez. Je vous propose quelque chose : je vais partir, maintenant. Et je reviens ici après avoir consulté les autres chefs pour savoir votre réponse. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

\- Combien de temps mettrez-vous à revenir ?

\- Je pense cinq jours, si la mer et le temps n'est pas contre nous. Une énorme tempête aurait secoué les eaux de l'Île-Qui-Gronde il n'y a pas longtemps.

\- Bien. J'accepte votre proposition, Ean. Je réfléchirai pendant ce temps. » L'émissaire s'inclina prestement devant la Brute, replia la lettre pour la lui donner et se leva, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Le viking le suivit jusqu'au port pour le raccompagné. La tension près du drakkar de l'émissaire était palpable. Les Beurkiens dévisageait d'un œil mauvais les Berserks et inversement. Les deux représentants échangèrent un regard. Stoïck comprit que Ean ne souhaitait pas être victime d'une autre agression, c'est pourquoi il lui serra la main sans dire un mot avant que celui-ci monte à bord du navire.

Ce geste apporta une certaine confusion aux deux camps et la tension baissa d'un cran, tout le monde prit conscience que cette poignée de main signifiait qu'un engagement ou entente quelconque passait. Burnett regarda une dernière fois le Chef avant d'ordonner d'une voix basse mais dure que le départ était imminent. Les navigateurs s'activèrent et larguèrent les amarres. Avant que le drakkar ne se détache complètement du ponton, Stoïck attrapa un baril de provision à côté de lui et le lança à un des Berserks. Il le réceptionna et remercia le Hooligan d'un signe de tête. Cinq jour en mer, c'était long.

* * *

Astrid se réveilla, transi de froid sur son parquet, adossé à son lit. Elle bougonna, s'en voulu de ne pas s'être allongé sur le lit pour dormir. En se relevant, elle faillit envoyé les recherches posés sur ses cuisses valser. Elle les rattrapa à temps et renoua la ficelle qui tenait le bloc en place. Courbaturée depuis la veille, elle fit craquer sa colonne vertébrale, s'étira. Dormir assise lui avait fait mal aux fesses. Elle descendit dans sa cuisine et fit chauffer de l'eau dans la marmite, celle qui restait constamment au-dessus du feu. L'eau frémissante, elle la versa dans l'immense baquet et retira un à un, d'une gestuelle lente, ses vêtements, avant de ce glisser dans son bain.

Regardant la fenêtre aux volets fermés, elle tentant à travers les fins espaces du cadrant et des panneaux de savoir l'heure. Il faisait nuit, puisque aucune lumière ne filtrait. Enfin dénouée de sa crasse, Astrid sortit du baquet refroidissant, se sécha avec un linge puis enfila une nouvelle tenue. Capuche ornée de fourrure, collant de laine, botte de cuir montante… La jeune femme pris une tunique qu'elle n'avait pas porté depuis longtemps. En l'essayant, elle remarqua qu'elle était plus petite pour elle, lui serrant plus que d'ordinaire la taille et remontant un peu plus au dessus des genoux. Non gênée par cette inconvénient, elle sangla son poignard à sa ceinture kilt et mis son arc en bandoulière.

Toujours de noir. Encore. Un rictus défigura sa bouche en remarquant une fois de plus son comportement. Avant que les larmes n'aient pensées à effleurer ses yeux, la viking sortit de chez elle en oubliant d'éteindre les bougies. Au vue de l'avancer de la nuit, il devait être six heures. La Hooligan fonça vers la forêt sans plus attendre.

Entre le tronc des hauts sapins, Astrid se faufilait, sautant avec agilité par-dessus les troncs couchés, les énormes rochers, et les fourrées hors des sentiers sûrs. La capuche rabattu, elle fendait la nuit sans crainte mais remplis d'appréhension. Chasser les bêtes nocturnes étaient très difficiles. Les oiseaux nocturnes, les quadrupèdes aux pattes pelucheuses et aux griffes acérées rodaient quelques part, mais où ? encore fallait-ils les voir pour les avoir. La chasseresse arrêta sa course, inspecta l'endroit où elle se trouvait, puis satisfaite, grimpa dans un arbre et se prépara à la longue attente qui lui permettrait peut-être de voir un animal passer sur ses traces. L'arc sorti, assis dos au tronc, Astrid patienta, écoutant les bruits environnants. Pour mieux entendre, elle ferma les yeux.

Ses écoutes perdurèrent, tant et tant qu'elle se perdit dans la mélodie de la nuit. Somnolente, elle n'attendit pas les bruits étouffés des pas qui longeait la branche sur laquelle elle se trouvait. L'odeur de chien mouillé réveilla la jeune femme qui ouvrit les yeux. Elle resta immobile, tétanisée. Juste à une trentaine de centimètre de son visage se dressait un lynx des pins. L'animal, capable d'escalader les troncs les plus abruptes, avait repéré la valkyrie. Elle regarda le museau de la bête, son cœur se retenait de battre comme s'il espérait encore se cacher de la bête. L'animal banda ces muscles postérieurs, comme s'il allait bondir alors qu'il lui suffisait d'un claquement de mâchoire pour privée son opposante de son nez.

On aurait dit que le félin avait pris une inspiration pour pouvoir rugir. C'est dans ce laps de temps qu'Astrid retira son poignard et le hurlement du félin retentit au moment où elle plantait sa lame dans le flanc de l'animal. La force qu'avait employé la viking entraîna le prédateur dans le vide mais ses griffes accrochèrent sa proie et ils chutèrent. Le lynx tomba sur le dos et la chasseresse se débrouilla rapidement pour s'éloigner de l'étreinte risqué. Aussitôt relevé, le félin lui fit face et il était immense. Il bondit vers elle et elle se jeta à terre dans une roulade pour l'éviter. Il ricocha sur le sol et se projeta derechef sur sa convoitise. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre une mâchoire acérée se refermait méchamment sur son ventre. Le lynx s'égosilla devant la douleur.

\- Non !

* * *

Stoïck pénétra dans le Grand Hall, encore songeur. Tout les vikings étaient réunis et dès qu'ils aperçurent leur Chef, tous se turent. Il prit sa place, au fond de la salle, en face du feu qui menaçait le ventre de la statue du dragon. Longtemps il chercha ses mots, et personne ne le dérangea. Quand il fut à peu près sûr de ce qu'il devait dire, il redressa la tête et se força à expliquer certaines choses de façon à ne pas énerver les Hooligans.

\- Hier matin, aux alentours de midi, nous avons reçu la visite d'un émissaire des Berserks. Je pense que la rumeur s'est déjà propagés de part vos amis et les témoins qui étaient sur le port. » Le Chef marqua un arrêt pour voir les réactions de ses guerriers. Or, tout le monde étaient attentif, peut-être inquiet de savoir la suite.

\- Notre visiteur a apporter un message de Dagur. Un message qu'il fait parvenir dans tout l'archipel… Il veut réunifier tout les royaumes de l'archipel en un seul.

\- Quoi ?! » Aussitôt, tout le monde commença à manifester, les protestations fusaient dans la salle. Astrid et Varek, parmi la cohue, regardaient seulement leurs camarades vociférer.

\- Silence ! S'écria Stoïck. Silence… je n'ai pas répondu à la proposition, parce que j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus.

\- Qui sait ce qu'il arrivera à Beurk si nous refusions ? Demanda quelqu'un dans l'assemblée.

\- Les royaumes réunifiés entreront en guerre contre nous, répondit la Brute.

\- C'est du chantage !

\- Nous ne devons pas accepter !

\- Pour qui ils se prennent !? Au diable Berserk !

\- SILENCE ! Je pensais pouvoir discuter tranquillement de ce choix avec vous, c'est pour cela que j'attends le retour de voyage de l'émissaire pour lui indiquer ma réponse. Et se sera notre réponse ! J'aimerai que chacun s'exprime si il le désire, et qu'il émette sa façon de pensée. Tout avis sera accueilli, qu'il plaise à certains ou non. Quelqu'un veut-il se lancer ?

\- Chef, si vous le permettez. Je pense que nous devrions dire non à la proposition. Je ne veux pas que Beurk disparaisse en s'alliant avec ses barbares.

\- Exact. Que serons-nous pour Dagur, si nous acceptons ? De la chair à canon ! Nous serons tous ses sujets ! Il se servira de nous et nous enlèvera nos mœurs pour qu'on soit à son image ! L'image d'un fou !

\- Je pense… que nous devrions mettre en sécurité le peuple… et accepter cette proposition. Beurk peut toujours garder ses coutumes, nous sommes pas mal éloigner de Berserk pour nous le permettre.

\- Lâche ! La distance n'a pas arrêter Dagur pour nous envoyer son message ! Quand les autres royaumes auront accepter, la distance ne sera plus un problème ! Ils nous mettra tous au parfum quoi qu'il arrive. Se sera fini de notre peuple !

\- Nous ne devons pas accepter. Je suis prêt à me battre pour défendre ce royaume jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Il peut y avoir une autre solution que la violence. Nous avons déjà les attaques de dragons à supporter. Je pense que nous devrions accepter. Entrer en guerre nous ferrait disparaître plus rapidement que si nous rejoignons Dagur.

\- Une guerre ne nous ferait que du mal. Je suis pour la proposition !

\- Je suis contre !

\- Chef ! » L'assemblée baissa d'un ton en voyant Varek se manifester. Chacun devait s'exprimer alors le ton baissa. Tout le monde avait besoin de s'entendre. Le jeune homme prit une inspiration et se lança.

\- Je pense que nous devrions accepter.

\- Oh non ! Pas toi aussi !

\- Sérieusement, le prochain qui dit qu'on devrait s'allier à Berserk, je lui défonce la gueule.

\- Vas-y essaye pour voir !

\- Par Thor ! Laissez-le parler ! tonna le Chef. Les insultes baissèrent d'un ton. Comme tout le monde discutait avec le voisin ou maugréait, un murmure remplaça le vacarme dans la salle.

\- Je pense, réprit Varek en essayant de se faire entendre, que nous devrions accepter la proposition pour les mêmes raisons que tout les gens qui souhaitent préserver ce semblant de paix sur Beurk. Mais si tout le monde a peur de perdre nos coutumes et nos traditions, qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de négocier certains accords avec Dagur avant d'accepter ?

\- Explique-toi Varek, l'invita le Chef, interloqué.

\- Eh bien… Par exemple, nous pourrions accepter que Dagur prenne le territoire de Beurk sur ses cartes, mais on pourrait lui demander en échange de nous laisser notre folklore, ainsi on ne touchera pas trop directement à Beurk, mais on fera bien évidement ce qu'il demande pour préserver le peuple. On pourrait être un annexe de la réunification.

\- Je ne veux pas _être_ sous les ordres de Dagur ! Pesta quelqu'un. Je ne suis biologiquement pas apte à suivre les caprices et les folies d'un gugusse pareil ! » Astrid intervint.

\- Je suis d'accord. J'avoue ne pas vouloir être des royaumes réunifiés. Mais pensez aux enfants de cette terre. Une guerre les tuerai. Si nous n'avons pas de descendance à cause de la guerre, c'est Beurk tout entier qui mourra. À moins que vous pensiez tous que c'est la meilleure chose à faire puisque Dagur n'obtiendra rien de ce qu'il voulait. Je suivrai en revanche la décision du Chef. Si il nous mène à la guerre, alors je le suivrai.

\- Oui moi aussi, argumenta Varek.

\- Moi aussi, crana Rustik rejoint par Kranedur et Kognedur. À côté de Stoïck, Gueulfort acquiesçait gravement d'un signe de tête.

\- Chef, peut importe la décision, si on en vient à se battre, ma famille et moi sera à vos côtés. » Le Chef les coupa tous.

\- Je comprend tout à fait le point de vue de certains, pourquoi nous devrions accepter et pourquoi nous devrions refuser. Je… je vais réfléchir à vos arguments. Mais dans le cas où trop de royaumes auraient rejoint Dagur et les Berserks, je pense mettre à profit la proposition de Varek. Que je ne remercie pas assez pour les conseils, avisé ou pas selon le point de vue de certains, qu'il nous donne. Écoutez ! L'émissaire revient dans plus ou moins une semaine. Je donnerai un verdict à son arrivé, d'ici là j'espère avoir une réponse à vous donner avant qu'il n'arrive. Si certaines personnes souhaitent encore m'adresser leurs commentaires, qu'ils viennent me parler. » À ces mots, une multitude de main se levèrent pour avoir la parole.

\- Pas tous en même temps s'il vous plaît. J'ai dit qu'on avait une semaine, enfin presque. Prenez le temps de réfléchir avant de venir me parler et de me faire perdre mon temps. Aussi, comme j'ai beaucoup trop à réfléchir avec les derniers événements, je vais demander à chacun de reprendre le poste qu'il avait si ça ne le dérange pas. Si certaines personnes souhaitent échanger avec d'autres, qu'ils en parle entre eux à l'extérieur. Je dois m'entretenir avec certaines personnes. »

Juste après l'annonce, les voix s'élevèrent et tout le monde se dirigea vers la sortie, maintenant encombré par le nombre de personne qui sortaient. Lors du vidage du Grand Hall, quelques vikings se firent intercepter. Alors que Varek et Astrid se pressaient vers la sortie, quelqu'un retint le blond et lui demanda d'aller voir le Chef. En voyant huit personnes se regrouper autour de la Brute, il comprit au problème auquel il aurait à faire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Astrid qui attendait un mot d'ordre de la part de son ami.

\- Tu m'attends ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pas de problème. Tu me ferras le débriefing, OK ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se dépêcha d'aller vers son supérieur. Aussitôt le roux pressa les neuf enquêteur.

\- Comment avance vos recherches ? » Un homme intervint.

\- J'ai commencer par questionner mon entourage, ce qui m'a été plutôt vite fait. Personne n'a rien vu. Je pensais me pencher sur les gens qui restait constamment à différents endroits. Comme les marchands ou les habitué de quelques tavernes.

\- Bonne idée. D'autres ?

\- Je pense vérifier le port.

\- Les patrouilleurs. Ils l'auraient sûrement aperçu quelque part sans le faire exprès. Ça arrive des fois. Tu croises quelqu'un que tu ne reconnais pas forcement mais tu n'y prêtera pas plus longtemps attention. Il y a toujours des nouveaux habitants sur l'île.

\- La tête d'un traître leur reviendrai plus facilement, c'est évident.

Près de la porte, Astrid entendait les dix enquêteurs réfléchir sur comment coincer le violeur des Lois de Non-retour, c'est-à-dire elle. En y pensant, un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais elle le cacha de sa main pour ne pas qu'on la voit, même de la position de Varek. À les regarder, tout le monde semblait se prendre dans un jeu très complexe mais très organisé. Il semblait près à trouver tout les témoignages possibles pour savoir si Harold avait été accompagné. Harold. Le visage de Astrid se décomposa une énième fois. Elle soupira pour tenter de refouler la douleur de son cœur qui se serait, mais rien n'empêcha une boule de se former dans sa gorge.

\- Astrid ?

La valkyrie se tourna vers son Chef. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher et elle s'exécuta. Une fois dans le cercle des dix enquêteurs, les gens la regardèrent, déroutés.

\- Où t'es-tu fait toutes ses blessures ? Lui demanda un des enquêteurs.

\- Ah ça, fit-elle. Je suis partit tôt à la chasse ce matin en pensant avoir assez dormi. Je me suis laisser bercer pendant ma chasse.

\- Comment peux-tu t'endormir alors que tu chasses ? » La question était teinté d'incompréhension.

\- Je comptais tendre un piège. L'attente a duré et…

\- Tu t'es endormi et tu es tombé ?

\- Je me suis endormi et un lynx des pins m'a attaqué.

\- Rassure-moi tu l'as tué ? (genre, le mec il est content qu'un animal meurt. C'est triste !)

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait achevé.

\- Remettons ça à plus tard je vous pris, coupa le Chef. Astrid, puisque tu es là, est-ce que tu peux nous dire si tu as vu Harold ? »

Varek se retint de pouffer et jeta un coup d'œil à son amie, qui se retenait de rire. Ils baissèrent rapidement les yeux et Astrid s'empressa de répondre après avoir pris une grande goulée d'air pour chasser son envie d'exploser. Décidément, la situation devenait comique.

\- Je n'ai malheureusement rien vu, ou plutôt rien remarqué, mentit-elle. Je patrouillai mais je n'ai rien vu d'anormal.

\- Ou du moins rien ne t'as semblé anormal ?

\- Non. Rien. Mais je peux peut-être, si j'en ai l'occasion, alimenter vos recherches. » Le Chef hocha la tête et marmonna un remerciement pour sa participation. Varek et Astrid échangèrent encore un regard complice, ils essayèrent de ne pas émettre ne serait-ce qu'un rictus qui prouverait qu'intérieurement, ils étaient mort de rire. En ce moment, la peur s'installait en eux. La peur d'être découvert, peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer, peur de ne pas réchapper à la chasse au coupable, mais dans une situation aussi singulière, c'était dure de ne pas se moquer un peu, avant qu'ils ne soient découvert.

* * *

 **Je parie que vous êtes en train de vous demander si c'est le lynx qui a dit "non" ou si c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Ha ! Vous ne le saurez jamais !**

 **Sans blague, je plaisante. En espérant que votre lecture ait été agréable, je vous remercie encore une fois de m'avoir suivie jusque là et je vous dit au prochain chapitre, qui devrait arriver dans le même intervalle de temps qu'entre le précédent et celui-ci.**

 **Gros bisous, mes pandas !**

 **Merlin's Vision**


	13. Chapter 13 - La fuite est une solution

**Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! Je sais que vous mourrez de froid en ce moment avec l'hiver alors j'ai pensé que publier un chapitre maintenant vous ferrez chaud au cœur (haha...). Alors pour ce chapitre, vous verrez un lézard, une dinde et des poissons en bouilli.** **Voilà, c'est tout pour le spoil.** **J'espère que le contenu vous paraîtra quand même un peu plus hardcore, un peu difficilement faire pire comme teaser non ? Sur cette note tordu, je répond aux reviewers du chapitre précédent !**

 **Scorpon : merci d'avoir commenté, j'avoue que la politique de Beurk est quelque chose d'extrêmement poignant, hein (on y croit à fond). Quelque part, cette intrigue politique me fait marrer parce que Stoïck à l'air hyper sérieux à ce propos. Sauf que c'est moi qui décide, HA ! Merci de ne pas avoir fait du spoil dans les commentaires, tu peux tout de suite vérifier si ton intuition était bonne. C'est vrai que rire de la situation devant Stoïck était risqué de la part d'Astrid (surtout quand il est hyper sérieux) mais si ce n'était pas le cas, on s'ennuierai non ? ;)**

 **mc arno : Eh oui mc ! Astrid n'est pas encore morte... Navrée, mais comprend que je prend un malin plaisir à ne pas te faire plaisir (oui, tu comprend c'est tellement marrant de donner de faux espoirs aux gens). Mais je trouve ça mignon quand même, tu souffres pour elle et elle souffre pour toi. Tu serais pas amoureux ? ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, sur ce !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XIII : La fuite est une solution…**

\- Non !

Astrid avait eu un étrange réflexe en s'opposant à la mort du lynx. Tout simplement parce que s'il devait mourir, se serait par sa main. Elle n'était pas sortit très tôt ce matin pour retourner bredouille au village, étant donné qu'elle s'était promis de revenir avec une proie nocturne. En attendant, interférer le dragon noir de la veille n'était sûrement pas une bonne décision. Celui-ci tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction, le félin toujours dans la gueule. Le corps de la proie pendait embroché entre les dents affûté de l'animal. Il était déjà mort. La colère monta en Astrid.

\- Lâche-le, ordonna-t-elle en laçant au Vipère un regard noir. La bête gronda et resserra sa prise sur le corps sans vie du félin qui saignait entre ses dents. La jeune femme porta sa main au pommeau de sa dague pour menacer le prédateur ailé.

Puis soudain, il plissa les yeux, comme si le dragon s'amusait. Il avait presque une expression vicieuse. Alors il souleva le lynx qui fut légèrement projeté en l'air puis à sa redescente il referma à nouveau sa mâchoire sur le cadavre. Astrid détourna le regard quant à la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, elle pouvait deviner rien qu'aux bruits que le dragon prenait son petit déjeuner.

L'estomac retourné par les événements, la valkyrie en oubliant sa colère. Peu importait à présent qu'elle le soit, le félin qui s'était jeté sur elle un peu plus tôt était… ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait plus le ramener comme prise de chasse. Elle se retourna alors vers le Vipère, qui avait oublié de s'essuyer la bouche avant de se tourner vers son opposante. Cette dernière regarda la bête avec cette fois une grande méfiance. Leur rencontre précédente l'avait moins remuée, sûrement parce qu'elle était moins proche du spectacle cette fois. Astrid pouvait clairement deviner que ce dragon n'était pas comme les autres.

De ce qu'elle savait sur les dragons, ces derniers chassait en groupe dans les endroits où le gibier était facile attraper, entre autre dans les villes et villages, qui plus est ils n'avaient pas à se soucier des dégâts matériels, c'était à leur avantage une fois qu'ils reviendraient.

Le Vipère en face d'elle était de loin différent d'eux. Tout ce que Astrid avait appris sur les dragons résidait dans les notes d'Harold. Ce qu'elle avait lu la veille avant de dormir lui revint en mémoire et alors elle comprit petit à petit. Les dragons qui chassait en groupe emmènent la nourriture pour leur reine. Le reptile noir en face d'elle était seul, et mangeait ce qu'il chassait. Il était de loin le dragon le plus agressif qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il était sauvage, n'appartenait à personne. Il ne faisait pas partit de la communauté de dragons qu'elle avait découvert il y a dix ans avec Harold.

Astrid se baissa à temps pour éviter une queue hérissée de piques et quand elle voulu reculer pour s'éloigner, son assaillant donna un coup d'ailes et fit un bond par-dessus elle pour lui bloquer la route. La viking prit aussitôt la seule direction disponible à présent, là où se trouvait le Vipère noir un peu plus tôt, et elle courut. Elle avait suffisamment d'informations sur ce dragon sauvage pour savoir que le combattre serait certainement une des choses les plus difficiles qu'elle aurait à faire dans sa vie. L'aube grise avait commencé à pointer, la jeune femme ne l'avait pas remarqué à cause de son réveil mouvementé mais la lumière tamisé du jour naissant lui permit d'éviter les sapins et de sauter par-dessus les obstacles qui barrait sa route. Ses jambes forcèrent l'allure quand elle entendit un craquement derrière elle et un souffle rauque et animal.

Alors qu'elle se demandait si elle avait déjà courut aussi vite, on lui percuta le dos et elle fit un vol plané avant de rouler à terre à toute vitesse. Sans trop savoir comment, elle se redressa et continua à courir et le grondement frustré de l'animal à ses trousses lui parvint. Et par Odin, qu'est-ce qu'il était proche. Astrid continua à courir comme une dératée sans pouvoir ralentir le rythme sous peine de finir étaler au sol. Mais ses poumons commençaient déjà à fatiguer, elle faisait tellement d'efforts que soutenir la cadence allait être très compliquée. Alors elle freina sachant pertinemment que son poursuivant se trouvait juste derrière mais elle glissa suffisamment fort en s'arrêtant pour finir allongée par terre.

Elle eu une nanoseconde pour apercevoir la lueur de surprise dans les yeux du Vipère avant qu'il ne passe par-dessus elle pour ne pas l'écraser. Alors la guerrière se releva et couru en sens inverse. Mais trop tard, le dragon avait bondit et en quelque battement, il la plaqua sous lui. Le choc sonna la jeune femme qui se tint la tête un moment avant de recevoir une goutte sur sa main. Son poursuivant la regardait et du sang coulait de sa gueule. De sa gorge sortit un grondement menaçant.

Il regardait avec défi sa prise tandis qu'elle respirait bruyamment pour reprendre son souffle sans le quitter du regard. Il grogna un peu plus et elle se tapis un peu plus à la vue de sa dentition et à la senteur de son haleine. Astrid inséra sa main dans la terre retournée par l'atterrissage du dragon et en balança dans les yeux du reptile. Celui-ci recula avant de porter ses ailes devant ses yeux. La valkyrie ne perdit pas une seconde et se jeta hors de portée du Vipère et se remit à courir. À son grand soulagement, personne ne la poursuivait quand elle sortit de la forêt.

* * *

Quand Astrid rentra dans sa bicoque et zieuta le baquet d'eau qu'elle avait laissé pleine avant de partir, elle se défit de ses étoffes pour quelques unes déchirées et se jeta dans l'eau froide. Elle en ressortit frissonnante mais rinça un minimum son corps avant de sortir et d'utiliser sa serviette encore mouillé. Elle regarda ses plaies et les badigeonna prestement d'onguent. L'onguent, un cadeau Gothi la vieille guérisseuse. Toujours en vie, et oui. Astrid avait une envie irrépressible de calmer l'adrénaline qui coulait encore en elle après les événements, mais elle avait aussi besoin de noter sa découverte. Enfin, ce qui ressemblait à une découverte. Elle voulait l'immortaliser comme l'avait fait Harold en écrivant ce qu'il savait sur du papier.

Après avoir enfiler quelque chose, elle sortit de sa maison et fut soudain frappé par le début d'agitation qui régnait dans la ville. Tout le monde commençait à se réveiller et elle se demandait si quelqu'un l'avait traverser le village dans l'état où elle était revenu de la forêt. Elle secoua la tête pour quitter ses pensées et d'un pas rapide, presque en courant, elle traversa de nombreuses rues avant d'arriver à une petite boutique que Varek appréciait particulièrement.

\- Bonjour Madame !

\- Bonjour Astrid, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

\- Auriez-vous un carnet, s'il vous plaît ?

* * *

La réunion dans le Grand Hall avait agité la ville entière, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de Dagur, de l'émissaire, de l'effarante demande qui avait été faite au Chef la veille. Une nouvelle rumeur naissait en plus de celle-ci, on rechercherait le complice du traître. Varek faisait une ronde avec Astrid près du chemin aux catapultes alors qu'elle tentait de lui expliquer pourquoi diable elle avait acheté un carnet. Quand le blond se résigna à comprendre les raisons de la jeune femme, il se mit à lui parler sérieusement.

\- La nouvelles des témoignages commencent à se répandre. Si quelqu'un a vu quelque chose, il viendra trouver l'un des enquêteurs pour parler de ce qu'il aurait vu. Si l'un des neufs venait à savoir quelque chose de compromettant sur toi, il me sera impossible de te couvrir.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me couvrir, tu le sais depuis le début, Varek, le coupa Astrid en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tu t'es confié à moi sur Harold avant que le conseil dans la Grande Salle ne se fasse. J'ai commencé à garder ce secret avant que ce conseil ne se fasse alors non, je ne te dénoncerais pas, je pense que je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi et je n'en rajouterais pas.

\- Tu compromets ta place en Beurk en me couvrant, insista la guerrière.

\- Comme tu as déjà compromis ta place en le faisant revenir alors maintenant arrête de vouloir me faire changer d'avis sinon c'est ce que je ferais ! Plus sérieusement Astrid, que comptes-tu faire si on te découvre ? Tu ne pourras pas rester là. Et même si tu le pouvait, tu perdrais à tout jamais ta considération.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas non plus si j'ai encore envie de rester sur Beurk en gardant mon secret, pas…

\- Pas avec ce que tu ressens pour Harold, je sais. Mais pourquoi tu n'irais pas lui rendre visite pour savoir ce que tu as besoin de faire ? » Astrid s'arrêta de marcher, maquant de heurter une jeune dame qui allait en sens inverse, et regarda Varek sans comprendre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu étais tellement préoccuper à rêvasser que tu n'as pas penser à retourner sur l'Île-Qui-Gronde…

\- Si, déclara-t-elle, avec une étrange fermeté. C'était comme véridique. « En tout cas, ton idée n'est pas bête…

\- Astrid, arrête de sourire, la prévint Varek en surprenant le petit sourire de son amie. Elle releva la tête et s'empourpra légèrement.

\- Mais si je m'absente de Beurk pendant je dirai une semaine, est-ce que tu seras capable de me couvrir tout seul ?

\- Je réfléchirai à un moyen de te couvrir, t'en fais pas pour moi. Tu souhaites toujours retrouver Harold même avec les problèmes que tu as sur le dos en ce moment, c'est un truc que j'admire chez toi. Ta ténacité.

\- Toi aussi tu es tenace Varek. Bien plus que tu ne le crois. » La valkyrie regarda un moment dans le vide avant de demander hésitante à son ami.

\- Est-ce que… je peux te laisser en plan pour cette patrouille et aller voir quand aura lieu la prochaine expédition en mer ?

\- Tu vois, fit le viking, j'attendais même pas que tu me le demande. » À ces mots, Astrid lui fit un sourire et lui tapa amicalement l'épaule puis elle partit en lui rendant son signe de la main. Varek regarda la jeune femme rebrousser chemin en évitant les passants jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Il reprit sa patrouille, arrêtant un gamin qui tentait de voler une bourse. Il avait promis à Astrid qu'il réfléchirai à un moyen de couvrir Astrid, or il en avait déjà trouvé un.

Et il s'appelait Eliott Rothschild. Le blond avait beau réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle il s'apprêtait à s'embarquer en se disant qu'il ne faisait que protéger sa meilleure amie, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire relevait du complot. Mais plus il mettrait des gens de son côté, moins Astrid et lui serraient pris au piège.

* * *

Astrid partit en direction du port et s'approcha du gérant des expéditions de la flotte marchande de Beurk. Elle avait couru pour arriver jusque là et fut très énervé de voir qu'il était en pleine conversation, importante en plus, qui empêcha le gérant de lui répondre. Elle tenta de se calmer, mais plus la conversation durait, plus elle s'impatientait. Au final, elle se résonna en se disant que moins elle paraîtrait pressé de partir à la prochaine expédition, moins sa requête serait étrange. Alors elle fit le vide pendant un moment et se concentra sur autre chose en attendant que le gérant daigne lui accorder son intérêt. Quand le gérant se libéra, il se tourna vers la jeune femme. Il lui demanda alors à travers sa broussailleuse barbe blanche :

\- Je t'ai fait attendre ? » Astrid haussa les épaules et il reprit : « Alors que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

\- Je voudrais savoir si la prochaine expédition en mer vers l'Île-Qui-Gronde était déjà planifier, fit-elle en se demandant si elle n'avait pas était trop brusque.

\- Non pas pour le moment, enfin, je suis justement en train d'y réfléchir. Mais pourquoi veux-tu aller sur l'Île-Qui-Gronde ?

\- Vous êtes curieux, tiqua la valkyrie.

\- Non, c'est juste que tu fais allusion à cette île en premier. Si tu voulais partir en mer le plus tôt possible peu importe où, il y a un convoi pour Gréminion qui part demain matin, alors je me demande pourquoi tu ne préfère pas tout de suite partir si tu voulais juste prendre l'air.

\- C'est vrai que ça paraît plus logique, marmonna Astrid en réfléchissant à toute allure à sa prochaine excuse.

\- Oui, effectivement. Enfin, peut-être que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Je pensais demander au Chef un départ pour l'Île-Qui-Gronde dans peut-être trois jours afin de reprendre du bois pour réparer les dégâts orchestrer par les dragons.

\- Pourquoi ne pas prendre du bois de la forêt ? » Astrid se retint de hurler et de se frapper pour avoir ouvrit la bouche.

\- Vous êtes curieuse, fit le gérant, lui renvoya sa pique. Elle leva les yeux au ciel malgré elle.

\- Parce qu'on ne pourrait plus chasser les animaux sur cette île si la forêt disparaissait. Même si on a déjà coupé certains arbres pour faire de la place à la ville, on a décidé qu'il ne fallait pas détruire notre réserve de viande sur pattes. C'est pourquoi on prend nos matériaux ailleurs, sur l'Île-Qui-Gronde. » Astrid hocha la tête puis demanda à nouveau :

\- Dans trois jours ?

\- Je te met sur la liste des escortes si tu veux.

\- Je veux bien, merci. (Elle se retourna pour partir mais s'arrêta au dernier moment) Vous pouvez éviter de mentionner au Chef que j'ai demander moi-même de partir ?

\- Je sais que ça se fait très peu que quelqu'un me demande si il y a un convoi pour quitter l'île, les gens comme ça, je les ai jamais dénoncé, je sais qu'ils avaient quelque chose à cacher, de grave qui plus est. Alors, je leur demandais de m'expliquer pourquoi ils voulaient partir et je ne disais rien. Moi aussi je vais à l'Île-Qui-Gronde prochainement. J'ai eu une escarmouche avec un des gérants de l'archipel et j'aimerai régler des comptes. » Puis le vieil homme éclata de rire devant la tête livide de Astrid.

\- Allez file, la chassa le gérant d'un mouvement de la main. Personne ne pourra entendre ce que tu as à me dire en mer. Je dirai rien à personne. Sache que je te jetterai par-dessus bord, si la raison de ton départ n'est pas divertissante.

* * *

\- Et tu comptes lui raconter ? fit Varek quand il retrouva son amie au dîner, à leur table au fond de la Grande Salle devant leur soupe de poisson.

\- De toute façon, s'il compte me dénoncer, je lui couperai la langue, fit Astrid en jouant avec la nourriture vaseuse dans son bol, un peu boudeuse.

\- Il aura encore plus envie de te dénoncer si tu lui fait du mal. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est un très mauvais plan, l'avertit le viking avant de porter son bol à sa bouche. La jeune femme le regarda un instant boire puis continua à parler en voyant qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas de manger.

\- De toute façon, je doute que ce vieillard me fasse vraiment passer par-dessus bord…

\- Détrompe-toi, l'interrompit Varek en reposant lourdement son bol sur la table. Il y a une rumeur comme quoi c'est un ancien pirate à la retraite. Je peux te dire que ce gars sait sait défendre, je l'ai vu pousser Rustik dans l'eau du port alors que cet idiot l'avait défier de le mettre à terre.

\- N'importe qui pourrait pousser Rustik à l'eau, c'est la première chose qu'on devrait apprendre à un enfant dans sa vie, fit Astrid avec évidence.

\- Pas faux. Tu devrais quand même faire gaffe au gérant. Invente-toi un mensonge bien rocambolesque mais crédible pour qu'il te garde à bord. Ce gars-là s'ennuie juste de ne plus avoir d'aventure à vivre après sa retraite.

\- La flemme d'y penser pour l'instant. Tiens, tu veux ma soupe de poisson ? J'aime pas ça.

\- Merci. Tu compte faire quoi après avoir atteint ta destination ? » Astrid s'arrêta de bouger à sa question alors qu'elle lui tendait le bol. Les conversations dans la salle comblèrent le blanc qui se profilait entre les deux vikings, puis la jeune femme se reprit.

\- Je verrai en temps voulu, répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers la table du Chef. Celle-ci était caché par une multitude de personne qui tentait de parler à leur dirigeant. Varek suivit le regard de son amie et dit :

\- Tout le monde souhaite donner un avis à Stoïck concernant la proposition de Dagur. Si le Chef à la migraine demain matin, faudra pas être étonné, avec le nombre de protestations qu'il a reçu.

\- Tout le monde a vite réfléchit à ce sujet, chacun à un avis différent de l'autre mais il reste tous les même, mis à part le tien peut-être. » Varek ne répondit pas, engloutissant la soupe d'Astrid avant de lui tendre son récipient. Aussitôt elle se leva et s'éloigna.

\- Où tu vas ? Lui demanda le blond, surpris qu'elle s'en aille si vite pendant une soirée.

\- Dans la forêt. Je te dis à demain. » Et sur ce, elle se dirigea vers la marmite fumante de soupe et reprit un bol, puis sortit du Grand Hall, se prenant de plein fouet l'air glacial de la nuit. La Hooligan frissonna et se dirigea vers la forêt en resserrant son manteau autour d'elle, veillant au passage à ne pas faire tomber sa soupe. Elle arriva à la lisière de la forêt de sapins et s'arrêta pour observer. Il faisait si noir dans les bois qu'elle faillit renoncer à s'y aventurer. Puis elle soupira et s'avança entre les troncs. Vaillant à ne pas heurter un quelconque obstacle à ses pieds, elle progressa doucement dans l'ombre.

Le froid était beaucoup plus présent et prenant que dans la matinée et elle tremblait, claquait des dents. La seule source de chaleur présente à proximité était la soupe, mais à la vitesse où Astrid avançait pour qu'elle ne se renverse pas, elle n'allait pas tarder à refroidir avant d'arriver à destination. Après une quinzaine de minute à marcher le plus vite possible sans escarmouche avec la nourriture vaseuse dans la main, elle atteint l'endroit où elle avait chassé le matin même. Refusant d'avancer encore de peur de se perdre dans le noir, la guerrière posa le bol à terre et s'accroupit près de celui-ci, et se mit à attendre, guettant les moindres petits bruits.

Ses genoux fatiguèrent et elle s'assit enfin par terre. Au bout d'un moment, elle trempa un doigt dans la soupe, qui commençait à devenir tiède. Quand la valkyrie finit par s'habituer au froid, elle arrêta de regarder les alentours et se concentra sur un point dans le vide devant ses jambes en tailleur. Après avoir attendu, bien une demi-heure en plus, elle était sûr que la soupe avait refroidi. Son plan n'avait pas fonctionner et elle soupira. Elle releva alors la tête. Devant elle à seulement trois mètres se tenait totalement immobile le Vipère noir. Ses yeux jaunes se voyait parfaitement dans le noir, et pire que tout pour Astrid, il semblait que ça faisait un moment qu'il la fixait. Et elle ne l'avait même pas vue.

Un sentiment de surprise et de peur gagna la viking tandis qu'elle commençait elle aussi à fixer son opposant. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas voir à quel point il était proche ? Comment elle avait fait pour ne pas l'entendre approcher vu les kilos que devait supporter le squelette de cet animal ? Une série de questions des plus angoissantes passa à toute vitesse dans la tête de Astrid. Le Vipère fit un pas coupant les pensées de la jeune femme. Un autre lentement, puis un autre, et il continua d'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche de la jeune fille. Ces yeux jaunes se baissèrent sur la soupe qui trônait entre les deux adversaires. Astrid tenta de se reprendre.

\- Prend, lui dit-elle. Le dragon releva la tête et la regarda avec méfiance. Il gronda, plissant les paupières.

\- C'est pour toi, ajouta la Hooligan. Un cadeau.

Le Vipère noir regarda la soupe de poisson, la renifla, puis revint sur la viking. Elle tentait de ne pas trop paraître effrayer par la proximité entre elle et ce dangereux reptile. Elle lui lançait de temps en temps un regard intimidé, méfiant, alternant avec la soupe. Alors le dragon se pencha sur le bol et lapa le contenu, il en sembla même satisfait. Astrid le regarda faire, crispée. Elle n'osa pas le déranger en plein repas, c'est pourquoi, quand il eut nettoyer le fond du récipient, elle murmura :

\- Je veux qu'on soit ami.

* * *

 **Et ki cé ki va avoir un amii ? OwO**

 **Vous ne le saurez jamais. (j'ai un humour qui tue, n'est-pas ?) J'espère que votre lecture a été divertissante et que certains ont pris un malin plaisir à voir Astrid se rétamer deux fois d'affiler à seulement une minute d'intervalle (on ne vise personne, hein) !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, e** **st-ce que cette suite vous intéresse ? Et qu'en pensez-vous ? Pour vous dire, à la base, cette fic devait durer bien moins longtemps, et j'avais finalement décider de la rallonger tout simplement parce que le contenu de l'histoire aurait été beaucoup trop simple et j'aurai même pu regretter qu'elle se termine aussi tôt.**

 **Je vous fait de gros bisous en attendant des réponses, bande de petits raton-laveurs ! ❤**

 **Merlin's Vision**


	14. Chapter 14 - Les mercenaires

**Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! :)** **J'espère que vous croulez sous les chocolats (et qu'ils sont bons) ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, j'avais dis que je ne dépasserais pas les trois semaines d'attentes à la publication d'un nouveau chapitre, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Déjà parce qu'en cadeaux de Noël, j'ai eu beaucoup de devoirs, et que j'ai reçu aussi pas mal de monde, ce qui a demander de la préparation pour les fêtes à tout le monde, y compris à moi !**

 **Donc j'ai eu très peu de temps pour écrire, surtout que je voulais avancer mon travail, et je n'ai donc pas pu vous souhaiter de bonnes et joyeuses fêtes un peu avant. JOYEUSES FÊTES ! et bonne année ! Bref, _Sorry for my tardiness_ , maintenant je répond à mes reviewers :**

 **scorpon : Effectivement, un ami sauvage, ça ne s'apprivoise pas avec de la soupe aux poissons, je t'avouerai que moi non plus j'aime pas ça. C'est aussi pour cette raison que dans le synopsis du précédent chapitre, j'ai dit que quelqu' _une_ était une dinde (quel respect). Leur entrevues sont déjà fracassantes, j'imagine déjà le pire s'ils avaient une quelconque complicité entre eux . C'est vrai que moi aussi je doute encore de quand est-ce cette fanfiction va se terminer, même si j'entrevois déjà une fin. Merci d'avoir commenté, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

 **Shinzo Sumi : Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Quant à ta question, elle est arrivée alors que j'avais déjà commencé à écrire la suite et j'y répond : Harold et Krokmou arriveront prochainement (vois par toi-même ^^). Merci à toi aussi d'avoir commenté !**

 **Je vous retient pas plus, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XIV : Les mercenaires**

Harold avait déjà longtemps survolé la mer et les îles au cours de son trajet. Il savait qu'en partant, il mettrait un moment à atteindre sa destination pourtant il avait décollé car il avait besoin de ses amis pour lui rendre un service. C'est vrai que sa décision avait été prise sur un coup de tête et sous le joug de l'émotion, mais il se disait encore que sa promesse avait du sens pour lui. Tandis qu'elle n'en aurait peut-être pas pour d'autres. Chaque fois qu'il en parlait à Krokmou qui le comprenait tellement mieux aux fils des années, celui-ci lui lançait un regard taquin qui prouvait que son ami se moquait de lui mais que malgré sa décision, il le suivrait partout.

Harold avait maintenant atteint les îles beaucoup plus au sud de l'archipel, et il le sentait, l'automne était plus doux à cet endroit. Aujourd'hui le temps était calme et le ciel était lourdement chargé de nuages gris, ce qui ne rafraîchit en rien l'atmosphère. Krokmou et lui survolait en toute quiétude la houle, le vent filtrant dans les écailles et les cheveux tel une caresse. Vraiment, Harold s'était plusieurs fois questionné avant de quitter ce climat avant d'aller sur l'Île-Qui-Gronde, il était resté ici plus de cinq ans, et pourtant, il était retourné dans le froid. Question d'habitude ? _Ou question d'Astrid ? D'espoir ?_

Il ne savait rien à présent, des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à prendre des vacances du Clan. Juste le besoin de s'éloigner ? De prendre quelques années de liberté ? Il avait beau se questionner, au final ça restait quelque chose qu'il avait fait sur un coup de tête, exactement comme maintenant. Sous lui, Krokmou émit un grondement satisfait qui couvrit le bruit des vêtements s'affolant au vent et le passage de l'air près de leurs ouïes. Ils étaient arrivés à destination. Devant eux se dressait une immense île, bien plus grande que toutes celles qu'Harold avait pu voir auparavant. Il en avait fait le tour accompagné de Krokmou en une journée, partant à l'aube et revenant au crépuscule, tout ça accompagné de son dragon. En faire le tour était beaucoup plus court que la parcourir de fond en comble.

\- Bon retour au bercail, mon grand, fit le sorcier. Tu penses que la division s'est agrandie depuis la dernière fois ? » Le Furie hocha la tête, ouvrant grand les yeux et regardant de partout, émerveillé de retrouver ce petit paradis perdu dans la mer. Il scrutait de partout, mais gardait l'altitude.

\- Je te laisserai vadrouiller, vieillard, rigola le dragonnier en remarquant l'attitude curieuse de son ami. On repartira pas tout de suite, le temps de saluer tout le monde. »

Harold descendit vers l'île en pente douce, laissant le soin de planer à son ami. Quand ils se posèrent, la vue des dunes et la sensation du sable sous eux leur arracha un sourire. Le sorcier se défit de la selle et sauta à terre. Il se redressa, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale endoloris par les heures de vol passé dans la même position en levant ses bras vers le haut. Il contempla les alentours, toujours stupéfait par cette nature. Les dunes étaient balayées par le vent, créant des ondes de sables qui couraient sur toute la longueur de la plage. Le vent était une douce musique qui secouait les herbes qui s'insurgeaient des monticules, formant quand on s'éloignait de la rive un désert verdoyant par-ci par-là. L'eau d'un gris bleu magnifique léchait doucement le sable sec, on entendait les roulis mécaniques de ces vaguelettes à intervalles irréguliers. On voyait à plus de deux cent mètres la cime des premiers sapins, c'était la destination des deux amis. Les nuages aux nuances de gris variées donnaient une apparence enchanteresse au paysage calme et curieux.

Harold se mit en marche tandis que Krokmou enfonçait sa tête dans le sable pour soulever ensuite ce qu'il avait sur le crâne dans les airs, faisant tout atterrir sur ses ailes, puis laissait ensuite les grains tomber en cascade sur le sol, observant avec fascination le spectacle. Il recommença trois fois avant de se jeter dans à corps mêlé dans ce petit bout de désert. Son maître le regarda avec un grand sourire tout en marchant à reculons vers les arbres pour continuer à l'observer jouer. Le Furie adorait le sable fin, la première fois qu'il l'avait découvert, il était retourné plusieurs fois s'endormir dessous avant qu'Harold le réprimande d'avoir abîmé les rouages de sa selle. Harold se concentra sur sa marche et détourna le regard de la plage, louvoyant entre les dunes.

Il dépassa la digue naturelle de sable amassé à la fin de la plage par les vents et se retrouva sous les premiers arbres, sur un sol terreux couvert d'un tapis d'épines. Vraiment, il aimait cette île. Le jeune homme marcha en s'attardant sur les alentours, plus en s'enfonçait sous les arbres, plus l'atmosphère s'assombrissait. Il marchait doucement pour ne pas faire de bruits, aux aguets. Ça faisait 10 minutes qu'il s'enfonçait entre les troncs de la sapinière et le paysage changeait peu à peu.

Les branches étaient de plus en plus sauvages et certains passages devenaient impossibles à cause des branches tordues. Puis subitement, une haute palissade apparu un peu plus entre les arbres. Harold s'approcha de la muraille de bois acérées de pointes et écouta les bruits qui lui parvenait de derrière, même si l'épaisseur du mur ralentissait le son. Puis il s'approcha d'un sapin et commença à l'escalader pour atteindre le sommet de la clôture pour enfin sauter dessus, en évitant de ne pas s'empaler. Il atterrit de l'autre côté et quitta l'abri que lui fournissait le derrière de la tente devant lui.

L'agitation régnait sur le camp, les gens transportaient des planche de bois vers les constructions, traversaient la caserne suivit de leur dragon pour remplir leurs devoirs, et d'autres se relayaient de garde aux tours de surveillance. Beaucoup se parlaient entre eux faisant un certain brouhaha et le monde se mouvait avec rapidité. Un certain sérieux régnait sur le repère, du moins plus que d'habitude. Harold s'avança en adoptant la cadence de la populace, décidé d'en avoir le cœur net. Il se dirigea d'emblée vers le plus grand lotissement, évitant les gens qui passait près de lui, et certains lui lancèrent un regard étonné.

Maintenant qu'il voyait l'agitation présente sur les lieux, il se rappela à quel point la plage avait été déserte à son arrivée. Ça ne l'avait pas percuté puisqu'il se remémorait l'endroit en toute quiétude. Un autre fait vint perturber sa joie de retrouver le camp quand il vit des hommes transporter des boites qui laissait entrevoir une multitude d'armes. Presque toutes neuves. Il pressa le pas en reportant son attention sur sa destination qui se rapprochait de lui de plus en plus vite. A peine il eut atteint le perron qu'un bruit de chute lui parvint dans son dos suivit d'un fracas de planche en bois.

\- Bon sang mais fait gaffe au moins ! S'écria un gars tandis que l'autre se relevait.

\- Pardon mais… tu l'as vu ?!

Le concerné refermait déjà la porte du lotissement derrière lui, se retrouvant dans un immense salon avec à sa droite un comptoir d'auberge. Une femme sortit d'une autre pièce, du matériel sur les bras. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle reconnue le sorcier et elle ouvrit la bouche.

\- Où est Erwin ? La coupa Harold en levant sa main. Elle désigna l'escalier et regarda le jeune homme s'y diriger avant de monter les marches deux par deux, toujours abasourdie. Le chevalier lorgna le long couloir de l'étage avant d'identifier la porte d'où lui parvenait des voix. Il toqua, mais impatient, ouvrit la porte en même temps qu'on lui donner la permission d'entrée. Les 4 hommes en discussion, d'abord outrés par cette intrusion, tirèrent une tête de six pieds de longs. Dans un coin, un combattant de l'âge de l'inopportun ouvrit grand ses yeux en reconnaissant son ami de longue date, il se retint tout de même de sourire devant les dirigeants mais la joie le fit se redresser. L'homme assis sur un grand siège en peau d'ours devant la table qui trônait au fond de la pièce se leva aussitôt et s'avança vers le dragonnier.

\- Erwin, salua l'intrus.

\- Harold, quel plaisir, ça faisait longtemps, fit un homme de la trentaine avec une barbe naissante châtain comme ses cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Son air dur laissait paraître l'amitié sincère qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme. Aussi, il ne se retint pas de lui faire une accolade devant le reste des conseillers du Clan.

\- Tu arrives au bon moment, fit un vieillard plutôt grand pour son âge à la longue barbe blanche qu'il caressait avec un air malicieux.

\- Je me disais bien que j'avais raté quelque chose, fit Harold d'un air grave. C'est moi ou tout le monde se prépare à repousser une invasion ?

\- C'est plutôt l'inverse, répondit le vieux conseiller avec un petit rire amusé. Le sorcier fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Erwin qui lui fit un regard désolé.

\- Ha… Tu viens d'arriver et on te met déjà dans le panier. Enfin… t'es bien là pour reprendre du service ?

\- Ça dépend. En fait, j'étais venu solliciter de l'aide à quelques volontaires pour une mission, commença Harold avec un pincement au cœur, mais ça semble moins urgent que ce qui se trame dans le camp.

\- Quel genre de mission ? demanda Erwin, tout de même curieux.

\- C'est personnel, coupa le chevalier. Je t'en parlerai après que vous m'ayez expliqué ce qui se passe, ajouta-t-il en pointant du pouce la porte dans son dos. Il y eut un petit silence, que seul le bruit des flammes dans la cheminée vint perturber. Erwin prit une inspiration quand le vieillard à la barbe blanche commença :

\- Ça s'est passé peu de temps après ton départ. Deux trois mois, tout au plus. Un incident nous a opposé à un groupe d'hommes armés qui en voulait à nos dragons, raconta-t-il en ignorant le regard noir du Chef du Clan.

\- Ça nous arrive tout le temps, non ? fit Harold en haussant un sourcil, non surpris.

\- Oui, ça n'a d'ailleurs pas changé mais écoute un peu. Vois-tu, ce groupe était différent, car c'était une équipe de repérage qui s'était aventuré un peu trop près du camp sur l'île. » Harold mourait d'envie de s'exclamer mais il se retint, se fondant de plus en plus dans le mystère. La pression qui régnait sur l'île déteignait petit à petit sur lui, et surtout parce qu'il n'y comprenait pas. « Erwin s'est interposé en priant les intrus de ne pas faire de victimes, car ils avaient déjà fait des blessés. Mais c'était après qu'ils n'aient sonné une conque, alors quand les renforts de l'équipe de repérages sont arrivés, on a halluciné.

\- Développe, l'incita Harold.

\- Il se trouvait qu'une armada avait débarquait sur le rivage en pleine nuit et avait d'entrée attaquer les fouilles de l'île. Un patrouilleur nous avait prévenus donc on a pu intercepter ses rodeurs à l'entrée du camp, et par chance, Erwin était juste à côté. Mais quand on a vu tout ce monde arriver, on a sonné l'alerte. C'était une armée d'hommes contre une armée de dragonniers. Le Chef de l'armada est sorti du lot, et suite une joute verbale avec Erwin, qui était d'ailleurs divertissante, parce que tu sais ce qu'il a dit ?...

\- Adalrik, coupa Erwin. Il n'a pas besoin que tu lui fasses le dialogue.

\- Mais laisse-moi parler, s'indigna le vieux conseiller sous le regard blasé des 4 autres personnes dans la pièce. Enfin bref, après leur opposition, Erwin a… il… » Harold ne tarda pas à remarquer le malaise qui régnait dans la pièce à l'annonciation du passage. Le Chef regarda rageusement ailleurs, serrant les poings. Le combattant dans un coin de la pièce avait une mine attristé, désolé, et quelque peu dégoûté. Quelques personnes se raclèrent la gorge, comme si ils se taisaient par respect pour Erwin. Si le moment avait été choisi, Harold aurait sorti _Toutes mes condoléances_ mais il s'abstint. Cette rencontre d'il y a cinq ans semblait encore gravement marqué dans les esprits du Clan. Même le guerrier au fond de la pièce courbait l'échine, le regard fuyant. Erwin, lui tremblait et ça inquiétant d'autant plus le chevalier qui reprit la parole :

\- Comment ça s'est terminé ?

\- Erwin a réussi à calmer la tension entre les deux groupes au prix d'un sacrifice, intervint un des conseillers, un homme de la cinquantaine, chevelure poivre sel, l'air noble et les yeux très clair. On a une dette envers le Chef de l'armada pour n'avoir tué personnes et ne pas avoir révéler l'emplacement de notre camp durant les années suivantes. Qui sait ce que les royaumes auraient pensés d'un regroupement d'homme dressant des dragons contre les envahisseurs.

\- Ils nous auraient craint, prient pour une menace, énuméra Harold.

\- Au point de vouloir se débarrasser de nous au même prix que les dragons qu'ils méprisent tant.

\- Alors ce qu'il se passe au camp… ?

\- Une missive du Chef de l'armada nous ait parvenu il y a peu de temps pour nous informer qu'il aurait besoin de notre aide dans peu de temps et qu'il a besoin que l'on se prépare. Qu'on allait pouvoir payer notre dette en se liant à sa cause le temps d'un conflit, fit Erwin, la gorge serrée. Mais d'après ce qu'on a compris, il n'est pas des moindres.

\- D'après ce que vous avez compris, vous ne voulez pas m'expliquer ? S'énerva le jeune homme en montrant d'une main rageuse le problème invisible qui se concrétisait dans la pièce. Adalrik entreprit aussitôt de lui répondre.

\- Le Chef de l'armada d'il y a cinq ans sollicite notre aide pour mater une futur révolte. Il sait que son armée aura du mal à le faire alors il demande à des hommes plus déterminés de le faire, nous permettant ainsi de régler notre dette envers lui.

\- Et comment s'appelle ce Chef ?

\- On le nomme Dagur.

* * *

 **Ouais... je sais. Le chapitre est plus court que dernièrement. Explication.**

 **J'avais déjà écris une bonne partie du chapitre mais j'étais pas satisfaite, y'avait un truc qui clochait.** **Il y avait l'arrivée au camp qui était trop parfaite comparée à ce que j'avais prévu de faire paraître. Y'avait trop de jovialité, moi-même je trouvais ça ennuyant à écrire. :/**

 **Donc ! J'ai effacer, pour recommencer. Et c'est aussi une des raisons de mon retard. Même si ce chapitre est plus court et en retard, je regrette pas d'avoir un tout petit attendu pour l'avoir fini parce que si j'avais posté ce que j'avais écris au début, je me serais détestée ! Parce que c'était pas ce que je recherchais.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une p'tite review ! OwO**

 **Gros bisous ! ❤ 🐧 Et BONNE ANNÉE 2017 ! 🐾✨**

 **Merlin's Vision**


	15. Chapter 15 - Alliés de circonstances

**Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! Un rythme de publication de deux semaines, c'est un peu dur, surtout quand on prévoit un bac blanc et un TPE, donc je suis désolé s'il est avancé de 3 semaines, mais je peux pas faire autrement. M'enfin bon, j'en ai profité pour le faire un peu plus long je pense. Je suis ravie de pouvoir le publier car il montre un passage important de l'histoire. Bref, j'y ai mis du cœur et de l'émotion, vous verrez :)**

 **Avançons je vous prie et puisqu'il est temps, je répond aux reviewers, vous avez eu des retours plutôt positif concernant le déroulement de l'histoire, mais on va voir ce qu'on va voir... !**

 **mc arno :** **Le fait que tu ne t'attendais pas à "ça" me réjouit, vraiment ! J'adore surprendre ou faire peur x). Un voile de cinq ans sur les événements de l'île aux mercenaires donnent forcement naissance à des mystères. Dagur, se refuser un massacre ? C'est mal le connaître 😈. Merci pour les compliments, confrère, j'espère que tu vas t'amusé !**

 **Toothlesspower : C'est vrai que le chapitre, en plus d'être court sur patte, n'a pas était très ponctuel, si on puit dire. D'ailleurs celui-là non plus, mais bon. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait intéressé, l'île que j'ai imaginée, j'avais tout simplement envie d'y passer des heures, à me rouler dans le sable comme Krokmou et à me faufiler entre les sapins, me tapir entre les dunes, bref ! La découvrir comme une gamine de cinq ans. Quant au rassemblement de dragonnier, ben je pouvais pas laisser Harold tout seul :') Et puis, ça fait de l'histoire. Merci d'avoir laissé une review, j'espère que ce chapitre, tel qu'il sera te plaira, scénaristiquement parlant !**

 **lemortel : Trop cruel de s'arrêter là ? Mais il fallait s'arrêter là, puisque c'était possible ! D'ailleurs il faut toujours le faire (niark)! Et t'as encore rien vu... Je te souhaite une bonne année aussi, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **ClemFun : J'avais trop envie de te faire plaisir alors... Voici la suite ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une humble et mérité lecture ^^ ! D'ailleurs si vous voulez une anecdote, j'ai écris la première partie en écoutant Concerning Hobbits, le cover de Taylor Davis. Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas de page !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XV : Allié de circonstance…**

Harold ressortit de la pièce en même temps que Adalrik et le guerrier étant resté au bord du débat qui terminait tout juste. Les trois hommes descendirent au rez-de-chaussée dans un silence tendu puis une fois dans l'entrée, Adalrik se tourna vers le sorcier pour lui lancer un regard mêlant confiance et réflexion.

\- Les années sans toi, Harold, ont été très dures pour Erwin. Tu sais, après l'attaque de l'armada, il a dit que tu avais bien fait de partir sachant que les Berserk te connaissaient sûrement. Mais ça ne le réjouissait pas autant qu'il le laissait croire de te savoir en sécurité. Il aurait vraiment préféré que tu sois resté…

\- Je lui ai mainte fois demandé si ça le dérangeait que je parte. Il m'a dit de ne pas me soucier de ça, je me suis dit qu'il avait assez à faire avec le reste des mercenaires et j'avais peur de trop le tanner en lui demandant s'il était sûr. En plus, il avait un marmot turbulent dans les pattes alors… Sinon comment tu vas, Folker ? fit Harold en se tournant vers le mercenaire qui s'approcha pour lui faire l'accolade.

\- Pas trop mal, répondit le concerné. C'est tendu ces derniers temps, les délais imposés par le Chef Dagur sont serrés, et j'ai vraiment du mal à travailler en sachant qu'on fournit tous ces efforts pour un fou pareil !

\- Tu m'étonnes, pouffa le sorcier, en laissant un petit sourire émerger.

\- En parlant d'Irmine, tu sais qu'elle a six ans maintenant ? C'est un sacré petit bout, un lutin sans rivale, proclama Adalrik, ce qui fit rire Folker, sûrement dû à un afflux de souvenirs qui lui revenait, ce qui intrigua aussitôt le chevalier.

\- Tu sais où elle est ? fit Harold à l'idée de revoir le petit bébé qui jouait il y a cinq sur la peau d'ours dans le bureau d'Erwin aussi grandit. Le vieux conseiller gloussa puis invita les deux jeunes gens à le suivre. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, la vie du camp explosa aux oreilles des trois compagnons, ce qui n'en perturba qu'un même s'il se reprit vite. Ils descendirent le perron et se dirigèrent vers la partie village dissimulé derrière le camp. Quand Harold s'en approcha, il remarqua que l'espace à vivre s'était largement agrandi, et c'est en voyant son air étonné que Folker s'empressa de lui expliquer avec un sourire satisfait. La vie au Clan faisait des hommes heureux et libres, et Harold s'émerveillait toujours autant de voir le visage illuminé de ceux que les gens de l' « extérieur » appelaient des mercenaires.

\- Tu sais que le camp s'est toujours agrandi, accueillir du monde n'a jamais déranger personne ici. Il suffit d'être ouvert pour accepter une personne venu de n'importe quel horizon et ce lieu devient un refuge pour bien du monde.

\- On dirait Erwin quand je suis arrivée ici pour la première fois, avec ses discours pompeux, ricana Harold.

\- Je dois dire, qu'il a bien grandi cet impertinent, radota Adalrik en poussant sur le petit rire, se balançant tranquillement comme s'il faisait une balade. Folker sourit malgré lui, et Harold se sentit de plus en plus nostalgique.

\- Enfin, bref, nous avons une île immense, pourquoi on la garderait pour nous ?

\- Je vois que c'est pas ce que vous avez fait, fit le sorcier. Quand ils arrivèrent à la Cachée – nom du village en soit – le jeune homme soupira et s'arrêta sous les yeux interrogatifs de ses amis. Devant eux passa une bande d'enfants, les femmes allaient de foyer en foyer pour discuter, du moins celle qui ne combattait pas, quelques hommes amenaient du bois coupé ou réparaient la toiture d'une des maisons à bas étages, aidés par quelques jeunes de l'âge d'au moins quinze. L'espace entre les chaumières n'étaient pas pavé, et l'herbe poussait contre les murs des maisons, aux abords des sentiers de terre, et les arbres ombrageaient et protégeaient les habitats d'une pluie ou d'une lumière trop vive.

Un vieil homme bougonnant passait un genre d'immense balai pour entasser les feuilles mortes près du Feu, immense place du petit village où était creusé au centre un creux pour loger les immenses feu de joie qui s'allumait tous les soirs, réunissant plus de quatre centaines de personnes, combattant et villageois mélangés. Folker s'immisça dans l'observation d'Harold, qui essayait de compter le nombre de maisons qui s'étaient rajoutées.

\- Je passerai mes journées à regarder ce village vivre, fit Folker. Ce dernier avait une âme plus poétique que la plupart des guerriers présents au camp, et c'est ce qui l'avait lié d'amitié à Harold : son instinct de rêveur. Toujours à imaginer des choses pour un rien, parfois en ayant simplement vu une feuille tombé ou un champignon à la forme exceptionnel, là où certains disaient qu'il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel, Folker y voyait une nouvelle source de divagation. Distrait était le mot qu'il le définissait le mieux. Et le pire était quand on lui mettait une épée dans la main, il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder ce qu'il faisait.

\- On s'assied sur « la branche », ce soir ? proposa Harold, en tapant dans l'épaule de son ami.

\- Je vous y aurai bien rejoint si j'étais pas aussi vieux, s'insurgea Adalrik.

\- Et si y'avait pas autant de travail, ajouta le mercenaire, la mine défaitiste.

\- Folker, on a toujours le temps de faire quelque chose. Le tout, c'est de savoir quand il faut le faire et quand on peut le faire. Oh ! Arianne ! Appela soudain le vieux conseiller. Une femme à longue et lisse chevelure rousse se tourna vers les trois hommes puis s'avança vers eux se demandant ce qu'on lui cherchait. Quand elle reconnue le sorcier, un sourire immense étira ses joues, lui créant d'adorables pommettes et ses grands yeux verts clairs s'illuminèrent.

\- Harold ! Mais ça fait une plombe qu'on t'as pas vu, s'exclama Arianne en se précipitant vers le jeune qui lui sourit comme à un grand ami. La femme se gêna pas pour lui faire l'accolade à son tour, on l'aura deviné, dans le camp, c'était la manière de saluer. Elle se décolla aussitôt après l'avoir faite, comme piquée.

\- Dis-moi que t'as vu Erwin !

\- Les retrouvailles étaient plutôt froides, je l'ai interrompu pendant le conseil, rapporta Harold. Il a pris le temps de m'expliquer l'agitation du camp et je suis partit pour ne pas plus le déranger. Adalrik en a aussi profiter pour faire la malle.

\- Il va m'entendre, grogna Arianne en remontant mécaniquement une manche. Tu rentres d'une absence de 5 ans et il te fout à la porte parce qu'il est occupé ?!

\- T'énerves pas, Arianne, il semblait contrarié, si l'avoir vu un petit suffit à le calmer le temps de régler son problème alors ça me fait plus plaisir qu'autre chose.

\- Heureusement que tu es rentré Harold, soupira la compagne d'Erwin. Je savais plus quoi faire pour le requinquer un peu, il broie souvent du noir quand il est seul, et il prend beaucoup sur lui pour être autoritaire, même si tout le monde lui obéit toujours. C'est notre Chef de camp mais aussi notre Chef de cœur. Tout le monde compte sur lui, s'il y a autant d'agitation, c'est…

\- Parce que tout le monde essaye de le soulager un peu, termina Folker avec un sourire sincère.

\- Alors vous vous bougez le cul pour le détendre un peu ? fit Harold en ouvrant des yeux étonnés mais à la fois reconnaissant.

\- Ton départ lui a fichu un coup, commenta Arianne. Même les gosses de l'âge de 5 ans voyaient qu'il boudait, cet abruti. Tu n'imagines pas les efforts que tout le monde fait pour rendre la vie encore plus grandiose pour lui depuis que tu es partit.

\- Sérieusement arrêtez, fit Harold avec un air indigné. J'ai l'impression d'avoir abandonné mon gosse sur cette île ! » La boutade fit pouffer les trois amis tandis que le sorcier accentuait sa blague en ouvrant les bras pour désigner les faits invisibles panant devant lui.

\- On va pas se le cacher, Erwin est vraiment ton gosse, fit Arianne en agitant la main. C'est comme si c'était plus toi qui l'avait élevé, et non l'inverse.

\- J'ai jamais considérer qu'il m'avait élevé, s'offusqua le chevalier. Je l'ai toujours considérer comme mon meilleure ami.

\- Oh, je suis vexé, fit le vieux Adalrik en se dandinant pour faire mine de tourner le dos à Harold. Folker, à côté, se moquait ouvertement de lui, observant la posture du conseiller pour le moins bizarre. « Au fait, je rappelle pourquoi on est là, fit-il en reprenant une posture normale. Tu pourrais appeler Irmine ici, Arianne ? » La femme aux longs cheveux roux ouvrit la bouche et regarda furtivement Harold avant de faire signe qu'elle revenait. Le sorcier regardait ce soudain comportement fuyant d'un œil méfiant, et quand il se tourna vers ses deux compagnons, ils lui lancèrent un regard quémandant la compréhension et le calme. Ce fut quand il entendit une petite voix aigu un peu plus loin qu'il se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante. Une petite fille aux cheveux aussi roux que sa mère et aux yeux marron claire qu'il manquait à son père se précipita vers Harold en demandant « C'est lui ?! », surexcitée, un sourire honnête peint sur sa bouille ronde d'enfant. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de la reconnaître aussitôt, c'est comme si la forme de son visage n'avait pas changé.

\- Irmine, t'as pas changé d'un pouce, s'exclama-t-il faussement. Le petit bout s'arrêta d'un coup pour déclarer fièrement mais avec une tête atrocement mignonne et hilarante :

\- Je suis grande maintenant !

\- Mais oui, t'en fais pas je rigolais, assura le chevalier et à ses mots, l'enfant courut et se jeta dans ses bras. « Ah mes dieux, c'est trop d'amour, fit Harold en serrant le petit bout contre lui. La petite fille lui fit un grand sourire tandis que sa mère s'approchait doucement des deux. Irmine posa ses deux mains sur le torse d'Harold pour toucher à l'équipement qu'il s'était lui-même fabriqué. Ses deux mains ? Harold ouvrit deux yeux choqués quand il vit qu'il n'y en avait en réalité qu'une seule, et que l'autre ne semblait plus être là depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

Astrid se tenait droite face au Vipère noir qui la dévisageait avec férocité. Même si ce dernier avait fini son repas, c'était comme si la viking l'avait déranger pendant. La bougie cramait de plus en plus vite, ce qui inquiétait fortement la jeune femme, se retrouver dans le noir avec une bête pareil ne la réjouissait pas tellement, pourtant elle se devait d'agir pour son unique but. Mais quand le Vipère gronda, renâcla, renifla comme dans un langage propre à son espèce, avant de pousser un hurlement parfumé par la poiscaille bouilli qu'il avait un peu plus tôt avalé, elle comprit avant tout que l'animal lui disait quelque chose. En prenant une inspiration, la guerrière tenta en arquant ironiquement un sourcil de calmer les battements de son cœur.

\- Chui désolé je parle pas le dragon, déclara-t-elle d'une traite. Le reptile la regarda et ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu avant qu'il se reprenne et la menace dans un grognement sourd. Le fait qu'Astrid lui ait parlé fut le fruit d'un signe imperceptible qu'il n'était pas une bête aussi impassible qu'il l'avait laissé paraître lors de leurs dernières rencontres. Cette dernière se demanda même pendant un instant si le dragon avait compris ce qu'elle avait dit. Le dragon noir devant elle s'avança en enfonçant ces longues griffes dans le sol dans un horrible bruit de raclement.

Astrid n'était maintenant plus aussi impressionner par le dragon, bien qu'elle le savait toujours capable de lui faire autant de mal. La bête souffla par ses naseaux dans le but de menacer et se fut à ce moment que la bougie s'éteignit.

\- Non…!

Astrid se releva brusquement faisant reculer de surprise le Vipère et tata le sol à la recherche de son luminaire de fortune. Elle toucha le rebord de sa lampe et la fit basculer, déversant la cire chaude sur ses doigts. La viking retira sa main en poussant un juron, fixant un point dans le noir, sûrement l'emplacement de son lumignon, et caressa sa peau brulée. Elle soupira puis se tourna vers le supposé endroit où se trouvait le Vipère.

\- Toujours là… ? demanda-t-elle timidement, lorgnant vainement le noir qui l'enveloppait à la ronde. Quelque chose de dure lui cogna le front. La Hooligan posa la main dessus et la retira aussitôt en sentant la forme crochue, fissurée, semblable à un bois de cerf sous sa paume. La jeune femme déglutit. _Ok, on fait quoi maintenant ?_ Elle retenait son souffle sans le savoir, mais le manque d'oxygène ne l'empêchait pas de penser à tout et à toute vitesse. Le grondement sourd qui lui força le tympan ne l'aidait pas à se sortir de sa situation. Astrid ne pouvait pas rentrer à la ville. Même si ses yeux commençaient à s'accoutumer doucement à la pénombre, elle ne rentrerait pas sans au préalable avoir chuté d'une falaise ou être rentré dans une centaine de sapin, un rocher, s'être pris la totalité des branches basses dans la forêt et avoir trébuché sur un gravier. Oui, dans le noir, toutes les gamelles étaient réalisables, parole de Kranedur.

Alors quoi ? La seule personne – oui, bon animal – capable de voir dans la nuit était bien sûr celle qui avait manqué de lui arracher le bras peut-être trois fois d'affilées. Astrid poussa un soupir résigné, et porta une fois de plus sa main sur la corne du Vipère, qui n'avait pas bougé. Le fait qu'elle laisse sa main reposer sur le bois du reptile sembla la calmer. D'ailleurs, les yeux aux auréoles jaunes sombres fluorescents restaient fixés sur la guerrière, qui n'y prêta nullement attention. La valkyrie n'éprouvait que de la tension, de la désespérance et le froid glacial qui l'entourait ne la rendait plus qu'étrangère et solitaire à la situation dans lequel elle s'était fourrée. En ce moment, la plupart des bêtes nocturnes devaient l'observer de leurs yeux pervers, priant pour que cette nuit-ci, ils pourraient enfin gouter et sentir les pans de peau humaine sur leurs langues et l'odeur de leur sang sur leur museau.

\- Tu connais un endroit où je serais tranquille jusqu'à demain ? demanda doucement la combattante au Vipère qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, comme s'il ne respirait pas. Un long silence se fit entendre dans toute la forêt, même les chouettes avaient décidés de faire taire leur propre existence. Sans rien ajouter à son habituel série de grognement, le Vipère attrapa sans ménagement la viking par les vêtements sur sa nuque et la souleva, coupant son souffle dans sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit reposé sur une surface écailleuse. Aussitôt, l'espace autour d'Astrid se mit en mouvement et l'air caressa ses joues.

Autour d'elle les choses commencèrent à se déplacer avec de la vitesse, venant d'en face. Sous elle, les écailles ondulaient en effleurant les muscles, et elle sentit la puissance de la bête. Le dragon l'emportait. Elle ne savait pas où, mais elle s'endormit avant de le savoir. Le bruit spontané des pas lourds sur la terre et le souffle rauque du mutant furent la mélodie qui berça l'esprit de la guerrière. Jusque-là, elle ne les avait entendus que comme la présence aux alentours de l'ennemi, et peut-être était-ce toujours le cas, mais pour l'instant, elle faisait confiance au dragon sur lequel elle était juchée. Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait que ressentir la présence chaude, imposante et étrangement rassurante de celui qui menaçait de la manger...

* * *

Harold avait regardé le camp s'agiter en compagnie d'Adalrik et Folker jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il lui avait expliqué maintes choses sur les cinq ans où sa présence avait été un vide ici. Maintenant, il lui tardait d'interroger Erwin. Perché sur la 'branche', il patientait. Ou plutôt s'impatientait. En fin de compte, quand le Feu s'animait de plusieurs centaines de personnes, le Chef du Clan se pointa, traçant vers le repère sans vraiment prêter attention à l'animation présente. Folker le rejoignit en trottinant et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la 'branche'. Harold observait le phénomène de la hauteur où il se trouvait. Les deux mercenaires commencèrent l'escalade de l'arbre, et le sorcier regarda Erwin s'asseoir sur la branche en face de lui et Folker s'adosser sur le tronc, un peu plus haut. Le Chef et l'ancien déserteur se regardèrent sous le regard attentif du troisième qui attendait la scène d'une retrouvaille aussi dramatique serait-elle.

\- Alors ? Raconte-moi l'amitié fleurissante qui est née il y a cinq ans entre Dagur et toi, fit Harold avec un faux ton mêlant sérieux et enjouement. Erwin poussa un ricanement amer puis lia ses deux mains sur ses cuisses.

\- J'ai vu Irmine, fit doucement le sorcier. Son Chef hocha la tête, le regard un peu fuyant. Il prit une inspiration et commença.

* * *

 _L'alerte résonna brutalement dans le camp alors que la totalité des vivants dormaient dans les chaumières de la Cachée exceptée la garde de nuit. Erwin se trouvait sous l'immense portail qui ornait l'entrée du camp, et en face de lui, plus d'une centaine d'hommes, armées de cuirasse et d'épées aux reflets légèrement rougeâtres. Et jusqu'alors, il n'avait eu que quelques hommes à sa disposition. Le bruit derrière la clôture du camp s'amplifia, les voix des mercenaires se rapprochaient mais elles s'éteignirent rapidement. Erwin s'avança pour faire place au débordement d'homme à l'entrée du camp. Les mercenaires se déployèrent, se fondant dans la nuit dans leurs apparats guerriers pratiquement tous noirs et anonymes._

 _Sur les murailles protectrices se dressèrent les dragons qui, dans leurs rôles de menace, déployèrent leurs ailes de peaux et de squelettes à la lumières des flambeaux. En face d'Erwin, l'homme aux tatouages bleus griffés sur l'œil gauche ricana devant ce déploiement. Le rire se répandit les alentours donnant à la scène le sinistre qu'il voulait qu'elle ait. Puis celui-ci éclata, plus fort, dans la nuit. Derrière l'homme, l'armada se retenait de faire quoique ce soit. A croire qu'elle était aussi menacée par son Chef. Au pied de ce dernier, les enfants, agenouillés et tremblants, fondirent en larmes, et l'un d'eux gémit. Irmine gémit. La mâchoire d'Erwin se crispa, il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais il comprit quel avait été le plan de l'armada quand elle avait découvert le camp. C'était une invasion. Et rien de mieux pour mettre à terre une petite armée que des otages. Plus que des otages, des enfants enlevés. Des bébés._

 _\- Chut, chut chut chut, susurra le dénommé Dagur en pointant sa lame en direction de la gorge d'Irmine, voyant que la petite d'à peine un an commençait à s'agiter. Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Elle gémit encore une fois, plus fort, puis le Chef ennemi rangea son arme et l'attrapa sous les aisselles pour la caler contre lui avec un soupir résigné. Voir l'enfant se calmer dans les bras de l'opposant foutu une rage monstre à Erwin. Cet affreux tenait sa fille contre lui comme s'il en était le vrai père._

 _\- Elle est très mignonne, commenta avec un sourire presque bienveillant Dagur. Dommage qu'elle doive nous servir. »_

 _Il éclata de rire devant l'expression crispée du Chef mercenaire. Une colère immonde irradiait de ce dernier, son regard se plantait sur son adversaire, qui berçait avec un petit entrain sa fille. Le petit poing de l'enfant s'accrocha à la cape de son berceur._

 _\- Vous devez être très inquiet pour eux à l'heure qu'il est, fit Dagur en désignant d'un mouvement de tête nonchalant les marmots tremblants à ses pieds, gardé par deux lances croisées. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ils vous seront bientôt remis, et en bonne et due forme… si vous nous laissez entrer dans le camp. Autrement… »_

 _Le sourire qu'afficha ce dernier rembrunit aussitôt les mercenaires, certains, par impulsion, mirent la main à la garde de l'épée, mécaniquement._

 _\- Laissez ces enfants revenir, fit Erwin plus sourde qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ce conflit._

 _\- La prise d'otage consiste à faire participer la population à un conflit, non ? répondit Dagur, arrogant. Et puis, j'aime bien cette petite, ajouta-t-il en regardant Irmine. C'est ta fille n'est-ce pas ? Devrait-elle recevoir un traitement spécial… ?_

 _\- Tu ferais mieux de la déposer, maintenant. Où il ne restera plus grand-chose des hommes qui t'accompagne derrière, ni des bateaux qui t'ont amenés sur cette île._

 _\- Si tu veux, je te rends la petite, dit promptement Dagur. Mais en échange, vous irez me chercher un autre enfant._

 _\- Il n'est pas question que je donne un membre de mon Clan à un fou de ton espèce, cracha Erwin. Je ne t'ai pas demandé ma fille, je t'ai ordonné de nous rendre NOS enfants !_

 _\- Oula, du calme ! Pas la peine de s'énerver, fit le Chef ennemi avec une mine faussement offusqué, tout en déposant la petite dans la terre parmi les autres enfants. Puisque le message n'a pas était assez clair, je vais devoir te réexpliquer ce que j'attends de toi. » Au pied de Dagur, Irmine, demandant à être rassurée, s'agrippait à la fourrure de ses bottes, poussant une autre plainte. Le Chef attrapa sa petite main pour la décrocher de la chaussure et la tira vers le haut. Irmine, sur la pointe des pieds, tenta de se décrocher tandis que celui qui la tenait dégainait son couteau._

 _\- Non… Non ! hurla Erwin, qui décida de se précipiter vers sa fille au moment où le couteau se levait. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas que Dagur trancha la main du bébé. Irmine retomba au sol, l'opposant la regarda s'affaler, se redresser, hoqueter puis_

 _hurler._

* * *

 **Dans ce chapitre, je pense que j'ai dépassé un seuil de cruauté qui n'existait pas avant... Hrm !**

 **Mais de toute manière, ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche... 😈 (Patapé svp...!)J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous aura plus. J'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire, j'ai d'ailleurs un tout petit peu bloqué sur la partie Astrid, mais je pouvais pas en rester là.**

 **D'ailleurs, quelque chose qui n'est pas notifier dans l'histoire, la rencontre entre Astrid et le dragon se fait la veille du retour de Harold dans son Clan, si certains d'entre vous n'avaient pas compris. Je pense que je vous ais tout dis, si j'ai la possibilité d'avancer l'histoire le plus tôt possible, je le ferai mais pour l'instant, le rythme tournera entre 2 et 3 semaines d'attentes.**

 **En gros, se sera la surprise ;) ! Merci à ceux qui patiente jusque là, ça me fait très plaisir. Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous, et je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **Merlin's Vision**

 _Corrigé le 23.01.17_


	16. Chapter 16 - Échéance

**Hey, salut tout le monde. Encore du retard ! C'est récurant, non ? Et on se croise une fois de plus dans le monde des vikings, c'est dire. Ça fait peut-être un mois que ça y est maintenant mais j'avais oublié d'en parler : j'ai changé le synopsis de présentation de l'histoire. Voilà, avec la suite des événements qui s'y passe, il devenait de moins en moins adapter, alors quand on commence tout juste l'histoire et qu'on arrive à la fin, c'est limite si on a changé de contexte. Au finale, c'est peut-être moi que ça dérangeait le plus mais… ^^**

 **Bref ! Ravie de vous retrouver, et du coup voici le nouveau chapitre, toujours publié sur une date random. Avant de vous paumer entre les lignes de l'histoire, je réponds aux reviewers en commençant par "merci", merci d'être encore fidèles au poste ;)…**

 **lemortel : Je suis vraiment contente de voir que le chapitre t'as plu ! Par (ou pas), est-ce que tu voulais dire que le Vipère serait nommé Blacktempête ou que t'avais pas aimé le moment avec le moment entre Astrid et le dragon ? :') Je suis perdue...! Ouais, si Dagur est cruel dans cette histoire, c'est justement parce que je le suis tout autant (et encore, t'as pas idée). J'espère que tu continueras à être là, je promet une suite plutôt réfléchis et j'ai hâte de la sortir :3 Merci pour la review !**

 **mc arno : Le chapitre va pas ?! x) Tout ça parce que le dégrée de folie est plus important que dans les tiens ? Après les pm qu'on a échangé tu devrais savoir que je suis beaucoup plus cruelle que toi :P À partir de maintenant, ça va être la guerre pour savoir qui sera le plus sadique, ça te va ? En attendant, oui, tu es bel et bien un enfant de coeur, et cette GUERRE va t'apprendre à grandir ! Faut s'entraider entre confrères ;) ****Et non coupé la main d'un bébé, c'est pas du grand art, c'est juste crado figure-toi. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai en partie plu, étant donné que Astrid n'est toujours pas morte (et ct à deux doigts). Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai échafaudée un plan futur qui devrait te plaire, en attendant, je te laisse mijoter... et tu peux lire la suite ! Merci pour la review et à plus mc ! :3**

 **scorpon : Ta première phrase prouve que tu comprends tout d'une traite, c'est dingue. Oui, bien sûr que c'est cruel, mais une histoire qui n'a pas de poignant (/!\jeu de mot) n'est pour moi, pas une bonne histoire, alors il y a des moments où faut encourager des événements pareils. Je voudrais SURTOUT pas qu'on s'ennuie x) Concernant le souci de publication, je suis encore plus en retard que d'hab, c'est horrible, mais merci d'être compréhensible et aussi patient ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, et merci pour la review !**

 **Bref, c'est le moment où je vous dis qu'on se retrouve en bas de page ! Et c'est ce qu'on va faire, cessons les blablas inutiles et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Sur ce !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XVI : Échéance...**

Astrid se réveilla. Ça l'étonnait un peu d'ailleurs, de se réveiller. Restait à savoir où, le seul constat qu'elle put faire était que le sol était moue, et pas excessivement confortable. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit la pénombre, faiblement éclairée par ce qui semblait être une sortie vers l'extérieur. Les événements de la veille lui retombèrent en mémoire tel une pluie de grêlons. Elle se crispa à ne plus respirer et tata doucement l'étrange tapis sur lequel elle dormait. Un tapis de brindilles, branches et plus, bref, le nid du Vipère noir. Quoi de pire pour faire grimper un rythme cardiaque.

La Hooligan zieuta tous les coins de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle était dans une petite grotte, une sorte de tunnel cachée dans la roche dont à la sortie était dissimulé par un petit virage. Le dragon noir n'était plus là depuis un moment, la jeune femme le sentit à l'odeur et à la température. S'il était parti depuis un moment, peut-être ne tarderait-il pas à revenir. A cette supposition, Astrid se leva, le stresse tapait sur son cœur comme un tambour de guerre. Elle se précipita vers la sortie et au tournant, elle eut un aperçu sur l'extérieur, qui lui ramena un flot de souvenir qui la mit mal à l'aise. Le Gouffre des Corbeaux.

Pire, le nid se trouvait au-dessus de l'eau à une dizaine de mètres. La valkyrie détailla le seuil du repère ainsi que le haut. Il se trouvait malheureusement trop loin du rebord du gouffre pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre rapidement à l'escalade et regagner la forêt. Elle se résigna à regarder à ses pieds, le vide avant le petit lac. Il avait de la profondeur, tant mieux si elle désirait sauter. Sans trop penser, elle prit un peu d'élan et se jeta dans le vide. Elle fit un plongeon qui l'introduit en souplesse sous la masse d'eau. Astrid faillit se vider de son air, dix mètres n'étaient pas rien et l'eau était froide, plus froide qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle nagea à l'aveuglette en direction du rivage, gênée par le poids de ses vêtements et buvant la tasse. Oui, elle n'excellait pas à la nage, surtout en zone profonde.

Enfin quand elle eut pied, elle se hissa sur la terre ferme, frigorifiée, et chercha le rebord qui lui avait permis jadis de remonter le gouffre pour échapper à Harold et à son Furie. Quand elle le trouva, elle s'y faufila et se précipita dans la forêt de sapin et se mit à courir pendant trois minutes. Une fois suffisamment éloignée, elle s'arrêta, toussa l'eau de ses poumons et reprit son souffle. Il faisait particulièrement froid ce matin, il devait être relativement tôt. Astrid ne cogita pas et retira la totalité de ses étoffes pour finir la peau à l'air. Tandis qu'elle essorait au maximum ses vêtements, la chair de poule se dressa sur son corps et elle se mit à greloter.

Un bruit de pas léger l'interrompit de son activité et elle releva la tête pour regarder les alentours. Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa quand des buissons émergea le dragon Vipère noir, qui aussitôt vue, l'a regarda étrangement. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, il ne sembla pas méfiant mais curieux. La viking regarda l'animal s'approcher avant de se pencher pour observer son visage. Elle fit de même, puis il se recula pour ensuite se positionnant comme un chat par terre, continuant de la scruter. Est-ce qu'il la surveillait ? C'était la question qui tournait dans la tête de la jeune femme, qui avec une certaine résistance, retourna à son essorage, jusqu'à ce que ses vêtements ne soit plus que humide tant elle les avait pressés, toujours sous le regard suspicieux du dragon noir.

Une fois le travail terminé, l'animal se leva avec lenteur et s'avança vers la guerrière sans la quitter des yeux. Celui-ci cherchait à l'odeur quelque chose autour d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Astrid tout bas, comme pour elle, même si elle lui posait en partie la question. Le reptile aux écailles sombres émit un grondement en fixant la main de la valkyrie, qui suivit son regard pour ensuite lui présenter sa paume, ce qu'elle regretta un petit peu au vue de sa méfiance. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle désirait perdre une main. Mais le dragon fit tout autre de ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Il passa sa mâchoire juste au-dessus et regarda avec des yeux tranquilles l'humaine. Geste inattendue pour sa propre personne, la Hooligan posa sa main sur la peau du reptile, et à ce contact, sa mâchoire se mit à trembler, accompagnant un ronronnement. Le dragon ferma les yeux et Astrid se détendit, ressentant en elle un lien étrange couler de lui à elle et d'elle à lui. C'était comme si elle s'était décuplée dans le dragon et inversement. Le dragon se décuplait en elle.

Elle voulut avancer sa main vers la gorge du reptile mais il se recula brusquement, rompant l'atmosphère qui s'était créé. La valkyrie regarda furtivement sa main avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était vêtue que de sa propre chair, et elle ramassa ses vêtements disséminé dans l'herbe pour les enfiler. Une fois enveloppé de ses parures guerrières et humides, elle se tourna vers l'endroit où s'était couché le Vipère noir. Il ne releva qu'une paupière pour constater qu'elle était à nouveau fagotée, puis après un soupir, il se releva et disparu entre les branches, sans jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui.

Encore confuse dû au comportement du reptile, Astrid repartit en direction du village, jetant par-dessus son épaule des regards où se logeait l'incompréhension. Quand la jeune femme entra dans la ville, elle prit automatiquement la direction de sa bicoque, regardant ses pieds et perdue dans sa réflexion. Elle essayait de décrypter le comportement du dragon, émettant des théories. La vision du carnet qu'elle avait achetée lui revint, elle poussa sa porte d'entrée pour se diriger vers son bureau sauf que la présence d'étrangers la stoppa net. La Hooligan, outrée, regarda Varek se précipiter vers elle avec Kognedur et Rustik sur ces talons.

\- Astrid, fit Varek, faisant des petites phrases paniquée. Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Partir dans la forêt en pleine nuit ! Pas revenir ! Et… mais tu étais où, à la fin ?

\- Quelque part, fit l'interpellée. En tout cas, vous, vous êtes chez moi, et c'est ce qui me déplait le plus dans l'histoire. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

\- Varek a crocheté la serrure ! S'excita Kranedur en apparaissant depuis le petit salon.

\- Viens ici, toi, je vais t'apprendre à fouiller chez les gens, répliqua la propriétaire des lieux.

\- Ils étaient venu voir si tu étais rentrée, fit nonchalamment Rustik avec une grimace désolé, regardant ses ongles. Je leur avais dit de pas rentrer.

\- Oh non ! Il était aussi impatient de voir à quoi ressemblait ton chez toi, coupa Kognedur. Faut dire que t'invite pas grand monde !

\- Maintenant, il sait où est le lit, ricana son jumeau, rejoint par sa sœur qui lui renvoyant son regard plein de sous-entendus.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais toute seule dans le noir ? paniquait Varek comme si il était père, alors qu'Astrid lui lançait un regard ennuyé et fâché.

\- Des choses ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux. Mais quoi…

\- Ça restera un mystère, coupa la valkyrie qui ouvrit la porte et indiqua d'un mouvement de bras l'extérieur. Je vous présente la sortie, j'espère que vous vous entendrez très bien ensemble si vous alliez faire connaissance ? » À ces mots, les deux frère et sœur se précipitèrent dehors avant de fouiller du regard les alentours. « Si vous faisiez pareille, proposa Astrid en regardant tour à tour Rustik et Varek tandis que les jumeaux s'exclamaient _Ben, elle est où ?_

\- Enfin, tu pourrais nous dire quelque chose concernant ton escapade nocturne, non ? On s'est inquiétés, tenta Varek en plaçant sa demande à deux mains devant lui. Rustik sembla tilter sur quelque chose et se mit à crier :

\- Tu vois quelqu'un ?! En secret ?!

\- Astrid ! Tu nous as arnaqués !

\- Mais enfin, arrêté avec vos absurdités, j'ai fait une promenade, ça dérange quelqu'un ?! Chui grande, merde, laissez-moi respirer un peu, je fais ce que je veux ! Cette histoire ne vous concerne pas je vois pas pourquoi me justifier serait important ! Vous faîtes pas tout un fouillis quand les jumeaux sortent la nuit pour aller dormir dans les catapultes !

 _\- Merde, on a été découvert…_

 _\- Ça craint…_

\- Oui, c'est vrai, consentit Varek plus calmement. C'est juste que tu ne fais pas ce genre de chose en général, donc… je me suis inquiété et j'ai appelé ses trois là pour voir s'ils t'avaient vu. » Astrid soupira devant ses amis pour reprendre son calme. Les jumeaux passèrent devant eux revendiquant le lait qui se trouvait dans la jarre d'Astrid. Elle leur dit avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur destination :

\- Vous avez trouvez la sortie ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, s'exclamèrent ses deux-là avant de se précipiter dehors pour repartir à la recherche de cette dernière. La Hooligan jeta un regard exaspéré aux deux hommes restant et ajouta :

\- Sortez, j'ai du rangement à faire après votre passage. Varek, je te rejoins au Grand Hall ce midi.

\- D'accord, répondit-il, le regard encore confus. Poussé violemment dehors par Astrid, Rustik protesta :

\- Tu ferais mieux de manger avec moi, poupée, j'ai des choses plus intéressantes à te raconter. » La combattante claqua sèchement sa porte et souffla lourdement. Comment une simple broutille avait la lessiver ? Il faut dire que son état commençait sérieusement à l'impatienter. Elle voulait écrire dans le carnet, revoir le dragon car elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre pourquoi diable il s'était montré protecteur de la veille au soir à ce matin, aller demander au gérant du port si le Chef avait accepté de dépêcher un bateau à l'Île-Qui-Gronde, et elle mourait d'envie de retrouver Harold. Astrid s'effondra contre un mur quelque part dans son salon, assise par terre les genoux ramener près d'elle.

La vision du Gouffre des Corbeaux l'avait ramené à l'époque où elle avait couru là-bas pour voir si Harold s'y trouvait alors qu'il avait fui Beurk depuis tout juste une dizaine de minute. Depuis elle n'y avait plus jamais remis les pieds, ça faisait remonter les souvenirs tristes et injustes qu'elle avait du jeune forgeron. C'est ce qu'elle avait voulu évité depuis dix ans qui se produisait maintenant. Un immense flot de souvenir plus horrible les uns que les autres s'immisçaient devant les yeux vide d'Astrid. Harold y était au centre, subissant le statut que lui avait attribué Beurk entier, se faisant traiter comme un faible, un bon à rien, un fauteur de trouble surmonté de ce qu'ils appelaient un gamin. Avec en arrière-plan de ses souvenirs, la vérité. La vérité que connaissait Astrid.

* * *

Après s'être débarrassée de son affreuse tristesse, de ses vêtements humides, des mots qui tournaient en rond dans sa tête maintenant inscrit sur le carnet, la viking, vêtu de vêtements mêlant laine et cuir, sortit de sa bicoque et marcha d'un pas déterminé vers le port. A vrai dire, elle avait trop froid pour ne pas se dépêcher. Elle descendit la ville, saluant d'un air absent et renfrogné les habitants qui la saluaient avec un sourire admiratif. Elle ne s'attarda pas non plus sur les questions de ses compagnons d'armes, qui après un bref salut, lui demandaient si elle avait entendu tel ou telle nouvelles, étant donné qu'elle avait ratée le rassemblement de la matinée.

En somme, elle comprit rapidement qu'on était toujours à sa recherche, et que l'enquête avançait un peu plus vite. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait pour le moment. Arrivée au port, elle fonça sur le gérant qui quand il la vit, afficha une mine soucieuse.

\- Bonjour la Mort !

\- Arrêtez avec ce surnom, fit la concernée, bougonne.

\- Il vous va pourtant bien, vous êtes pâle comme un cadavre. Vous avez plongez dans l'hiver avant nous et vous étiez en culotte ?

\- On va dire ça…

\- Je vois, fit le gérant en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai parlé au Chef ce matin à propos d'un voyage sur l'Île-Qui-Gronde. Juste après la réunion d'ailleurs.

\- Et ?

\- Il dit que ce voyage n'est pas nécessaire, répondit-il, regardant Astrid taper du pied sur le ponton et lancer un regard noir à l'horizon, avant de revenir vers lui.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, exécrable.

\- Beurk a suffisamment de réserve pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'automne, apparemment. Stoïck dit que nous dépêcheront des drakkars seulement si les Berserk nous attaquent avant le début de l'année prochaine.

\- Mais c'est dans deux ou trois mois ! S'offusqua la guerrière, et le gérant lui répondit sur le même ton outré.

\- Je sais ! Mais je ne gère pas les stocks de bois, et je n'ai pas connaissance de la quantité de bois dont nous disposons ! Et il m'a quand même reproché d'avoir posé une question totalement inutile, ce qui veut dire qu'on doit avoir une quantité grotesque pour qu'il ne prévoie pas un retour de sitôt, et d'après lui j'aurai dû le savoir.

\- J'y mettrai le feu, à ces bouts de bâtons ! s'exclama avec dédain et colère la jeune femme, attirant des regards furtifs des pêcheurs et charpentiers.

\- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, fit alors le vieux régisseur en hochant la tête.

\- De quoi ? fit soudain Astrid.

\- De foutre le feu au stock de bois.

\- Non ! Jamais je ferais une chose pareille, même si ça me permettait de faire le voyage jusque là-bas.

\- Ah dommage, fit le gérant en haussant les épaules, comme absorbé par l'image d'un brasier géant. Je vous en aurais cru capable.

\- N… et depuis quand vous me tutoyiez ?!

\- J'avais peur que mon manque de politesse et l'annonce d'une mauvaise nouvelle ne me fasse couler dans l'eau du port, au vue de ta tête.

\- J'vous cognerai, fit doucement Astrid, serrant le poing.

\- Je comprends que ce voyage puisse être important pour toi, gamine. Tu ne m'a même pas dit la raison de ton départ et tu as toujours l'air pressé, j'imagine que tu tiens vraiment à te rendre sur cette île. Mais si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais être plus discrète quand tu te renseigne. » Le vieux régisseur se pencha à l'oreille de la viking qui se baissa et chuchota : « Ce serait dommage que quelqu'un apprenne que c'est toi qui a ramené un traître sur l'île. »

Astrid arrêta de respirer, elle s'éloigna lentement du vieil homme mais resta plantée, immobile, face à lui. Elle n'osa pas déglutir, son cœur martelait des coups lents contre sa cage thoracique. Elle prit une respiration nasale qui lui fut douloureuse, ses yeux s'humectèrent doucement, signe d'une panique grandissante. Dans un murmure, la valkyrie fit :

\- Comment avez-vous deviné ?

\- Très simple, fit le gérant en regardant sceptiquement autour de lui, comme s'il ne voulait pas être surpris. Un bateau part de l'île portant à son bord la célèbre Mort Silencieuse, son absence se faisait rapidement remarquer en ville. Il se passe bien une semaine quand, celle-ci revient mystérieusement juste avant une attaque de dragons, et le bateau sur lequel elle était partit n'est toujours pas revenu. » Le vieil homme s'arrêta pour regarder Astrid avec un regard rempli de secrets, et une voix faussement polie et jovial. Il reprit : « Les exploits de la Mort Silencieuse lors de la bataille sont rapidement disséminés par une autre et outrageuse rumeur, un certain Harold serait apparu à la fin de la bataille. » Le vieil homme mima un 'Oh' surpris de sa bouche. « On ne sait pas pourquoi, et bêtes comme sont les vikings, les guerriers l'ont chassés sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi il était là et comment il avait fait pour rentrer sur l'île. Il est d'ailleurs repartit comme il était arrivé. De nulle part… comme toi. »

Astrid regarda le gérant. La méfiance avait totalement disparu du visage de la Hooligan, elle était plus dans une transe silencieuse et lourde de panique. Le régisseur la fit sursauter quand soudain, il poussa un rire tonitruant devant sa mine. La viking zieuta hâtivement le port où certaines personnes regardaient curieusement le vieil homme se marrer tout seul. Quand il eut fini, il fit un pas vers Astrid et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence :

\- T'inquiète pas, va. J'ai rien à dire à personne. Je connais la vie de presque tout le monde ici, et de pas mal de guerrier de l'Archipel. Je n'aiderai personne dans l'enquête, de toute façon se serait ennuyeux de ne plus voir ses 9 vautours tourner en rond sans savoir où se trouve réellement la miche de pain qu'ils cherchent tous avidement, tout ça dans le but de satisfaire leur égo sous les compliments de Barbe Rousse. Ses enquêteurs sont vraiment des bons à rien !

\- Dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à aller leur apprendre comment faire, fit Astrid d'une voix absente.

\- Ce ne serai pas drôle non plus. Non, ce qui serait drôle, c'est que tu foutes vraiment le feu à ce tas de bois, pour pousser Stoïck à envoyer un drakkar vers l'Île-Qui-Gronde. Après il suffit que tu sois discrète, mais ça, je pense que tu peux largement le faire par toi-même. A toi de voir si t'as des tripes pour le faire.

\- Même si je décidai de le faire, je passerai pas totalement inaperçu, quelqu'un me verra, cette ville vie avec ses gardes de jours comme de nuit.

\- Tu peux quand même essayer… C'est pas une mauvaise idée, en soi. Tu devrais y réfléchir !

\- Comment… vous étiez déjà sûr de vous quand vous avez découvert la vérité ? demanda Astrid en baissant d'un ton, sceptique et inquiète.

\- Non. A vrai dire, c'est toi qui m'a assuré que c'était toi la 'traîtresse'. » A peine prononcé, le mot résonna dangereusement aux oreilles d'Astrid.

\- C'est-à-dire ?...

\- C'est toi qui m'a dit 'Comment avez-vous deviné'. De toute façon, je l'aurai vu si tu avais essayé de mentir, la surprise était clairement lisible sur ton visage. Je n'arriverai pas à te dire si tu as eu l'intelligence de te dévoiler étant donné que ta réaction t'avais déjà trompé ou si tu aurais mieux fait de continuer à sauver les apparences comme tu le fait en te pavanant comme tu as l'habitude de le faire dans les rues.

Un long silence se profila entre les deux interlocuteurs. L'un était crispé, l'autre était détendu, revenant sur son calepin comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Astrid resta plantée sur le ponton comme si le temps allait se remonter, s'arrêter, ou accélérer. Elle ne saurait dire lequel des trois choix elle aurait voulu voir s'activer, mais en tout cas, le temps à cet instant était ralentit, elle ne savait pas si elle devait regretter le passé, et l'échéance semblait plus proche que jamais. Elle devait fuir. Plus que fuir, disparaître. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, ni de possibilités.

\- Donc, tu comptes faire quoi ?

* * *

 **Avec l'idée de l'incendie, c'est un épisode d'Esprit Criminelle version soft et à l'époque viking. Et saviez-vous que le gérant est en fait Mentalist ? Je blague. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, une fois de plus. Et oui, retour sur Astrid, il faut bien que ça avance de son côté aussi.**

 **Vu qu'Harold faisait un voyage, j'allais pas vous faire a météo en faisant des changements de PDV pour juste vous dire s'il y avait du vent ou si notre dragonnier préféré s'était bouffé de la neige en même temps que nous dans le monde réel.**

 **Ça aurait été débile x) C'est pour ça que j'ai avancé un maximum l'intrigue de ce côté-là. Intrigue qui commence doucement à se corser, j'ai eu des idées mouahahaha... 😈 J'espère que vous êtes impatients (pas comme scorpon) de voir la suite !**

 **C'est toujours le kiff de l'auteur, voir les autres rager parce que y'a pas la suite. Après vous gueulez dans les commentaires, c'est marrant. 😈 Bref, à l'heure où je suis, je vous dis bonne nuit, car je vais pas tarder à aller me coucher (je vous raconte pas, il est actuellement 02:33).**

 **Bonne nuit et dormez bien ! À bientôt ! ❤🐼**

 **Merlin's Vision**


	17. Chapter 17 - Complot en marche

**Mes amis, j'ai des questions. * ton pompeux de la haute société* Est-ce que vous avez remarqué la référence à une célèbre série qu'il y a eu dans le précédent chapitre ? …Non, sérieux ? Vous êtes sûr, enfin, une fille nue et un dragon, j'espère que certains devineront quand même ! Les connaisseurs, chui sûr qu'il y en a, j'ai vu mes stats, ya des Suisses et des Hongroies qui me lisent (montrez-vous!✊), me dites pas qu'ils regardent pas cette série eux non plus ! C'est au premier qui me le dira dans les commentaires...**

 **Mais passons, je vous prie. Je vous préviendrai à l'avenir s'il y a une quelconque référence dans ma fanfic, je passerai en revue votre culture g et cinématographique ;) Et pour ne pas s'éterniser encore plus, je réponds à mes reviewers, et je vais déjà leur rappeler quelque chose : le sarcasme, c'est de L'HUMOUR. x) Un humour spécial, mais de l'humour quand même.**

 **scorpon : Rassure-toi j'avais parfaitement compris ce que tu voulais dire. Concernant ce que j'ai dit en bas de page, je te narguais juste, désolé si je t'ai vexé. Oui, c'est sûr qu'Astrid est plutôt bien entouré, surtout dans la situation actuelle, en fait ! x) Elle a de la chance. En fait, pour ne pas être tomber dans le jeu d'Harold à l'entraînement dragon, c'est sûrement la plus intelligente. Elle savait qu'un truc clochait, bon évidement, ça la rendu dingue. Et j'adore le regard noir qu'elle lui lance, c'est hilarant. Bref. C'est marrant que tu te sois venger concernant ma remarque à la fin de ton commentaire ! ****Concernant mes rides et mon teint, je m'inquiète pas plus que ça : si je me suis coucher à 3h du mat' le temps de poster le chapitre, c'est uniquement parce que j'avais fais un tour de cadran à ma précédente nuit et que j'avais fait une sieste en plus. Et c'est pas des cracs ! Merci pour la review, scorpon, ça me fait toujours très plaisir.**

 **mc arno : Décidément, je vous ai tous vexé dans le chapitre précédent. mc a pris la mouche, on dirait que la guerre est déclaré ! Calquant ton fair-play, je te souhaite aussi bonne chance, je pris pour que notre concours de cruauté n'empiète pas sur nos histoires respectives. Oui, j'ai peut-être été cruelle avec Irmine, n'empêche qu'Astrid a eu son cota de malheur aussi, se retrouver aussi incomprise qu'Harold et à tuer des dragons pour sauver les apparences. Bah au final, c'est un Vipère plus dangereux que la moyenne qui fait ami-ami avec elle. Qui se ressemble s'assemble. Concernant la pyromanie naissante d'Astrid : Non, je ne suis pas pompier, même si j'ai l'âge pour devenir volontaire, bien que mon grand frère le soit.**

 **Et l'idée m'est venu alors qu'Astrid insultait ces malheureuses planches en bois, alors non, ça n'a pas grand chose à voir. J'ai fait le rapprochement avec mon frérot quand tu m'as envoyé la review. Je suis contente d'avoir pu te faire ressentir le lien qui lit à présent Astrid et le Vipère. Bien que la familiarisation risque de se faire plus lentement, en même temps, ça me semble plus logique. Merci pour la review, toujours un plaisir confrère !**

 **lemortel : Le coup des jumeaux qui cherchent "sortie" m'a moi aussi amusée, à vrai dire. Je pense que si on veux mettre de l'ambiance, faut inviter ces deux-là, à un moment ou un autre de l'histoire. Il faut dire que mon écriture n'a pas quelque chose de très drôle. Malheureusement, les jumeaux ne seront pas plus destructeurs dans les chapitres à l'avenir, désolé de te l'apprendre. x) Si tu me croise dans la rue, il ne t'arrivera rien de grave, tu finiras juste dans une ruelle, à terre après avoir enchaîné 46 syncopes d'affilées. Non, en vrai, je te laisserai juste un regard parce qu'il m'aura pris l'envie de te dévisager, ou alors tu frôlera juste un fantôme. Je t'avouerai que certains de mes amis réussissent à me perdre alors que je suis à côtés d'eux. C'est drôle autant que ça peut être vexant. Est-ce que ça arrive à certains d'entre vous ? En tout cas, merci pour la review, lemortel, au plaisir !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse replonger dans l'histoire !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XVII : Complot en marche...**

Harold ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, et se redressa sur son lit. Il avait oublié. Il avait complètement oublié de discuter de sa requête à Erwin, submergé par le flot d'anecdotes que Folker et lui, lui avait rapporté après cinq ans de séparation. Krokmou l'avait rejoint dans la soirée en se couchant au pied de l'arbre pour attendre son ami, et Harold s'était lui-même mit à raconter des tas de choses qu'il avait vécues durant toutes ses années. Il s'était littéralement emporté, riant, s'étouffant même, taquinant et déblatérant tout au long de la soirée jusqu'à ce que Folker faillisse s'écrouler de fatigue et tomber de sa branche. Au final, les trois amis s'étaient couchés plus tard que les habitants de la Cachée, qui avait fui le Feu pour trouver le sommeil. Erwin avait raccompagné Harold à son ancienne chaumière, et il l'avait retrouvé comme neuve. Son Chef lui avoua que sa femme avait fait de temps en temps le ménage ici, aussi, elle avait repassé un coup de balai avant qu'il ne soit rentré.

Harold regarda son intérieur, le souffle toujours coupé par son propre oubli. A l'instant, il voulait crier haut et fort qu'il avait était un imbécile, par pur spontanéité. Au final, il gratta son cuir chevelu, irrité en marmonnant _Bon sang… c'est pas vrai…_ et se tira de sous ses draps pour poser un pied sur le planché. Il descendit la mezzanine par la large échelle qu'il s'était construite en bois flotté et atterrit en souplesse dans le séjour. Il s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi il avait construit cet étage. Il y a longtemps, pendant une courte seconde, il avait remarqué que ça lui rappelait son ancien toit, et ça l'avait ensuite taraudé pendant plusieurs mois, il s'était posé la même question en boucle : _Est-ce que je regrette quelque chose de là-bas ?_ Au final, non. Il ne regrettait rien, la présence de Folker, d'Erwin et de toute la bande lui avait clairement fait comprendre que sa vie sur l'Île Kyera valait sans fois mieux que celle sur Beurk.

Il sourit bêtement en se rappelant le dilemme qu'il s'était imposé, et observa sa petite chaumière qu'il n'avait pas revu de loin. Le sol était surélevé par rapport à celui de l'extérieur, il y avait une marche à l'entrée qui faisait un croc-en-jambe à ceux qui entraient pour la première fois. La maison paraissait petite à première vue, et pourtant elle était plutôt grande au-dedans, en réalité. De plus qu'il vivait avec son dragon comme la plupart des mercenaires de l'île, l'espace n'en était pas moins réduit, mais au contraire, ça ne le dérangeait même pas de voir le Furie, qui avait considérablement grandit en dix longues années, occupé de la place sous ce toit. En général, Krokmou restait dehors comme tous les autres dragons à profiter de l'air libre mais restaient néanmoins présent quand leur dresseur les appelaient, et rentraient durant les nuits orageuses. Ce qui laissait énormément de place à Harold pour ranger son bazar habituel, vu que son reptile utilisait principalement que la mezzanine.

Les murs en bois épais donnait un côté chaleureux, où les ombres des crânes, livres, vases et coffres dansaient joyeusement au même rythme que le feu dans la cheminé. Dans un coin de la pièce, Harold avait empilé des couvertures de fourrures et avait fini par se créer un coin où il lisait, parfois dormait. Il y avait bien une fenêtre à vitraux filtrant la lumière, mais le rideau l'empêchait constamment d'éclairer la pièce. Folker avait fini par nommer cet endroit _L'antre_ pour se moquer de la petite maison, mais au final, il venait très souvent ici.

Harold ouvrit un coffre qui grinça légèrement, s'y pencha pour attraper les vêtements qu'il avait laissés là. En espérant ne pas avoir trop changé, il les enfila, et il ne sut dire s'il était dessus ou pas du résultat. En bref, ses vêtements étaient trop petits, mais uniquement parce qu'il avait pris en muscle. Il trouva quand même quelque chose d'ample à mettre, et sortit vêtu, sa cape sur les épaules, en direction du Fort Dirigeant, le bâtiment dans lequel le conseil se réunissait. En chemin, il salua Arianne qui étendait des cuirasses trempées sur une corde, Irmine à ses pieds boudait. Quand la petite fille le vit s'éloigner, elle le suivit en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer par le sorcier, qui marchait d'un pas déterminé vers le Fort.

Le jeune homme devina rapidement que quelque chose le suivait aux regards moqueurs que les hommes et les femmes armées lançaient à ce qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il grimpa le perron et fit mine d'avoir des difficultés avec la poignée de porte tandis que l'enfant s'approcher d'un air curieux. Il se retourna avec lenteur pour regarder la petite fille qui s'immobilisa, pétrifiée d'avoir était découverte. C'est après une minute, où Harold s'amusait à regarder Irmine le dévisager de toute sa hauteur comme s'il était une entité rare et choquante qu'il l'invita à entrer, enclenchant la poignée qui n'avait absolument aucun problème. Elle entra sous les yeux encourageants du sorcier pour regarder le salon d'un air ahuri et s'avancer à petits pas.

Le dragonnier claqua en douceur la porte et s'avança vers l'escalier quand les voix à l'étage le stoppèrent net. Erwin arrivait de lui-même en bas. Quand le concerné fut arrivé en bas, il salua d'un mouvement de tête à son ami avant de voir sa progéniture s'émerveiller devant les boucliers sculpté accrochés aux murs.

\- Irmine, l'appela-t-il, presque en chuchotant, s'agenouillant pour réceptionner sa fille qui s'était élancé vers lui en le voyant. Tu l'as emmené avec toi ? demanda-t-il à Harold.

\- Non, elle m'a suivi jusqu'ici, répondit son vis-à-vis. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Comme un chat. Et il valait mieux. Je pars aujourd'hui pour l'île des Berserk.

\- T… attend quoi ? S'offusqua le sorcier en regardant son Chef les yeux grands ouverts.

\- J'avais envoyé un émissaire à Dagur pour lui signalé que la plupart de préparatif était prêt, il vient de revenir en disant que le Chef avait accepté une condition.

\- Quelle condition ?

\- Que c'est nous qui seront chargé de la communication entre nos deux îles. J'ai demandé au messager de bien souligner que leurs bateaux seraient trop lent pour nous prévenir rapidement alors on viendrait de nous-même prendre des nouvelles, vu que les dragons ont plus de mobilités qu'eux.

\- Dagur a dû voir rouge quand il a entendu le message, ricana Harold en affichant un sourire carnassier.

\- C'était fait exprès. Maintenant, nous allons leur prouver que nos délais ne sont pas aussi pénibles et longs que les leurs, fit Erwin en jetant un coup d'œil légèrement attristé à Irmine. Il n'allait certainement pas la revoir avant trois ou quatre jours.

\- Au fait. Hier je t'avais parlé d'une requête, introduit le sorcier, ce qui ramena l'attention de son Chef sur lui, le rendant mal à l'aise. « C'est un problème personnel, mais qui requiert de l'aide de la part de plusieurs personnes, peut-être même beaucoup. »

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? demanda le dirigeant, intrigué mais aussi sceptique

\- Euh… battre un dragon de trente mètres de haut environ ? Soumit Harold avec une grimace. Dit comme ça, il le sentait mal partir.

\- Et ça t'apporterait quoi d'abattre ce dragon ?

\- Une vengeance personnelle, en quelque sorte. Je veux prouver quelque chose à quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré avant de revenir ici. Quelque chose de terrible, certes. Le dragon en question est la reine d'un nid qui se trouve bien plus au nord.

\- Où exactement ? demanda Erwin, qui semblait vraiment interloqué, ce qui perturba son ami.

\- Vers Beurk, lâcha-t-il.

\- Bien, fit soudain son interlocuteur. Est-ce que tu peux te préparer pour venir avec moi et me rejoindre sur la plage d'ici une heure ?

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que je vienne avec toi sur l'île des Berserk ?

\- Oui, et que tu soumettes ton plan d'attaque à Dagur, fit Erwin avec un air résolu, ignorant l'air outré de son ami qui protesta aussitôt.

\- Alors là, non. Pas question de m'afficher comme ça en face de Dagur. Ce gars veut m'humilier pour avoir fui ma terre natale.

\- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises. Tu aurais dû naître ici et de toutes manières, tu es des nôtres et tu auras toutes les raisons de le prouver à Dagur une fois là-bas.

\- Mais…

\- Chut. On ne discute pas, c'est moi le Chef.

* * *

Astrid marchait d'un pas décidé dans la sapinière géante de derrière la ville. La première partie de son plan, plan qu'elle avait imaginé hier soir, allait commencer. Mais pour commencer, il lui fallait trouver le Vipère Noir. Avançant dans une cadence rapide entre les arbres, elle émettait des théories encore et encore, pour pouvoir expliquer au dragon ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Et il valait mieux être précis. Elle savait que établir une communication pouvait être compliqué, surtout qu'il avait seulement compris l'un et l'autre, où plutôt assuré, qu'ils ne se voulaient pas de mal. La guerrière avait sûrement dû attiser sa curiosité pour se présenter tant de fois devant lui.

Maintenant, il manquait plus qu'à faire ami-ami. Ce dragon plus que lui être utile. Sa présence lui rappelait bien de choses, elle lui rappelait Harold, sa décision quant à sa place sur Beurk, et le fait qu'il n'était pas un simple animal, mais un être capable de chose intelligente, comme communiqué avec quelqu'un d'une autre espèce que la sienne, dans le but d'accomplir quelque chose de précis. Bizarrement, une question lui vint après cette insinuation. _Qu'est-ce que cela ferait d'être un dragon, dans la peau d'un dragon ?_ Elle ne le découvrirait jamais, elle en était sûr, en attendant, elle dû s'arrêter pour ne pas être précipité dans le Gouffre des Corbeaux.

Elle n'était absolument pas certaine que le Vipère soit là. Elle saisit alors une pierre plus grosse que sa main et tendit le bras derrière elle pour la lancer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. La pierre atterrit au milieu du petit lac, éclaboussant dans un grand bruit qui résonna contre les parois abruptes. Le son devait paraître assez suspect pour l'animal. Une pierre aussi énorme ne pouvait pas tomber du ciel naturellement. Au bout de trois minutes d'attentes, elle sut qu'il n'était pas dans sa tanière, le dragon aurait au moins sortit son museau de sa tanière après avoir perçu son odeur. Il était partit dans la forêt depuis un moment.

Astrid eut raison d'emmener son arc. Après avoir fait une chasse fructueuse, durant environ trente minutes, elle attacha deux lapins morts par les pattes pour les mettre dans un sac en peau de bête, accompagner d'un faisan, et laissa par terre à quelques mettre d'elle, le chevreuil qu'elle avait abattu. C'est juste quelques minutes après qu'un museau écaillé noir sortit d'entre les arbres pour s'avancer jusqu'au gibier. Le dragon lorgna la proie morte puis jeta un coup d'œil à la viking. Elle désigna d'un coup de menton le chevreuil pour l'inciter à accepter son présent, et l'animal posa une patte sur son repas pour le maintenir et commença à déchiqueter la peau à coup de mâchoire.

La valkyrie ne tint pas aussi longtemps que la dernière fois face à ce spectacle et finit par détourner les yeux. Quand le Vipère eut finit, il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la combattante qui s'était assise, les jambes replié contre elle, et il lui souffla au visage.

\- Eurk… la prochaine fois je te donnerai ton repas après, parce que franchement, ça va pas être agréable d'être à côté de toi aujourd'hui, se plaint-elle. Voyant la jeune femme chasser l'odeur de devant son nez, le reptile émit un genre de ricanement et recula pour la laisser se relever. Même si son nez avait maintenant cette odeur de sang et d'entrailles à proximité, Astrid se dit que le dragon lui avait sûrement soufflé dessus pour la remercier.

Subitement, il pencha profondément la tête face à la viking, qui resta de marbre face à cette soudaine réaction. Se prosternait-il ? Evidement que non, ça voulait forcément dire autre chose. Et sans réfléchir, la Hooligan se pencha et colla son front à celui du reptile. Le contact dura une seconde et les deux individus relevèrent la tête pour se regarder. D'un coup d'un seul, Astrid sortit.

\- Ça me plaît.

Le dragon souffla par les nasaux en plissant les yeux comme s'il se moquait d'elle. Cette réaction lui fit tout de suite penser à quelques choses.

\- Tu es beaucoup plus vieux que moi, déclara-t-elle. Le dragon émit un lourd ronronnement où un son spécifique en ressortit, comme si sa voix était usée, rien qu'un peu. Astrid se demanda pendant un court instant si c'était elle qui l'avait imaginé, mais la hauteur du dragon lui fit comprendre qu'il avait eu largement le temps de grandir. Et que sa musculature n'était pas nouvelle. Oui, ce dragon était vraiment imposant. Son aide allait être plus que bénéfique.

* * *

Varek marchait en direction des chemins de rondes au niveau des catapultes. Beurk avait tellement de monde et s'était tellement agrandi que chercher quelqu'un devenait difficile, mais ça n'énervait pas le blond pour autant. Parce qu'après trente minutes d'intense recherche apparaissait au loin sa cible. Un jeune homme, le teint usée par les vents et marées, aux cheveux d'un châtain clair terne et aux yeux d'un gris sombre et menaçant. Il était grand, svelte, il semblait toujours avoir cet air à la fois méfiant et étonné, à croire qu'il était né avec. Il était à une trentaine de mètre, de profil et avait les yeux rivés sur l'océan, comme s'il y avait vu quelque chose de suspect. Varek se rapprocha, quelque peu étonné par son attitude. Il l'appela.

\- Eliott !

L'intéressé se tourna d'un coup d'un seul vers le viking et son regard changea pour se détendre un peu. Il le salua d'un mouvement de tête, comme il le faisait toujours. Eliott venait d'une l'île totalement inconnue des îles de Beurk tant elle était à l'Ouest, certains royaumes étant plus proche avait la possibilité de faire du commerce sur leurs eaux. Les réseaux marchands l'ont amené jusqu'ici. Il dit depuis longtemps qu'il n'a pas atteint son but et qu'il repartira de Beurk un jour ou l'autre. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas encore fait ? Astrid.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda de sa voix grave l'étranger en fronçant les sourcils. C'est à propos de l'enquête ?

\- Plus ou moins, affirma le blond, il faudrait que tu m'aides. J'ai une information à te communiquer, mais pour te la dire, il faut que tu me jure sur ta tête de la garder secrète.

\- J'ai besoin de ma tête. Navré, fit alors son interlocuteur en faisant volte-face pour reprendre sa ronde, son épée claquant sur sa hanche.

\- Ça concerne Astrid. » Malgré lui, le jeune homme s'arrêta, à croire que le contrôle de ses jambes lui avait échappé. Varek souriait bêtement face à sa réaction quand il se retourna pour faire face au combattant. Il poussa un soupire résolu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit-il, dubitatif, quand le blond s'approcha pour le pousser sur le chemin des catapultes pour ensuite le faire bifurquer entre deux maisons, s'éloignant de la ronde. Les deux guerriers traversèrent encore quelques rues pour rejoindre un passage plus large et se diriger vers les abords de la ville. Eliott ne posa pas de question quand Varek poussa la porte de l'auberge de ce vieux Corbo. Une fois à l'intérieur, le Hooligan fit un signe au tavernier qui désigna d'un mouvement de tête une table dans un coin. Heureusement qu'il y avait un peu demande pour camoufler les conversations de tout le monde, qu'elles aient l'air anodines ou non. Quand les deux jeunes hommes furent installés, ils échangèrent un regard, pour l'un hésitant mais tout aussi prudent, et l'autre mélangeant détermination et stresse.

\- Tu sais, l'enquête concerne la personne qui aurait introduit dans la ville une personne indésirée qui a été banni il y a… longtemps. Bref... euh… le Chef nous ayant désigné pour être les enquêteurs de l'enquête, on doit faire des recherches sur toute l'île pour voir si quelqu'un a vu quelqu'un de suspect.

\- Ouais, ouais. Abrège, le pressa Eliott sur le même ton discret, déjà à bout par son baratin inutile.

\- Le problème c'est qu'il m'a choisi moi.

\- Eh bien, ce choix semblait logique pour tout le monde, fit remarquer le châtain. En quoi il ne fallait… » Il se stoppa, fronça les sourcils, et demeura muet pendant environ trente seconde.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu protège le suspect ? fit-il alors en le pointant d'un doigt menaçant. Varek restait planté, droit sur sa chaise, se demandant soudain s'il avait bien fait de révéler tout ça avec tact. De toute manière, Eliott terminerai lui-même d'expliquer le problème.

\- Et pourquoi Astrid est… » Il refit exactement la même série d'expression qu'à la précédente révélation, puis posa une main choquée sur sa bouche, lançant un regard où régnait l'incompréhension au viking, s'appuyant lentement sur le dossier de sa chaise. Varek lui lançant un sourire désolé. Le truc avec Eliott, c'est qu'il comprenait vite. En fait, il avait bien fait de ne pas trop lui en dire. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir imaginer lui-même le pourquoi du comment de la situation, même si en réalité, il s'inventait un mensonge qu'il croyait vrai. Et le blond espérait que ce mensonge persiste longtemps. Sinon, l'enfant Rothchild allait se blesser lui-même.

\- Tu veux conclure l'enquête sur un échec, c'est ça ? demanda l'étranger, en se penchant par-dessus la table, essayant de se faire discret malgré les conversations aux alentours qui comblait le vide et camouflaient leur discussion.

\- T'as tout compris, fit Varek en hochant la tête. Alors, tu veux bien m'aider ? Tout seul, j'y arriverai pas bien longtemps et Astrid risque… » Il se tut, ne voulant même pas énoncer la suite de sa phrase. Il avait voulu jusque-là afficher un air pragmatique. Maintenant, il avait les yeux rivés dans le vide, fixé sur la vision d'une sentence plus qu'horrible et qui lui semblait en rien méritée. La nausée lui vint vite. Et à Eliott aussi. L'étranger ne semblait même pas réfléchir à la proposition. Non, lui aussi avait les yeux rivés sur quelque chose d'invisible, quelque chose dans sa tête.

\- Comprend qu'Astrid est mon amie, fit alors Varek. Je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse la restriction des lois traditionnelles de Beurk. Elle ne le mérite même pas en fait, pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé en dix ans.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que le banni en question, était quelqu'un de très proche au Chef. C'est vrai ?

\- C'était son fils. » À ses mots, Eliott ouvrit grand les yeux et une série de protestation se coinça dans sa bouche. Il regarda d'un air offusqué son interlocuteur qui observait les lignes naturelles qui caractérisaient le bois de la table. Le blond ne releva pas la tête. Son adolescence avait été une succession d'événement tous plus tordus les uns que les autres, une période où la confusion avait régnée. Même si certains moments agréables lui revenaient, ils étaient en partie voilés par l'ambiance qu'avait jetée l'affaire de la disparition d'Haddock. Encore aujourd'hui, il pouvait s'en souvenir distinctement. Astrid venait, avec l'intervention de Dagur et d'Harold, de rejeter ce même voile sur Beurk, peut-être même sur l'archipel lui-même, entier.

\- Les années de troubles se succèdent, murmura Varek comme pour lui-même. Alors qu'Eliott réagissait à sa prise de parole, le Hooligan lâcha un soupire avec un sourire en coin. Les mots, dits de cette manière, semblaient maintenant véridique, ils avaient plus d'impact. Peut-être parce que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai.

* * *

 **Est-ce que vous pouvez deviner à quel personnage je m'identifie dans cette fanfic ? Question comme ça, en fait je m'en suis rendu compte y'a pas si longtemps, et je me demandais si vous pouviez le deviner. (Ce chapitre c'est un quizz en fait XD)**

 **En bref c'est le genre de personnage qui est là pour guider les autres, possible même qu'il y en ai deux. Ils sont là pour dire aux protagonistes : "Tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi, hein." Ce genre de gars, quoi. Voilà, sinon j'aime bien vous faire la conversation en bas de page, j'ai des choses à dire souvent, à vous, et du coup je m'empêche pas de les noter...**

 **... et on répond rarement d'ailleurs... Vous trouvez ça triste ? Bah moi aussi. Non plus sérieusement. x) J'espère que que ce chapitre vous aura plus, vous trouvez sûrement qu'il y a de l'action et c'est normal. Je suis pas un bourrin niveau histoire, il faut son quota de mystère et si j'ai mis des courses poursuites entre Astrid et le Vipère, c'est uniquement parce que ces deux-là s'y prenaient mal entre eux. C'était pas hyper mouvementé non plus, faut dire, compte tenu de ce qui va arriver.**

 **Fin de la note de bas de page les amis ! Je vous retrouve... dans deux ou trois semaines (si retard). C'était le chapitre spécial vacances ! Le petit délai qui fait pas de mal ;) Je vous dis à bientôt ! Gros bisous à tous ! 🐾🐾**

 **Merlin's Vision**


	18. Chapter 18 - Entrez dans la cage

**Hey tout le monde ! Navrée de vous avoir fait attendre encore un petit peu (une semaine ^^'), j'ai retrouvé mon PETIT PAPIER ! Victoire. Y'a eu un rageux das les commentaires concernant le mot d'excuse que j'avais laissé. Heureusement que j'ai pas écrit un teaser dégueulasse comme la dernière fois que je vous avais fait le coup x)**

 **Je suis contente que certains aient répondu à mes questions, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous ayez des avis tous différents concernant le personnage ou les personnages que j'aurai pu incarner. Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que vous avez presque tous faux et en même temps y'avait une part de vérité dans ce que vous avez dit. C'était assez intéressant à voir.**

 **Je vais pas tourner plus longtemps en rond, merci encore une fois aux reviewers, je vous réponds sans plus tarder !**

 **scorpon : Tu as l'habitude de résumer mes chapitres d'une certaine manière, et je dois admettre que ça m'aide vraiment à regarder l'histoire sous un autre angle. Le tiens en somme (merci au passage). Mais en lisant celle que tu as laissé pour le chapter 17, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu l'impression que ce que j'avais écrit était un western. J'ai bien rigoler toute seule dans ma chambre.**

 **Le bon copain qui reste dans l'ombre et qui est de bons conseils, c'est vrai que ça me colle un peu, mais je m'attendais pas à Varek, franchement x) Je dois avouer que c'était pas à lui que je pensais en vrai. Je suis du genre à rabrouer tout le monde quand je suis pas d'accord ou à sortir une blague pas hyper génial. Quoiqu'on m'a déjà dit que j'avais un humour sombre. Je suis rassuré que tu ne sois pas contre des chapitres calmes et qui ne relèvent pas énormément d'action. Je trouve ça plutôt ironique que tu me dises qu'il en faut plus pour te vexé et qu'après, tu me vannes sur mes phases de sommeil. J'ai l'impression que tu te moques de moi x) Merci d'avoir laissé la review ^^**

 **lemortel : Le rageux de l'annonce en personne. En attendant, je réponds à ta première review : oui, Eliott apprécie 'beaucoup' Astrid, c'est le cas de le dire. Et non, je suis loin d'être Eliott, comme tu as pu le remarquer, c'est un personnage que j'ai très peu décrit au niveau du caractère, donc ça ne risquait pas d'être lui. Il a fait une très brève apparition pour l'instant. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as fait pensé que j'étais lui au juste ? C'est vrai que c'est mignon tout plein de se faire poursuivre par un enfant, tant qu'il s'agit pas d'un fantôme XD Et non, je refuse de laisser le Dragon Vipère mourir. Il a beau être un vieux grincheux, il est encore jeune dans cette fiction ! Concernant ta review laissé pour l'annonce, non, le bac c'est pas hyper facile non plus. Merci pour ta review, t'as vu, j'ai réussi à faire un pavé alors que t'avais écris 4 petites lignes ;)**

 **deaths56 : un nouveau reviewer qui fait une brève apparition pour nous éclairer sur la référence cachée ! _You win,_ c'était bien Game of Throne. Merci pour ta première review ! ^^**

 **Shinzo Sumi : Tu t'es essayé au test et merci d'y avoir répondu. Et tu t'es malheureusement trompé x) J'adore Erwin franchement, ce mec à l'air trop sympa, et surtout très drôle en un sens. Je suis contente que tu appréhendes déjà la rencontre Dagur/Harold, mais elle n'arrivera pas tout de suite, faudra être un tout petit peu patiente !**

 **mc arno : Puisse le sort t'être favorable... ;) Je connais pas Viggo, faut dire que j'ai pas vu énormément d'épisode de Riders of Berk. Après, Varek prend Eliott par les sentiments, parce qu'il est courant de certaines choses. Les séquences qu'il va y avoir de Eliott seront plutôt... héroïque ? Je sais pas exactement, tu me diras le moment venu. Je suis désolé, je peux pas tuer Astrid, une blessure psychologique, c'est déjà assez important, je vais lui arracher le nez, non plus #Voldemort. La rencontre entre Dagur et Harold sera assez tendu, c'est à prévoir. Merci pour la review, acolyte ^^ à plus!**

 **Je vais pas tarder plus sur cette partie, j'ai déjà pas mal écrit, de toute façon, je viendrais vous parler en bas de page, concernant ma réincarnation et autres.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XVIII : Entrez dans la cage.**

\- On a failli t'attendre, fit Madner en accourant vers Harold pour lui sauter au cou, tentant d'abord de garder sa mine excédée, mais qui au final, commença à rire contre son ami. « Tu m'as trop manqué ! Pourquoi t'es pas venu me dire bonjour hier ?! »

\- Je pensais pas qu'Erwin me renverrait aussitôt de l'île, fit le sorcier avec un sourire, serrant la jolie femme châtain clair aux immenses yeux gris qui ricanait à sa blague.

\- Prêt ? demanda-t-elle en se détachant du jeune homme. Les autres sont sur la plage. Krokmou a été plus rapide que toi pour te préparer ! » Harold regarda Madner s'éloigner en trottinant entre les arbres de l'immense sapinière qui comblait le pourtour du Camp. Il s'élança quand sa silhouette flottait loin devant lui comme une créature non identifiable s'échappant du bois. Sa besace cagnait contre sa hanche tandis qu'il avançait au rythme d'une course folle. Courir lui faisait vraiment du bien, surtout qu'il allait rester pendant peut-être deux jours sur selle à piloter son dragon à une vitesse presque insoutenable pour un dragon jeune de dix ans. Heureusement que Krokmou avait le même âge que lui.

Plus le dragon était âgé, plus il était robuste. Alors qu'à la bute de sable Madner disparaissait en glissant derrière, Harold se questionnait sur ce qui avait poussé Erwin à prendre la décision de l'emmener voir Dagur. Sa requête pouvait-elle avoir un rapport avec les plans que souhaitait exécuter le Chef Berserk ? Cette pensée arracha une vilaine grimace au sorcier qui escalada la digue de sable en seulement quelques enjambés. Un peu plus loin sur la longue plage se tenait Erwin ainsi que d'autres dragonniers, qui scellait plus prudemment des Cauchemars Monstrueux, escorte voulu volontairement menaçante lorsqu'ils seraient tous reçus par les Berserks.

Harold vit la jeune femme les rejoindre, ralentissant sa course, et il ne tarda pas à faire de même pour s'arrêter devant son Chef qui donnait déjà des instructions à qui en voulait pour le voyage. Voyant qu'il résumait ce qu'il disait à à peu près toute les sorties risqués – ayant les souvenir encore frais des discours incessants d'il y a cinq ans encore –, le dragonnier retrouva Krokmou qui ronronnait en faisant des pompons au sable. Le Furi se comportait de la même façon dans les prairies verdoyantes d'herbes hautes. La douceur du lieu devait lui rappeler quelque chose ou tout simplement le ravir.

\- Comment tu vas, mon reptile de compète ? Prêt pour une course contre le temps ?

Le dragon noir émit un grognement affirmatif, les yeux tranquillisés par la vue des millions de petites poussières marines sous ses griffes. Cette vue du Furie lançant un regard amoureux à la plage n'avait de cesse de faire pouffer le dresseur intérieurement. Folker, un peu plus loin, s'appuyait nonchalamment sur l'épaule de son dragon qui semblait, comme lui, lorgner le ciel de la terre en étant perdu dans les nuages. Ayant remarqué l'arrivée d'Harold et Madner, il fit un signe au sorcier sans pour autant le regarder, celui-ci lui répondit, veillant à ne pas rompre le lien qui liait les yeux de son ami aux cieux en l'interpellant oralement. Erwin, continuait de déblatérer en bruit de fond, mais on dirait qu'il était le seul à s'écouter, ce qui faisait réagir Madner par un sourire carnassier. Joyeusement, la jeune femme jouait avec le Cauchemar Monstrueux qu'on lui avait attribué. L'animal la regarda affectueusement, sûrement séduit par son caractère enjoué mais d'une certaine manière, assez calme. Après quelques minutes, Erwin se tourna vers tout le monde et demanda :

\- Vous avez tous compris ? » Les dragonniers ne se donnèrent la peine de regarder leur Chef pour affirmer sa question par un solennel 'oui'. En vrai, personne ne l'avait pas écouté mais on ne se permettait pas de vexé le mercenaire. Tout le monde l'adorait, et même s'il avait cette étrange âme de justicier qu'il masquait par une expression autoritaire quand il se trouvait avec ses camarades, il était susceptible, sensible et par conséquent, explosif dans sa plus grande colère. Certains avaient déjà souhaité ne plus se retrouver en face de lui dans ces moment-là.

Alors, tout le monde enfourcha son dragon puis se tournèrent vers l'horizon. Erwin claqua sa langue contre son palais et son Tronçonator ouvrit en grand ses ailes aiguisées pour ensuite en un seul grand battement d'ailes s'appuyer sur l'air et repousser la terre derrière lui, s'éloignant déjà à une grande vitesse. A peine une seconde plus tard, Krokmou galopa sur la plage avant de plonger vers l'eau salée puis prendre appuie sur le vent marin. Les Cauchemars Monstrueux à sa suite, tous s'élevèrent pour rejoindre Erwin. L'air frôlant les oreilles des dragonniers sifflait une mélodie rapide et affolée. Ils flottaient dans le vide à une vitesse démente.

* * *

 **1 jour plus tard…**

Astrid poussa un soupir exaspéré, ne bronchant pas d'un pouce quand elle se prit la déflagration de la minuscule explosion en pleine face. Le Vipère Noir regardait son œuvre avec satisfaction. La roche juste devant elle avait certes, implosée d'une manière spectaculaire, mais le dragon n'avait pas respecté son ordre.

\- Combien de fois va falloir te l'expliquer, grogna entre ses dents la viking pour éviter de hurler sur le reptile. Tu dois faire exploser les pierres que je désigne à exploser, pas celle que je t'interdis d'exploser. » L'exercice était plutôt simple, la jeune femme avait mis en ligne de lourdes pierres face au dragon et elle lui montrait, en étant à une certaine distance de l'installation, celles qui devaient être détruites du bout du doigt, accompagnant le geste d'un mot : « Feu » ou « Non ». Celles désignées par le mot « Non » ne devait en aucun cas être touchées. Mais en outre, le Vipère n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il avait d'ailleurs tout juste décidé de se désintéresser de l'exercice en faisant un quart de tour sur lui-même dans le simple but d'observer le panorama.

\- Eh ! l'interpella Astrid.

Aucune réaction. Elle souffla, les mains posées sur les hanches, réduisant à l'état de cataplasme l'herbe présente sous sa semelle en tapant sans cesse du pied depuis le début du cours. Son impatiente allait bientôt la rendre folle. Les joues gonflées dans une moue désapprobatrice, la valkyrie se décida à rappeler le Vipère Noir à l'ordre. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que lui crier « Toi ! » seulement pour le faire réagir ne servait plus à rien. Il ne répondait pas plus à toutes les autres interpellations que la jeune fille avait pu lui sortir. « Ow ! », « J'te parle ! », claquement de doigt, « J't'écoute quand tu causes alors maintenant tu m'regarde ! », « T'es sourd ?! Maintenant tu m'écoute ! », « Ça t'arrive de t'concentrer ?! ». Bref, cette séance de dressage avait fait ressortir toute la mauvaise langue qu'Astrid gardait enfoui pour les grandes occasions.

Le dragon ne prêtait plus attention à l'entraînement, il s'était assis et avait fermé les yeux, comme pour se reposer un moment. La Hooligan devait bien trouver un moyen de l'appeler un jour ou l'autre.

\- J'te jure, quelle tête de piaf, ce dragon… » Il sembla à Astrid que c'était bien la première fois depuis le début de la matinée que le reptile lui prêtait une concentration toute particulière.

* * *

Le soir, la Beurkienne rentrait après avoir décidé de s'excuser auprès du Chef pour avoir vaqué à ses occupations les deux tiers de la journée en lui rapportant un cerf qu'elle avait portée toute seule du cœur de la forêt jusqu'à la Grande Salle où tout le monde se réunirait ce soir pour le déguster. Elle avait devancé les pêcheurs, qui apparemment avaient fait une prise remarquable, en ramenant son gibier la première. Les marins ne s'était pas découragé pour autant et avait aussi présenté leur énorme butin à Stoïck, proposant de faire un banquet pour permettre à tout le monde de se resservir tant il y aurait de nourriture pour la soirée. L'offre avait été acceptée, et les quelques curieux qui avaient assistés à l'échange partir prévenir les gens qu'ils connaissaient. C'était la fête ce soir.

Il y allait avoir beaucoup de monde dans le Grand Hall. Astrid eut un pincement au cœur en comprenant que son présent avait été dévalorisé par celui des pêcheurs. Le Chef viking avait dû voir sa tête, et l'avait remercié pour son effort du jour, lui priant d'aller se reposer. Quoi de plus frustrant que de voir quand une journée, tous les efforts que l'on pouvait fournir pour aboutir à un résultat, que ce soit le progrès qu'elle avait pu faire avec le Vipère ou la reconnaissance qu'elle aurait pu gagner en montrant sa prise à son supérieur, se retrouve dévaloriser ou même à peine existant.

En partant, elle n'accorda aucune importance à la politesse et ne salua pas son ainé, sortant de la salle en bousculant un des pêcheurs qui se ramassa, finissant à terre, sonné et choqué d'avoir été aussi malmené par l'une des personnes les plus respectées de l'île. Elle avait entendu quelqu'un la rappeler, sûrement pour avoir des explications quant à son humeur, mais elle continua à faire la sourde oreille. Le cerf qu'elle avait abattu ne ferait pas long feu lors du banquet.

Ça y est. La douleur revenait. Avec seulement deux de ses événements dans cette journée, elle se sentait dénigrée. Sous-considérée. Et ça lui rappelait beaucoup quelqu'un. Elle avait fait des efforts pour oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant l'homme qui était partit en lui léguant une énorme part de culpabilité il y a dix ans et qui était repartit environ deux semaines auparavant en lui enlevant une part astronomique de son cœur. Plus que rappeler quelqu'un, ça lui rappelait le passé de quelqu'un. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se plaindre autant de son ressentiment quant aux incidents de sa journée. Se sentir incompris ou comparable, c'est ce qu'avait ressenti Harold toute son enfance. Ça avait été différent pour la jeune femme. Elle avait eu un pied dans le monde des dragons et celui des vikings pendant longtemps sans pouvoir choisir un camp comme l'avait fait le jeune homme.

Astrid claqua la porte de chez elle. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait déjà atteint son chez-soi, elle se retourna pour regarder la porte close. Elle avait fait tout le trajet prêter attention au chemin qu'elle avait empruntée pour rentrer. Les pensées l'avaient submergées tout comme les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue sans pour autant couler sur ses joues. La mâchoire serrés, la moutarde montant au nez, Astrid se déshabilla et fit couler l'eau chaude dans son baquet une fois celle-ci chauffée, tentant de faire disparaître les sentiments négatifs qui se tortillaient douloureusement dans son ventre.

* * *

Le banquet commençait à peine et la Hooligan était déjà effondrée sur la table où Varek la rejoignait à tous ses repas.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous avons été chanceux ! clama Stoïck, perché sur une table, alors que tout le monde attrapait une chope, rassemblé dans l'espace clos. Et pour oublier les événements qui ont précédés ce jour, nous avons décidé de faire une fête avec ce que certains ont récoltés. » Le Chef, qui avait l'attention de tout le monde, laissa un petit silence emplir la salle, puis continua pour couper le suspense.

\- Astrid, lors de sa chasse, a abattu un gros cerf et me l'a directement amené. Ce soir, vous pourrait en dire des nouvelles, à elle et à notre cuisinière favorite ! » Une ovation suivit cette annonce, et tout le monde se tourna vers la valkyrie avachie sur sa table lui adressant de vives acclamations ainsi qu'une multitude de sourire. Elle rendit un signe de main lasse à tout le monde, ce qui eut le don de faire rire certains au vue de sa position et de sa mine boudeuse. La main retomba ensuite mollement sur le bois. La reconnaissance des Hooligans envers elle n'effaçait pas l'humiliation qu'elle avait subi l'après-midi même, ni même celle qui allait suivre.

\- Nos pêcheurs, continua Stoïck faisant taire la salle pleine à craquer par sa voix forte, nous ont ramené plusieurs énormes poissons du large, et ont eux aussi proposé d'en faire offrande pour le dîner de ce soir ! » L'exclamation qui suivit fut plus grande que la précédente. Astrid se consola en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de filet et de plusieurs paires de bras pour remonter quelques poissons. Juste d'un arc et d'un peu de dextérité pour planter un cerf. Ils étaient plusieurs et elle était seule. Elle avait peut-être récupérer plus qu'eux, que s'ils avaient été seuls.

Cette consolation laissa tout de même ses sentiments à leurs places, elle avait vu le butin quand les pêcheurs l'avaient ramené et sa prise avait été dérisoire à côté. Vraiment. Elle n'avait pas était impressionné par leur pêche, juste mise en colère. Varek déposa un bol où débordait du ragoût de viande devant elle et s'installa en face, son propre dîner en main. Alors qu'elle commençait à engloutir le jus de venaison chaud, Sotïck grimpa une fois de plus sur une table et s'exclama en levant les mains pour réclamer l'attention des vikings :

\- J'allais oublier ! J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que demain commencera pour nos trois jeunes nouveaux volontaires le premier cours de l'entraînement dragon de cette saison !

Une explosion de joie se répandit dans la salle, tout le monde hurlait et rigolait, jubilait. La raison était simple, à la fin de l'entraînement avait lieu le combat dans l'arène. Tout le monde adorait se divertir, c'était connu, c'est pourquoi tout le monde devait apprécier que cette nouvelle saison commence avec impatiente.

\- Et ! Fit alors Stoïck par-dessus le vacarme tandis que les nouveaux volontaires étaient élevés par des vikings par-dessus la foule pour qu'on les acclame. « J'aimerai demander à Astrid de diriger cet entraînement jusqu'au bout ! » Les acclamations redoublèrent encore une fois, mais cette fois pour demander à la jeune femme d'accepter cette offre. Assise à sa table dans un coin, la valkyrie était littéralement effarée par la demande de son Chef, et regardait les guerriers et la populace scander son nom en même temps que les futurs apprentis, une fille et deux garçons, avec une tête ahurie. Soudain, alors qu'elle se redressait pour répondre à son supérieur, la foule se tût, tendu au possible dans l'attente d'une réponse.

\- Oui… pourquoi pas, fit la Hooligan, ne se sentant pas de refuser. Aussitôt, la fête repartit de plus belle, sous les rires et les félicitations. Les gens engloutirent la table d'Astrid pour lui serrer la main, lui faire une accolade. Tout se passa très vite. En un temps record, la combattante rencontra les parents de ses futurs apprentis qui leur déblatéraient pleins de choses inutiles sur leurs gosses. De toute façon, la salle était dans une telle effervescence qu'elle n'entendit pratiquement aucune parole et elle acquiesçait à tout va et pour n'importe quoi.

Puis Rustik et les jumeaux rappliquèrent pour faire la foire autour d'elle. Les jumeaux n'arrêtèrent pas leur affreuse danse jusqu'à la fin de la soirée tout en criant d'une voix fluette _Allez Astrid ! Allez Astrid !_ et Rustik avait augmenté son débit de mots mielleux juste dans le but de séduire la jeune femme, qui lui rendit son baratin par un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il ne parla plus de la soirée, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait respirer en tout cas.

\- Cette saison est assez inattendue, fit Varek. L'autre vient à peine de se terminer. En général le Chef attend trois mois avant de lancer la prochaine.

\- Je suis encore plus surprise que toi je pense, fit Astrid en buvant un peu de sa bière.

\- Félicitations, en tout cas, fit Varek avec un drôle de grimace, riant à moitié.

\- Te moque pas de moi, rétorqua la jeune femme en comprenant l'ironie. Engloutissant le reste de sa boisson, elle reposa son verre tandis que les rares musiciens qui habitaient sur l'île commençaient à jouer un air entraînant. La valkyrie tapait du doigt sur le bois au rythme de la musique, elle aimait bien cette mélodie rapide et gaie. Regardant la foule, elle s'arrêta sur une personne qui la fixait avec intensité. Eliott était assis dos à elle mais son cou se tordait pour pouvoir la regarder du coin de l'œil. L'air de rien, et puisqu'elle le connaissait, elle lui fit un minuscule signe de main et il y répondit en rougissant légèrement, avant de se détourner.

Au bout de plusieurs bons morceaux, Astrid se leva, prétextant à Varek, Rustik et les jumeaux dansant qu'elle était fatiguée. Le refrain des Thorston se changea en _Bonne Nuit ! Bonne Nuit !_ tandis qu'Astrid s'éloignait. Elle atteignait la porte quand quelqu'un cria par-dessus le vacarme :

\- Alors Professeur, on va se coucher pour être en forme demain ?!

Astrid leva son pouce en le tendant derrière elle pour que tout le monde le voie et la populace éclata de rire, la laissant s'échapper. En rentrant chez elle, Astrid réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'elle allait faire le lendemain. Au bout de cinq minutes à tourner en rond dans son salon, une idée lui vint. Convaincue par cette dernière, la guerrière alla au lit. Personne ne la vit partir au petit matin en direction de la forêt, une corde à la main.

* * *

Dans l'arène était rassemblé les trois apprentis. Les deux garçons tournaient en rond en regardant les lourdes portes des cages. L'un d'eux, surexcité, demanda à son camarade :

\- Quand est-ce que tu penses qu'elle va arriver, Osvald ?

Le susnommé Osvald, jeune garçon svelte, un visage étonnement doux, aux cheveux bruns en bataille et aux yeux gris sombres se tourna vers lui avec calme et haussa les épaules sans répondre. Mais en voyant son camarade s'agiter dans tous les sens et sans aucune raisons valable, il intervint, exaspéré :

\- Arrête, Falko. C'est vraiment énervant, on dirait une puce affamée.

\- Affamée de son maître, fit la jeune fille sur un ton sarcastique, qui se tenait devant le mur d'armes, lorgnant les épées avec intérêt. Ses cheveux étaient tellement clairs qu'ils prenaient une couleur grise. Son visage était dégagé par les mèches qu'elle avait ramené en arrière de sa tête et se terminaient en une natte mêlée de cordons de cuir. Ses grands yeux bleus rappelaient la couleur cobalt de l'océan et elle possédait un air méchant, mais était très mignonne.

\- T'es dégueu Mad, dit alors Falko en fronçant son nez.

\- C'est pas ma faute si tu comprends tout ce qu'on te dit de travers, répliqua la jeune fille. Son vis-à-vis, se détourna pour ne pas en rajouter, toujours aussi pressé de rencontrer son entraîneuse. Il recommença bientôt à sautiller un peu partout, faisant voleter sa chevelure blonde foncée, ses yeux noirs fixant l'une des portes blindés, gardant son expression de dureté où pointait l'exaltation. Les nuages au-dessus de sa tête grondèrent, menaçants, lui faisant lever la tête à lui et à ses deux autres acolytes.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle en met du temps, finit par admettre Mad en se rapprochant des deux garçons. C'est quand même un peu étrange qu'elle nous fasse attendre sans raison.

\- Elle s'est peut-être pas réveillée, émit Falko en regardant tour à tour la jeune fille et son ami.

\- Bon, on fait quoi ? soupira Osvald.

\- On rentre chez elle et on la secoue.

\- Non ! T'es malade ! Tu veux finir avec une hache dans la tête ou quoi ? cracha Mad.

\- De toute façon, ce genre d'excursion n'est pas à prévoir, les coupa Osvald. Les trois apprentis se crispèrent quand soudain, un horrible feulement retentit au-dessus de l'arène.

\- J'espère bien, leur répondit une voix féminine et assez sévère, qui résonna dans la cage, brouillant la direction de laquelle venait ces mots. La grille de l'arène, un tantinet relevée pour laisser passer seulement les humains se releva complètement dans un bruit de chaînes et de rouages avant de claquer brutalement en se bloquant en haut. Astrid apparut à contrejour en haut de la petite pente, fascinant alors les trois adolescents. Puis, avec effroi, ils virent à l'autre bout de la corde qu'elle tenait un énorme dragon noir avancer un pas retentissant lourdement. Leur maître entra dans l'arène avec une démarche assurée. Quelqu'un à l'extérieur inversa le mécanisme et la grille se referma. Aussitôt, le Vipère Noir se mit à gronder sourdement en scrutant d'un regard méchant les trois apprentis.

\- Osvald, Falko, Mad, je vous présente Ombreur, fit la Holligan en arrêtant l'avancée du reptile, enfin arrivée à la hauteur des trois jeunes.

* * *

 **L'entrainement dragon faisant partit de l'univers de HTTYD, je me suis dit que se serrai pas mal de ne pas l'oublier malgré les événements, faut dire que la vie sur Beurk suit toujours son cours.** **Bref, j'ai plein de choses à dire. Je profite de cette espace pour le faire, je trouve ça sympa. est certes, pas un blog, mais bon... ça dérange certains ?**

 **Je vais vous dire quels personnages sont censés me représenter dans cet fic, mais je vais d'abord dire pourquoi, ce n'est ni Varek, ni Erwin et ni Eliott. Déjà, ya du vrai, je me suis réincarné en mec dans cette fiction. Varek, à part l'attitude copain discret dans ma fic, il a tendance à se baser uniquement sur ces connaissances, et c'est pas ce que je fais. En général, je me base pas sur quelque chose de scientifique pour répondre (déjà que je suis en L, imaginez à quel point se serait compliqué pour moi).**

 **Je suis du genre à savoir quand ouvrir ma bouche et la fermer. C'est pour ça que je suis discrète, et des fois pas du tout. Et je n'ai rien de timide, même s'il m'arrive d'être parfois très gênée. Ce n'est pas Erwin non plus, mais il reflète un côté justicier que j'apprécie parce que même s'il dit qu'il ne s'attend à rien, il est quand même plein d'espoir, c'est pour ça qu'il est autoritaire. J'ai, je dirai peut-être, un lien avec lui mais sans plus. J'aime vraiment ce personnage soi-disant passant.**

 **Et ce n'est pas Eliott, déjà parce que j'ai l'impression de n'avoir aucune affinité avec lui, mise à part quand je sors des trucs inattendus quand personne à compris sauf moi. Parfois c'est assez gênant, j'avoue. Pour ça que ne pas parler aide, et d'ailleurs, il ne le fait pas vraiment non plus.**

 **Finalement, les personnes qui me ressemble le plus dans cette fiction, sont Adalrik et le gérant du port. Étonnant ? Je trouve pas. Le gérant passe son temps à dire qu'Astrid est lente et qu'elle se bouge pas. Adalrik fait des blagues malgré son âge sage. Il a beau être âgé, il est conseiller sur l'île de Kyera. Ami de bon conseil qui pousse le héros dans le bon sens, si on veut mieux résumé. Woah. Quel pavé seulement pour vous dire ça. Je vous ennui pas j'espère ? x)**

 **.oOo.**

 **Voilà, j'avais juste envie de le dire. Pour ceux qui l'ont pas remarqué, ce chapitre est sûrement le plus long de tous. Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, et puisque j'avais pas envie de couper l'histoire en plein milieu. D'ailleurs, je devrais arrêter maintenant, ça commence à faire une longue note de bas de page. Je vous remercie encore une fois, comme à chaque chapitre, d'être là. Pour ceux qui le savent pas, j'ai publié le début de ma deuxième fic qui s'appelle La Mangeuse de Démons, fanfiction de HTTYD.**

 **Puisqu'on en parle, Harold est du côté du méchant dans cette dernière, et j'ai décidé d'en faire par la même occasion un personnage exécrable. Pour bien coller au cliché ! x) J'espère que vous irez voir, il n'y a que le prologue et une courte explication concernant ce que je compte faire de cette histoire à la fin, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous plaît.**

 **Je devrais être de retour sur la plateforme dans deux semaines en temps normal ;)** **Je vous fait tous de gros bisous ! 🐾🐾**

 **Merlin's Vision**


	19. Chapter 19 - Comment fabriquer des morts

**Hey tout le monde ! Ça fait un moment. Nouveau chapitre (et oui encore), pas hyper long je suppose, mais c'était ça ou ne pas le poster, ou alors écrire le suivant dans celui-là et c'était littéralement pas possible.**

 **J'espère donc que celui-ci vous plaira, désolé si l'intro est plutôt courte, je vous explique tout ça en bas de page. Je réponds d'abord aux reviewers, encore une fois merci pour vos commentaires ! :3**

 **scorpon : Concernant les mauvais élèves de l'éducation draconnienne (comprenant aussi ceux avec un balai dans le derche), je pense qu'il n'y en aura pas autant qu'espéré. Faut dire qu'Astrid peut facilement influencer des mômes pour qu'ils chopent une astridophobie quand elle le veut. Ce chapitre est pas hyper explicatif concernant ta question, mais comme j'avais déjà prévu d'expliquer comment l'entraînement se déroulerait, se sera sans doute dans le prochain chapitre, j'aurai alors tout le loisir de le faire. Si tu ne trouve pas la réponse dans ce chapitre, préviens-moi et j'expliquerai. C'est vrai que tu n'oserais même pas en rêve te moquer de moi.. non, c'est vrai je me fourvoie complètement..**

 **lemortel aka LE Rageux : En y repensant, Astrid version les films feraient pas du tout un bon coach. Les apprentis se tueraient plus eux-même devant ses exercices que si Astrid les décapite à la hâche. Non, au contraire je pense que ça lui plairait vraiment de les voir se crever la santé à la tâche, après tout, elle détestait quand Harold prenait le dessus à l'entraînement. D'accord, t'as peur pour un bout de papier. J'te juge pas, hein, c'est juste que bref voilà tu comprends quoi c'est certes pas vraiment voilà mais bon. C'est vrai, Eliott pop à ce moment la de la fic, mais non, ça n'avait aucun rapport étant donné que j'utilise beaucoup les OC.**

 **QUESTION À TOUS : Est-ce un affront d'utiliser un OC dans une fanfic ? Et plusieurs alors ...? 😶**

 **mc arno : Hey l'acolyte ! Le massacre arrive à grands pas mais il sera pas dans l'arène. Non, comprend-moi, c'est beaucoup trop privé comme espace 😈 De toute manière, les apprentis étaient enfermés dans la cage avec Ombreur et Astrid, il risquait pas de refaire la scène avec le Cauchemar puisqu'il n'y avait personne autour de l'arène. Comment Astrid arrive à se déplacer si elle s'énerve à une petite escarmouche ? La réponse est là mc, _il nous arrive à tous d'avoir un mauvais jour '^'_. Après, ne confondons pas le caractère d'Astrid avec les mauvais jours. Merci pour tes appréciations, ça fait réellement plaisir ^^ ! À plus, mc !**

 **Shannon EVAPOWAPS :** **Merci pour ta review et ton compliment ^^ J'espère que la suite que tu attends te plaira !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, qui mettent TSDTSW en favori et qui commentent cette fanfic ! ❤**

* * *

 **Chapitre XIX : Comment fabriquer des morts.**

Les trois apprentis restaient bouche bée devant le Vipère Noir qui s'était redressé fièrement pour faire face aux trois maigres et futurs combattants. Falko fut le premier à se manifester, laissant ses deux acolytes tétanisés.

\- Tu vas nous faire combattre ça ?! S'étrangla-t-il d'une petite voix, ne quittant pas le dragon des yeux qui respirait fortement par le naseau dans le but de réveiller la méfiance de son opposant. Astrid eut un sourire en coin et caressa doucement l'encolure de jais de son dragon qui ferma doucement les yeux pour ronronner.

\- Peut-être, fit-elle, fière de l'effet que produisait son dragon sur les trois apprentis. Ces derniers regardaient l'animal ailés côtoyer la viking. Aucune trace d'animosité n'était présente dans le comportement du reptile, ce qui était plus qu'inhabituel selon les trois apprentis.

\- Tu l'as dressé ? s'écria alors Mad, outrée.

\- Bien deviné, Mad.

\- Pour l'entrainement ?! S'excita Falko.

\- Quand même pas ! Rétorqua Osvald, cachant sa crainte derrière une mine offusquée. Tu veux nous faire combattre ce dragon ? Mais il est plus énorme que tout le Vipère que l'on a pu voir !

\- Je te l'accorde, lui répondit la valkyrie. Celui-ci est bien plus gros que certains. » À ces mots, Astrid fit quelques pas en direction de ces apprentis. Après un soupir résigné, elle leur déclara sur un ton formel :

\- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là. Vous allez oublier ce que l'on vous a dit sur l'entraînement dragon, celui-ci sera différent des autres. Je vais vous apprendre à combattre les dragons, comment j'ai appris à combattre les dragons. Mais je vais aussi vous apprendre certaines choses, et je doute que Beurk puisse un jour reproduire de lui-même les exploits accomplis ici. Il existe que très rarement des gens qui savent chevaucher des dragons.

\- Je suis pas venue ici pour apprendre à faire ami-ami avec des monstres, coupa Mad. Tu vois, cette abomination que tu tiens en laisse, une fois, mon père s'est attaqué à ça. Une fois. Ça a suffi à me l'enlever. Tu as beau être mon mentor, j'ne t'écouterai que quand tu me diras d'abattre une épée sur le cou de cette sale bête. Pas quand tu me diras de grimper dessus.

\- Je t'avouerai que moi aussi j'ai des choses à reprocher aux dragons, répondit la combattante en se tournant. Et je t'avouerai que la raison est plus que pénible à expliquer. Mais dis-toi que ce que je te propose lors de cet entraîner peut t'aider de bien des façons. On ne m'a pas appelé de nombreuses fois la Mort Silencieuse pour rien.

\- Tu dressais les dragons pour les tuer ? fit Falko, en admiration devant la jeune femme.

\- Non, je savais seulement attirer leurs attentions d'une autre manière qu'en les provoquant. Ce n'est que récemment que j'ai su comment faire. Ou plutôt, disons que je savais comment faire depuis longtemps, je n'arrivai simplement à mettre en application ce que je savais. On va dire qu'Ombreur a bien réussi à me le faire comprendre. » Le reptile à ses côtés poussa un grondement satisfait, comme s'il avait compris, attirant pendant quelques secondes les yeux des jeunes sur lui avant qu'ils ne retournent se poser sur leur mentor.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, fit Osvald. Que diraient les gens de la ville s'ils apprenaient ce qu'on fait ?

\- Pas des choses bien, si tu veux mon avis. Le dernier homme à avoir fait une démonstration avec un dragon a été déclaré banni. Il s'est plus enfuit quand il a vu la réaction que le village faisait devant sa tentative qu'autre chose. De toute manière, le village n'avait pas prévue de lui faire qu'une leçon de moral. Il était à l'entraînement dragon avec moi, d'ailleurs.

\- C'est vrai ? firent les trois enfants. Astrid sourit alors furtivement et se mit en tailleur sur le sol de l'arène, et fut aussitôt rejointe par les trois ados qui se placèrent en ligne devant elle.

\- Il nous avait tous dupé, commença la Hooligan, le regard perdu. On le croyait le plus fort. On aurait dit qu'il mettait les dragons K.O sans rien. Ou bien on le voyait se redresser face aux dragons, totalement désarmé, et les repousser rien qu'en avançant jusqu'au fond de leurs cages. Il terminait souvent l'entraînement de cette façon, en les enfermant après les avoir seulement menacés. J'étais très énervée contre lui. On le disait le plus faible de toute l'île, le plus inutile, le plus maladroit. Je grimaçai chaque fois que ce gringalet se pointait à l'entrainement, il n'avait rien, pas la carrure d'un viking, pas les muscles, pas les capacités. En revanche, il avait un cerveau extraordinaire. Surtout pour un Beurkiens. Tu as dû le remarquer Osvald. C'est un peu dur de discuter avec les gens d'ici, non ?

A peine eu-t-elle prononcé son nom que le jeune apprenti rougit, d'abord surpris, puis mira ailleurs, la mine quelque peu gênée et inavouée. Il était d'accord.

\- Très ingénieux, il était. En fait, il avait depuis un moment fait la connaissance d'un « ami ». À l'époque ça nous aurait semblé absurde. Il ne pouvait pas avoir d'ami, il n'en avait de toute façon aucun. Et bien, c'était un ami assez particulier. C'est lui qui lui a tout appris, et grâce à ça, il a pu compléter les dernières pages du Livre des Dragons.

\- C'était vraiment lui ? Coupa Mad en haussant un sourcil, peu convaincue. J'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il disait dans ce livre. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait raccordé la suite d'un autre livre à celui-là.

\- C'est presque ça. J't'avouerai que j'ai compris ce qu'il disait parce que je suis même assez renseigné sur ce dont il parle. Tu as trouvé ça compliqué à lire ?

\- Pas vraiment. En fait, c'est pas compliqué à lire, c'est déchiffrer une grande parties des phrases qui est presque impossible. Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai compris, un Beurkien ne peut pas lire les dernières pages.

\- Bien sûr que si. Je suis Beurkienne, il était Beurkien. » Astrid laissa le silence prendre place. A côté d'elle, Ombreur s'était allongé et regardait d'un air vide devant lui. Il ne fixait rien, il respirait calmement, mais semblait quand même mal à l'aise par moment, quand il regardait les chaînes qui finissaient le dôme au-dessus de lui, séparant le ciel en pentagones.

\- A la fin de l'entrainement dragon, nous étions, lui et moi, en plein combat pour savoir lequel de nous deux allaient affronter le Cauchemar, continua Astrid.

\- Tu as gagné n'est-ce pas ? s'excita Falko.

\- Non. » L'euphorie quitta aussitôt le corps du jeune homme, Astrid voyait qu'il semblait extrêmement déçu. Au final, il afficha une mine boudeuse, montrant à quel point il aurait préféré qu'elle ait le beau rôle dans toute cette histoire.

\- Non, je n'ai pas gagné tout simplement parce qu'il avait encore usé de ces tours pour que je ne blesse pas le dragon. J'étais littéralement dégoûté, j'avais donné de mes forces pour parvenir vainqueur, je mettais entraîné dans le but d'être suffisamment forte. Il a ruiné mes efforts en un rien de temps. L'ancienne a tranchée et il a été désigné. Ça se voyait à l'autre bout de l'île que l'honneur d'être désigné comme l'aurait dit tout le monde ici, était tout sauf un honneur pour lui. Je l'ai suivi après sa nomination, il s'enfonçait directement dans la forêt, jusqu'au Gouffre des Corbeaux. Je lui ai tenu une embuscade, c'était clairement là qu'il se rendait après chaque entraînements, complotant quelque chose. C'est là que son ami m'a attaqué.

\- Qui était son ami ? fit Osvald en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

\- Un Furi Nocturne.

Des yeux ronds accueillirent la révélation. Astrid sourit d'amusement face à leurs réactions. Mad semblait désemparé par l'histoire, et surtout en colère d'être encore là à écouter ce qu'elle aurait appelé des balivernes. Osvald semblait suivre le flot rugissant et rapide de ses pensées tout en attendant une suite, et Falko semblait être abasourdi, mais en continue. Il ne réagissait plus par l'excitation, il était autant absorbé que perdu.

\- Comme quoi, il était assez intelligent pour dresser ou faire face à un dragon bien plus dangereux qu'Ombreur. Ombreur m'a donné du fil à retordre, mais c'est uniquement parce que j'allais trop vite en faisant sa connaissance, et en l'approchant. Harold m'a alors protégé de son ami.

La deuxième réaction semblait plus énorme que la première. Mad n'était pas parvenue à exprimer son choc alors qu'elle avait réagi une nanoseconde après avoir entendu ce nom. Un son tout au plus était sorti de sa bouche, elle s'était en partit précipité sur Astrid mais était resté clouée assise tout comme sa voix au fond de sa gorge. Osvald s'étouffait déjà, il avait lui aussi voulu parler et un peu trop vite, et Falko… et bien il semblait que Falko n'était pas assez développé pour recevoir une information de plus de cette ampleur. Il était blanc.

\- Le fils du Chef ?! S'étrangla Mad dans un murmure. C'est un blasphème !

\- Selon la loi Hooligan. Il m'a montré ce qu'était vraiment un dragon. Tu serais surpris que l'on puisse en faire un allié dangereux. Bien. Levez-vous !

Aussitôt, les trois garnements se levèrent, alignés, droits. La crainte et l'appréhension se lisaient dans leurs yeux. Savoir tout ça allez les mener à quoi ? Dans quoi leur mentor avait décidé de les embarquer. Astrid se releva en dernier et domina les trois garnements de toute sa hauteur. Ombreur vint lui faire de l'ombre, ce qui la rendit encore plus menaçante.

\- Je veux vous apprendre à rendre vos vies infiniment plus riches que ce qu'un Beurkien normal peut acquérir. L'amitié d'un dragon est surtout ce dont vous aurez besoin dans les jours avenirs. L'émissaire est apparemment en chemin jusqu'à Beurk. Ce soir sera réuni un conseil par Stoïck. Vous allez y assisté, et comprendre par vous-même ce qu'il se trame en dehors de l'île. Je ne disais pas des bêtises quand je disais qu'un dragon peut être un allié dangereux, avertit Astrid en jetant un regard à Mad. L'entraînement peut prendre fin n'importe quand, demain comme dans plusieurs jours. Seul le temps me dira ce qu'il adviendra de votre enseignement. Je ne vous dirai pas la raison de cet arrêt, mieux vaut ne pas que vous sachiez. Aujourd'hui, toute la journée, vous allez rester ici avec moi. Je vous dirai tout ce qu'il vous faudra faire pour survivre dans les mois qui viennent. Une période sombre s'annonce, et vous allez sûrement vivre avec pendant longtemps.

\- Tu nous prépare à la guerre, c'est ça ? fit alors Osvald.

\- En quelques sortes.

* * *

\- À l'unanimité, je déclare Beurk inchangé de sa décision depuis le début de ce conseil, résonna la voix profonde de Stoïck la Brute dans le Grand Hall. Nous ne rejoindrons pas l'alliance de Dagur. Je ferais part de ma décision à l'émissaire une fois qu'il aura rejoint notre port. Vous avez tous ma parole. Je respecterai le vote.

Assise contre le bord d'une table, Astrid regardait dans la pièce éclairée par le grand feu les vikings hocher la tête, la mine anxieuse, quoique décidé. A ses côtés, ses apprentis regardaient le Chef annoncer que le sujet était clos. Une entente tactique avait vu le jour ce soir, dans l'assembler. Les sujets étaient délicats, tout le monde les traiterait avec contenance, calme et sérieux. La mine obscure, les combattants commençaient à parler des problèmes qu'il y avait eu en mer. La formation des glaces approchait. L'hiver était de plus en plus présent, et le vent se levait doucement, sûrement pour avertir une tempête se rapprochant des côtes.

\- Quel mauvaise période de l'année, marmonna Astrid. Mad, Osvald et Falko tournèrent la tête vers elle, la questionnant silencieusement. Sans même les regarder, la valkyrie s'expliqua.

\- Il n'y a pas pire période que l'hiver, vous en convenez. Faim, maladie, froid. Vous l'avez connu comme moi. Entrer en guerre à travers le blizzard de neige et les îles de glace n'est décemment pas une bonne idée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui risque d'arriver ? demanda Osvald.

\- On risque de perdre des équipages à slalomer entre les icebergs, avoir des engelures à chaque blessures. Le nombre de blessés et d'amputation sera bien plus important que si on aurait était à la période du renouveau. Nos guerriers seront moins efficaces, enkilosé, et auront sans arrêt besoin de se réchauffer. On a beau être des hommes et des femmes du nord, on a beau être préventifs sur pas mal de ces plans, tout peut arriver et c'est bien pour ça que la guerre n'est pas une solution à la survie en plein hiver. Ils sont tous fous de vouloir entrer en conflit maintenant. Plusieurs pays ont déjà rejoint Dagur. C'est presque de la folie de se lancer dans une guerre avec le grand froid qui arrive.

\- Il paraît que mon grand-père est mort d'une amputation, fit Falko. Astrid grimaça puis demanda la suite. « Engelure au doigt, momification, amputation. Apparemment, le couteau n'était pas assez propre ou trop vieux. La chair s'est infecté et il est mort d'une maladie du fer.

\- Pour te dire à quel point la vie risque vite de quitter cette île, lui répondit Astrid. Les trois apprentis hochèrent la tête. Après un silence entre eux, à écouter dans l'ombre et à la chaleur du feu réchauffant la pièce, Mad murmura :

\- Un dragon pourra vraiment nous aider ?

\- Bien plus qu'on ne peut le croire, murmura à son tour le mentor.

\- Ce ne serait pas plus utile qu'on le dise à tout le monde ? demanda alors Falko, se tournant vers son mentor, faisant retourner les deux autres.

\- Je pense que ça ne servirait à rien, répondit Astrid en se remémorant sa dernière tentative. Celle-ci s'étant révélée un parfait échec et un très mauvais plan, puisque personne n'avait envie de revoir l'ancien apprenti forgeron.

\- Jamais personne ne voudra voir les dragons de cette manière sur l'île. Personne n'est raisonnable ici.

\- Mais… fit Osvald, suspicieux. Il t'a bien raisonné, toi, non ?

\- Il ne m' pas raisonné, il m'a montré. Encore faut-il accepter de se laisser faire. Et de laisser faire le dragon qui aura choisi de te montrer sa véritable nature aux humains.

\- J'ai encore du mal à assimiler tout ça, soupira Mad.

\- Schh ! »

Les quatre Beurkien arrêtèrent derechef de déblatérer. Leurs murmures, bien qu'incompris, perturbaient les vikings concentrés sur le débriefing, et leurs faisaient des œillades noirs. Stoïck parlait toujours, flanqué de Gueulfor, du père Spilout et d'une mine grave et sombre. Au fond d'elle-même, Astrid désespérait. En à peine une journée, elle se sentait déjà responsable de ses trois garnements, qui la suivaient de partout. Et c'était loin d'être une bonne chose. Ils étaient un obstacle dans l'accomplissement de sa fuite vers l'Île-Qui-Gronde. Mad, s'abstenait de faire d'autres remarques désobligeantes depuis que la valkyrie l'avait calmé en laissant Ombreur faire une démonstration de ses talents. A savoir, menacer de mort un opposant, que ce soit son maître ou un étranger.

Falko ne semblait pas bien dérangé par le programme de son mentor. En effet, chevaucher des dragons semblait tout à coup, plus _cool_ , que les combattre. Ce gamin semblait rêver d'une vie de gloire et d'invincibilité. Osvald, bien que réticent, montrait pas mal de curiosité, et il lui semblait dur de le cacher. En une journée, Astrid leur avait appris pas mal de choses. Selon la demande de Mad, une formation aux combats reprenant quelques bases. Les enfants avaient depuis leurs plus jeunes âges fait face au danger, ils avaient déjà pas mal de compétences avant d'entrer dans l'arène ne serait-ce en matière d'esquive, de parade, etc… Comme la plupart des apprentis Hooligans lors du commencement de leur entraînement dragon. Les prendre en charge aussi peu de temps lui semblait inutile bien que en une journée, ils s'étaient montrés assez attentif, énergique ou plaisantin pour qu'elle veuille d'eux comme des frères et sœur. Plus le temps passait ici, plus il devenait difficile pour Astrid de prévoir son évasion en toute quiétude.

* * *

Eliott était au fond de la salle. Eliott l'observait. Ses yeux grognons fixaient avec envie et jalousie les apprentis de l'entrainement dragon, en face de lui, qui attiraient toute l'attention de la jolie blonde. Depuis que Varek l'avait mis au courant pour son crime, il ne cessait de la regarder. Enfin, plus qu'avant. Il voulait la protéger, et il voulait qu'elle le sache. Partagé entre son devoir d'enquêteur et son amour pour la jeune femme, le jeune homme cherchait en vain une raison qu'il avait de lui nuire. Il ne trouvait pas.

L'amour rendait fou en même temps qu'il aveuglait. Son jugement était terni par la présence de la Hooligan dans cette affaire. Il avait déjà commencé à se trouver des excuses pour ne pas la dénoncer. Pour la garder. Comme le fait qu'il soit étranger et qu'il ne trouve pas énormément d'intérêts à aider Beurk puisqu'elle n'avait jamais été son île natale. Stupide raison encore pour lui, Beurk était son île de cœur depuis qu'il avait rencontré Astrid.

Eliott avait une tempête à la place du cerveau. L'idée de pouvoir enfin être utile à celle qu'il convoitait le désintéressait de toute justice. Varek avait bien joué son coup. Maintenant, il se sentait obligé d'aider Astrid à échapper à la loi Hooligan. Plus qu'obliger, il se sentait porté par son instinct de protection dédié spécialement à l'élu de son cœur. C'était plus fort que lui. Il était un loup fou amoureux de la fourbe petite fouine, d'un petit gibier tendre et mignon mais au caractère impétueux. Oui, Eliott était dans la peau d'un animal quand il s'agissait d'elle, il était dans sa peau.

Et de ses yeux orageux il regarda toute la soirée la jolie blonde en maudissant ardemment les trois diables qui se tournaient vers elle pour lui poser des questions.

* * *

 **Comme vous le savez déjà, c'est les vacances, et en général, ce qui se passe en vacance, c'est que soit on fout rien, soit justement on fait plein de choses (même trop), parce que c'est justement l'occasion d'en profiter.**

 **Il se trouve que je pars deux semaines, et je ne reste pas en France, justement. Je pars demain, très tôt, et cette soirée, c'était pour moi l'opportunité de ne pas vous poser un lapin (oui, je pense à vouuus !). La suite de la Mangeuse de Démons ne suivra pas ce chapitre, mais si je peux, je publierai la suite vendredi prochain si j'ai un peu de temps entre mes deux avions (car oui, je rechange de pays).**

 **Bref, mini annonce, si j'arrive pas à poster de chapitre et tout, c'est normal, JE SUIS PAS LÀ. En vrai je suis trop triste, je pourrais pas avoir la wifi ni le réseau et je pourrais pas regarder le let's play sur Zelda Breath of the Wild, je déprime #JeSuisAdo. 😭 Voilà, voilà... Sinon, j'ai re-regarder le film 1 de HTTYD. Ça m'avait manqué. Et si vous voulez re-regarder un bon film, prenez Avatar. Lui aussi m'avez trop manqué.**

 **Bref, gros bisous à tous (faut vraiment que j'ailles dormir). 🐧💮🐧🐧**

 **Merlin's Vision**


	20. Chapter 20 - Le Pacte de la Légion

**CHAPITRE 20, LES AMIS ! Ah... ah oui, c'est vrai que je dois quelques excuses. La dernière fois qu'un chapitre est sortit, c'était... le 30 mars ? Oups. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ceux que j'ai laissé en plan, mais je reviens avec un super chapitre pour pas me faire taper dessus... Pour me faire pardonner ! (vous me pardonnez, non?)...**

 **C'est le retour du Grand Harold ! 😤 Eh oui, faut dire qu'il n'apparaît pas souvent mais c'est prévu à l'effet en fait. Ça lui enlèverait son côté épique sinon, pas vrai ? Bref, les raisons de cet _immeeeeense_ retard : c'est que j'avais besoin de faire une pose (oui, comme un mannequin). D'habitude je signale toujours qu'il y aura un retard, je ne l'ai pas fait parce que j'étais pas chez moi au moment des faits et les dernières vacances se sont avérées plus épuisantes qu'épanouissantes. Et j'avais le BAC, ce foutu BAC qui me narguait en disant _"j'arriiive🎵"_ , vous voyez le genre. C'est le truc qu'on voit arriver de loin en début d'année de 1ère et qui vous fait un grand COUCOU!**

 **Du coup, c'était presque impossible pour moi d'écrire ne serait-ce que pour ma poire. Je vous promet d'arrêter prochainement avec les expressions bidons, dire que c'était pas du tout comme ça au cours des premiers chapitres. Je baratine trop ! MERCI À MES FIDÈLES REVIEWERS ! Je leurs répond immédiatement (faudrait bien avancer, tout de même) :**

 **Shannon EVAPOWAPS :** **(sérieusement, choisissez des pseudos plus simple, c'est galère de les recopier XD) J'adore ta simplicité, franchement. Ton commentaire fait 8 mots, 33 lettres sans compté la ponctuation et il me fait trop plaisir. Vraiment. Tu as lâché ta review au premier chapitre, j'espère que tu parviendras jusque-là pour voir que je t'ai belle et bien répondu. (Je trouve toujours moyen de répondre plus long que nécessaire, vraiment je m'énerve). Merci ! :3**

 **lemortel aka LE Rageux :** **Non, j'ai pas oublié le surnom :P Tu m'as tanné pour la suite, comme quoi, elle arrive avant Noël, c'est un exploit pour l'instant. Applaudissez cette personne, c'est grâce à elle que je me suis démené pour faire la suite ! Et pour repartir avec les vannes, lemortel, la deuxième phrases de ta review fait pd sans vouloir te vexer ! XD Je vais pas te citer tout les sous-entendu que j'ai pu trouver dans ton commentaire juste pour te narguer, essaie par toi-même. Et t'inquiète pas pour le Hiccstrid, c'est un des dénouements et fils conducteurs de cette fanfic, tout le monde devrait le savoir.**

 **Shinzo Sum** **i** **: Y'a pas de quoi pour les chapitres, j'espère que tu t'es régalé. ^^ J'ai publié cette histoire parce que je voulais la partager et avoir des réactions de votre part, merci d'avoir donné la tienne !**

 **Place au CHAPITRE 20 ! 🎉🎊✨🎂 Cette fanfic va bientôt avoir un an, je suis trop émue en vrai !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XX : Le Pacte de la Légion Dragonnienne...**

Ce fut quatre et éprouvant journées de vol que subirent les dragonniers. Alors qu'ils avaient pensé arriver beaucoup plus tôt et avec autant de vitesse, le changement brutal des saisons c'était enclenché. L'hiver arrivait avec une rapidité effroyable. Harold, qui caressait la tempe de Krokmou pour l'encourager à avancer contre la force du vent et à lutter contre l'engourdissement, se mit à penser qu'il était insensé d'aller au combat lors d'une nouvelle période glacière. Il avait beau être habitué au froid, il savait que les effets du gel pouvaient être redoutable, autant à dos de dragons que en bateau. Le pire était sûrement en bateau. La glace qui envahissait la mer arrivait à piéger des navires, bloquant la coque pendant seulement quelques jours et nuits, rampant jusque sur le pont avant d'avaler inopinément les marins sous une couche de glace.

Harold avait déjà eu à faire à une vision pareille. Retrouver des hommes congelés, comme figé par le temps sous un fil pellicule de glace ou dans un sérac formé par le vent, hors d'atteinte et bien mort, était des plus sinistres. Au-devant du cortège ailé, Erwin faisait tenir le rythme. Son Tronçonnator volait en décrivant des vagues, dû aux inclinaisons des ailes, vers l'avant, puis vers l'arrière. Ainsi, il ne battait pas des ailes et se fatiguait moins. Ses immenses ailes devaient vraisemblablement être lourdes à porter. Madner avait rabattu sa capuche et remonté un pan de son col sur son nez, on ne voyait plus que ces yeux. Tout le monde l'avait imité, pour éviter de trop pleurer à cause du vent fort pour se faire congeler le cristallin.

Certes, ça n'irai pas jusque-là, mais c'était actuellement le sentiment de tous les humains assumant ce pénible vol. La peur de finir pétrifier, ou de perdre ses doigts. Les dragons étaient faits de feu et d'écailles, seul ce trajet véloce les affaiblissait, leurs muscles aériens pouvant être mis à rude épreuve. Au loin, à travers la brume, les premières lueurs des torches apparaissaient, formant un groupement luminescent. Plus les dragonniers se rapprochaient de ses lumières, plus ils distinguaient l'énorme fort de pierre émergent de la mer en s'élevant tel un pic vers le ciel nuageux. Ils évitèrent de justesse l'un des cinq caps pentus qui formaient une muraille jaillissant des fonds marins autour de l'immense forteresse Berserk.

Une armada venait amplifier la défense du siège, s'entassant presque sur elle-même. Les drakkars étaient d'une grandeur impressionnante et les boucliers avaient été remplacés par des garde-fous d'une solidité irréprochable. Ce bazar nautique stagnait près du port ou à proximité de l'île tandis qu'on pouvait distinguer au loin sur les eaux brumeuses des patrouilles de bois massifs.

\- Ah, c'est à croire qu'il se prépare une guerre, ici, marmonna Harold en suivant la descente abrupte de son Chef. Commença alors la parade des mercenaires. Les dragons se dispersèrent et allèrent raser la surface de l'eau avant de regagner quinze mètres de hauteur pour frôler les mâts des navires dans le but de réveiller la méfiance des Berserks montant la garde sur les bâtiments. Harold entendit dans le vent quelques exclamations horrifiés quant à la vue de son Furie Nocturne. Il en allait de même avec les Cauchemars et le Tronçonator. Personne n'attaqua. Dagur avait sûrement informé ses hommes et les habitants de la visite de dragonniers.

L'escorte arriva au-dessus du port et remonta vers les hauteurs de la citadelle avant de se dissiper une nouvelle fois pour entourer l'île de manière à avoir une vue quasi-pleine sur le rocher. Leur manège inoffensif allait informer leur visite au Chef Berserk. Il y eut une courte attente avant qu'Erwin puisse apercevoir son opposant sortir de sa tour de commandement. Ce dernier le regarda avec des yeux sévères avant d'indiquer d'un signe de la main une zone libre d'accès. Le mercenaire émit un sifflement strident pendant deux secondes et l'escorte se dirigea vers la piste d'atterrissage et laissèrent les dragons se poser. Les hommes en noirs mirent le pied à terre. Erwin ne perdit pas une seconde pour demander à Harold, avec le plus de discrétion possible :

\- Combien penses-tu qu'il y ait de navire dans cette flotte ?

\- Je dirai bien qu'une cinquantaine de ses gros bâtiments sont en ce moment au port. J'en rajouterai plus d'une vingtaine aillant jetés l'ancre près de l'île et une dizaine en patrouille. Ce n'est qu'approximatif, je n'ai fait que rapidement survolé le nombre. Et si tu regardes bien, certains bateaux ne portent pas les armoiries des Berserks. Du moins, pas encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Fit Folker en émergent dans la conversation.

\- Ces bâtiments n'appartiennent pas à Dagur, ils viennent d'une autre tribu.

\- Il a déjà un sacré attirail avec des drakkars aussi énormes. Il faut bien dix de ceux-là pour anéantir la moitié des nôtres. Si on n'avait pas les dragons, fit Erwin. Ils les ont volés, tu penses ?

\- Volés ? ricana Harold. Peut-être bien. En attendant, si Dagur avait déjà déclaré la guerre, ces bateaux auraient été brûlés puis coulés. Je pense plutôt qu'il a rallié cette tribu à sa cause.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait laquelle c'est ? demanda Madner. J'ai jamais vu ce symbole sur aucune voile.

\- Moi, si, reconnu le sorcier.

\- Bienvenue ! Cher mercenaires… »

Aussitôt, les dragonniers tournèrent la tête en direction de l'entrée devant laquelle ils avaient atterrit. De l'ombre, surgit un guerrier à la carrure large et assez mince. Les imposantes armures qu'il soulevait sur ces épaules lui donnaient un aspect de colosse. Les muscles de ses bras étaient recouverts de cicatrices, un buste de métal sombre protégeait son cœur et un pantalon de cuir ficelé recouvrait ses jambes de coureur aguerrit. Ses bottes étaient immaculées, en fourrure neuve. Le tatouage qui couvrait une partie de son visage s'était étendu et une cape en tissu lourd pendait sur ses épaules.

\- Je vous attendais, fit Dagur avec un étrange sourire tranquille. Sa voix grave plana un moment dans le vide.

\- Et bien nous sommes là, répondit Harold. Le Chef Berserk tourna d'un coup la tête vers lui et la surprise se lut dans ses yeux.

\- Et bien Erwin… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu amènes un de mes vieux amis avec toi.

\- On devrait peut-être revoir le terme d'amitié, entre nous, répliqua Harold avec un sourire carnassier. Revoir un des ennemis de Beurk fit un drôle d'effet au sorcier. Le semblant de rivalité qu'il avait pu avoir quand ils étaient beaucoup plus jeunes refit surface. Sauf qu'Harold était loin d'être aussi pathétique que dix ans auparavant. Dagur l'avait plus martyrisé que traité comme un rival quand il était enfant, mais c'était aussi le seul à en être venu aux mains avec lui.

Les autres s'étaient contentaient à l'époque de le regarder avec mépris, consternations, ou de lui glisser des phrases blessantes comme _tu ne devrais pas rester là, tu gênes, rentres chez toi ça vaut mieux pour nous tous_. Le Chef Berserk pouffa en entendant sa réplique, il semblait presque amusé et heureux de revoir le sorcier.

\- Non, j'aime mieux comme ça. Après tout, nous étions comme des frères, avant, répondit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

\- C'est toi qui le dis, renvoya Harold.

\- Comme tu veux, renchérit Dagur en se détournant. Suivez-moi. Oh, et… les dragons restent ici.

\- Pardon ? S'offusqua Madner.

\- La plupart des dragons qui ont le courage de s'avancer sur cette forteresse détruise en moyenne un quart de ma flotte quand mes incapables d'hommes ne les arrête pas, je ne tiens pas à ce que ça recommence, expliqua le viking en faisant volte-face pour dévisager les dragonniers qui lui lançait un regard méfiant. J'ai perdu beaucoup d'effectifs à cause d'eux, donc je préfère les tenir en-dehors de la forteresse. Mes hommes les surveilleront.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce qu'il doit advenir d'eux, Dagur, s'interposa Erwin. Si les dragons ont des ordres à recevoir, se seront uniquement les nôtres, d'ici le jour où tu auras les commandes sur tous nos mercenaires. »

Dagur dévisagea le Chef adverse en plissant les yeux. La tension grimpa d'un cran quand les escorteurs de Kyera dirigèrent lentement leurs mains vers leurs hanches, c'est-à-dire, prêt à sortir une arme. Voyant tout cela, Dagur se décrispa et lança d'un air jovial.

\- Bien entendu. Excuse-moi, je voulais juste m'assurer que ce que je prépare depuis toutes ses années ne sera pas gâché par le premier venu, fit-il. Erwin eut beau être à se détendre, les escorteurs ne desserrèrent pas les dents pour autant. Le mercenaire se tourna vers ses hommes et ordonna :

\- Lâchez-les dans le ciel. Nous les rappellerons plus tard. »

Harold s'approcha de Krokmou et lui gratouilla la tête. Il lui murmura quelques mots rassurant, et lui demanda de rester à proximité des autres dragons pendant sa récréation, sa nouvelle queue pouvant être défectueuse à tout moment. Il actionna ensuite un levier qui modifia le mécanisme du gouvernail dans une succession de cliquetis qui intrigua quelques Berserks. Harold se redressa pour hocher la tête à l'égard de son Chef. Aussitôt, Erwin murmura un _« allez ! »_ envers les reptiles qui se détournèrent après un dernier coup d'œil et prirent leur envole droit vers l'horizon avant de disparaître dans les nuages. Un cri perçant résonna au-dessus de la citadelle, dans le ciel.

* * *

\- C'est la première fois que vous venez, n'est-ce pas Erwin ?

\- En effet. Et je ne m'attendais pas à atterrir sur une telle montagne. Combien de temps ces installations mettent-elles à se construire ?

\- Vous comptez me voler des idées ? ricana Dagur, tout en s'asseyant dans le plus haut siège de son immense table circonférentielle, laissant à ces huit invités des sièges similaires aux siens quoique moins grand.

\- Qui sait, fit le Chef mercenaire en s'enfonçant dans son siège, les doigts croisés sur son ventre. Revenons-en à ce qui nous à mener ici, Dagur. Tu sais que l'accord que nous avons fait il y a quelques années n'a été créé que pour préserver les gens de l'Île de Kyera de ta _cruauté_. »

\- Cruauté ? fit le Berserk avec une mine faussement surprise avant de répondre avec un sourire, j'aurai plutôt dit empathie ! »

\- Certainement pas, non. Epargner une île d'un massacre en échange d'une légion dragonnienne destiné à te servir de pion dans ta petite guerre, je n'appelle pas ça de l'empathie.

\- Allons, Erwin ! rigola amicalement Dagur. Je n'ai parlé à personnes de votre île, comme promis, mais c'est à vous de tenir votre part du compromis jusqu'au bout. »

\- Toi aussi, à ce que je sache, tu peux encore tout révélé de notre Clan, rétorqua l'homme en noir.

\- Je ne le ferai pas, fit soudain son vis-à-vis avec un sérieux déconcertant. Ça ne m'apporte rien de faire une chose pareille pour que d'autres vous sautent dessus, et puis c'est quelque chose qui est, et de loin, à ma portée. Tant que je peux me servir de vous, je garderai ce secret…. secret. »

Il conclut sa phrase par un petit sourire satisfait qui fit bouillir les guerriers Kyera en face de lui. Erwin prit une inspiration, tentant de se contenir. Cette prise de tête pouvait très vite tourner en leur défaveur.

\- Tu ne nous a pas encore parlé de ce en quoi consistait cette guerre, Dagur. »

\- Oh ! C'est vrai, j'avais failli oublier, chantonna le Berserk, enthousiaste.

\- Contre qui serons-nous ? demanda Madner, coupant le dialogue que monopolisait les deux Chef.

\- Tu à l'air pressé d'en découdre, fit alors le viking d'une voix doucereuse, regardant avec considération et un sourire fin la jeune femme, qui ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul. Ça me plaît bien. »

Le Chef adverse se remit droit sur son siège, gardant sa mimique, et commença :

\- J'ai pour projet de réunir toutes les tribus vikings en un seul royaume. L'archipel Barbarik recèle de grands guerriers, et de grandes tribus guerrières, je commençais à trouver dommage qu'on ne puisse pas former la même seule tribu étant donné que nous ne sommes pas si loin les uns des autres. Sauf qu'une fois réuni, nous serions assez nombreux pour former une nation, comme l'appelle les gens vivant au Sud. On pourrait alors fonctionner tous ensemble. Bien sûr, pour que ce projet marche, fit Dagur avec une grimace consternée, il faudrait que tous les Chefs soient d'accord avec ma _proposition_. »

Les mercenaires se regardèrent entre eux, déconcertés et méfiant. Mais alors qu'Erwin allait prendre la parole, Folker marqua sa présence :

\- Vous ne comptez quand même pas nous inclure dans votre pâté, tout de même ?

\- Non, comme je l'ai promis, je n'ai qu'un service à vous rendre et vous n'avez qu'un service à me rendre. Vous n'êtes inclus dans le développement de ce dessein que pour une seule chose.

\- Mater une rébellion, soupira Erwin en lançant un regard noir à son subordonné qui s'excusa en baissant les yeux. Harold se souvint qu'à son retour sur l'Île Kyera, son Chef avait mentionné de faire taire une révolte pour les Berserks. Maintenant que Dagur avait fait ses révélations, ça ne ressemblait plus à une simple broutille avec une autre tribu qui se préparait simplement à une longue guerre pour pouvoir en finir de manière définitive. C'était, pour ce que les vikings connaissaient des alentours de l'archipel, presque d'ordre mondial. Du moins, tout le monde sur l'archipel était concerné, ce ne seraitpas étonnant si des tribus étrangères comme le Clan Kyera puissent y prendre part aussi.

\- Mater une rébellion de la taille d'un demi-archipel, plutôt, parce qu'il n'y aura pas grand monde pour vouloir de Chef aussi dérangé que toi, renchérit en grommelant Harold, quand il se redressa d'un coup sur son siège. Attends, est-ce que tu veux dire que…

\- Je m'attendais à ce que tu réagisses plus vite, Harold. Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, tu n'es plus en contact avec les Beurkiens depuis un moment, fit Dagur.

\- Pour être franc, il y a pas si longtemps, je me suis approché d'eux d'un peu trop près, gronda le sorcier. Quels sont les chances que les tribus acceptent ta proposition ?

\- Deux ont déjà acceptés, ils se rendent sous ma bannière. Ils ne restent plus que dix. Dont Beurk, soit disant passant. Et Harold, fit Dagur avec un regard déterminé et sombre. Avant que ça n'arrive, ne me dit pas que tu veux que je les épargne, parce que ce n'est pas ce que je compte faire si Stoïck refuse l'offre. Et de toute manière, je ne saurais la réponse que quand l'émissaire reviendra et tu seras déjà partit. Tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter.

\- Je ne compte pas t'arrêter, fit Harold d'un ton lasse. Un silence surpris se profila des mercenaires jusqu'aux Berserks. Les gardes aux entrées de la salle, ayant eux aussi reconnu l'ancien fils du Chef de Beurk, échangèrent des regards déconcertés.

\- Eh bien, je m'attendais peut-être à un peu plus de résistance de ta part, mon frère…

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère… » Un bruit prompte et sec fit sursauté la moitié des hommes en noir. Dagur avait planté un couteau dans la table et jouait de son doigt avec le manche en faisant tourner la pointe dans le bois.

\- …mais je dois dire que ça m'arrange. Harold, je rêve vraiment de m'entendre avec toi. Tu sais, j'ai toujours su que Beurk te détestait…

\- Et j'ai toujours su que tu détestais Beurk, renchérit le sorcier pour le compléter, ce qui fit sourire son vis-à-vis, qui continuait à faire tourner son couteau d'un air rêveur, les yeux perdus vers le plafond.

\- Tu me suivras sans faire d'histoire, n'est-ce pas, Harold ?

\- Je ne suis pas celui qui prend les décisions dans cette histoire, avoua Harold avec un sourire étrange. _Comme s'il le regrettait ? Comme si c'était un mensonge ? Comme il ne le pensait pas vraiment ?..._

\- Dagur, intervint Erwin. Quand est-ce que tu comptes te servir de la légion ?

\- Huum… Eh bien, je peux te proposer quelque chose. Vous repartirez d'ici peu, et vous ramènerez la légion sur l'Île des Haut-Vents, c'est un petit bout de terre non loin de là, où l'on peut s'abriter entre les arbres. Vous pouvez survivre à un ouragan si vous rester au cœur de celle-ci, les arbres là-bas y sont millénaires et le sol regorge de crevasses. C'est un ancien volcan. Il est éteint et l'île est très stable ainsi que solide. En attendant que l'émissaire revienne, vous pouvez faire venir vos troupes de dragonniers là-bas. En suivant les instructions que j'ai laissé aux _anciens chefs_ des royaumes vikings, nos nouveau alliés devraient arriver d'ici peu.

\- Puis tu attaqueras ceux qui ont refusé de se soumettre à toi après ça, conclu Erwin.

\- Exactement. J'aurai alors mes propres responsabilités, en attendant, tu as déjà les tiennes. »

Dagur ouvrit les bras, d'un air de dire _« alors ? »_. Après un silence, Erwin inspira et regarda ces subalternes un à un. Ils acquiescèrent. Le Chef s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps sur Harold. Après un long regard entendu, puis une consultation avec Folker, il se tourna enfin vers le Chef Berserk qui siégeait en face de lui.

\- Je ne vois aucun inconvénient jusque-là, déclara-t-il. Aussitôt, Dagur se releva, content de lui et sortit un rouleau de papier

\- Bien, alors signons cette paperasse, fit le viking en faisant rouler un parchemin jusqu'au mercenaire qui le décacheta et le lut. Tu seras désormais engagé à suivre notre accord _à la lettre_. » Un garde amena devant le guerrier Kyera de l'encre et une plume avant de faire un pas en arrière. Erwin resta concentré sur le morceau de papier, puis après un haussement de sourcil résigné, inscrivit sa signature. Le garde prit le parchemin et le ramena à Dagur, qui le replia dans sa forme initiale. Ce dernier fit un sourire et incita les mercenaires à se lever d'un signe de main. Aucun ne bougea, ce qui amena une nouvelle fois un air de tension.

\- À moi de te faire signer quelque chose Dagur, fit alors Erwin en sortant lui aussi un rouleau de papier, pour l'envoyer d'une pichenette à son vis-à-vis.

* * *

\- Nous refusons l'offre de votre Chef, Burnett. Nous ne tenons pas à être vos pantins, encore moins ceux de Dagur. »

Stoïck déclara tout cela en tendant les lettres que lui avait données l'émissaire à sa première visite. Le grand homme considéra le contenu de la main puis le reprit. Il leva les yeux vers le Hooligan, qui gardait son air déterminé.

\- Je vois.

Ean fit demi-tour et s'avança sur le ponton en direction du drakkar qui l'avait conduit ici. Soudain, il s'arrêta et tendit la main au-dessus de l'eau. Il laissa tomber les parchemins. Le regard des Beurkiens se fixa sur les papiers qui prenaient lentement la flotte, puis revint sur l'émissaire. Personne ne semblait comprendre pourquoi il avait jeté les lettres de son Chef à la mer. La méfiance et la fascination se lisaient dans les yeux des vikings. Cet acte était un manque de respect évident.

\- Dans ce cas, clama Ean, le visage sévère mais aussi impassible. Vous coulerez avec cette opportunité… l'opportunité de faire partit de la nation guerrière de Dagur. Qui sait si vous serez encore là pour le regretter.

* * *

 **LA FIN APPROCHE !...**

 **Eh oui, le petit(?) moment d'absence que j'ai eu m'a permis de bien réfléchir à comment tout ça allait se terminer, et c'est bon, tout est clair et net, ça prendra peut-être dix chapitres en plus. En tout cas, peut-être que je l'aurai finit d'ici la rentrée, si je vous canarde la suite comme l'été dernier. La fin de TSDTSW approche à grand pas et j'ai tellement hâte de vous la montrer, en vrai.**

 **Je suis tellement satisfaite. Et en même temps hyper triste. J'aime pas quand ça se termine 😭 Bref, je ne vous révèle rien, à vous de voir si elle vous conviendra, en attendant, je la préfère comme ça et je ne compte pas la changer, je compte plutôt la roder.**

 **Merci en tout cas de suivre ma fanfiction jusqu'ici, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, on se voit dans deux à trois semaines normalement ! À la prochaine !**

 **Merlin's Vision 🐠🌴🐙🐠🐬🍦**


	21. Chapter 21 - Brasier

**Surprise les neuneux ! V'là le 21 ! Je pensais le poster beaucoup plus tôt pour l'anniv' de la fiction, mais ça a pas plus d'importance je pense. Maintenant que c'est les vacances, ça devrait aller un peu plus vite. Pas aussi vite que quand la fic à débuter. D'ailleurs, si à cette période là, il y avait beaucoup plus de chapitres, c'est parce qu'ils étaient moins long, et donc moins longs à écrire. Vous me demandez beaucoup plus de travail à vouloir des chapitres plus gros XD**

 **Vous avez l'air d'avoir apprécié le Chapter 20, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. On arrive à un moment particulièrement... eh bien... particulièrement chaud, de notre histoire (jugez-en par le titre). Place aux REVIEWERS !** **Ça faisait vraiment un bail que j'en avais pas eu ^^**

 **zher** **den** **: Trop de hype. Merci, toi aussi ! Effectivement, les bain de sangs sont à prévoir, Harold va sauver ceux qu'il juge bon de sauver et Astrid, et bien... tu en jugeras par toi-même dans ce chapitre. Va-t-elle réussir ?... Bonne question. Je t'offre la suite ! Merci pour ta review ^^**

 **lemortel aka LE Rageux : Ah, ya que le chapitre qui était cool ? Zut alors. Je sais que tu rêves de casser la gueule de Dagur tout seul, laisse Harold tranquille, voyons. Je sais pas s'il y aura des chance pour qu'Harold fasse un face à face avec les Beurkiens. La dernière fois, il s'est fait passé pour le fou du roi et s'est pris des pierres alors... à voir ! ;) Pour l'instant, laissons Dagur à ses petites àfaire, c'est plus intéressant de détruire un château de carte quand il est entièrement fait, non ? Un château de carte est tout de même voué à s'effondrer. J'aurai été curieuse de ce que tu as imaginé pour la suite ! Merci pour la review.**

 **Le Sage de (scorpon) : Tu es un oracle, un vrai, scorpon, tu vas toujours toucher la cible en son centre alors que la suite n'est qu'à entrevoir. Je suis encore une fois bouleversée. L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami, tout à fait vrai. Ça devrait être la moral de l'histoire, tiens XD et non, ça suffira pas à Harold. Pas plus qu'à Dagur. Et pas plus qu'à- *SPOILER*. Tu es trop perspicace pour lire la suite. Merci encore une fois pour la review, le Sage !**

 **rider : la suite c'est maintenant. Derien y'a pas de quoi.**

 **PititeVampire : Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ^^ La main d'Irmine, c'était un avant goût des horreurs à venir. Bon, se sera pas aussi cruel, le contexte l'y oblige. Mais tu vois, plus quelque chose est dramatique, plus j'ai l'impression que c'est réaliste. Chui pas une Bisounours, pas en histoire XD Je suis contente que tu le comprennes ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, ils me font vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :3**

 **Place à l'action ! (on se retrouve en bas...)**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXI : Brasier...**

Mad caressait Ombreur, assise à même le sol de la forêt. Elle se tourna vers Osvald et Falko qui gardaient la tête basse, le regard perdu entre les hautes herbes où ils s'étaient installés en compagnie de leur instructrice. Astrid regardait quant à elle droit devant. La jeune fille de quinze pouvait sentir que ses yeux fixaient quelque chose bien plus près que l'horizon et qu'elle ne pouvait le voir. Ces pensées pour sûr. Une lueur noire s'agitait dans les pupilles de la guerrière.

Tous les quatre, assis au bord de la falaise dans un petit coin à peine reculé de la ville mais aussi calme et discret, effectuaient un rituel du silence. Le premier. L'arène, ces derniers jours, avaient été remplies par les bruits choquant des épées et des haches, des chaines et grognements de dragons. Astrid avait entraînés ses trois apprentis avec dureté et énergie. Mad ne pouvait pas se plaindre, elle voulait devenir une guerrière, et son maître l'avait formé à l'attaque, la discrétion et la stratégie. Pas énormément, évidement, ces quatre derniers jours étaient trop peu pour former un vrai guerrier, un compétent.

Il n'empêche qu'elle savait à présent beaucoup plus de choses que la première fois où elle avait franchi le seuil de l'arène. Des choses qu'elle savait importante. Des choses qui la menaient vers l'accomplissement de sa vie, elle le sentait.

\- Est-ce que cette guerre est une bonne chose ? demanda-t-elle soudainement en se tournant promptement vers la guerrière aux longs cheveux blonds.

\- Dans quel sens tu dis cela ? lui demanda en retour son maître.

\- Est-ce que cette guerre est une bonne chose pour nous en tant qu'apprentis ? »

La question attira l'attention des deux autres adolescents, qui tournèrent la tête vers la Hooligan, sortant de leur rêverie. Astrid baissa le regard sur eux avec un sourire, car elle aurait probablement demandé la même chose à un adulte il y a des années de cela. La force et la gloire, voilà ce qui l'avait beaucoup intéressée à l'époque. La viking n'en revenait pas de se trouver en face de son portrait plus jeune. Mad avait tout de la combattante qu'elle avait été il y a dix ans. Une vraie égoïste. Et quelque part, ça lui plaisait. Et le fait qu'elles aient presque une apparence similaire lui faisait penser qu'elles auraient pu être cousines si elles avaient été liées par le sang. Astrid ne se rapprochait pas assez d'elle pour la considérer comme une petite sœur. Kognedur n'aurait pas plus fait l'affaire qu'elle, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Eh bien, si tu considères que tu peux survivre à une attaque massive des Berserks, cette guerre te rendra très forte. »

L'espérance disparue du visage des trois apprentis, ils baissèrent le regard. Astrid soupira et cala sa joue dans sa paume, appuyant son coude sur sa jambe mis en tailleur.

\- C'est pas après avoir entendu ça qu'il faut perdre espoirs, les petits. Ce qu'il faut se dire, c'est que quoi qu'il se passera, vous ferez tout pour survivre car vous craignez un destin aussi futile qu'une simple extermination. Si tu ne veux pas donner raison au missionnaire de ce matin, et ne pas te laisser te marcher dessus comme une vulgaire mouche, prouve-leur ce que tu vaux, termina-t-elle en pointant un doigt sur Osvald qui la regardait en premier lieu avec inquiétude.

\- Leur prouver qu'on est de fières Beurkiens ? s'excita alors Falko tandis que Mad le regarder, complètement dépité par son intervention.

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites leur montrer, oui. Vas-y, fit Astrid en perdant son air compatissant.

\- Je prouverai qu'on ne m'enterre juste pas trop vite, fit nonchalamment Mad, ce qui pouffer son maître. Le vent froid se mit à souffler, faisant se recroqueviller le petit groupe, enveloppé dans leurs nouvelles fourrures. Après un moment passé à lambiner sur la question, Osvald poussa un lourd soupir. Astrid voyait que le garçon manquait de confiance. Il se confia, irrité :

\- Je… je sais pas. Je trouve que… Je n'ai jamais voulu une chose pareille ! Une guerre, quoi !... Qu'est-ce qu'on va y faire au juste ? Que je sache, j'ai pris aucune des décisions à l'assemblée, pourquoi je suis obligé de me comporter comme si la décision du conseil était la mienne aussi ?... »

Mad et Falko regardèrent leur camarade sans rien dire.

\- Tu aurais accepté la proposition de Dagur ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, quelque part. C'est dur de faire partie d'une minorité concernée, crois-moi. Mais si tu penses que tu n'as rien à faire dans tout ce fatras, tu n'as qu'à partir.

\- Qu… quoi ?!

\- Tu m'as compris, continua Astrid. Si tu penses sérieusement que tu n'as rien à faire dans le conflit à venir, alors trouve un moyen de t'en aller et survit.

\- Vous n'êtes pas rude de lui dire ça ?! s'outra soudainement Mad.

\- Non, je le pense sérieusement. Si en tant qu'individu, il ne s'identifie pas à ce qu'il risque d'arriver Beurk, alors il peut tout à fait quitter l'île de son plein gré.

\- Pourquoi vous semblez toujours vous opposez à Beurk ? lui demanda alors Falko en lorgnant rageusement son maître sans comprendre. Les trois apprentis regardèrent la Hooligan en attente d'une réponse. Celle-ci détourna les yeux et leur dit alors :

\- Je n'ai plus grand-chose qui me rattache à l'amour que j'ai pu avoir pour ce royaume, ni même un but sérieux à y accomplir maintenant que…

\- Alors vous pensez sérieusement que Beurk va tomber… ?

\- Beurk est coriace, alors je ne sais pas…

\- Mais… coupa Osvald. Si je souhaite, on ne sait jamais, vraiment partir. Comment je fais ?

\- Je vois que vous avez retenu une grande partie de mon cours, j'en suis ravie, maugréa Astrid en les lorgnant avec une certaine sévérité. Vous pensez trop pour le moment. On retourne à l'arène…

* * *

\- À moi de te faire signer quelque chose Dagur, fit alors Erwin en sortant lui aussi un rouleau de papier, pour l'envoyer d'une pichenette à son vis-à-vis. Le Berserk regarda le parchemin atteindre l'autre bout de la table dans un petit bruit de raclement. Le Chef s'en saisit et le déroula pour le lire attentivement, fronçant plusieurs fois les sourcils au cours de sa lecture. Il redéposa alors le contrat sur la table et regarda avec un air surpris et étonnement déçu le Chef mercenaire.

\- Une déclaration de paix…

\- Entre le Clan Kyera et les Berserks, ajouta Erwin. Que tu comprennes bien, nous ne savons pas combien de temps ta guerre durera, et je préfère te l'affirmer même après avoir signé ta paperasse : nous serons tes alliés quoiqu'il en coûte au court de la bataille. Mais tu es réputé pour être vicieux Dagur, et tu as dit que tu n'hésiterais pas à nous faire chanter en échange de notre sécurité si cela pouvait t'être utile. Dis-toi clairement que je n'ai pas envie que tu nous mènes ainsi par le bout du nez. Une guerre c'est déjà beaucoup demandé, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte. »

Le viking leva les yeux au ciel tout en haussant les épaules. Erwin reprit face à cette réaction :

\- Et puisque ça t'importe peux, je voudrais que tu acceptes, tu feras ce que tu veux après ces cinq ans passés, si c'est ce que tu envisages de faire.

\- Combien d'années cette déclaration sera-t-elle valable ?

\- Tu es bien généreux d'un coup, fit Harold en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je tiens à bien vous avoir dans la poche, grimaça vilainement le Chef Berserk. J'ai horreur des débordements indisciplinés !

\- Eh bien, elle durera cinq ans, déclara Erwin. Dagur fit paraître sa surprise puis un sourire sympathique.

\- C'est peu, dis donc. Je m'attendais à trente ans ou cinquante.

\- Crois-moi, toi seul est parvenu à Kyera. Autrement, nous n'avions pas besoin d'engagements politiques pour garantir notre paix, il en restera ainsi quand tout sera terminé.

\- « Quand tout sera terminé » wouuh ! Vous êtes bien motivés, Erwin, s'enthousiasma le Chef viking avant d'abaisser sa plume sur le parchemin, pour le redonner par la suite au mercenaire. Son vis-à-vis se leva, suivit de tous les mercenaires. Harold quitta sa chaise un peu plus lentement, tandis que Dagur leur demandait de le suivre, ce que le petit groupe de dragonnier fit. Tous quittèrent la salle pour traverser une dizaine de longs couloirs semblable à des dédalles, encadrés par des gardes portant constamment un heaume en acier, laissant voir juste leurs yeux et couvrant la mâchoire. Dagur restait en tête, silencieux, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage, et Harold, fermait la marche. Le cortège s'arrêta à une intersection et le Berserk ordonna à l'un des membres de la garde :

\- Conduit-les à leurs chambres. J'entends leur os grincer d'ici. »

Le garde acquiesça d'un explicite mouvement de tête et prit un couloir à sa droite, s'enfonçant dans la forteresse. Erwin fit passer le reste de ses compagnons après le garde et leur demanda de ne pas l'attendre. Les mercenaires disparurent donc, et Harold arriva auprès de Dagur et de son Chef, à la traîne.

\- Il y a encore quelque chose ? demanda le viking.

\- Nous voulions te faire part d'une partie de l'offensive. Elle peut se faire dès maintenant si tu l'accordes à un de mes hommes.

\- Un de tes hommes ? fit Dagur en haussant un sourcil, quand il se tourna vers Harold. Sa bouche se format en un o en constatant que la présence du sorcier n'était pas pur coïncidence. Qu'est-ce ? »

\- C'est en premier lieu une affaire personnelle, Dagur, l'avertit Harold. Nous pouvons provoquer une invasion de Drakkeons sur l'Archipel.

\- Drakkeons… ?

\- Tu as bien vu notre Furie Nocturne ? Si tu compares ses écailles à celles dont tous les autres dragons sont dotés normalement, elles sont plutôt singulières. On a découvert qu'une nouvelle race de dragons se développait depuis quelques années. Une race sauvage qui fait bien plus de ravage que les dragons de couleurs. En comparaison avec les dragons normal, leurs écailles sont sombres, voir totalement noires et ils sont vraiment plus grand et gros. Il se trouve qu'une reine occupant un nid près de l'île de Beurk a recueilli ses dernières années beaucoup de drakkeons.

\- Je vois… et ?

\- Si nous abattons la reine, la libération des dragons sous l'emprise de celle-ci sera immédiate, il est sûr et certain que les drakkeons chercheront à survivre seuls chacun de leur côté, et au vu de leur agressivité, causé beaucoup de dommages en attaquant une multitude de ville et village. Cette espèce est nouvelle, elle ne sait pas vraiment comment régi le monde autour d'eux, et ne connait pas la force des hommes. Elle n'y verra donc pas un danger…

\- Et déferlera sur toutes les villes de l'Archipel. Ça veut dire nous aussi, conclut Dagur.

\- Non, ces animaux sont plus sensibles aux forts ultrasons. Ils repèreront ton royaume à des kilomètres à la ronde, c'est certain. Mais nous avons inventé un sifflet à vent qui les éloigne. Il y en a partout sur l'île de Kyera. Personne ne les entends, ça ne perturbe pas non plus les autres animaux.

\- Et où on place ce sifflet à vent ? Vous en avez, au moins ?

\- Ce genre de répulsif se place sur les endroits les plus hauts possibles. Tout en haut de ta tour suffirait à en maintenir pas mal à distance si nous les libérons. Nous pouvons t'en léguer un pour le moment. »

Harold tendit un poing fermé vers Dagur qui plaça sa main en dessous. Le sorcier laissa tomber un petit instrument en bois pourvu d'une minuscule languette en acier et d'une trompe.

\- C'est ça, qui repousse vos monstres ? demanda le Berserk en retournant l'objet dans tous les sens.

\- Tu dois trouver un moyen de le fixer en hauteur sans que rien ne puisse l'abîmer, ajouta Erwin.

\- Eh bien, on verra si ça vaut le coup. Et vous dites que le déferlement de ces drakkeons pourrait causer des ravages dans l'Archipel ? Ce qui ne me plaît pas, c'est que ça touchera aussi mes royaumes annexés.

\- Tu n'as qu'à faire reproduire cet objet par centaines par tes artisans-forgerons, Dagur. Et à l'inverse, c'est les royaumes qui n'en posséderont pas qui subiront les attaques de drakkeons. L'hiver te met sur un pied d'égalité avec tes adversaires. Nous t'offrons une arme, ou plutôt une armée en plus.

\- Si je m'attendais à ce que vous me soyez autant utile… jubila Dagur en faisant sautiller le sifflet dans sa main.

\- Permet-moi de partir dès demain pour accomplir la mission, coupa Harold.

\- Enfin, je ne puis te refuser une telle demande, fit Dagur en effectuant une petite courbette envers le sorcier. Chose dont le Chef mercenaire n'avait pu bénéficier. Celui-ci n'en prêta pas attention et salua son égal avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre, marchant dans les pas de ces subalternes, sûrement déjà couchés. Harold resta là où il se trouvait, et quand Dagur se détourna pour retourner à ses occupations, il le retint par le poignet.

\- Il y a encore autre chose, constata le Berserk avec ennui.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te montrer aussi contrarié si tu veux mon avis, répliqua le chevalier noir. Les requêtes qu'on t'a soumises t'arrangent bien plus que nécessaire, je trouve.

\- C'est vrai, mais je commençais juste à trouver tout ce blabla accablant, à force, fit le viking en croisant les bras.

\- Pourquoi cherches-tu à rallier tous les royaumes, et pourquoi veux-tu exterminé ceux qui refusent ?

\- Pour le contrôle, affirma le Berserk après un bref moment de réflexion. Pur et simple, sans limite. Je serai au-dessus de tout le monde ici et aucun ne pourra le nier.

\- Tu as l'air de jalouser la Puissance elle-même, maugréa Harold, le regard noir. Peu m'importe. Je voudrais que tu me promettes quelque chose. Et que ça reste entre nous.

\- Ahhh… Un Harold qui me supplie… fit Dagur avec un sourire carnassier, se retournant un peu plus vers son interlocuteur.

\- Épargne au moins une personne sur Beurk, s'il te plaît.

\- Par pitié, pas Stoïck, râla son interlocuteur.

\- Crois-moi, c'était pas à lui que je pensais. Je pense avoir suffisamment subi de Beurk pour ne pas avoir ne serait-ce que le regret d'entrer en guerre contre eux. Je ne cherche pas la rédemption. Beurk ne me manque pas le moins du monde, plus depuis que je ne lui appartiens plus.

\- Je comprends.

\- Dagur, utilises autant de moyens que tu peux, mais s'il te plaît, fait en sorte qu'Astrid me revienne saine et sauve.

Dagur ouvrit un peu les yeux, surpris, puis reprit un certain sérieux et acquiesça. Harold tendit sa main au Berserk. Celui-ci la prit et la serra. _Je vais voir ce que je peux faire..._

* * *

Astrid attendait chez elle, assise sur son lit. Elle ressassait en boucle les événements passés. Depuis près de deux mois, sa vie avait pris un tournant qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonné. Les jours passaient, et la tension grimpait toujours plus. L'Île-Qui-Gronde, Harold, son départ, la solitude et la tristesse, les notes, Ombreur, l'enquête, l'émissaire, les conseils, les plans pour s'échapper, l'entraînement du dragon, l'entraînement dragon… Tout avait, au fil du temps, apporté un peu plus de stresse à la jeune femme. Car toutes ses choses commençaient à cacher de terribles secrets. Elle était une traîtresse, et de loin.

Elle soupira, tentant de chasser l'inquiétude qui l'empoignait au creux du ventre et de la poitrine. Ces derniers jours, elle s'était préparée mentalement à exécuter son plan. Ça avait été dur à chaque fois. Y penser jusqu'à pas d'heure, se lever avec la même sensation d'avoir la tête dans un étau, faire une patrouille matinale près de l'embarcadère, fixer l'horizon priant pour un départ à l'Île-Qui-Gronde, repartir angoissée, aller dans la forêt avec les chasseurs, feindre de ramasser du gibier, entraîner Ombreur en toute discrétion, à peine manger et partir directement avec le dragon vers l'arène… regarder ses poulains se préparer aux combats tout en se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas une autre chance de faire un entraînement dragon, d'avoir une ville entière derrière elle espérant qu'elle fasse d'eux des combattants hors-pair, ou qu'elle ne les reverrai tout simplement pas en sachant ce qui allait se produire bientôt.

C'est un mélange d'émotions négatives qui empreignait son cerveau et serrait son cœur. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte pour le moment, et c'est ce qu'elle se disait, mais trahir était sans doute plus dur qu'on ne pourrait le croire. La Hooligan avait posé la question à Varek après l'avoir revu comme tous les soirs au diner. _Est-ce que trahir, c'est douloureux ?_ Il avait répondu _« Pas forcément, ça dépend dans quel contexte tu places. Si tu n'as en vérité plus aucune obligation envers une personne qui se sert de toi ou qui te garde près de toi comme… un ami ou une famille… et que tu ne ressens rien vis-à-vis de cette personne car elle t'a blessée ou choquée, trahir sera plus un soulagement. Si au contraire, tu le fais par dépit, ou par nécessité, cela peut être douloureux, mais encore une fois, ça dépends de l'attache que tu portes au soi-disant trahi. »_

Varek avait ensuite dit qu'il n'avait fait qu'exposer deux exemples, les seuls qui lui venaient en tête. Il avait donné son avis sans poser de questions, et l'avait fait comme si tout ça n'avait pas d'incidence. En vrai, Varek se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière la question. Ils n'allaient simplement pas en parler. Astrid ne pouvait en parler. Et cela faisait un moment qu'entre les deux amis, ils n'y avaient presque plus de paroles. Il y aurait un adieu, bientôt.

Un bruit de cloche tira la viking de sa rêverie. Elle mit deux seconde à se rendre compte que le signal d'alerte parvenait en fait à ses oreilles. Après un soupir résolu, elle se leva et renfila ses bottes et son manteau, accrochant sa hache dans son dos et sortant en courant de sa bicoque, plongeant dans la nuit noire. Aux abords du village, elle mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffla, essayant de faire parvenir son propre signal à Ombreur qui devait être tapis quelque part dans l'île. Son appel ayant attiré le regard de quelques personnes dans la rue, elle se mit aussitôt à crier :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ! Les dragons attaquent ! Dépêchez-vous, fit-elle comme si le sifflement leur avait était adressé. Aussitôt, ils coururent s'armer pour faire face aux créatures ailées qui tournoyaient au-dessus des toits. Astrid descendit en courant la grande pente menant à la place devant le Grand Hall. Finalement, ils étaient arrivés. La jeune femme sentait son pouls pulser rageusement en elle, ses muscles chauffer dans sa course abrupte et sa respiration se faire de plus en plus alarmante.

Avoir imaginé un plan était bien, encore fallait-il qu'il soit réalisable. Comment sauver les apparences dans ce chaos ? Les dragons crachaient du feu à tout va, tout le monde étaient réveiller, les habitant remontaient les rues pour s'abriter et les guerriers se ruaient vers les reptiles, lame en mains. Les volontaires se disputaient déjà les seaux pour les remplir de l'eau servant à éteindre les feux qui démarraient à certains endroits de la ville. Astrid prit une décision et se dirigea d'entrée vers le stock de bois. Ses yeux grands ouverts, elle regardait de partout ayant l'impression d'être l'attention de milles regards. Or, tout le monde s'acharnaient à vouloir abattre les dragons, les dizaines et les dizaines de dragons qui voletaient tout autour de Beurk, affamés.

Astrid prit des ruelles étroite à toute allure, manquant de se fracasser une épaule dans des virages secs l'obligeant à se rattraper sur le mur en face. Un Cauchemar atterrit juste sur le toit à sa droite alors qu'elle cavalait. Les débris du toit volèrent vers elle et elle dû esquiver la pluie de tuile d'une roulade. Le Cauchemar la vit ressortir d'entre les maisons et descendit de son perchoir en grognant.

La valkyrie dégaina sa hache et esquiva un coup de mâchoire puis un autre qui l'obligea à revenir en position initiale. Pas le temps pour un tour de magie. Elle se précipita vers la bête et entailla le cou en écaille en tirant au dragon une plainte. Celui-ci lui envoya son aile et elle se servit du coup qu'il lui portait pour se faire projeter en arrière. C'est une fois à distance qu'elle lorgna avec regret le Cauchemar, fit virevolter sa hache dans sa main et repartit à la charge. Elle esquiva une jetée de flamme d'un écart et sauta à pieds joins sur le cou du reptile géant qui se dégagea en se cabrant violemment.

Le mouvement souleva Astrid dans les airs qui se laissa encore une fois projeter. Elle ramena sa hache au-dessus d'elle et l'abaissa dans sa chute. Le fer pénétra le cou du dragon et arracha la tête au reste du corps. Astrid ne perdit pas une minute à plaindre l'animal et une fois à terre, s'avança sur la rue menant au stock de bois, marchant dans la mare de sang qu'elle avait créé. Une clôture apparut devant elle après un tournant et en entendant l'impressionnant bruissement d'ailes juste au-dessus de sa tête, elle ordonna :

\- Tire !

Une boule de feu enfonça instantanément la barrière et Astrid sauta par-dessus les palissades en feu pour enfin s'arrêter devant les planches entreposées. Ombreur se posa à ses côtés et pour éviter tout moment d'hésitation, la jeune femme ordonna, le regard ardent et noir :

\- Brûle.

* * *

 **PUB : La Mangeuse de Démon... Un paradoxe de HTTYD et pourtant une fanfiction. Sombre... Sanglante... Dramatique... Ensorcelante... Oppressante. Découvrez un tout autre Harold dans un tout autre univers, quand l'ère viking est aussi sombre que les recoins flippants de ta maison en pleine nuit... Disponible en librairie et en kiosques ! (non c'est pas vrai).**

* * *

 **/!\ Parlons un peu... (quand y'a que moi qui parle).**

 **Je compte supprimer ma fic à la fin de l'été. J'ai mes raisons, je vous explique. En fait, c'est une blague... Oui, je suis vraiment chiante.**

 **Non sérieusement, je voulais pas vous parler de ça XD Je voulais parler des fics qui font une généralité sur leurs fins. C'est-à-dire, Harold se fait pardonner par son père et il épouse Astrid et ils font des gosses et Krokmou est content. C'est pas exactement ça mais vous voyez le genre. Je le préciserai dans ma bio, mais j'ai décidé d'aller à l'encontre de ce genre de fic. J'en dis pas plus mais c'est juste pour vous avertir, certaines personnes n'aiment pas ça, je crois. Je tiens pas à jouer plus longtemps comme les autres, je suis une dissidente et je l'assume pleinement.**

 **Voilà, c'est écrit, enregistré, imprimé.**

 **J'espère que vous vous êtes régalés ^^ Je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Merlin's Vision**


	22. Chapter 22 - Corruption et faux espoirs

**Hey hey hey ! Salut mes dragounets ! Je sais que ça fait un moment, mais je pouvais pas y faire grand chose, ça fait presque un mois que je n'avais soit pas de connexion internet, soit pas d'ordi du tout. Alors, pour les updates...**

 **Bref, j'en ai profité, ce chapitre ne pouvait pas être coupé plus tôt, autrement dit, il est un peu plus long que d'habitude. 8 pages au lieu de 4 ou 5. Ça passe, non ?.. En plus, c'est un chapitre qui *SPOILER*. C'est l'heure des reviews, guys !**

 **lemortel rageux :** Mais siiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Comprend-nous, c'est comme ça que ça marche pour tenir en haleine. Et ça marche toujours (enfin, ça dépend pour quoi XD). Perspicace, l'ami, mais oui, Ombreur est un drakkeon, quoi de plus surprenant. Je m'attarde pas dessus, si t'arrive à comprendre, les autres aussi ! Merci pour les compliment et la review ! Moi aussi, j'attend ta suite 😉

 **zherden :** Oui, ça arrive que certaines personnes changent de mentalité après avoir perçu quelque chose de vraiment spécial à leur yeux. Traumatisme et tout ça. Bref, tout ce qu'à fait Harold depuis le début de HTTYD est traumatisant pour tout le monde. Chouette hein ? (je déconne..) Astrid badass ? J'aurais dit en parfaite galère mais merci XD Oui, c'était mignon, malgré la distance, il veut quand même penser à elle et la préserver alors qu'elle est l'ennemi de Dagur ! Extra cute. Je te promet que c'est marrant de voir les gens râler par ta faute, tu comprendras peut-être un jour. Merci à toi pour la revieeew !

 **scorpon the wizard :** J'adore ta définition de "mal nécessaire". Pour moi, ça voulait dire automutilation mais c'est pas grave XD Après ça dépend de si ça t'arrive souvent, par exemple quand tu as vraiment sommeil. Bref ! C'est vrai que la trahison n'est forcée d'être facile, donc, je vais pas bâcler un tel passage sachant qu'Astrid garde pas mal de connexion avec les Beurkiens malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait. Je pense d'ailleurs que personne ne s'est rendu compte à quel point elle pouvait être bête, mais ça c'est entièrement ma faute 😕 L'erreur est humaine, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense. Ta prédiction est pas mal joué, j'adore quand les gens font des théories. La guerre peut être utile, mais il y a tellement de choses qui se font oublier quand commence un combat que lorsqu'elles sont détruites, on regrette souvent de l'avoir commencé car on détruit l'irremplaçable. Autant dire que la guerre a de grands enjeux. Fin de la parenthèse introspective. Merci à toi, scorpon, ça fait toujours plaisir de te voir commenter !

 **mc arno :** hey vieux confrère ! Tu t'écarte du chemin de la fanfiction en ce moment 😌 La passion s'est éteint on dirait. J'avais eu l'idée de l'espèce dès le moment où j'ai fait appelle à Ombreur pour la première fois, autant te dire que l'idée n'est pas nouvelle. Enfin, pas pour moi mais c'était mon plan aussi. Je suis contente que tu aimes le côté dark dans lequel sombre l'histoire. Merci pour la review, biz !

 **Régalez-vous, surtout ^^ Pas de note de bas de page, j'ai élaboré ce chapitre sur près d'un mois, il ne résulte pas beaucoup de mes observations à part que je devais écrire ça, ça et ça, donc... tout est là. Bonne lecture et à une prochaine, mes dragounets.**

 **Merlin's Vision**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXII : Corruption et faux espoirs.**

\- C'est une catastrophe ! vociféra Stoïck dont les allées et venues sur la place noyaient les craintifs sous l'inquiétude de se prendre une torgnole en pleine tête tant ces gestes étaient grands, énervés et totalement désordonnés. Astrid, debout au bord de l'immense cercle que formaient les habitants autour de leur Chef fou de rage, déglutissait avec honte. Elle entendait autour d'elle les gens asséner à coup d'insultes murmurées tout le mépris qu'ils avaient envers les dragons, alors que la plus grande partie des dégâts occasionnés ce soir-là provenait de l'incendie qui s'était déclenché dans le stock de bois et qui avait pris une ampleur considérablement. Les maisons aux alentours étaient soit noires, soit totalement désintégrées avec pour seuls restants, les fondations et les poutres, fragiles et entamés par le feu mort.

La jeune femme avait dû mal à s'en remettre. Elle avait intentionnellement demandé à un dragon de mettre le feu à la réserve, et alors qu'elle avait assistée aux entraînements de Ombreur, avait été surprise par la vitesse à laquelle le feu avait grandi. En à peine deux secondes, des flammes de deux mètres de hauts avaient commencé à ronger le bois jusqu'à le décomposer comme s'il s'agissait de feuilles de papier. Les flammes d'Ombreur avaient été rouges, d'un rouge morbide, et quand le brasier s'était intensément déclaré, le feu avait commencé à tournoyer tel un typhon broyant tout sur son passage. Elle avait dû courir pour y réchapper, mais le reptile avait même du l'attrapé par le bras pour l'emmener sur quelques mètres en volant avant de la poser en sécurité dans une rue plus loin et de repartir vers le ciel noir de nuit et de fumée qui camoufla sa fuite. Elle ne l'avait pas revu ensuite.

L'incendie avait été si grand que les dragons eux-mêmes s'en étaient éloignés. Cinq minutes plus tard, sans aucune explication, les reptiles terrifiés avaient désertés le village et le typhon en était venu à se volatiliser, emportant avec lui quelques habitations. Une catastrophe et un phénomène pour le moins prodigieux. Une colonne rouge vampirique aux bras sifflants et grondants avec ardeur s'éteignant sans rien et démarrant de presque peu. Et Astrid était derrière tout ça. _C'est bon, t'es une criminelle ma vieille._ Et quelque part, elle était soulagée que tout le monde mette ça sur le dos des dragons, car à l'instant, elle était vidée, choquée, totalement submergée par son propre exploit. On pouvait rarement faire plus étrange que les jumeaux Thorstons dans ce village, mais il était clair qu'au vu des visages outrés, ravagés et bouleversés des Beurkiens, elle avait établi un nouveau record en réduisant à néant une petite partie de la ville en plus d'une réserve importante de ressource. Dans le cadre officieux bien sûr. Officiellement, les dragons étaient les responsables de cette dévastation.

\- J'ai dû mal à croire que c'est un dragon qui ai pu faire chose pareille, s'exclama Gueulfort, donnant sans le savoir un coup de poignard à Astrid, qui s'insulta aussitôt de paraître aussi coupable en ayant sursauté. Qui a déjà vu un typhon de feu aussi sanglant?

\- Il faut croire que tu n'es pas sorti du village depuis longtemps, Gueulfort. Crois-moi, un Cauchemar ou une damnation de la même espèce peut très bien être à l'origine d'une chose pareille, gronda Stoïck, le visage crispée de colère.

\- Je trouve que c'est quand même un peu trop gros pour appartenir à un simple Cauchemar…

\- Mais enfin ! Tous les Cauchemars ne sont pas pareils ! Il suffit qu'il soit un tantinet plus puissant et regarde la fiente qu'il nous lâche en plein visage !

\- Stoïck, tu devrais te calmer…

\- ME CALMER ! ME CALMER AVEC ÇA ! hurla le Chef en désignant avec insistance la partie de la ville encore fumante. L'hiver est à nos portes, plus proche que jamais ! Nous devons nous préparer à défendre notre île parce que Dagur ne voudra pas attendre pour nous marcher dessus, tout ça dans des conditions aussi sordide que le froid, la glace et la neige, la faim ! et tu voudrais que je me calme ?! Notre stock entier, ENTIER a brûlé ! Il ne reste rien, pas même une simple bûche ! Et ce stock n'était même pas destinée à prévenir de la guerre elle-même !

\- J'ai peut-être une main et une jambe en moins Stoïck, mais je suis ni sourd, ni aveugle ! Si tu comptes brasser de l'air toute la nuit, fait-le nous savoir, en attendant, rien ne va se réparer tout seul et nous avions cruellement besoin de cette réserve pour rebâtir l'île. Tout le monde le sait, on a tout perdu, et bien quoi ! Prend une décision, tout le monde t'écoute ! Tu veux qu'on attend les Berserks en culotte et vas-y qu'on crève tous sans rien, ou on va renouveler ce foutu stock en attendant le prochain feu de joie ?! On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire et tu le sais très bien ! »

Devant l'insurrection de son vieil ami, Stoïck grommela sans rien dire avant de céder à une expression fatiguée, et tout le monde le regarda avec une certaine compassion. Rien ne devait être facile en tant que Chef. Voir le désarroi des Beurkiens provoqua une certaine sensation d'éloignement à Astrid. Elle n'avait pas la même position qu'eux dans le conflit -car de toute manière, elle allait partir-, et bizarrement, cette distance la calma un peu. D'accord, c'était un incendie volontaire, oui c'était elle qui en était à l'origine, mais n'oublions pas pourquoi. Avec le support du gérant du port, elle pouvait s'enfuir de l'île par la voie des eaux. Elle allait bientôt y parvenir. Elle l'aurait bien fait en dragon si seulement elle avait eu plus de temps pour apprendre à le chevaucher, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Elle n'en avait pas fait une priorité, l'apprivoiser avait pris du temps et lui apprendre certains tours au vue de la planification de son départ était essentiel. Ombreur était vraiment dur d'oreille, et pas seulement parce qu'il était âgé. Une femme, interrompant les pensées de la Hooligan, demanda alors à l'assemblée d'une voix tremblante :

\- Combien de maisons ont pris feu ?... Je… combien ? Lesquelles ?

Refusant de se sentir plus coupable en écoutant une quelconque réponse, Astrid fit volte-face et sortit de la foule le plus discrètement possible, prenant la direction du port. Au loin, elle entendait quelqu'un annoncer à regret qu'une dizaine de maisons y étaient passé quand la femme éclata en sanglots avant de pousser un long cri de désespoir. La valkyrie ne comprit pas pourquoi cette dame pleurait sachant que tout pouvait être rebâtit et remit à neuf. Plus elle s'éloignait de la place, moins elle entendait les dires outragés des gens. Mais un frisson d'horreur la parcouru quand la femme se mit à hurler de tristesse et de rage :

\- Non ! NON ! MON ENFANT ! MON ENFAANT !

* * *

Le gérant rentra dans sa demeure, très modeste demeure. Cela ressemblait plus à un placard à balai qu'à une pièce à vivre, mais heureusement pour lui, il y croupissait seul la nuit. Et quand bien même, les six mètres carrés de son habitat ne lui permit pas de voir tout de suite la silhouette qui se tenait debout au fond de la pièce, dissimulé dans la pénombre. Il resta tétanisé quelques secondes sur le seuil de sa porte tandis que sa porte claquait derrière lui. Puis, persuadé de l'identité de son visiteur, il alla allumer en quelques coups de silex sa minuscule cheminée. A la lumière apparut la guerrière aux grands yeux bleus, regardant avec une froideur implacable le vide devant elle. Elle était légèrement échevelée, ce qu'il lui donnait un charme presque insane et malheureusement, le sang de dragon qui tachait ses vêtements et sa joue ne faisait que l'accentuer.

\- Ma raison me conjure de nier toute implication dans l'incinère de ce soir… me l'interdit même, sous peine de finir fou et pourtant, je sais au fond de moi que l'idée de mettre le feu à la réserve ne venait pas entièrement de vous. J'avais, quelque part, une profonde croyance en vous, que vous aviez réellement la conviction de commettre un tel acte et vous l'avez fait. Mais je crois que…

\- Vous le regrettez, c'est cela ? coupa la viking en déviant ses yeux sur lui. Le gérant avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas clignée une seule fois des yeux depuis qu'il l'observait.

\- Eh bien, il me semble logique de ne pas le regretter sous peine de vivre sous l'influence des remords. Je disais plutôt que j'avais dû mal à réaliser mes dires passés, autrement je n'y pensais jusque-là pas vraiment. Mais il semble que cela soit trop tard. J'ai, comme qui dirait, en partit foutu le feu à la ville, vous n'êtes donc pas seule… »

Le gérant regarda un instant sa complice. L'aura qu'elle dégageait à présent lui semblait macabre, elle était sombre au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir, pourtant il connaissait déjà son essence. La corruption. La corruption aux vices et à la dépravation. Astrid venait de franchir une toute nouvelle ligne dans sa quête de liberté. Et même si cela semblait être la première fois qu'elle faisait une telle chose, il y avait un début à tout, et un début était amplement suffisant pour justifier son acte par la corruption. La corruption à une idée qui déplaisait aux mœurs de son royaume et sa mise en application.

\- Je devrais… si j'étais une personne censée… te haïr pour avoir brûlé vif un gamin sans défense pris au piège dans une maison en flamme.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de causer autant de… dégâts. »

Le gérant nota le choix des mots de la jeune femme. Un détachement voulu, et une impassibilité voulue, mais mal contrôlés. Elle avait détournée le regard et fixait à présent un point imperceptible devant elle, les yeux brillants. Il ne dit rien, il avait l'impression de la comprendre sans pour autant être certainement compréhensif. Il reconnut que lui aussi avait la gorge serré devant cet imprévu.

\- Je ne me sens pas particulièrement concerné par l'incident. Je ne suis pas père, je n'ai pas d'enfants, et ce n'est pas la première victime qui meurt dans des flammes. Je… suis cependant plus pragmatique que je ne l'aurai cru. Je n'étais pas sur les lieux lors du départ de feu, alors, qu'est-ce que je risque ?

\- Si personne ne nous a entendus parler sur le port, rien effectivement, admit la valkyrie. Pour l'instant, tout le monde met le départ de feu sur le dos des dragons. Ce qui n'est pas entièrement faux.

\- Ne te crois pas intouchable pour autant, gamine. Je suis par exemple, au courant de tous tes méfaits comme tes faits, et même du plus récent, fit le régisseur avec un sourire navré. La guerrière soupira et se décolla soudainement du mur. L'homme n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué la dague qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Il perdit aussitôt son air compatissant et décroisa ses bras, instinctivement prêt à réagir. La jeune femme s'approcha avec lenteur du gérant, son manteau effleurant le dos du fauteuil qui trônait pas loin du feu.

\- L'idée était en partit la vôtre, c'est vrai, fit Astrid avec supériorité, dirigeant la lame ouvertement devant elle pour menacer le responsable qui recula de quelques pas à son approche. Il fut, en une seconde à peine, acculé contre sa porte d'entrée. La jeune femme tenait l'arme de sa main droite, ce qui dissuadait le gérant de porter sa main en direction de la poignée de porte. Un seul mouvement et il serait peut-être amputé de quelques doigts si elle avait la volonté nécessaire pour le tailler en pièces.

\- J'espère maintenant que vous allez assumer le fait que vous m'avez aidé jusqu'au bout et que vous continuerai à la faire.

\- Je pense que vous me menacez inutilement étant donné que vous êtes belle et bien sur la liste des escortes. Stoïck quémande déjà un ravitaillement à l'Île-Qui-Gronde. Deux bateaux partiront demain à l'aube, et je ne dormirai que très peu cette nuit.

\- Tous les escorteurs sont déjà au courant qu'ils partent demain ? demanda sceptiquement Astrid.

\- Ils se sont inscrit eux-mêmes ce soir, quand j'étais sur la place, et ils étaient trop nombreux, j'ai donc fait en sortes de laisser vos amis ici pour que vous n'ayez pas de parasites lors de votre départ. Ils sont rayez de la listes et au courant que vous partez. Tout le monde le sait. Tout se passera normalement demain.

* * *

Astrid courait à perdre haleine dans la forêt, ayant pour seule lumière la pleine lune à présent dégagée. Elle manquait bien de se manger quelques troncs mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête, partir demain et pour toujours. Elle ne dirait au revoir à personne, se sera un adieu tandis que tous croiront la revoir. Varek, Kranedur, Kognedur, Rustik, Mad, Osvald, Falko, Corbo, Stoïck, Gueulfort, Gothi et tous ceux qu'elle connaissait. Peut-être une centaine de gens au total, bientôt n'auront que leur mémoire pour la voir et l'entendre parler. Elle n'existera plus sur l'île et partirai pour rejoindre Harold… Harold. Revoir Harold. Les yeux humectés et la respiration saccadée, la combattante déboula en haut du Gouffre des Corbeaux. Elle s'arrêta à temps pour ne pas être projeté dans le vide et se mit à chercher l'objet de sa recherche.

De lourds bruits de pas derrière elle la fit se retourner. Sans réfléchir, elle sauta sur Ombreur et se colla à lui. Le dragon émit un grognement contrit et gigota légèrement mais ne bougea pas, ne rendit pas ce geste. Quand la jeune femme releva la tête, le reptile fronçait ses yeux, encore surprit par l'affection que lui avait porté l'humaine. Il voyait ses larmes, l'agitation en elle, la panique, l'excédent d'émotion qui se changeait en une angoisse incontrôlable. Un ramassis de troubles énormes et surement gros à porter à terme. Mais surtout, une volonté de vouloir garder son calme qui peinait à faire sa place dans la tête de la jeune femme.

Astrid était complètement épuisé par cette nuit. Le combat, l'incendiaire, le chaos qui avait régner sur la ville avant la dispersion totale et effroyable des dragons, repartit en ne laissant que les dommages de leurs attaques. Elle avait vu après sa visite chez le gérant, quand elle traversait à nouveau le village, des bouts de toitures au sol, des moutons éventrés, des fois avec une patte en moins, sûrement dévoré au cours de la bataille ou arraché en étant saisit au vol, des brulures et profondes plaies sur les bras et les jambes des combattants, l'ambiance abasourdie, tendue et désespérée qui planait au-dessus des gens.

Astrid sentait sa gorge se nouer en y repensant. En plus d'être horrifiée parce qu'elle avait fait, elle sentait une force contrer sa détermination de quitter l'île. Le sentiment d'insécurité à se livrer à une vie qui ne lui réserverait le plus improbable des parcours, les plus improbables imprévus, et le plus improbable des sorts. _Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?_ Le genre de sensation qui vous donne envie de vous délaisser dans un coin pour pleurer inutilement comme un enfant sur les innombrables et irréparables erreurs que vous avez commise, dans l'espoir de revenir en arrière, de tout faire revenir en arrière comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si rien n'avait existé. Un faux espoir. Elle sentait le goût de la bille sur sa langue, dans sa gorge, dans sa salive ; son estomac remuait d'angoisse et de malaise. Elle s'éloigna soudainement d'Ombreur et inspira précipitamment à plusieurs reprises, compressant ses joues à deux mains.

\- Reprend-toi. Reprend-toi, Astrid, bordel !... _Calme-toi…_

Elle renifla, regardait le sol en faisant les cents pas sous le regard étrangement sceptique et inquiet du dragon qui émit un grognement. L'activité de la viking cessait et elle ordonnait alors avec une certaine fureur, une rage qui ressurgissait :

\- Pars ! Maintenant ! À l'Île-Qui-Gronde… et retrouve-moi là-bas, tu m'as compris ?!

Le dragon releva son museau pour regarder la jeune femme avec du dédain luisant dans ses yeux jaunes phosphorescents. Puis il souffla par les naseaux et recula de trois pas en ouvrant ses grandes ailes. Il se ramassa sur lui-même et sauta en prenant appuis sur l'air. Le Vipère s'envola en poussant un cri strident qui résonna au-dessus des arbres.

\- Je compte sur toi… fit la jeune combattante, les yeux embués en voyant son allié partir.

* * *

Harold enfilai les cuirasses qui lui tenaient les poignets, enfermaient son torse et ses épaules et bientôt, enfila sa cape pourvu d'écailles et de fourrure, plaçant dans son dos la tête du loup de façon à sangler sans difficulté son long manteau. La longue étoffe peinait à toucher le sol. Le jeune homme vérifia une dernière fois ses bottes pourvues d'une protection en fer, forgé par un de ses amis forgerons de l'Île Kyera, qui avait vanté d'avoir passé la nuit à faire les détails et dessins sur la plaque. Il appréciait les mettre, ça lui faisait du bien et lui apportait un peu plus de confiance et d'estime. Il se tourna vers le fauteuil de sa chambre, simplement aménagé par les subalternes de Dagur, et y ramassa son épée qu'il accrocha à sa hanche, avant d'enfiler des gants qu'il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa cape.

Il vérifia une dernière fois de n'avoir laissé aucun effet personnel dans cette pièce, et partit en laissant une désagréable odeur de plantes et de fumée. Il faisait froid dans la chambre, car il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte toute la nuit pour chasser les relents de ses expériences, mais rien ne réussirait à camoufler les fragrances volages de ses poisons avant un temps. Il n'aurait qu'à espérer que les domestiques de chambres pensent à faire un courant d'air pour dissiper l'infection. Il ne désirait pas provoquer le mal chez qui que ce soit, lui seul était responsable des effets de ses mixtures. Il se réprimandait déjà de les avoir trop humé au risque d'attraper une saloperie plus tard. Il sentait – énormément – ses yeux à chacun de leurs infimes mouvements, sa gorge le grattait, il était nerveux et n'avait pas été très bien reposé. Il comptait sur Krokmou pour lui laisser du répit en cours de vol.

Harold quitta sa chambre et rejoignit Erwin dans un grand patio à la forme circulaire enfoncé de quatre étages, et dont le premier se trouvait élargit et à la fois obstrué par une dizaine de piliers soutenants les trois étages restant. _Une prouesse architecturale_ , pensa Harold, qui n'avait que rarement vu des bâtisses de pierre, encore moins des comme celles où il se trouvait, et encore moins des patios. Ce genre de chose n'existait pas dans le nord.

\- J'ai eu un architecte étranger, résonna la voix de Dagur dans le renfoncement, surgissant d'une des portes alors que les deux mercenaires venaient à peine de se saluer. Très bon. Cette cours est vraiment magnifique, j'ai bien deux ou trois fenêtre qui donne sur elle. J'en aurai voulu plus, des espaces ouverts comme cela, dans cette forteresse. Dommage que cet idiot ait fait un pas de trop en arrière avant de faire une chute d'environ soixante mètre. »

Le silence accueilli les mots du Chef Berserk, qui continuait d'observer le mur jusqu'au ciel, les mains croisées dans le dos. Harold échangea un regard un peu stupéfait avec Erwin, et Dagur remarqua leur interrogation muette et stoppa net sa contemplation pour dire avec un sourire :

\- Je vous rassure, il est bien mort. Quelle souffrance il aurait eu s'il vivait encore !

\- Tu as l'air en forme, Dagur, lança le sorcier de manière abstraite.

\- Pas tant que ça, crois-moi, fit le Berserk en le regardant avec des yeux étrangement plaintifs. Faut dire que tu vas me manquer. » Harold leva les yeux au ciel. « Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chose à faire ici, ça fait longtemps que je prépare mon plan et j'ai bien envie de passer à autre chose. » Les deux mercenaires lancèrent un regard désabusé et énervé au Berserk.

\- Heureusement que tu faisais partit de la distraction d'hier, Harold. Tu as littéralement égayé ma soirée.

\- J'aime pas ce que tu dis, envoya le sorcier en fronçant les sourcils. Dagur perdit un peu de son sourire.

\- On dirait qu'il n'y a que quand c'est toi qui plaisante que ça devient drôle.

\- J'évite surtout de dire des choses trop déplaisantes pour les autres.

\- Je vois pas ce qui choque, répliqua le Berserk avant de se tourner vers le Chef mercenaire. Vous partez donc ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas énormément reposé, à ce que me disent vos têtes.

\- Certainement, mais on voudrait éviter de t'ennuyer trop longtemps, fit Erwin en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est trop gentil. Suivez-moi, clama alors le viking quand il entendit les autres escorteurs arriver dans le patio. Aussitôt, suivit des mercenaires, il relia la plateforme sur laquelle s'était posé ses alliées la veille. Les combattants quittèrent alors son dos quand il s'arrêta devant l'entrée et se dispersèrent en allant vers le bord du palier. Seul Erwin resta à ses côtés. Il se tourna alors vers son allié, plus grand que lui et demanda après quelques secondes de mutisme perplexe :

\- Comment rappelez-vous vos dragons au juste ? » Le Chef attendit un court instant sa réponse, mais le mercenaire finit par dire :

\- C'est simple. Nous les avons dressés.

\- Oh, fit Dagur devant la pertinence de la répartie, en levant un sourcil sarcastique. Il se tournant alors vers le Chef Kyera quand il l'entendit fourrager dans sa sacoche quand il en ressortit un coquillage, de la taille d'une très grande main adulte, volumineux, taché de dégradés rouge-rose, enroulé sur lui-même dans une spirale et ayant des crêtes en pique. Intrigué, le Berserk le regarda porter un bout du coquillage à ses lèvres, prendre une grande inspiration et souffler dedans.

Un bruit assourdissant sortit de l'autre bout du coquillage, grave et retentissant. Il produisit un tel son qu'après qu'il ait arrêté de souffler dans l'instrument, on entendit l'écho du bas de la forteresse et ainsi que celui se propager au loin, dans le ciel brumeux et vers la mer. Dagur lâcha un ricanement excité devant le vacarme qu'avait produit l'objet. Erwin lui lança un regard en coin, et tourna la tête vers le ciel. Une minute plus tard, un cri strident répondit aux mercenaires. A l'horizon, on aperçut alors un groupe d'aile ployant avec puissance, abattant le vent. Les dragons arrivèrent sur la forteresse à toute allure et ce n'est qu'une fois à quelques mètres de la plateforme qu'ils ralentirent juste un peu pour se poser avec lourdeur et empressement.

Chaque mercenaires rejoignit sa monture et se mit à califourchon sur leur selle. Erwin grimpa sur son Troçonnateur et se tourna vers ses hommes, qui le regardaient pour lui transmettre silencieusement qu'ils étaient prêts. Le Chef mercenaire se tourna alors vers Harold.

\- Je ne serai peut-être pas là avant un bon mois. Cela dépendra de si nous arriverons à transporter tout notre matériel et nos installations sur le volcan non loin d'ici en une seule fois. Je t'enverrai un dragon si je dois te faire parvenir un message, ou si j'ai besoin de toi ici ou ailleurs. Je superviserai toutes les opérations de transfert jusque-là, avec l'aide des autres conseillers.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? s'étonna Madner en se tournant vers Harold.

\- Harold a une mission à accomplir pour Dagur et lui-même. Il part dès maintenant, expliqua Erwin. Je vous expliquerai en chemin.

\- Si tu as besoin d'un endroit te poser en attendant le retour de tes compagnons, tu peux revenir ici, Harold, fit savoir Dagur, ce qui mit en garde le sorcier, bien que pas longtemps.

\- Merci, dit-il alors. Dagur fit alors volte-face et sans rien ajouter, quitta le palier, gardant constamment ses mains dans le dos. Il disparut dans l'ombre de l'entrée. Harold cessa de regarder par où le Berserk avait disparu et jeta un regard à ses compagnons avant de faire plonger Krokmou dans le vide. Alors qu'il terminait sa chute fulgurante du haut de la tour, il entendit le cri des Cauchemar s'élançant dans le vacuum. Il atteignit la mer deux seconde plus tard, ayant survolé la grande ville de l'île rocheuse et se dirigea d'emblée vers l'est, tandis que les autres firent route vers le sud.

* * *

L'aube pointait à peine. Astrid rassemblait le nécessaire dans un baluchon, elle avait réfléchit un moment à ce que serait le stricte minimum. Quelques rechanges, de quoi tenir chauds. Des armes. Elle volerait de quoi garder l'eau sur le bateau, quelqu'un aurait forcément sa gourde en peau avec un peu d'alcool à l'intérieur. Elle savait chasser, quoi manger ou cueillir. Et bien sûr, son carnet et les notes d'Harold, qu'elle ne pensait pas trimballer éternellement bien sûr. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Son sac, jeté sur l'épaule et fin prêt, l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie de la bicoque, dans laquelle vivait depuis plus de sept ans la viking. Astrid regarda une dernière fois son foyer, plongé dans le noir, puis claqua la porte derrière elle.

Il faisait vraiment froid dehors, de la vapeur sortait de ses narines à chacune de ses respirations. Le soleil ne pointait pas encore, mais il ne tarderait pas : le ciel palissait doucement. Il semblait que c'était un jour peu commun. Il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes dans la rue qui nettoyait les dégâts de la veille, mais personne ne parlait beaucoup. On respectait le sommeil des autres, sans aucun bruit, emmitouflé dans des peaux de bêtes et marchait silencieusement. On se disait bonjour d'une voix discrète. Astrid eut droit à beaucoup de salutation en traversant la rue, à des _'bonne chance pour l'expédition'_ , des _'bien dormi ?'_ et autres. Jusqu'au port, les gens lui lançaient un regard où le respect s'y voyait encore, et cela crispait la jeune femme, qui rentra un peu les épaules par moment.

Elle savait qu'elle avait l'air de fuir dans cette position, elle s'efforçait tant bien que mal de se détendre. La Hooligan rejoignit le gérant quand elle l'aperçut. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de main quand, à son tour, il l'a vit. L'homme lui annonça aussitôt :

\- Le Chef est en réunion, et tout le monde est là. Je pense que nous pouvons partir maintenant.

\- Il y a vraiment du monde sur le quai aujourd'hui, grommela Astrid en zieutant les pontons et le chemin menant à la ville.

\- C'est comme ça à chaque expéditions ; très peu de civil peuvent partir de l'île, et ils savent que s'ils arrivent à monter sur un bateau, ce ne sera pas en toute quiétude. Le danger est partout : le temps, les profondeurs, les récifs, les dragons dans les airs, les dragons dans l'eau, maladie, mort… Il y a de tout. C'est donc pour eux, un genre de spectacle, ou un phénomène. On part et on ramène des choses venus d'ailleurs. Mais il faut dire que celle-ci est exceptionnelle, étant donné que nous partons avec trois drakkars à la place d'un seul. »

La jeune femme se contenta d'acquiescer, et se fit hâter par le gérant qui lui ordonna de vite se diriger vers le dernier navire au bout du ponton. Elle se mit en marche quand le vivat brusque de la foule perché sur les hauteurs du port l'interpella. Elle s'arrêta pour regarder. Stoïck la Brute, suivit de Spilout et de Gueulfort, descendait les passerelles avec une fureur qui en écarta plus d'un sur son passage. Un peu plus loin derrière lui, suivait avec moins d'empressement les neuf enquêteurs, marchant avec un air sombre mais résolu. Et Varek, parmi eux, cherchait vainement quelqu'un du regard.

\- Astrid Hofferson ! hurla Stoïck en arrivant sur le quai en furie. Spilout la vit et la montra à Stoïck qui se dirigea d'emblée vers elle. Quand le Chef passa devant le gérant, le régisseur lança un regard interdit à la jolie blonde, qui lut dans ses yeux. Il était tout aussi pétrifié par l'événement. L'arrivée de la Brute fut on ne peut plus terrifiante, pour la jeune femme. Chaque grand pas qu'il faisait la rapprochait d'une conclusion effroyable quant à la raison de sa venue. Les gens s'amassaient au bord de la ville, fronçant les sourcils, murmurant d'inquiétude.

Stoïck remonta le chemin pilotis jusqu'à la combattante, et s'arrêta devant elle, la surplombant largement. Il releva le menton, puis, passé un silence tendu, déclara d'une voix grondante et vomissante de dégoût :

\- Astrid Hofferson, vous êtes en état d'arrestation… pour haute trahison, et meurtre." Il laissa un silence, et tout le monde retint son souffle, choqués. Il se tourna vers ses hommes qui l'avait suivit et ordonna : "Saisissez-vous d'elle." Astrid regarda les hommes s'approcher. Coincée entre la mer eux, elle n'espérait pas avoir une chance. A moins que... On lui saisit les bras sans ménagement et on la tira brutalement vers la terre ferme. Mais la crainte saisit Astrid et elle recula spontanément.


	23. Chapter 23 - Le Non-Retour

_**A savoir avant de lire ce chapitre :**_

 **\- J'ai rajouté quelques phrases à la fin du dernier chapitre, jetez un coup d'œil puis revenez.**

 **\- Ce chapitre contient deux scènes de torture, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas bien long (sinon c'est trop).**

 **~Hey tout le monde ! Trois mois qu'on s'est pas vu, dingue non ! (entièrement de ma faute, je l'accorde) Mais c'était du temps de ré** **flexion, long il est vrai, mais nécessaire. Ma fanfic fait 23 chapitres, je me devais d'y réfléchir. Mais bref, je vous reparle après que vous ayez lu le chapitre. Place aux reviews ! Et un grand merci encore aux reviewers :**

 **lemortel:** non ce n'est pas encore noël, héhé ! Finalement ce chapitre arrive lui aussi, chaque chose en son temps. Je suis flatté que tu prennes le temps de relire :) Ouais, Astrid est la reine des bourdes. Quand je dis qu'elle est bête ce n'est pas pour rien. Et tu vois, la rentrée plus la Toussaint passé, et ça sort enfin. _Joyeux Halloween en retard, au fait_. J'aime arrêter les chapitres au bon moment. Surtout quand il est 22:04 et que j'ai cours demain. A plus, au plaisir de t'avoir !

 **scorpon the wizard :** Ah si, oui, elle est clairement dans la m...erde. Et bizarrement, elle va le payer cher. Comment ont-ils trouvé ? Réponse dans un moment :P Tant de questions, c'est bon d'imposer le mystère. Elle est pas toute seule, pas encore, alors il y a des chances pour qu'elle se fasse secourir. Mais se sera pas pour maintenant. J'aime ton sens de la perspicacité, scorpon, continue à prédire ! Sinon les reviews ne sont pas intéressantes... Hâte d'avoir ton compte rendu !

 **zherden :** Je sais pas si tu vas apprécier CE Stoïck quand il pète les plombs, après faut ce demander _pourquoi?_ ;) Je pense que tout le monde avait compris qu'Astrid était dans le caca, même un têtard l'aurait deviné... sachant qu'Ombreur n'est pas un tétard. C'est triste. Faudra que tu me dises qui tu penses qui a entendu la discussion, ça m'interresse. Merci à toi pour ta review, encore une fois !

 **Et merci aux gens qui me suivent et qui favorisent ma fanfic, ça me fait ultra plaisir de voir que vous êtes nombreux ! Je souhaite une bonne lecture à tous ! On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre XXIII : Le Non-Retour...**

 **.**

Harold luttait contre le vent, plaqué contre Krokmou. Devant lui à plusieurs centaines de mètres, reposant sur la mer agitée, l'énorme blizzard épais qui englobait les récifs abandonnées au Nord de l'archipel de Barbaric. Ils les atteignaient en une bonne journée de vol après avoir quitté le repère de Dagur, et la moitié d'une nouvelle. C'était lui qui avait demandé au Chef Berserk d'effectuer cette mission. C'était lui pourtant, il se sentait très inquiet. Lâcher une population de Drakkeons aussi près des îles ne pouvait être que nocif. Et même si le principal visé de cette mission était Beurk, les autres royaumes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le plan d'Harold, allait se prendre la même volée. Le jeune homme déglutit, il ne devait avoir aucuns scrupules sur le sujet. Il devait diriger sa colère sur le seul responsable de cette manœuvre. L'engendreur de la situation.

Krokmou roucoula, ramenant son ami au présent. A peine fut-il sortit de ses pensée qu'il vit le mur de brume leur foncer dessus avant qu'ils n'y rentrent. Harold souffla un bon coup.

\- Je compte sur toi… parce que c'est pas moi qui vais pouvoir te guider là-dedans.

Le dragon n'émit aucune réaction. Il écouta les alentours, de son côté le sorcier ouvrit également ses oreilles. Les récifs apparurent à seulement trois mètres d'eux. Déjà avertit par la dangerosité des lieux, les deux acolytes contournèrent le rocher avec attention pour devoir par la suite esquiver, survoler ou plonger sous les autres. Finalement, le brouillard désépaissit après une interminable course de voltige pour laisser place à l'immense montagne devancée par sa plage de galets. Les lieux n'avaient pas changés, mais ils paraissaient moins terrifiants de jour. La première fois qu'il était venu, cela c'était passé de nuit, le fait de ne pas avoir vu ce volcan endormi l'avait rendu beaucoup plus inquiétant à l'époque. Maintenant, il en voyait tous ces attraits grâce à la clarté omniprésente que lui offrait l'effet de la lumière à travers le brouillard.

Krokmou battit plus fort des ailes et ils s'élevèrent au-dessus du mont. Presque à la vertical, Harold dû se cramponner à la selle, même si ses étrillés l'aidaient quasiment à se tenir debout. Il regarda leur ascension en laissant sous ses yeux défiler les flancs de la montagne, puis cette vision disparue, quand ils eurent surplombés le nid. Sa colossale circonférence donnait à Harold, quand il regardait en bas, l'impression d'être ridiculement inoffensif, comme si elle pouvait lui nuire, les transpercer par-dessous, Krokmou et lui. Il avait le sentiment de nager dans et d'avoir sous ses pieds battants frénétiquement, un monstre massif.

\- Bien, mets-toi au-dessus de son centre, ordonna le sorcier au dragon, qui se stabilisa en altitude pour se déplacer ensuite doucement, surveillant avec précision sa position au-dessus du volcan. La bête renâcla quand il estima sa position bonne. Harold se décolla un peu du harnachement et descendit lentement le long de Krokmou pour fouiller dans la sacoche de selle, en tirer sa propre sacoche avant de remonter se caler sur le dos du reptile. Il posa le sac contre son ventre pour que rien ne lui échappe en plein vol ; ce serait catastrophique. Il remua le contenue de sa besace et en tira un petit paquetage, un amas de chiffons ficelés, qu'il défit pour prendre la fiole qu'ils protégeaient.

\- Ok, fit le jeune homme, qui d'une main tâta le sommet de son heaume en museau de loup, tenant de l'autre son flacon. On y va… » Il souffla, son dragon lui jeta un coup d'œil, lui non plus très serein. Harold ouvrit sa main au-dessus du vide et laissa rouler la fiole de sa paume puis tomber dans le vide. Les deux acolytes regardèrent la petite boule de verre au contenu hasardeux chuter lentement, comme au ralentit, puis le dragonnier se redressa, l'air résolut.

\- Vas-y. »

Krokmou inspira, le grondement du feu prit forme dans son gosier avant qu'il ne le crache. Un tour appris durant toutes ces années ; le dragon envoya une énorme colonne de feu bleue luminescente sur le petit flacon, et quand elle le rattrapa, il explosa et soudain le feu tripla de diamètre avant de toucher le sommet du volcan dans un bruit sourd et ravageur. Harold eut le réflexe de se boucher les oreilles. La montagne trembla, des bouts de roches se détachèrent de sa paroi pour former un éboulement phénoménale, la poussière s'élevait de tous côtés. Des cris aigues sortirent soudain de l'intérieur du volcan, de plus en plus fort quand brusquement, la cheminée pourtant obstruée du volcan s'effondra pour entrainer avec elle tout le plafond du nid, qui s'écroula sur ses habitants.

Les rugissements s'ajoutèrent aux fracas de la montagne s'affaissant sur elle-même. Alors des brèches sortirent tels des nuées les dragons paniqués. Ils affluèrent tout à coup dans l'air et s'échappèrent au loin pour ne pas se prendre les avalanches. Parmi tous les spécimens qui fuyaient dans les airs, les Dragons étaient étrangement peu.

\- On s'en va, Krokmou. Vite !

Le Furie Nocturne plongea et fit aussitôt un demi-tour. D'énormes dragons noirs, les ayant repérés volant au sommet du mont, fonçaient vers eux avec dans les yeux une rage certaine. Harold regarda derrière lui, la plage disparaissait alors qu'un rugissement assourdissant résonnait de l'île. A leur suite, fou furieux d'être privé d'un abri, les Drakkeons. Ils se ruaient sur eux dans l'espoir de se venger de l'homme en armure et du jeune dragon noir qu'il montait.

* * *

\- Pour vous, qui ne demandent que vengeance. Pour vous, qui n'acceptez pas les pécheurs... Pour vous, qui ont perdues cher. Pour vous, dont les yeux brillent de colère, de mépris. Ici, je me tiens, face à vous, pour vous promettre la sentence de celui qui nous a fait souffrir, au nom des dieux, aux noms des vivants, au nom de la loi viking de Beurk… et aux noms de nos victimes.

Le silence se faisait sur la place de la ville. Astrid frissonnait. Même sans mordre sa lèvre, elle savait qu'elle saignait à cause de la gerçure. Son visage lui faisait encore mal. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, prostrée devant les habitants, attachée à genoux face à ce poteau, et avec impatience. Sa sentence. Pour elle, le discours avait assez durée. L'angoisse était vraiment malsaine. Elle respirait profondément, elle regardait l'herbe autour du pilier. Pas question de faire face à Beurk, tout ce qu'ils verraient dans ses yeux, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucun regret de ce qu'elle a fait, et elle trouverait insupportable que certains lui lancent un regard peiné, indigné, triste, ou colérique. A croire que cela paraissait étonnant venant d'elle. La valkyrie faillit sourire avec ironie quand elle vit les premiers flocons de la saison tomber sous ses yeux. Il n'y a aucun doute, cette soirée était la pire de toutes.

Sur la place, il n'y avait aucun bruit venant des vivants. On entendait seulement le hululement du vent provenant du large, et le crépitement des flambeaux allumés au-dessus des têtes. Stoïck reprit :

\- Astrid Hofferson… pour violation des lois de Non-Retours avec complice, pour mensonges, pour trahison, pour meurtre… moi, Stoïck la Brute, de la lignée des Haddocks, te condamne à subir le supplice des cinquante coups de fouet, et à être asservi par Beurk. » _Car tu t'es montrée inhumaine envers ton peuple, nous allons te déshumaniser_. « Ton tortionnaire sera Spilout. »

A la mention du nom de son père, Rustik se jeta en avant pour retenir son père mais celui-ci s'avançait déjà au centre de la place. Kranedur et Kognedur posèrent chacun une main sur ses épaules pour le retenir en même temps que le soutenir. Lui aussi debout au abord du cercle que formaient les habitants de la ville, Varek regardait le Jorgenson s'approcher de son amie avec horreur et dégoût de lui-même. Il était insupportable pour lui qu'il n'ait pu sauver sa camarade. Et pire que tout, il avait eu peur de prendre sa défense des jours plus tôt durant sa capture. Et pas une seule fois, elle ne l'avait regardé avec mépris, ou déception. Les trois apprentis de la guerrière regardaient fixement leur maître, tétanisés. Mad secoua légèrement la tête en voyant le bourreau se saisir du fouet. Tout à coup, les murmures naquirent dans la foule. C'était des grondements. Ou des prières.

Astrid ne regardait personne. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Ses yeux suivaient un flocon, qui virevoltait devant elle avant de fondre dans l'herbe, puis un autre, ainsi continuellement. Elle entendit les pas derrière elle. Spilout attrapa le col de son vêtement à deux mains, serra le tissu dans sa paume comme à regret, puis l'écarta d'un coup sec. Le bruit de tissus déchirés en fit sursauter plus d'un. Rustik ouvrait grand ses yeux, sous le choc de sa vision. A quelques mètres, celle qu'il aimait se faisait déshonorer à la vue de tous. Sa peau blanche et immaculée, repliée sous ses couches de vêtement qu'on écarta d'autant plus pour y avoir accès.

Astrid sentait le froid sur son dos exposé et frissonna. Bientôt les flocons la touchèrent. La jeune femme souffla et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit Soïck par-dessus son épaule :

\- Commencez.

Le bruit du cuir tiré vers le haut dans un ample mouvement fut la seule chose que la valkyrie perçut puis elle sentit la gifle frappante du fouet sur ses vertèbres. Elle serra les dents et se retint de crier, émettant un grognement audible ; posa un pied à terre et se précipitant sur le pilier auquel ses mains attachés serraient la corde. Son épaule s'appuya contre le poteau de bois. Son dos la brulait. Puis un deuxième coup la cingla, sa nuque fut touchée. Un troisième coup. Astrid inspira profondément. Spilout n'y allait pas de main morte, surtout pas devant la Brute. La douleur se répandait sur et sous sa peau telle des radiations. Le froid et la chaleur se mêlaient l'un à l'autre, cela en devenait irritant.

Un quatrième coup, Astrid releva la tête et ne vit qu'une fraction de seconde les habitants de la ville, le visage dur et aussitôt, elle referma les yeux pour se laisser aller contre le pilier quand le cinquième coup s'abattit.

 _\- Non !_

 _\- Mad, enfin, retiens-toi… ! »_

Ça faisait mal, pourtant les coups continuaient à pleuvoir. Six, puis après sept. Astrid lâcha une complainte, elle se cambra pour essayer d'éviter le huitième coup mais il lui claqua l'épaule jusqu'entre les reins. Au neuvième coup, elle se reprit à tirer sur ses liens et tentant de jeter un coup d'œil blessant à Spilout. Le dixième coup lui entailla une pommette. Au onzième coup, ses amis fermaient les yeux à chaque fois qu'un nouveau fut porté. Astrid s'agitait contre le pilier pour fuir la douleur. Rustik se retenait de pleurer, Varek non. Osvald, Falko et Mad étaient en colère et dans l'impossibilité de dire quoique ce soit. Douze, treize d'affilés. La guerrière sentait la peau de son dos s'arracher. Elle respira à grandes goulées et le quatorzième coup l'en stoppa. Son pied racla dans la terre.

 _\- Tu l'as méritée… ! Assassin ! »_

Poussant contre le pilier, elle subit les vingt premiers coups. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura _« Plus que trente. »_ Au bout de vingt-cinq coup, la même petite lui supplia _« Ne pleure pas, ça ne fait pas si mal. »_ Et d'un autre côté, Astrid souffrait. Et elle n'aurait rien eu subir si elle avait fait les choses différemment. Mais voilà, quand tout se précipite, il faut toujours que quelque chose rate. Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, le bateau était bien partit pour l'Ile-Qui-Gronde, mais sans elle. Ombreur était partit, lui aussi. Au vingt-huitième coup, les larmes de la valkyrie s'écrasaient à terre. Apparemment, Gueulfort tentait de revoir le poids de la sentence avec Stoïck, mais il paraissait sourd à ses suppliques. _« Plus que vingt. »._

Stoïck allait se servir de cette violence sur elle. Il avait finalement décidé d'attendre que le coupable se montre pour en savoir plus sur la visite d'Harold sur Beurk. Astrid sentit des blessures ouvertes s'échapper du sang, qui roula en petites gouttes sur sa peau. Le fouet claqua à nouveau et emporta un peu de son hémoglobine dans les airs. Et puis plus rien. Pourtant Spilout n'était pas allez jusqu'au bout. Alors la combattante entendit la clameur haineuse de la foule, le cracha de quelques-uns et indistinctement les sanglots de certains avec surprise. De la sueur perlait de son front, dévalait ses joues et allait rejoindre ses larmes et son sang sur le sol de sa terre natale. Jusque-là, sa douleur avait été assourdissante et elle n'avait entendu qu'elle-même. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

 _\- Continue._

Le fouet claque encore. Astrid hurla entre ses dents, se recroquevillant sur elle-même les bras tendus vers le haut à cause de ses mains accrochés. Quelqu'un saisit ses cheveux et la fit se redresser sans douceur aucune. Aussitôt qu'on la lâcha, le fouet la griffa profondément. Le monde hurlait et tournait autour d'elle. Elle se dit que sa punition devrait se terminer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, alors elle se redressa quand le trente-troisième assaut de cuir s'en fut marquer sa peau déjà violacée et striée de marque rouge. Cette fois Astrid leva son visage vers le ciel et lâcha un sanglot avant de retomber contre le pilier de bois et de n'émettre plus que des soubresauts et des larmes à chaque coups. Son dos était brulant et dur, et il durcissait chaque fois que le cuir giflait. Il était aussi poisseux et dégoulinant.

Stoïck était furieux. Et il regardait avec fureur ce spectacle, et tous les habitants acclamaient sa décision en humiliant la guerrière. Son ancienne meilleure guerrière. Celle qui avait eu une chance, une fois, d'atteindre les sommets. Rustik ne se retenait plus de pleurer et il ne savait plus pour quelles raison. Les gens autour de lui le persuadait presque qu'Astrid avait eu ce qu'elle cherchait. Peut-être était-ce aussi un moyen de réchapper à la tristesse. Kranedur et Kognedur regardaient non sans ciller leur amie se faire charcuter le dos. Varek avait disparu. Osvald et Falko prenaient la main de Mad qui larmoyait de fureur. Au bout d'un moment, Spilout s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, éreinté.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son Chef puis après un coup d'œil entendu, tendit une dernière fois son bras en arrière et l'abattit avec autant de violence qu'il put. Le fouet entailla le dos de la jeune femme qui se laissa pendre à poteau.

\- Et cinquante, compta-t-il. La foule criait victoire comme un homme en guerre. Le père Jorgenson passa son fouet à un homme venu le récupérer tandis qu'un autre viking détachait les mains d'une Astrid perdue dans les limbes du supplice. Cette dernière s'effondra à côté de la colonne et exposa son dos mutilée à tout le monde. Vengeance accomplie, Stoïck fit taire la foule d'un signe de main. Astrid n'entendit pas ce qu'il dit. Il leur souhaitait sûrement bonne soirée et bonne nuit à tous. Dans doigts calleux s'enfoncèrent dans ses blessures et elle gémit quand on l'a souleva. Elle peina à ouvrir les yeux et ne put suivre son trajet. Elle s'évanouit.

* * *

\- Croyez-moi elle va parler… gronda une voix lointaine. Et juste après, la valkyrie prit la douche froide. Elle reprit son souffle une fois le torrent d'eau glacée tarit et ouvrit les yeux sur son Chef, les estimés au Conseil et quelques enquêteurs.

\- Je suppose que l'envie t'auras passée de faire autre chose qui puisse te ramené à ce cher poteau que tu agrippais tendrement durant ton exposition, fit Stoïck sourdement. Astrid tenta de bouger mais son dos se ramena à lui avec une violence telle qu'une jérémiade lui échappa. Elle se recroquevilla au-dessus de ses cuisses et respira longuement plusieurs fois et sans lever les yeux elle répliqua d'une voix tremblante mais suintante :

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une grande différente entre ça et être attachée à cette chaise maintenant ?

\- Pas vraiment, accorda son vis-à-vis sans une once de compassion dans la voix comme sur le visage.

\- Est-ce que ça durera plus longtemps que cinquante coups de fouet ? ricana la combattante, surprenant la peuplade présente dans le Grand Hall par le sarcasme dont elle arrivait encore à faire preuve. La pauvre ne semblait plus avoir grand-chose à perdre.

\- Si tu réponds à toutes nos questions… tu t'épargneras le temps et l'enfer. Alors dis-moi… que faisait Harold sur Beurk il y a de cela plusieurs semaines ?

\- Réfléchissez, peut-être que- » La tête d'Astrid partit sur le côté, son cou tira sur ses trapèzes qui tirèrent sur les blessures. Elle grogna et redressa ensuite sa tête avec la douleur cuisante d'une gifle sur la joue. « Vous connaissez déjà la réponse. »

\- Il n'essayait tout de même pas de refaire la même connerie que la dernière fois qu'on l'a vue ? »

\- Peut-être bien…

Une deuxième claque sonore partit aussitôt, maintenant la Mort Silencieuse avait les deux joues rouges.

\- Mais c'est moi qui lui aie forcé la main, avoua-t-elle alors. Stoïck plissa les yeux de colère.

\- Ah, pour être une traitresse, tu en es une bien belle.

\- J'aimerai savoir ce que Spilout a ressenti quand son fils l'a retenu par le bras pour l'empêcher de fouetter son amie, provoqua Astrid en lançant un regard sournois au concerné, qui se renfrogna en répondant :

\- Tu as servi d'exemple, et il n'est plus un enfant.

\- Pourquoi avoir forcé la main de m- Harold ? reprit le Chef, s'impatientant en serrant le poing, ce que la jeune femme remarqua.

\- Question suivante, répondit-elle néanmoins avant de se prendre une autre baffe. Ça ne vous regarde pas. »

\- Dans quel but voulais-tu t'enfuir de l'île ?

\- J'ai mes raisons. _Clac !_

\- Es-tu à la solde de Dagur ? T'a-t-il corrompu ?

\- Non. Et je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu.

\- Alors quel est le but de ton crime ?

\- Vos questions sont vachement répétitives. _Clac !_

\- Peut-être parce que tu n'y réponds pas ! » Sur les joues d'Astrid coulaient encore quelques larmes mais mise à part ça, elle ne laissait rien transparaître. Seule la douleur était responsable de sa réaction, elle n'avait pas peur de Stoïck et de ses menaces. Même si elle commençait sérieusement à avoir mal aux dents et aux oreilles, à force de violents interrogatoires.

\- Vous devriez me bannir, Stoïck, insista la combattante. Après tout ce que j'ai fait.

\- Oh non. Je sais que tu tiens à partir, et crois-moi je ferais tout pour l'empêcher. Ce sera ton sort pour avoir tué plusieurs d'entre nous.

\- C'est triste qu'eux parte et que moi je reste, dit alors Astrid qui se prit brutalement une autre gifle. Les énormes mains du Chef semblaient lui démonter la mâchoire coup après coup. La jeune femme s'essoufflait à souffrir, tout le monde dans la salle le voyait pourtant, le Chef n'éprouva aucune pitié. Il était furieux.

\- Peut-être que te marquer au fer rouge t'aideras à répondre. » Astrid déglutit cette fois. Elle avait la tête qui tournait, les blessures dans son dos étaient irritées par le dossier et les cordes qui la rattachaient au mobilier. Ses vêtements étaient froids et trempés, elle grelotait, était assise dans la flotte de sa jupe, et ses bras croisés dans son dos toujours à découvert la tiraillait hardiment. Si du fer chauffé à blanc touchait sa peau humide, elle n'osait pas imaginer l'effet que cela lui ferait. Sûrement, ça l'ébouillanterait.

\- Je n'ai souhaité tué personne… juste partir.

\- Mais il faut croire que quelqu'un t'as vu œuvrer, rétorqua avec satisfaction et perversité Stoïck. Peut-être que tu aimerais parler à celui qui t'as dénoncé, maintenant qu'on en a fini avec toi pour aujourd'hui. » Il se tourna vers le nouveau concerné et lui dit : « Je te laisse deux gardes à l'entrée. Quand tu auras fini, tu les appelleras qu'ils la remettent dans sa cellule. Tout le monde, allons discuter dans l'arène. » Aussitôt, les personnes présentes dans la pièce convergèrent vers la sortie. Certains lancèrent un regard noir et méprisant à la valkyrie, qui regardait avec dégoût celui qui, contrairement aux autres, venait se planter face à elle. Une fois le Grand Hall déserté par toute autre personne, la lourde porte de l'entrée se referma dans un grand bruit, laissant Astrid et Eliott en tête à tête.

* * *

 **Bonus humour :** "Harold ouvrit sa main au-dessus du vide et laissa rouler la fiole de sa paume puis tomber dans le vide. Les deux acolytes regardèrent la petite boule de verre au contenu hasardeux chuter lentement, comme au ralentit, puis le dragonnier se redressa, l'air résolut.

\- _Dracarys._ »

Krokmou inspira, le grondement du feu prit forme dans son gosier avant qu'il ne le crache."

 **J'aurais fait ça dans le vrai texte, je pense que certains m'auraient probablement tuer sur le champ, mais d'un autre côté, je m'étais dit que c'était qu'une fanfiction et que c'est moi qui écrivais donc je pouvais faire ce que je veux. Au final, je l'ai pas laissé, parce que certains (dont moi) aime le sérieux que peut avoir une fanfiction. Même si j'ai trouver mon idée géniale...**

* * *

 **Alors oui, il y a bien eu une ellipse. On ne voit pas la capture d'Astrid ni son enfermement. Parce que ça m'ennuyait vraiment d'écrire le passage, j'en avais franchement marre de la continuité que prenait l'histoire avec Astrid alors j'ai fait mon petit saut dans le temps pour tomber direct sur le passage qui était susceptible d'intéresser le plus. La torture, forcément :)**

 **Non, c'est une blague. Mais en plus de commencer par Harold, je me suis dit que c'était aussi bien de faire avancer le cours des choses. Je sais pas si ça décevra certains, mais sachez que je n'ai pas réussi à écrire de toutes les vacances parce que je me répétais que je devais continuer à écrire dans un chronologie parfaite. J'avais pas envie de vous faire un vomi, alors j'ai changer mon plan de départ. Finalement, je me retrouve moins en train de patauger, et en plus je vous sort tout de même un chapitre. Bref. Surprise !**

 **Dites-moi en reviews ce que vous pensez de la tournure (attention, tournure, pas torture). Je suis plutôt intéressée :)**

 **Ah, et aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est plus Merlin's Vision, mais _Merlin's Ghost_ ! (beaucoup plus original...)**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt !**


	24. Chapter 24 - Mouvement sur Beurk-Kyera

**Bonjour tout le monde, et bonne année ! XD (c'est clairement pas drôle pour certains...)**

 **Je suis désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps, mais me voilà (** _jusqu'à quand la prochaine fois.._ **). Et pour vous décevoir (** _non! c'est pas vrai, c'est une blague!)_ **encore plus, ce chapitre, comme son titre l'indique, parle d'événements important, oui, mais pas d'une vivacité exubérante. Non, sincèrement, ça fait partit de l'intrigue. En fait, ça risque même de mettre la suite de l'histoire sur une ambiance plus sérieuse. D'ailleurs, j'ai pas lésiné sur les ellipses, j'aime pas quand ça traîne en longueur (mdr). Reviews, guys !**

 **scorpon :** J'ai pas fait dans l'originalité pour la scène de torture, c'était nul d'en faire trop. Et puis c'est beaucoup plus facile à décrire ;) Jamais bâcler son boulot, comme tu dit ! Pour ce qui est de la deuxième scène de torture, je sais pas toi, mais j'ai horreur de me prendre des tartes (torgnoles*), en plus c'est assez humiliant comme geste. Mais bon, avec Stoïck, ça fait plus mal que c'est humiliant ( _Astrid_ _approuve_ ). Pour la discussion avec son dénonciateur, tu verras bien, mais pour tes autres questions, il faudra attendre un peu parce que je ne pouvais pas laissé tomber l'histoire de certains côtés pour m'étendre sur Astrid. Les ellipses sont pleines d'inconvénients comme ça. Voilà, je te souhaite bonne lecture ! Merci d'être fidèle au poste !

 **zherden :** J'espère que tu n'as pas trop souffert, parce qu'Astrid était la principale visée tout de même x) tu pensais qu'il se passerait quoi au lieu d'une scène de torture ? Stoïck l'avait promis de base, la sentence serait donnée devant tout le village. Astrid utilisait le sarcasme pour énerver le Chef, elle voulait le pousser à la bannir, comme ça son but était atteint, sauf qu'il l'a comprit, et au lieu de ça, il l'asservit. Tu vas avoir la révélation de celui qui l'a dénoncé. Je suis contente de t'avoir inspiré pour ta fic, et j'espère ça continuera à être le cas. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

 **lemortel :** C'est sûr, elle n'est pas innocente sur ce coup-là, Astrid. Au passage, tu te rendras compte que tous mes personnages sont un peu des connards x) Je sais pas ce qui me prend, y'en a pas un qui est irréprochable XD C'est la totale. Eliott a beaucoup à dire à Astrid concernant sa capture, t'inquiète pas. Pour l'instant il est pas question de se barrer, il a beaucoup de choses que je peux pas laisser tomber dans l'histoire pour me pencher que sur Astrid en particulier. Les ellipses en sont aussi la cause. Désolé d'avoir pris du temps, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture et merci pour la review !

 **Je vous fais pas poireauter, pour ce qui lisent cette intro à chaque fois. J'ai l'impression de vous avoir fait suffisamment attendre. On se retrouve donc en bas !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXIV : Du mouvement sur Beurk et à Kyera.**

\- A ce que j'ai entendu sur toi, Eliott… fit Astrid, qui bouillonnait de colère, tu n'étais sur Beurk que de passage. Alors explique-moi, Stoïck n'aurait pas pu faire de toi un enquêteur si tu avais la réelle intention de partir. Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à rester sur Beurk et à te mêler à cette histoire ? »

\- Toi. » Cette déclaration laissa place à un gros blanc dans la Grande Salle. N'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien comprit, la valkyrie, trempée, recroquevillée et attachée sur sa chaise, se mit à marmonner :

\- Te fous pas de moi. »

\- Bien. Un petit moment avant que l'incident qui m'a fait de moi un enquêteur se produise, raconta alors l'étranger à la plus grande surprise de sa vis-à-vis, Stoïck est venu s'informer de mes futures plans, et je lui ai appris mon souhait de repousser mon départ, et que je serais ravi si je pouvais contribuer à la vie sur Beurk. » Etonnement, cette phrase raviva le souvenir qu'Astrid avait d'Harold, lui qu'on jugeait inutile à la contribution au village. « Mes désirs ont simplement été pris en compte, mais je m'attendais à tout sauf à te poursuivre en justice. » Elle eut un pincement au cœur.

\- Félicitation, tu m'as capturée. T'es content, j'espère. » Eliott eut un sourire en coin. Mais seul le crépitement du feu sous l'énorme chaudron à tout faire répondit à sa pique. Il s'accroupit devant la détenue de manière à avoir un réel face à face avec elle. Laissant Astrid tout le loisir de l'incendier du regard, il lui annonça.

\- C'est Varek qui t'as dénoncé. Un jour avant ta nomination de superviseur de l'entraînement dragon. »

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de te foutre de moi ! »

\- Il a jugé bon de me mettre dans la confidence et a tenté jusqu'au bout de conduire les enquêteurs sur une fausse piste. »

\- Et à la fin, tu t'es servi de sa confiance en toi pour me dénoncer. Si je peux me permettre, t'es vraiment qu'une ordure ! »

\- Il a voulu me faire jurer sur ma tête de ne rien dire à personne et je suis bien content d'avoir deviné que je risquais ma vie si j'acceptais de prendre part à ses magouilles. »

\- Un vrai lâche et un égoïste ! cracha la jeune femme dont les yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes.

\- Oh oui, et Varek n'est pas un forceur, lui non plus ! fit Eliott dans un rire forcé. Il fusilla la jeune fille des yeux. « Figure-toi qu'après m'avoir fait part de ta petite aventure, il a tenté de me manipuler, sauf que je ne suis pas un crétin et qu'il bien a cru m'avoir. » Il reprit d'un coup son calme et baissa les yeux.

Astrid, de son côté, avait bien compris qu'Eliott avait agi en conséquence de causes, après que Varek ait décidé sans son consentement de parler de sa faute à d'autres gens pour faire des alliances. L'enquêteur en face d'elle refusait qu'on le force à l'aider et elle sentait la culpabilité de l'avoir entraîner sans le savoir naître en elle. Et elle en voulait également à Varek d'en avoir fait qu'à sa tête. Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu comprendre.

\- En jouant avec l'admiration que j'ai pour toi et la tristesse, la peur que j'aurais de te voir condamnée et de ne plus t'avoir, il a voulu faire de moi un complice ! Il m'a dit la vérité avant qu'on ne la découvre et a voulu se servir de mes sentiments pour conclure l'enquête sur un échec. » Totalement tiraillé entre la colère d'avoir été dénoncée et la peine qu'elle se découvrait pour l'étranger, écrasé par un trop plein d'émotion, couverte de plaies à vif, Astrid la voix tremblotante :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?! » Il déglutit et répondit doucement :

\- Tu n'as rien fait. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. » La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de se sentir coupable. Une boule dans la gorge, la rage au ventre, elle répliqua :

\- Je suppose que ma capture… est plus que raisonnée alors. L'amour que tu as pour moi ne te rend pas assez aveugle pour oublier ton devoir. » Eliott ricana :

\- De nous deux, tu es la plus égoïste, Astrid. Si tu crois que toi tu peux encore te jouer de moi alors que Varek a échoué, tu te gourd. » Le sentiment de trahison n'avait jamais été aussi fort en elle, celui de déception encore plus, et celui de tristesse encore pire. Et la colère qu'elle ressentait envers les responsables de son calvaire ne faisait qu'enfler la certitude qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance de voir ses projets aboutir. Elle avait échouée sur toute la ligne et s'en voulait également à elle-même. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Alors que signifie ma capture pour toi ? »

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, au fond. Pas vrai ? répondit-il avec un sourire encourageant. La jeune femme plissa les yeux de colère en l'observant. L'étranger se releva et partit vers la porte. Astrid le rappela.

\- Attend ! Si ça n'a pas d'importance, pourquoi tu m'as révélé tout ça ? Pour que je me rends compte que je t'ai blessé ?! Tu veux que je te plaigne en fait ! Cinquante coups de fouet, ça ne suffit pas, c'est ça ?! Si ça n'a pas d'importance, tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire ! » Eliott s'arrêta et la regarda par-dessus son épaule avec indifférence.

\- Dis-toi maintenant… que tout le monde est contre toi, ici. » Sur ces mots, il appela les gardes de l'entrée qui se dirigèrent sur ordre vers elle, puis il quitta la salle sous le regard larmoyant et haineux de la prisonnière. Les gardes défirent la corde qui l'attachait à la chaise, puis la soulevèrent sans ménagement par les bras, les mains attachées dans le bas du dos, avant de l'entraîner, grognant de douleur, jusqu'aux froids cachots de l'ilot de l'arène.

* * *

Stoïck convia dans la matinée suivante son peuple pour une grande réunion, durant laquelle il annonça que la guerre était imminente. Dagur serait vite fait au courant que Beurk avait refusé de le rejoindre sous la même bannière, et qu'ils ne pourraient pas gagner seuls contre un royaume viking plus important et plus puissant que seulement le leur.

\- En ce moment-même, j'ai une dizaine de messagers au port sur le point de partir. Ils iront voir chacun un royaume viking de l'archipel. S'il l'un s'approche d'une île qui montre des signes de soumissions aux Berserks, il fera demi-tour et viendra nous en prévenir. S'il n'y a pas de signes, il accostera et conviera le Chef de la tribu à une assemblée de guerre, qui aura lieu sur une île au large, loin de tout danger. Et nous déciderons à ce sommet ce que nous devons faire pour empêcher Dagur de détruire nos îles. Une fois les Chefs prévenus, ils se rendront directement à l'endroit indiqué. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

Sur ces paroles, il chargea Mastok Spilout d'entraîner les guerriers, à Varek de le seconder en enseignant la stratégie, à Gueulfor de rassembler des volontaires à la forge, aux charpentiers de mettre en place des installations de défenses avec ce qu'il restait de bois en attendant le retour de l'expédition de l'Île-Qui-Gronde à Ghoti de rassembler des volontaires pour faire ses réserves avant l'hiver, à d'autres de faire des réserves de nourritures, de foins et de céréales, de vérifier les catapultes, et à un ancien enquêteur de gérer le trésor de Beurk pour acheter autant de marchandises que nécessaire aux derniers marchands qui passeraient avant qu'ils ne rentre s'abriter de l'hiver, enfin là.

Vint le moment de se charger des patrouilles, et comme un des « généraux » manquaient cruellement à l'appel, Stoïck demanda, avec un certain regret dans la voix, à Reidun Hattestad, guerrière vétéran, de prendre le nouveau poste de commandement des patrouilles chasse et de gardes, et à Brede Anker, combattant trapu, sévère et très peu sage, de reprendre l'entraînement dragon.

Mad, Osvald et Falko, convaincus que ne plus poser de questions au sujet de leur ancien maître les sauveraient de toute souffrance, et les résigneraient à croire qu'elle avait fait une erreur – alors qu'au fond, le dénit et l'injustice brulaient indéniablement en eux –, s'en remirent à lui sans réelle enthousiasme. Ils sentaient peser sur eux le lourd secret de l'amitié pour les dragons de leur ancienne amie et initiatrice.

A la fin de cette réunion, Stoïck remercia les enquêteurs du travail qu'ils avaient accompli en réglant une affaire qu'il avait tenu à terminer vite fait. Les esprits de chacun effleurèrent un vieux nom sans pour autant le saisir. Puis le Chef parla des événements de la veille comme d'un fait nécessaire, d'un exemple pour toute l'île, et qu'il espérait que chacun comprenne la nécessité d'une leçon et d'une démonstration. Que la discipline devenait importante, aujourd'hui et demain plus que jamais. Et que la droiture et la force du jugement de tous ici présent, face à la situation actuelle, vaudrait l'honneur et la gloire de chacun en retour.

* * *

Erwin se réjouissait que le vent les ait portés droits sur l'île Kyera, et il sentait que lui et ses compagnons arriveraient dans la nuit de ce troisième jour de chevauché intense. Malheureusement, il y voyait également là la perspective de ne dormir que quelques heures avant de devoir annoncé aux mercenaires le déménagement des troupes vers l'île volcanique dont Dagur lui promettait la disposition. Le nombre important de dragonniers ne passeraient pas inaperçu, il fallait donc organiser les départs de façon méthodique et divisée. Ceux qui mettraient le plus de temps à partir partiraient un peu plus tard tandis que les premiers à devoir rejoindre l'île devront monter un camp entier en attendant le reste des troupes.

Une tâche énorme, qu'Erwin se chargerait d'accomplir en attendant que les mercenaires soient au complet. Il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir sur le trajet du retour, laissant à son fidèle Tronçonnateur le soin de guider les autres jusqu'à leur île. Le Chef mercenaire laisserait aussi la charge de diriger la vie de la Cachée durant la guerre aux quatre autres conseillers de l'île, et demanderait aux combattants jeunes et non expérimentés de défendre le Clan. Cette terre était convoitée pour ces ressources et l'étendue de son territoire par des tribus païennes. Ils suffisaient qu'elle ne soit plus protégée et les mercenaires n'auraient plus d'endroit où rentrer, rapatrier leurs blessées ou se réfugier.

Qui plus est, ils devraient encore se charger des missions qui incombaient le Clan en temps ordinaire. Le temps passa rapidement et l'escadron progressa au point que les environs cessèrent de leur être étrangers. Bientôt, le ciel s'assombrit et la température chuta énormément. Un à un, ne pouvant plus supporter le froid, on se mit à grelotter en se plaquant sur son dragon, dont les écailles chaudes donnaient un peu de réconfort. La lune apparut au-dessus d'eux, massive.

\- On devrait atteindre l'île d'ici quatre heures, annonça Erwin avec épuisement à ses compagnons de voyage.

\- Ce que la nuit est tombée vite, s'exclama Madner, quelque peu terrifiée par ce brusque changement.

\- On entre dans la période de la fondation des glaces, fit remarquer Folker avant de pouffer. Dagur est bien courageux d'envoyer ses bateaux aux quatre coins de l'archipel maintenant. Si vous voulez mon avis, il aurait dû attendre trois à cinq mois que la glace fonde pour lancer son attaque. »

\- Ouais, c'est clairement pas intelligent, appuya un autre dragonnier.

\- Il espère affaiblir l'ennemi en attaquant avec le froid, expliqua Erwin. L'hiver est porteur de toutes sortes de maux, et si ça peut l'aider à contenir les rebelles, il n'hésitera pas à s'en servir. Du point de vue de Dagur, c'est plutôt ceux qui ne se joindront pas à lui qui souffriront de l'hiver, car son royaume gagnera la capacité de protéger tout le monde du froid quand certaines tribus les auront rejoint. »

\- Je vois pas où tu veux en venir, lui répondit-on.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais chaque royaumes possèdes au moins un guérisseur… si Dagur les réunit sous sa coupe, il est possible qu'il soit capable de préserver un plus grand nombre de ses semblables lors des prochains hivers. Et il aura aussi à sa disposition plus de soigneurs. »

\- Il n'a quand même pas pu penser à ça tout seul, fit Madner.

\- Non, il a son propre guérisseur pour lui souffler l'idée, se moqua Folker.

\- Notre rôle est de contenir la révolte, rappela alors Erwin. Le reste des projets de Dagur ne nous concerne pas. »

\- Mais est-ce que tu penses sincèrement que d'autres royaumes s'allieront à lui ? Je veux dire, c'est quand même un malade, non ? fit Madner.

\- Oui, je le pense, affirma le Chef mercenaire. Non seulement Dagur propose de supprimer les conflits entre royaumes et de ne pas entrer en guerre contre une alliance si on s'allie à lui, ce qui est plutôt sécurisant, mais il y a aussi plein d'autres avantages. Deux tribus l'ont déjà rejoint, et ça ne fait que commencer. Et saches, Madner, que même si Dagur est dérangé, c'est sûrement un homme rusé et intelligent qui sait comment arriver à ses fins. Je te prierai donc de te montrer un peu plus méfiante envers lui, car il y a de grandes chances qu'il réussisse à obtenir le contrôle de l'archipel. Alors ne le sous-estime pas. »

\- Quand même, j'en reviens pas qu'Harold se soit proposé de l'aider, s'obstina la jeune femme.

\- En faisant ça, il assure la reconnaissance du Chef Berserk envers nous et protège aussi le Clan de ce dernier, car il nous rend plus utile. Il n'y a pas à se plaindre, la réprimanda Folker à son tour.

\- En relâchant des Drakkeons ? fit quelqu'un dans l'escorte.

\- On en est préservé depuis longtemps, et bientôt Dagur le sera aussi, argumenta Erwin.

\- Alors personne ne compatit pour les gens qui risquent de subir les attaques d'animaux dix fois plus gros, dix fois plus vile, et dix fois plus dangereux que les dragons ? insista Madner.

\- Non, répliqua sèchement son Chef, car notre façon de vivre diffère de la leur, et qu'on ne peut qu'ignorer des gens qui ne souhaitent pas considérer ou même accepter notre sympathie pour les dragons. On a déjà essayé de changer ça et ça n'a clairement pas aboutit. Maintenant, si ces gens ne sont pas capables d'ouvrir les yeux, ils sont condamnés à subir leur incapacité à cohabiter avec une autre espèce que la leur, espèce qui est largement plus nombreuse qu'eux et qui est un atout pour les humains.

« Ça aurait dû être leur premier souci et maintenant, ils auront une guerre en plus sur les bras. Je suis désolé, mais je n'arrive certainement pas à les plaindre. Il s'est passé trop de fois où l'on s'est fait mal voir et maltraité par des gens à l'esprit si peu ouvert, qui considère que l'on est fou, ou bien perdu à jamais. Qui plus est, nous n'avons pas pour but de répandre notre manière de vivre par la force, car vous savez autant que moi que quoiqu'il arrive, il y aura toujours des différences. Maintenant, vous tous, ayez un peu de bon sens, et acceptez le choix qu'ils ont fait. »

Et le silence retomba. Plus tard dans la nuit, l'escorte se posa directement au camp et se sépara pour une nuit de sommeil courte mais bien méritée. A l'aube, Erwin fit sonner une conque et devant quelques supérieurs, les quatre conseillers et lui, prit forme un immense rassemblement à la lumière du soleil levant. Le Clan comptait environ cinq cent dragonniers et quasiment le double en dragons, tous ayant répondit à l'appel.

Erwin annonça le départ, provoquant un immense émoi, et donna les instructions de son plan. Il prévoyait d'ici trois semaines, avoir établi un véritable camp de guerre sur l'île volcanique des Haut-Vents, avec suffisamment de ressources pour tenir en eau, nourriture, et autres ressources et équipements servant à mener à bien leur mission. Les visages étaient sérieux, sombres et inquiets. Et sur un signal, on appela la première troupe à se préparer à partir tôt le lendemain, avec tout le nécessaire en main. Et on nomma régisseur de l'île le conseiller Alistair Parry en l'absence d'Erwin.

Madner, très peu contente de partir, fut interpellée par Folker.

\- Tu penses à ce que le Chef a dit hier ? »

\- Je comprends parfaitement ce qu'il veut dire, confessa-t-elle, l'air maussade. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ce sera notre faute s'il y aura des blessés ou des morts. »

\- On est clairement dans une impasse, affirma Folker. Dagur nous force à payer notre dette, mais dis-toi que c'est pour le meilleur. Après, ça sera terminé. Et si lui accepte que l'on dresse les dragons, peut-être que sa pensée influencera d'une manière ou d'une autre celles des Chefs qui s'allieront, ou celles de ses adversaires. »

\- Tu sais bien qu'il nous tolère si on peut lui servir, s'énerva la mercenaire. Et que ça ne le dérange absolument pas d'abattre un dragon. »

\- Certes, mais peut-être que d'autres verront la chose différemment, précisa le jeune homme. Et puis, nous serrons sous les ordres de Dagur, pas sous le même symbole. C'est bien ça qui va aider les autres royaumes à nous voir sous un autre angle. »

\- Je te trouve trop optimiste, déclara Madner. Je pense que ça n'arrivera pas. »

\- Attend voir, lui conseilla son ami. Regarde, la plupart des mercenaires se sont joint à nous après qu'on les ait rencontrés. Et puis, c'est pas toi qui voulais les convertir ? »

\- Ils nous craindront plus que nous les intrigueront, grommela-t-elle, persuadée. Ce n'est pas possible, qu'ils changent pour autant. » Il lui fit un sourire navré, lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de partir se préparer, la laissant seule encore plus perturbée qu'avant.

* * *

 **Y'a de l'amour dans l'air, non ? Non, ok.**

 **Voilà, tout le monde, c'était les news du moments dans TSDTSW, votre journal préféré. Pour en savoir plus sur la suite, surveillez vos mails, voilà, je vous apprend pas comment. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review (on dirait un youtubeur) et un pouce bleu ! x)**

 **Plus sérieusement, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part que ce chapitre m'a demandé beaucoup de concentration. Mais je m'en suis sortit. Il y a beaucoup d'informations passées qui ressortent d'un coup, ça fait un petit rappel. J'ai dû faire des recherches dans ma propre fic pour dire... pour éviter que des détails m'échappent. I nouveaux noms également (retenez-les, on sait jamais).**

 **Bref, je vous dis à la prochaine fois ! Gros bisous !**

 **Merlin's Ghost**


	25. Chapter 25 - Le retour du fantôme

**Hey guys ! Un autre chapitre un peu court :) Les choses avancent doucement, c'est assez délicat avec tout ce qu'il s'y passe. Il y a beaucoup de point de vue à exprimer dans cette fanfic. En tout cas j'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle partie ! Bonne chance à ceux qui passe le bac ! Review time !**

 **lemortel** : J'ai été très étonné de te voir réagir aussi vite à l'annonce de ce chapitre, ça fait plaisir ! La suite que tu as imaginé me fait beaucoup rire, de une parce qu'elle est très classe, et de deux parce que je sais pas si je devrais faire comme tu dis. Non parce que se serait vraiment très épique. Malheureusement c'est un de ces chapitres "entractes" qui arrive, avant le début de la tempête, ou plutôt le bouquet final. Ou disons le premier feu d'artifice :) Merci d'avoir mis une review, je te souhaite bonne lecture !

 **Pas de blablas inutiles, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Le retour du fantôme.**

\- J'ai pas envie d'y retourner, fit Osvald, le nez dans son assiette. Ses deux camarades d'entraînement lui jetèrent un regard surpris.

\- Allez, fais avec, le reprit Falko en poussant un soupir. Tu sais bien que ce qu'il nous apprend peut nous servir. »

\- Mais… Tu as vu la manière dont il enseigne ? T'as pas trouvé ça violent… ? Dégoutant ? Agressif ? Irréfléchi ? insista le jeune garçon d'un air outré.

\- Ecoute, Osvald, intervint Mad en posant sa cuillère sans douceur dans son bol. Je suis d'accord avec Falko, pour une fois. On peut tirer de l'expérience de Brede Anker même s'il est violent, dégoutant, et sans cervelle. Il suffit de jouer le jeu et d'en apprendre le plus possible... »

\- Je vais pas pouvoir, j'suis sérieux, la coupa-t-il d'un air désespéré. Faire le bon petit soldat avec lui, ça me passe au-dessus. »

\- Arrête, s'il te plaît, dit alors Falko en secouant la tête, les yeux brillants, exaspéré par le comportement de son ami.

\- Quoi ? réagit le jeune garçon.

\- Je sais que tu dis ça en comparant Astrid à ce type, l'accusa-t-il. Tu veux qu'elle revienne mais c'est fini, Osvald. Elle ne fait plus partit de nous. »

Le visage de l'intéressé se crispa sous la colère et il se retint de partir en insulte. Mad lui jeta un coup d'œil affligé, voyant clairement qu'il n'agissait plus calmement comme avant ; normalement. Elle le savait très sensible et affecté par l'emprisonnement de leur maître. Il renversa son bol d'un revers de la main en haletant de rage. Ses deux camarades regardèrent le ragoût se déverser sur la table avant de lever la tête vers lui. Le fracas que causa son geste attira l'attention des gens autour jusqu'à ce qu'ils se détournèrent en maugréant.

\- Elle fait encore partit de moi, murmura Osvald en se renfermant sur lui-même, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Exactement, lui répondit Mad en essayant de se montrer douce. Ce qu'on essayait de te dire : tu fais ce que tu veux de l'entraînement de Brede, tu peux ajouter tout ce qu'il t'apprendra à tout ce qu'elle t'a appris. On t'a pas demandé de d'oublier ce qu'elle t'as déjà dit parce qu'on on ne peut pas te le retirer. »

Le jeune garçon l'écouta puis après un moment de silence il hocha faiblement la tête. Il regarda avec une pointe de regret son assiette renversé pour rien mais ne nettoya pas pour autant, assit tristement sur son banc. Son maître lui manquait.

\- C'est injuste… continua-t-il à se morfondre. Mad leva les yeux au ciel devant son abattement. Plus tard, alors qu'ils quittaient tous les trois le Grand Hall, Falko se tourna soudainement vers ses acolytes et demanda sceptiquement :

\- D'ailleurs, vous savez ce que le Chef a dit à la réunion de ce matin sur Harold… le type qu'Astrid défendait? »

\- Pense à être là la prochaine fois, rouspéta Mad. Il a seulement dit que simplement le chasser avait été une erreur. Un déserteur qui revient ne reçoit pas ce genre de traitement d'habitude. »

\- Ah bon ? »

\- Oui, normalement il est tué pour trahison, répondit Osvald. Mais apparemment on l'a juste poursuivi hors de la ville et il ne s'est rien passé. »

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur est passé par la tête au juste ? demanda la jeune fille, étonnée de découvrir ce fait.

\- Peut-être… supposa le brun. Même si ça paraît absurde mais, ce qui l'ont chassé le connaissait et le voir revenir… c'était bouleversant mais pas au point de le tuer. »

\- Je trouve ça étrange, fit Mad.

\- Vois-le comme si c'était un fantôme revenu les hanter… en quelques sortes. »

\- Comme un regret ? Tu veux dire qu'ils avaient des regrets de l'avoir vu déserter ? s'étonna à son tour Falko. On m'avait raconté que tout le monde le haïssait pour je sais plus pourquoi. »

\- Astrid a dit qu'il avait dressé un Furie Nocturne, rappelle-toi, fit Mad. Et qu'il était mal considérer. »

\- Mais je pense aussi que ça a secouer tout le monde dans le sens où il était l'héritier de Beurk, survint Osvald.

\- Je vois pas le rapport, rétorqua Falko.

\- Bah, ça leur a rappelé que Stoïck commence à se faire vieux. Il y a dix ans, il était encore jeune, mais d'après certains, le conflit avec Dagur pourrait très bien être sa dernière guerre. »

\- Je trouve qu'il pète la forme pourtant. »

\- C'est ce qu'on dirait tous, fit Mad avec un sourire navré.

\- Hé. »

Les trois amis se retournèrent pour voir Reidun, celle désormais aux commandes des patrouilles de chasses. Devant son air agacé et mauvais, ils se crispèrent. Loin de là la joie de vouloir la croiser, elle était tout sauf sympathique. Les bras croisés, postée sur des marches plus haut qu'un, elle prenait un air supérieur empli de dédain.

\- Brede est parti depuis un moment vers l'arène. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là ? »

\- On sort juste de table, expliqua Falko tandis que les deux autres se renfrognaient.

\- L'heure n'est pas aux discussions. Vous devez conclure l'entrainement plus tôt que prévu à cause des récents événements. Et je préfère que vous le terminiez avec brio. La guerre n'est pas pour les débutants. »

Et sur ses mots, elle dévala les marches sans leur jeter un regard et s'éloignant d'un pas fier. Les trois apprentis lui lancèrent un regard haineux.

\- Pour qui elle se prend, c'te vieille ? grommela Mad. C'est moi ou son nouveau rang lui est monté à la tête ?

\- Oh, elle n'en avait même pas besoin pour être comme ça, renifla avec mépris Falko. Mes parents la côtoient et elle s'est toujours crue plus importante que tout le monde ici. »

\- On ferait mieux d'aller à l'arène si elle a dit vraie, intervint Osvald. Anker nous fera sûrement payer notre retard à coup de portée de barils avec tractions, ou une connerie du genre. »

\- Oh non, j'en ai marre des courbatures… »

* * *

Harold se dirigeait droit sur la forteresse des Berserks. La forme noire de son dragon dans le ciel lointain alerta les hommes sur le port. Des exclamations plus fortes lui parvint, provenant des marins sur les bateaux amarrés au port qui ne semblaient pas appartenir à la tribu des Parenvrilles. Le sorcier aperçut en s'approchant de la plateforme où il avait atterrit la dernière fois que des guerriers l'attendait avec méfiance. Mais quand celui-ci se posa, laissant à Krokmou le soin de dévoiler sa carrure musclée et ses larges ailes noires menaçantes lors d'un délicat atterrissage, ils relevèrent leurs lances et s'écartèrent de plusieurs pas. Le jeune homme descendit et releva son masque de loup en s'approchant de l'un des Berserk pour lui demander :

\- Tu sais où est Dagur ? »

\- Le Chef accueille en ce moment les Chefs de l'archipel l'ayant rejoint pour une grande réunion, fit le combattant d'un air peu amène et pourtant inquiet. Il ne peut pas être dérangé. »

\- Ça tombe bien, il m'a invité, mentit Harold avec un rictus moqueur pour son vis-à-vis, dissimulant sa surprise. Tu peux me guider ? »

Le Berserk déglutit et regarda par-dessus l'épaule du dragonnier le Furie grogner et froncer du nez à son égard, se déplaçant doucement dans sa direction. Il s'empressa d'acquiescer sous le regard agité de ses camarades.

\- Oui, bien sûr. »

Aussitôt dit, Krokmou redevint indifférent et plongea du bord de la plateforme pour s'élever au loin dans les airs. Le guerrier se détacha de cette vision quand il vit le mercenaire lui lancer un regard l'air de dire « _Il y a un problème ?_ », et rentra dans la forteresse. Harold le suivit d'un air préoccupé. Dagur n'attendait pas qu'Erwin soit disponible pour convier tous les Chefs ? Peu importe, il avait bien l'intention de ne pas laisser passer ça. Il assisterait à la réunion. Dire qu'au départ, il était venu se reposer comme le Chef Berserk lui avait proposé.

Le soldat guida le sorcier à travers un dédale de couloirs, descendit plusieurs étages avant qu'ils ne parcourent une nouvelle distance qui les mena devant une large double porte en bois. Les deux gardes postés de part et d'autres de l'entrée jetèrent un coup d'œil aussi surpris que méfiant aux nouveaux arrivant. Le guide empoigna l'énorme anneau de fer accroché à la porte et le cogna une fois fort sur le battant puis il s'écarta. La porte s'ouvrit devant Harold, qui n'hésita pas à entrer.

Il se retrouva dans une immense pièce aux allures officielles remplie par une vingtaine de personnes vêtues d'armures, de fourrures, de bijoux à symboles, coiffés de couronnes ou de cornes, aux yeux maquillés de noirs ou de peintures. Parmi eux, de simples guerriers ou disons des bras droits, des fils, des filles ou des femmes. Et mis à part, Dagur, Harold reconnu six Chefs vikings dans tout ce petit monde. Six. Le Chef Berserk avait réussi à en rameuter autant. Cela signifiait que seulement quatre royaumes n'avaient pas adhérer à la cause dont Beurk. Et encore, dans les yeux de certaines personnes ici présentes, le sorcier pouvait lire le mécontentement ou la résignation, le mépris.

En voyant un nouvel invité dans la pièce, les gens arrêtèrent de parler et se tournèrent vers lui, curieux. Dagur, loin d'être contrarié par sa présence, lui fit un immense sourire et s'approcha de lui pour lui serrer la patte avant de lui dire tout bas.

\- Tu reviens tôt. »

\- Oui, disons que tout s'est passé plus vite que prévue, répondit à toute vitesse Harold avec un sourire hypocrite. Si j'avais su que j'arriverai au milieu d'une pareille entrevue, je me serai mis sur mon trente-et-un. »

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis ravi d'être le seul à ne pas faire des efforts sur l'apparence ici. »

\- Tu ne comptais pas prévenir Erwin de la date de cette réunion, l'accusa le mercenaire.

\- Je comptais informer ce beau monde de votre participation, mais au final, je sens que ta présence va rendre le débat sur les dragons beaucoup plus amusant, fit Dagur avec un sourire ravi.

\- J'en doute pas. »

Soudain, le Berserk se tourna vers ses invités et Harold se sentit profondément idiot quand il comprit qu'il allait être présenté à tout le monde.

\- Mes amis, clama leur hôte. Je vous présente mon invité de marque et aujourd'hui il représentera les mercenaires, que j'ai spécialement sollicités pour pouvoir mener à terme mon plan, durant notre conseil. Voici Harold, Harold Horrib'Haddock. »

* * *

Varek se lamentait tout seul à une table de la taverne de Corbo. Le tavernier lui apporta une énième choppe et s'assit en face de lui en croisant ses bras sur la table.

\- Dire que j'ai fait l'inverse de ce que je souhaitais, se lamenta le blond en regardant le fond de son verre, les épaules rentrées, le regard triste.

\- Elle t'en veut ? demanda Corbo après un silence compatissant.

\- Je ne sais pas si elle sait ce que j'ai fait, dit le guerrier quand une larme roula sur sa joue. Si elle l'apprenait… »

\- De toute façon, il est trop tard pour regretter. Pour vous deux. Toi tu n'as pas voulu la trahir, mais tu l'as condamné. Elle a voulu fuir l'île, elle y est maintenant enfermée. Franchement, je trouve ça bête que vous en restiez là tous les deux. »

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? J'arriverai jamais à la libérer ou même à me pardonner ce que j'ai fait… et quand bien même ! Imagine qu'elle réussisse à se libérer, j'aurai à jamais ce sentiment de culpabilité, je perdrai son amitié, et je ne la reverrai plus en sachant cela. »

\- Ma foi, si t'as peur de bousculer les choses pour elle après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je comprendrais qu'elle t'en veuille. Et puis, peut-être tout est réellement perdu comme tu t'acharnes à le croire. Je veux dire… personne la laissera partir après ce qu'elle a fait. Le Chef, les gens qui ont perdus des êtres chères à cause d'elle. Ceux qu'elle a déçus… »

Varek rumina pendant quelques minutes puis il réalisa ce que voulait dire Corbo. Ou plutôt ce que ses paroles provoquaient en lui. Un profond refus.

\- Ça ne peut pas quand même pas se terminer comme ça pour elle… si ? Il doit bien avoir quelque chose à faire ?... »

Le tavernier fixait la table sans réellement la voir. Quand le blond leva les yeux vers lui en quête de réponse, il haussa les sourcils et dit avec un brin d'indifférence :

\- Rien n'est impossible à faire, si tu veux mon avis. »

\- T'as pas une idée ? »

\- Je suis pas sûre de pouvoir aider un cas pareil, ricana le conteur. Mais j'adorerai. Et j'aimerai tellement entendre les raisons d'une telle folie. »

\- Si tu savais… personne ne la croirait aussi romantique. Au sens Astrid du terme bien sûr. »

\- Alors là, tu m'étonne, fit Corbo, les yeux agrandit par la surprise.

\- Elle ne me l'a jamais révélé, jamais. Mais je crois qu'elle manigançait des choses au même titre qu'Harold, le fils du Chef. Une histoire avec les dragons. Le retour d'Harold expliquerai beaucoup de choses alors. »

\- Que cherchait-elle à faire ? »

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il y a dix ans, elle a brusquement changée quand il a disparu, fit Varek d'un air affligé. Elle reprochait à tout le monde d'avoir fait souffrir un innocent. »

\- Je ne comprends pas grand-chose d'elle, mais une chose est sûre. A l'heure qu'il est, certains sur Beurk ont peut-être déjà prié les dieux pour que jamais elle n'aille au Valhalla, et pas pour qu'ils soient pardonnés pour avoir chassés un pauvre enfant de l'île. »

* * *

 **Nouvelle partie terminée !**

 **En attendant la prochaine, je peux vous rediriger vers ma seconde fanfiction. C'est aussi une HTTYD, un peu plus sombre, où Harold est ennemi juré des dragons et des dragonniers ! J'y ai ajouté un nouveau concept également, n'hésitez pas à aller jetez un coup d'œil ! ;)**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de l'histoire jusque-là, toutes les reviews sont permises, les retours honnêtes sont les bienvenues.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dit à la prochaine !**

 **Merlin's Ghost.**


	26. Chapter 26 - Le Royaume des 7 provinces

**Hey guys ! Tout d'abord, j'aimerai vous dire un truc à propos des deux derniers chapitres.**

 **Comme vous avez pu le constater, ils étaient plutôt courts et quelque part je m'en suis voulu parce qu'en les relisant, j'ai remarqué que j'avais bâclée leur écriture. J'ai décidé de ne pas les refaire cependant, et d'éviter de reproduire ça encore une fois.** **Dans ce chapitre, je n'ai pas fait de coupures au niveau des PDV. Vous savez que j'en fais énormément ces derniers temps, et je me suis rendu compte que c'était pas évident maintenant que je dénombre le nombre de personnages dans cette histoire, secondaires ou pas, à plus de 30 (je veux ma mort). Mais en bref, c'est un passage vraiment important que je poste aujourd'hui, et dont j'ai saccagé l'entrée en matière lors du dernier chapitre X'D Cette fois j'ai voulu bien faire, ce chapitre met en place l'intrigue un peu politique des Berserks.**

 **Reviews, guys !**

 **lemortel** **:** Je sais pas si c'est ce type d'action que tu souhaitais, mais j'ai fais un sorte qu'il se passe un petit nombre de choses plutôt sympa dans ce comprendras vite ^^ En parlant du passage d'Harold qui se pointe à la réunion, c'est vrai qu'il fait un peu thug mais j'ai mal mis en scène cette arrivée je trouve. Et les trois apprentis d'Astrid sont en voie de prendre quelques décisions prochainement, mais pas dans ce chapitre. Tiens, Osvald attire la compassion on dirait. Qu'est-ce que tu préfère chez lui aux deux autres ? Ouais, il faut que je trouve au moment à Astrid pour la faire sortir de prison X'D Merci pour ta review ! J'espère à bientôt !

 **zherden :** Varek a trahi Astrid en tentant de rallier Eliott à sa cause. Eliott a dit "chui pas un pigeon" et Astrid s'est retrouvé en prison. Voilà ce qu'à fait Varek ! C'est très joyeux tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Chapitre de transition, y'a pas à dire. D'ailleurs, c'était une transition de merde. J'espère que ce chapitre-là te plaira :) Merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère !

 **Stridou :** Merci pour ton encouragement et ta review, ça fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture pour la suite :D

 **Enjoy ! Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXVI : Le Royaume des sept provinces.**

La mention de son nom provoqua un étrange écho dans la salle. Les regards portés sur lui se faisaient tout aussi incrédules que surpris, et certains étaient même hostiles. Harold savait qu'à leurs yeux il avait l'air d'un revenant, un mort revenu à la surface. Tous ici présent devaient avoir entendu parler de la disparition du fils de Stoïck la Brute. Les Chefs et leurs gens le dévisageaient avec tellement d'intensité qu'il sentit la gêne et l'agacement s'installer en lui. Se pointer à cette réunion pour se plaindre auprès de Dagur lui avait valu une reconnaissance dont il se serait bien passé. Mais à présent, c'était trop tard. Il devait faire avec. Après avoir lâché un petit soupir aussi discrètement que possible, il salua d'un signe de tête les autres Chefs, auquel seuls quelques-uns répondirent. Puis il décida de rattraper les présentations foireuses du Chef Berserk.

\- Notre Chef doit s'acquitter du déplacement de nos troupes, sa présence étant en ce moment requis ailleurs, je me charge seulement de le représenter en tant qu'ami proche. »

Aucun invité ne daigna réagir sauf un seul. Les autres semblaient trop estomaqués pour dire quoique ce soit.

\- Je vois, fit un des Chefs, un colosse barbu châtain, au nez en flèche et aux yeux bleus sages. C'est bien dommage, mais ça reste un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Cette phrase arracha un sourire reconnaissant au sorcier qui hocha la tête à l'intention de Seoras Andersan, homme à la tête de la tribu Fhinntain. Celui-ci, à la différence de sa fille qui semblait méfiante à son égard, avait tout de rassurant et rayonnait de tranquillité. Harold se demanda que pouvait bien penser une telle personne pour s'allier avec Dagur. Il était plutôt satisfait qu'il n'ait pas laissé le silence suivre son intervention, et qu'il ait répondu avec politesse.

En comparaison, quelques personnes dans la pièce semblaient vouloir lui poser des questions, sûrement concernant son départ de Beurk. Les réponses seraient données en temps et en heures, car à partir du moment où le sujet des dragonniers serait évoqué, la raison de son départ serait en parallèle dévoilée. Bien entendu, Harold était fier d'être ami avec les dragons et ne souhaitait pas s'en cacher, mais il devait bien le faire pour éviter tout problèmes avec des opposants. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que les Chefs pouvaient penser de lui, mais il ne tarderait pas à le découvrir une fois les révélations faîtes.

\- Bien, puisqu'il ne manque personne à présent, coupa Dagur avec sourire sarcastique, désignant d'un mouvement de la main l'immense table se trouvant non loin, je propose qu'on aille tous s'asseoir et qu'on commence la parlote. »

Harold était sûr que dans le fond, Dagur faisait un effort sur son comportement en vue de la longue réunion qu'il allait endurer. Tout le monde connaissait son caractère, il en valait donc de même pour les invités de bien se tenir face à lui. Pas de médisances ou de remarques déplacées avec le Berserk. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait donné l'assaut sur les autres îles pour les conquérir sans même prévenir. Mais c'était sans compter sur une petite poignée de royaumes qui avaient malgré tout la force de le contrer si nécessaire et il pouvait tout aussi bien essuyer de lourdes pertes plutôt qu'une victoire implacable.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la table et les Chefs y prirent place selon leur envie. Les invités tels que les enfants, compagnons et bras droits pouvaient s'installer sur une estrade pourvue de fauteuils qui entourait la table de façon à ce qu'ils assistent également aux échanges, mais seulement en tant que spectateurs. Bien entendu, chacun d'entre eux se plaça au plus proche de son parent ou de son Chef. Harold, sous le regard scrutateur des autres convives, s'accapara le siège à droite de Dagur, qui s'installait en bout de table. Même s'il n'appréciait pas de nombreuses choses chez le viking, il était son plus proche allié dans cette réunion. Celui-ci paraissait d'ailleurs très content que le mercenaire s'installe si près de lui. Pourquoi ? Il avait vu l'air peu amène des autres Chefs et pour lui, la réaction du dragonnier était prévisible. Il établissait une certaine distance entre lui et les autres gens dans cette pièce. Harold avait l'impression d'être la pomme verte parmi les rouges. Il n'était plus du même panier qu'eux depuis bien longtemps, il était un peu comme un intrus, et sous plusieurs points de vue.

Dagur ne patienta pas plus longtemps et ouvrit la réunion :

\- Je souhaite à tout le monde la bienvenue à la forteresse Berserk. C'est ici que les décisions seront prises et il s'agira également de notre siège de guerre, mais remettons ce sujet à plus tard. L'émissaire Ean Burnett qui a fait le tour de tout l'archipel vous a déjà informé de mon projet et vous avez accepté de vous unifier à moi en signant la lettre attestant que vos royaumes sont désormais annexés au royaume Berserk. Vous vous retrouvez donc sous sa bannière en tant que provinces éloignées. Jusque-là, tout le monde est d'accord, je présume ? »

Le motus dans lequel le discours confiant de Dagur avait plongé l'assemblée ne se brisa pas quand il fit cette courte pause. Certains Chefs acquiescèrent d'un air grave, d'autres émirent un grommellement affirmatif.

\- La première tâche qui m'incombe devant vous est de vous désigner chacun gouverneurs de votre province, étant anciennement votre royaume. Vous la dirigerez pour moi, et selon les termes et les traditions Berserks. Je vais commencer par les énumérer pour que vous sachiez comment procéder à présent que vous êtes unifiés sous ma bannière. Premièrement, le commerce qui se faisait entre vous et plusieurs autres tribus se fera à présent entre les provinces, et seulement entre les provinces. Les royaumes de l'archipel, Beurk, Bhardhyl, Jakobsson et Nordhal ne sont pas inclus. »

Harold vit frémir des Chefs. Le mécontentement se lisait sur certains visages, ce qui indiquait que certains gouverneurs venaient de perdre des avantages commerciaux. Un Chef, Eduard Strick de la tribu Wal, leva la main, fronçant les sourcils. Dagur s'interrompit et lui donna la parole :

\- Que faisons-nous du traité qui a été signé pour le partage de ressources provenant de l'Ile-Qui-Gronde ? Ma tribu s'approvisionnait régulièrement là-bas, et c'est aussi le cas de Bhardhyl et de Beurk. »

Plusieurs Chefs argumentèrent qu'ils le faisaient également. Sur les six Chefs, quatre profitaient encore des biens que possédait l'île. Si les échanges se faisaient dès à présent entre les provinces, le traité de l'Ile-Qui-Gronde posait un problème pour ceux qui y adhéraient s'ils ne devaient plus avoir à faire avec les royaumes rebelles.

\- Eh bien, s'il y a des volontaires, fit Dagur, on pourrait se charger de récupérer l'île de manière à poursuivre vos approvisionnements, mais aussi de manière à couper une partie des vivres à Bhardhyl et Beurk. »

\- Je veux bien participer, déclara Eduard, et le Berserk lui sourit.

\- Très bien, on a reparlera plus tard dans ce cas. Ce sera intéressant d'inclure ça sur le plan de la conquête. Quelqu'un veut-il ajouter quelque chose ? Je précise que la conquête de l'archipel interrompra forcément le commerce, et il faudra fabriquer du matériel militaire, fournir des hommes et de quoi survivre à l'hiver à ceux qui en ont besoin. Que ce soit de la nourriture, des vêtements, des fourrures, des armures, des tentes, peu importe mais vous devez tous avoir de quoi vous battre. »

Dagur fit une pause en regardant les Chefs. Harold remerciait Erwin d'avoir fait signer un pacte de paix à ce dernier, car maintenant que le royaume Berserk avait unifié six royaumes, il y avait des chances pour que le pacte s'applique également aux six autres provinces. Il s'en rendait compte, son Chef sauvait peut-être d'avance le coup. Malgré les protestations que pourraient apportés les Chefs, ils seraient en paix avec les dragonniers. Harold s'accouda à son siège et croisa les mains devant lui. Il regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui avec un certain flegme. A ce moment-même, des femmes venaient et posaient de quoi se désaltérer devant tous les convives. Il n'en fut pas plus content.

\- Poursuivons, enjoignit Dagur quand il vit que plus personne ne discutait son point sur le commerce. Deuxièmement, en temps de guerre, le commandement de vos troupes revient de droit au Roi Berserk ou à son représentant. »

Harold ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il entendit le viking s'autoproclamer Roi des sept provinces de Barbaric sans ambages. Il vit des Chefs contenir leur abasourdissement devant ce manque de modestie, tandis que d'autres ne discutaient pas le point soulevé. Il aurait été bête de protester de toute manière, Dagur menaçait ceux qui ne joignaient pas sa cause d'entrer en guerre avec eux. En acceptant l'unification, il était évident qu'ils se soumettaient à ce dernier. Même s'ils leur prenaient l'envie de contester cette auto-proclamation, ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Dagur était la cause de l'idée de ce projet, et tout le monde savait qu'il s'était d'or-et-déjà désigné comme dirigeant.

\- Troisièmement, les gouverneurs peuvent gérer leurs conflits comme bon leur semble, uniquement s'ils ne portent pas atteinte aux autres provinces. Autrement, c'est moi qui me charge de les régler.

« Quatrièmement, les enfants seront formés au combat dès l'âge de treize ans. Je sais que ça ne pose pas de problème pour plusieurs d'entre vous, qui dirigez un peuple de combattants, mais ça vaut maintenant pour tout le monde. Il en tient de la puissance et de la renommée de tout le royaume de Berserk. Qui plus est, s'il vous arrive quelque chose, étant donné que les provinces sont éloignés de quelques jours de navigations l'une de l'autres, vous devez pouvoir vous défendre en cas de problème. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ne prônent pas spécialement les combats et la violence, et j'ai bien l'intention de changer ça. »

Harold savait que Beurk formait ses jeunes à l'âge de quinze ans. Treize ans étaient probablement trop jeune de l'avis de certains, mais il savait que deux cents ans plus tôt dans l'histoire, certains vikings étaient formé dès l'âge de neuf ou dix ans, et par nécessité. Les choses avaient évoluées dans l'intervalle de temps écoulé, mais le roux semblait prêt à revenir aux bonnes vieilles manières, ce qui fâchait plus d'un Chef. Mais toujours aucune protestation ne fut émise.

\- Les problèmes dont vous parlez, Dagur, intervint Seoras, c'est la contestation d'autres peuples face à l'unification des provinces, c'est cela ? »

\- C'est exact. Mais pas seulement. Je sais aussi que certains peuples de pillards se sont mis à sévir dans le coin. En tout cas je ne voudrais surtout pas que le jour où quelqu'un vous cherche des noises, vous nous faîtes honte. »

C'était peut-être aussi le rôle d'un Roi d'avoir du culot, et Dagur venait de le prouver. Il exigeait déjà des choses déraisonnables à ses hommes. Harold ne s'en trouva pas vraiment surpris, la seule chose qui égalait la folie de ce dernier, c'était son effronterie.

\- Cinquièmement, les réunions annuelles des Berserks se feront également en votre présence dorénavant et vous participerez aux événements. Je suppose que certains d'entre vous ont entendus parler de nos jeux, mais si vous souhaitez en apprendre plus, il faudra attendre. »

Les chuchotements des invités installés sur l'estrade se firent entendre. Plusieurs personnes dans cette pièce ignoraient la coutume Berserk et discutaient avec leur voisin pour en apprendre plus. Dagur jeta un regard ennuyé à la petite foule, qui se tue rapidement en voyait son air agacé. Le silence reprit place, tandis qu'un des Chefs demandait la parole. Mais le Berserk l'arrêta aussitôt en levant une main.

\- Les détails viendront après, pour l'instant j'aimerai en finir avec les termes pour entrer dans le vif d'un sujet plus actuel, fit-il. Bien, sixièmement – malgré pleins d'autres points évocables, c'est le dernier plus important. Vous devrez remplir une taxe destinée au trésor du Royaume. Des gains récoltés tous les trois mois, vous devrez me verser un tiers. »

\- Mais !... s'écria soudain un petit homme gras et à la barbe tressée en se levant de son siège. Il se reprit aussitôt en remarquant la surprise logée dans les yeux de toute la tablée. Dagur haussa les sourcils, peut ravi d'avoir été interrompu.

\- Qui y'a-t-il, Magnus ? demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché. Harold avait entendu parler de Magnus Knutsen. Sa tribu était petite, vivait sur une île rocheuse à la végétation peut prospère. Il y avait des fermes, et un faible rendement en denrée à cause d'un mauvais sol. Ils étaient plutôt démunis, et ne fabriquaient que de modiques choses, avaient de maigres moyens de défenses faces aux attaques de dragons. Leur enlever un tiers de leurs gains tous les trois mois revenait à leur enlever une partie essentielle de leurs revenues et ils étaient le genre à ne pas pouvoir se le permettre.

\- Si cette taxe est mise en place sur la tribu des Leos, elle ne survivra pas plus de cinq ans à la famine. Nous ne pourrons pas commercer avec aussi peu de monnaie, et nous avons à peine de quoi vivre décemment toute l'année ! Nous avons besoin de tout ce que nous gagnons, absolument tout, ou nous mourons. Cette taxe nous fera courir à notre perte, Dagur. Au moins pour nous, pourriez-vous… la baisser… ? »

Il y eu un blanc dans la pièce durant lequel le Berserk dévisageait pensivement et sérieusement le Chef Leos qui, au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient en silence, perdait son air rempli d'espérance. Sa femme, derrière lui, se dandinait sur son fauteuil et fixait intensément l'autoproclamé Roi des sept provinces, terriblement inquiète. Elle était maigre, n'était pas aussi bien vêtue que les autres membres de la réunion et semblait épuisée, le teint terne. Elle aussi attendait la fin du dilemme avec autant de crainte que d'espoir. Mais elle perdit en couleur quand Dagur déclara brusquement :

\- Non. »

Magnus eut un moment de choc, il s'ébroua en clignant des yeux et répéta :

\- Non ?... »

\- Si vous vous mettez à demander une baisse de la taxe alors qu'elle n'a même pas été établie et que je l'accepte, vous ne pensez pas que d'autres en profiteront pour demander la même chose ? Il vous suffit de mettre plus d'effort dans votre travail pour gagner plus, je ne vois pas comment vous ne pouvez pas vous en sortir. »

\- Nous faisons déjà notre maximum…, dit le petit Chef, dépité.

\- Magnus, je resterais intransigeant. Vous payerez votre taxe comme tous les autres, ou je considère que vous et votre tribu ne faîtes plus partit des sept provinces. »

\- Dagur, ayez pitié, s'il vous pl… »

\- Choisissez. »

Désemparé par la dureté du Roi Berserk, le viking chercha du regard quelqu'un à la table qui pourrait l'aider. Malheureusement, personne n'était prêt à le sauver. Chaque Chefs détourna le regard quand les yeux du petit Chef se posaient sur eux. Harold eut même droit à un coup d'œil suppliant. Constatant que rien ne pouvait l'épargner de faire ce choix, il regarda rapidement son épouse d'un air navré. Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux et soupirait au désespoir. Même sa voisine la fuyait du regard. Magnus se tourna alors vers Dagur, dévasté.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas accepter ce terme, déclara-t-il sinistrement.

\- Vous n'avez même pas essayé, répliqua froidement Dagur avant de les chasser d'un mouvement de la main vers la porte. Prenez votre femme et partez d'ici. Retournez d'où vous venez. »

Magnus se dégagea de son siège et se dirigea vers sa femme pour l'aider à descendre de l'estrade. Dans un lourd silence, les Chefs les regardèrent quitter la pièce sans un mot de plus, la tête basse. Avant que les gardes ne referment la porte derrière eux, le Berserk interpella l'un d'eux dans le couloir et ordonna d'une voix étonnement appuyée :

\- Han, guide-les jusqu'à leur drakkar. » Le soldat interpellé hocha la tête, disparu et la sortie se referma. Il y eut un moment de flottement parmi les invités. Puis Dagur frappa dans ses mains, faisant sursauter quelques gens. Il avait l'air plus détendu, et souriait même.

\- Un peu de poignant dans ces réunions, ça met l'ambiance je trouve ! Bien. Personne d'autres ne souhaite remettre en cause mes termes ? »

Un mutisme général lui répondit, et le Roi se montra satisfait. Harold avait pitié pour les Leos, il savait que les choses risquaient de mal se terminer pour eux. L'homme à sa gauche se vengerait de leur refus, et pas qu'à moitié. Le sorcier savait que les sept provinces seraient intactes malgré ça. Dagur ne pouvait pas laisser les terres des Leos lui échapper si facilement, et au vue du sourire qu'il affichait, avait peut-être déjà trouvé le moyen de récupérer leur île et leurs terres.

\- Puisqu'on en a fini avec les principaux termes, nous pouvons passer au sujet principal de cette réunion, enchaîna le Roi avant de prendre son verre et d'en boire la moitié. Il reposa son verre avec fracas, attendit que le liquide termine sa descente, puis enchaîna.

\- Comme évoqué plus tôt, il y a quatre tribus qui ont refusé d'être annexées. Il m'est actuellement inconcevable de partager l'archipel avec d'autres royaumes, mon but étant de faire de l'archipel un royaume tout entier. C'est pourquoi pour parvenir à mes fins, j'ai décidé de conquérir les îles qui nous ont été refusés et de faire taire les opposants, ou de les soumettre. Le problème est là, ce ne sont pas de petites tribus comme la tribu Leos. Non, ce sont de vrais peuples guerriers. Vous connaissez tous la renommée de Beurk, et des Jakobsson. C'est surtout eux qui risquent de nous poser quelques problèmes. Enfin !... l'hiver nous filera un coup de main, ainsi que les mercenaires. Et vous les aiderez également à régler tout ça. Mais avant ça, vous devez être au courant de quelques choses à propos de l'organisation des mercenaires. Harold, si tu veux bien me faire l'honneur de leur expliquer… Je ne suis pas le mieux placer pour en parler, fit Dagur avec un sourire pour ce dernier.

Harold décroisa les bras et se redressa pour faire face aux autres personnes de la tablée. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu commencer, le Chef de la tribu des Ralhbars – un grand gaillard à l'air sombre, au nez crochu, à la tignasse longue, grasse et aux yeux noirs –, Joran Olsson se tourna vers lui pour lui demander aussitôt.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par organisation ? Les mercenaires sont payés pour qu'ils fassent ce qu'on leur commande de faire. »

\- Nous avons nos propres techniques, disons. Le temps que je vous les explique, j'aimerai surtout avoir un peu de calme et de silence, exigea aussitôt Harold en regardant les invités chuchoter ainsi que les Chefs s'agiter.

\- Sachez Joran, intervint Dagur, que les mercenaires formeront un corps d'armée à part entière. J'ai prévu de monter des plans d'attaques afin d'utiliser un maximum leurs méthodes et cela impliquera que personne ne les commande. A part moi, bien sûr. »

\- Très bien, grommela Joran. Alors qu'avez-vous de si spécial ? »

Harold prit un moment pour lui-même avant de se lancer. Il voyait de loin arriver la vague de protestations qui allait déferler sur lui. Heureusement que le pacte de paix et Dagur serait là pour endiguer tout le monde.

\- Le clan auquel j'appartiens accepte d'endosser le rôle de mercenaire précisément à cause de ses pratiques. Nous vivons clandestinement à l'abri de gens comme vous, qui êtes peu apte à accepter nos coutumes. En d'autres termes, sans Dagur, vous ne connaîtriez probablement jamais notre existence à l'heure actuelle. »

\- Pourquoi vous cachez-vous donc ? demanda Seoras, profondément intrigués tout comme le restant de la pièce.

\- Car nous laissons les dragons vivre en paix et en bonne entente avec tout le clan... »

Ça faisait longtemps que le sorcier n'avait pas senti autant de regard méprisant et stupéfait se braquer sur lui. De toute l'assemblée, Dagur était le seul à regarder l'expression de ses invités avec une pointe d'amusement dans le regard.

\- Dites-moi que j'ai mal entendu, murmura le premier Joran, plus assombri que jamais.

\- Vous _cohabitez_ ? C'est bien ce que j'ai compris ?! s'écria Eduard. A partir de cet instant, les voix explosèrent d'indignations de part et d'autres de la pièce. Même les gardes avaient du mal à se contenir.

\- Oui et alors !? cria Harold par-dessus le vacarme, qui mourut aussitôt. Contrairement à vous, nous ne subissons aucun mal de leur part, c'est même s'ils acceptent notre contact, notre amitié, notre aide. En retour, nous acceptons des choses d'eux aussi. Et pour moi comme pour beaucoup d'autres, se sont également des camarades, dans les combats, les moments difficiles. On arrive même à voler sur leur dos tant ils nous accordent leur confiance ! »

A cet instant, personne ne bougeait. Le dragonnier cru pendant quelques secondes qu'il avait fini de leur expliquer en quoi consistait les pratiques des mercenaires, mais certains paraissaient bouchés d'oreille. Que ce soit ses Chefs ou des visiteurs, beaucoup avaient leur mot à dire.

\- Savez-vous au moins combien de mal nous ont fait les dragons ?! Ce sont des bêtes sanguinaires, des tueurs ! Comment pouvez-vous les traiter comme des _amis_ ? »

\- Sûrement parce qu'ils ne valent pas mieux qu'eux ! »

\- Ils nous enlèvent nos amis, nos enfants, nos parents, nos maris… _tout le monde_ _!_ »

\- Vous, mercenaires ! Vous méritez d'aller au bûché ! »

Dagur, plus détendu que jamais, se leva et demanda que le calme revienne, mais plus personne ne semblait capable de contenir son dégoût et sa colère face au sorcier, qui s'était affaissé dans son siège en attendant, bouillonnant d'impatience, que tout le monde cesse de vociférer contre lui. Soudain contrarié, le Berserk ne teint plus. Sa voix gronda si fort dans la pièce qu'il fit sursauter tous les convives et son poing frappa brutalement la table, faisant trembler les verres.

\- C'est fini, oui ?! Je vous ai pas réuni pour qu'à la première contrainte, vous vous battiez comme des chiens ! »

Un mutisme choqué s'installa, et il s'adossa à nouveau son siège en soupirant d'agacement. Il jeta un regard noir à ses invités et leur ordonna de se rasseoir sur le champ. Chose faite, il attendit un instant avant de déclarer d'une voix sereine, presque douce :

\- Mon ami ici présent revient tout juste d'une mission qui, je suppose, a été accompli avec brio puisqu'il est de retour et vivant. Cette tâche, aucun de vous n'aurait pu l'accomplir ni même pu la concevoir à l'heure actuelle, mais lui si. Justement parce qu'il est ami avec un dragon. »

Malgré cette dernière phrase, plusieurs Chefs jetèrent un regard chargé de haine au sorcier qui se contenta de leur rendre, impassible.

\- Il a entre autre accomplit le premier mouvement de notre conquête de l'archipel, et il nous a aussi fourni un instrument essentiel afin de détourner cette première attaque massive sur les rebelles, poursuivit Dagur en sortant de sous la table une bourse de la taille d'une tête et en la déposant pour l'ouvrir. Il plongea sa main dedans après avoir défait le cordon qui la fermait et en retira un sifflet, le même que celui qu'Harold et Erwin lui avait confié. Il le posa sur la table sous les yeux suspicieux et curieux des convives. Puis il fit signe à Harold de continuer.

\- Beaucoup d'entre vous connaisse l'existence du brouillard au Nord de l'archipel, et qui abriterait le nid des dragons. Aucun vikings ne l'avait trouvé avant que je fasse sa découverte grâce à mon ami Krokmou, le dragon avec qui j'ai depuis dix ans vécu. »

Cette nouvelle attira toute l'attention sur le mercenaire, qui profita de cette nouvelle lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux des Chefs pour poursuivre sur sa lancée.

\- Je n'ai jamais pu mettre personne au courant sur Beurk puisque je ne pouvais pas leur expliqué comment j'avais pu découvrir le nid sans y être allé par drakkar. Aussi, le lendemain même de cette découverte a eu lieu la cérémonie du vainqueur à l'entrainement dragon. Je devais combattre un Cauchemar Monstrueux. Seul problème, j'avais renoncé il y a longtemps à tuer des dragons, et je m'étais retrouvé là par mésaventure. Pour le dire honnêtement, j'étais incapable de combattre. Je me suis retrouvé acculé par le Cauchemar au fond de l'arène et Krokmou m'est venu en aide. Et quand j'ai vu mon père se jeter sur lui pour le tuer, j'ai refusé de rester plus longtemps sur l'île et de continuer à faire sembler de vouloir devenir un tueur comme eux. »

La stupéfaction s'était peinte sur les visages peuplant la pièce et le jeune homme enchaîna pour ne pas laisser aux contestataires le temps de répliquer.

\- Bien des choses se sont passées depuis ce jour, et je ne regrette pas d'être partit de cette île. J'y ai vécu quinze années de ma vie sans éprouver une once de joie face au comportement de mes anciens camarades, et je n'éprouve d'ailleurs aucune culpabilité à servir Dagur après ce qu'on m'a fait subir là-bas. J'ai donc proposé il y a une semaine environ de me rendre au nid et de le rendre inhabitable pour laisser déferler sur l'archipel une nouvelle espèce dragon, dont j'avais décelé la présence au cours des années précédentes. »

Le dragonnier vit alors les vikings de l'assemblée se décomposer à vue d'œil face à cette annonce et chercher une quelconque once de plaisanterie dans le regard du Roi Berserk, qui avait jusque-là écouté patiemment son ami.

\- Ces sifflets !... reprit l'auburn, ont été spécialement conçus pour protéger des attaques de cette nouvelle espèce. Elle est sensible aux sons aigus et difficilement discernables à l'oreille humaine. Mais il n'y a aucun doute qu'elle arrive à l'entendre. Ça lui cause une douleur au niveau des tympans et elle s'éloigne. Sachez cependant, que les dragons normaux n'ont pas l'ouïe aussi fine pour le discerner aussi fort. Ça ne les dérange pas. »

\- Donc ces sifflets n'améliorent pas la situation concernant les dragons, rectifia Rogier Berkhoff, Chef des Guyriths, d'un ton embêté.

\- Ils l'empêchent d'être dix fois pire. Avez-vous déjà croisé un dragon à l'allure anormalement noir ? demanda Harold aux Chefs, se tournant vers chacun d'eux. Contre toute attente, Joran fut le premier à répondre dans son sens.

\- Une fois. Et il était agressif, et dangereux. Jamais mes hommes n'ont éprouvés autant de difficultés face à un seul dragon. »

\- Et ils sont beaucoup trop sauvages pour être dressé correctement. Au bout d'un court moment, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête et deviennent très menaçant et imprévisible. La meilleure solution pour nous protéger sans les blesser était de les éloigner, alors nous avons inventé ce sifflet. »

\- Vous en aurez chacun une vingtaine de ses objets à votre disposition, fit Dagur. Vous en disposerez comme vous voudrez à condition que vous respectiez leur usage. Assez parlé de ça, maintenant. Que vous le vouliez ou non, une entente a déjà été mis en place entre moi et les mercenaires, et je compte bien me passer de votre avis sur la question. Ce qu'ils font des dragons m'importe peu, tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est de remporter la guerre, et j'entends bien profiter de n'importe quel moyen pour y parvenir. »

* * *

Les couloirs défilaient à nouveau, mais en sens inverse pour Magnus et sa femme. La tête basse, il suivait le garde à travers le dédale de la forteresse sans arriver à se repérer. Le Chef ne pipait mot concernant ce qui venait de se passer dans la salle de réunion. Son humiliation était grande, mais en même temps, jamais il n'aurait imaginé Dagur faire preuve de pitié. Lui demander de baisser sa taxe avait été une grave erreur. Il se sentait horriblement bête. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était rentrer chez lui et se préparer à affronter dignement la vengeance prochaine du Roi Berserk. Il ne pouvait qu'annoncer à son peuple le terrible sort qui les attendait maintenant qu'ils n'avaient pas été jugé dignes de répondre aux termes de cette réunification.

Il imaginait déjà le pire : Dagur en personne, débarquant sur sa plage de gravier, abordant son village avec son armée aux six armoiries différentes, et y mettre le feu avant de massacrer chaque homme, chaque femme, chaque enfant. Les Leos étaient en grand danger, et il devait retourner auprès d'eux pour les préparer au pire. Qui sait, peut-être arriverait-il à faire changer le village de place en peu de temps. Changer d'île lui paraissait évidemment impossible, mais ils pouvaient très bien se réfugier quelque part près des cavernes ou des petits bois. Une chose était sûre, il aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir une fois son drakkar lancé sur la mer à vive allure.

Sa femme, accrochée à son bras, le suivait sans rien dire. Il n'osait pas regarder son visage dévasté par les larmes. Il ne voulait pas regarder dans ses yeux la déception qu'il pourrait y trouver à son égard. Il avait honte d'avoir mis en péril son peuple si stupidement, et plus que tout à présent, il avait peur du péril qui les menaçait. Il devait rentrer au plus vite. Ici et maintenant, au plus profond de lui, c'était son ultime désir, son ultime besoin. C'est pour ça qu'il s'impatienta quand soudainement, le garde ralentit et s'arrêta. Magnus s'énerva :

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? Et où sommes-nous ? »

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que deux autres gardes se trouvaient au-devant de leur escorte, et ces derniers dévisageaient le couple étrangement. Celui qui les avait guidés jusqu'ici s'écarta de leur chemin et leur désigna une petite porte en bois qui marquait la fin du couloir. Après un instant de silence où les deux Leos regardèrent avec méfiance la direction désignée, ils entendirent :

\- Voici la sortie, Chef. Vous pouvez y aller, votre drakkar vous attend de l'autre côté. »

Magnus avait un doute quant à ce qu'on venait de lui dire. L'entrée de la forteresse qui donnait sur le port était beaucoup plus grande, et son hall beaucoup plus vaste. Il soupçonnait que cette porte ne mène pas réellement à l'extérieur, à moins que ça soit une entrée réservée aux soldats. Tout de même, ce n'était pas une façon de congédier des invités. On ne les faisait pas passer par la petite porte, ça n'avait strictement aucun sens. Enervé par un tel affront, et de s'être auparavant humilié, le viking s'approcha de la petite porte et souhaita une bonne journée aux soldats. Il actionna la poignée en entraînant sa femme avec lui et poussa le battant. Ce qui le frappa au début fut le silence.

Il s'était attendu à entendre la mer, les vagues se fracassant contre les rochers, le boucan que faisaient les marins en criant par-dessus les bastingages, le vent dans les mâts, le grincement des cordes…. La pièce sur laquelle venait de s'ouvrir la porte était désespérément vide, il n'y avait même pas de lumière, de fenêtre. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentit sa femme lui rentrer violemment dans le dos en poussant un cri de surprise. Tous deux se retrouvèrent précipités dans la pièce, et se redressèrent en trébuchant. Devant l'encadrement de la porte, les trois gardes prenaient place, à contre-jour. On ne voyait plus leur visage.

Une sourde angoisse et une peur profonde s'empara de Magnus. Sa femme à ses côtés demandait aux gardes ce qu'il se passait et aucun d'eux ne répondit. C'est là qu'il comprit que Dagur n'avait eu depuis le départ aucune intention de les laisser partir. Lui et sa femme ne rentrerait pas sur leur île. D'un mouvement protecteur et courageux, il la saisit par le bras et la plaça derrière lui. Ce geste provoqua des ricanements chez les gardes.

\- Magnus ? l'appela son épouse, la détresse perçant dans sa voix.

Aussitôt, les trois gardes dégainèrent leurs armes dans un chuintement de métal. Le petit Chef leur cria de ne pas s'approcher, mais ils firent tout l'inverse et s'avancèrent rapidement vers eux. Le premier garde leva son épée au-dessus de sa tête et l'abattit sur lui. Sa femme hurla de peur alors qu'il arrêta l'arme à deux mains et l'arracha à son porteur. Un autre crie féminin attira son attention et il vit sa bien-aimée se faire trainer au sol par l'un des hommes de Dagur au fond de la pièce. La lame à la main, il se précipita vers elle dans le but de la libérer, mais un bras lui barra le torse et brusquement il sentit une douleur lui transpercer le ventre et le dos Il grogna. Etourdi, il ne bougea pas tandis qu'il entendait un cri d'horreur lui vriller les tympans. Il recula de l'homme qui le tenait et il vit celui-ci ressortir d'un geste sec son sabre de son ventre.

Il posa une main là où il s'était fait transpercé tandis que sa femme hurlait en pleurant son nom, désespérée. Quelqu'un lui entailla profondément le dos et il tomba à genoux avant de s'étaler par terre. Il grogna férocement et serra ses dents. Il ferma ses yeux tant sa souffrance était insupportable. Il n'arrivait même pas à l'exprimer en criant, en pleurant. Il avait mal et l'agonie dans lequel le plongeait ses blessures ne s'exprimait pas. Il sentit ses vêtements se tremper, il commença à suer. Sa femme continuait à hurler, mais ses appels se firent de plus en plus éloignés. A côté de lui, une ombre glissa et lui murmura avant de l'achever.

\- Fallait pas l'chercher, vieillard. »


	27. Message de l'auteur

**.oOo.**

 **Bonsoir à tous,**

 **ceci est un message de l'auteur. Sans rire, c'est moi. Bref ! Peut-être que certains s'attendaient à un nouveau chapitre, et je suis désolé pour eux car ça n'en ai pas un. Disons que c'est un problème plutôt extrême dont je veux vous faire part maintenant et qui risque de ne pas vous plaire.**

 **Ces derniers temps, j'ai un gros problème par rapport à cette fanfiction, je n'arrive pas à l'écrire et je n'éprouve pas l'envie de la poursuivre. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai la certitude, pas seulement l'impression, que j'ai foiré absolument toute l'intrigue. J'y ai mis trop de détails, je m'y perd complètement. Et résultat, en essayant de rectifier le tire ou de continuer sur la lancée que j'ai fait prendre au récit, je suis obligé de constater que ça ne me mène absolument nulle part, et qu'il n'y a plus aucune cohérence dans ce que je raconte. Je pourrais continuer à écrire au feeling, mais quand bien même, je n'aime pas comment l'histoire se déroule depuis un moment. C'est bien sûr un avis personnel.**

 **J'étais très contente au début de vous faire part de l'aventure d'Astrid et Harold, d'avoir vos retours et j'écrivais avec grand plaisir ; c'est un point que j'aimerai clarifier par ailleurs. J'écris d'abord pour moi, et il ne tient qu'à moi également de vous montrer ce que j'écris. Si en plus on rajoute le fait que TSDTSW est une fanfiction, alors j'ai encore MOINS l'obligation de montrer quoique ce soit. J'en viens donc à ceci :**

 **J'arrête de sortir des chapitres, et d'écrire quoique ce soit sur cette ff. Je ne la continuerai ni pour vous, ni pour moi. Ce que j'ai publié dernièrement ne me plait pas, et j'aimerai que vous acceptez au moins ce jugement personnel. Par conséquent, il n'y aura donc plus de mises à jour, pas même une réécriture complète des chapitres. Et si je déçois des gens, j'en suis sincèrement navrée. C'est vrai que j'arrête tout en plein milieu et que j'aurai pu attendre d'avoir fini. Mais j'en ai décidé autrement. Je veux pas non plus vous donner une fin faite à l'arrache parce que j'en ai vraiment marre.**

 **Vous avez dû remarquer à quel point chaque chapitres mettent du temps à sortir, c'est évidement à cause de ce dégoût que j'ai à présent pour ce que j'ai pu rédiger. Mon autre fanfiction La Mangeuse de Démons a pâti de cette lenteur, car j'essayais à tout prix de l'écrire en alternance avec TSDTSW. En plus, cette année je suis entrée à la fac, et je n'ai plus le même train de vie qu'avant.**

 **Je vous pose donc une question, et je voudrais que vous répondiez en toute sincérité (en gros, je voudrais un conseil):**

 _ **Devrais-je supprimer mon histoire ou la laisser sur Internet, lieu incertain où elle peut (possiblement) me porter atteinte ?**_

 **J'ai tendance à penser que je devrais vraiment la retirer, question de discrétion pour moi et de respect envers l'auteur de l'oeuvre original (dont je ne sais pas l'opinion à propos des ff). Mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous voulez bien (si vous êtes pas trop fâchés ^^').**

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour ce message. Je ne suis pas triste d'arrêter l'écriture (pas trop), et j'ai bons souvenirs des moments que j'ai pu avoir en lisant vos commentaires, en discutant avec certains d'entre vous, à voir vos réactions. Je ne les regrette pas.**

 **Je vous fais pleins de bisous ! Jusque-là, vous avez été adorable avec moi. Sachez que je reste toujours active sur le site et que je bosse sur La Mangeuse de Démons donc si je vous manques, vous pouvez toujours m'y retrouver ;) Tschüss tout le monde !**

 **Merlin's Ghost**

 **.oOo.**


End file.
